The Shifter
by Bad Sector
Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil cinta terlarang antara malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. God-like Naru! chapter 29 update! END!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Narutox?

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil cinta terlarang antara malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc

A/N: Halo semuanya, saya author newbie yang baru mulai menulis fanfic. Jadi mungkin saja ceritanya tidak sebagus author lainnya. Maka dari itu Mohon bantuannya ^_^

Chapter 1: Malaikat atau Iblis?why not both?

Pagi kembali tiba, cahaya matahari perlahan-lahan memasuki kamarku dari celah-celah jendela. Oh,iya. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Sebenarnya itu bukan nama asliku. Nama asliku adalah Naruto Lucifer. Yah,tapi daripada aneh ditelinga orang akhirnya namaku disamarkan seperti sekarang. Daripada bicara soal nama yang tak penting itu lebih baik aku bersiap pergi ke sekolah baik aku pergi mandi dulu.

Skip Time

SMA kuoh merupakan bekas sekolah wanita yang beberapa tahun lalu mulai menjadi sekolah campuran,dengan populasi wanita 8:3 dibanding ini mengakibatkan siswa pria lebih mudah diterima disini

Naruto POV

Hari ini merupakan hari pertamaku masuk sekolah setelah dipindahkan dari sekolah sedang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah kulihat 3 orang yang sedang sembunyi di semak-semak dengan tatapan mesum terpancar jelas dari wajah perjaka daripada mengurusi hal tak penting seperti itu sebaiknya aku segera ke kantor administrasi sekolah.

End POV

Ketika Naruto akan memasuki kantor administrasi tanpa sadar ada 2 sosok tubuh mengamatinya dari jauh.

"Akeno,… menurutmu apakah anak itu memiliki aura aneh?", Ucap salah satu sosok dengan rambut merah panjang yang kita tahu adalah Rias Gremory

"Ara…. Aura orang itu bercampur aduk.", Jawab orang yang bernama Akeno tersebut.

Skip time

Rias yang sedang melamunkan pemuda tadi tiba-tiba tersadar karena ada guru masuk ke kelasnya,kelas XI -3 tetapi dengan seseorang yang tidak asing di mata Rias berada di belakang guru tersebut.

"Anak –anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid perkenalkan namamu", Kata si Guru.

"Ohayou minna-san, namaku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal.", Sapa naruto ditambah dengan senyum yang hangat yang secara otomatis membuat wanita di kelas itu meleleh

"Tampan sekali!", batin mereka.

Rias dan Akeno yang juga terbius oleh senyum tersebut wajahnya merona.

"PPPerasaan apa ini, kenapa senyumnya membuat diriku jadi begini", Batin Rias

"Ara…..Naruto-kun kah?dirimu menarik juga", Batin Akeno

Setelah itu Naruto disuruh duduk di samping Rias dan seperti biasanya naruto melemparkan senyum yang membuat Rias membuang muka karena malu.

Bel Istirahat

Naruto kini berada di bawah pohon sambil menyetel musik melalui handphonenya.

"Gadis-gadis dunia manusia memang beda dengan dunia iblis",batinnya

Ia mengingat ketika pas bel istirahat tadi para gadis di kelas mengerubuninya dan meminta hal- hal aneh padanya.

"Naruto-kun! Berapa nomor handphonemu", teriak beberapa gadis.

"Naruto-kun,Dimana kau tinggal?!,",teriak beberapa gadis lainnya.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum grogi karena banyaknya pertanyaan yang mengalir. Akhirnya ia berhasil kabur dari "kepungan" para gadis dengan cara bodohnya,yakni berteriak sambil menunjuk ke langit sambil berteriak "ADA UFO!."

Kini ia mencoba tidur sejenak di bawah poho sebelum matanya terganggu oleh pemandangan diman sepasang bola matanya melihat 3 sosok mesum yang tadi pagi dilihatnya. Ketiga makhluk ero itu tengah melihat Rias dan Akeno yang berjalan dari bertiga sembunyi diantara semak-semak sambil tetap menatap dengan penuh nafsu.

"ahhhh,tubuh Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai itu sungguh BWHnya benar-benar membuat Gairahku berkobar,apalagi oppaynya",kata si mesum dengan rambut coklat yang kita tahu adalah Issei sambil membuat gerakkan meremas-remas dengan tangannya dan diselingin tatapan mesum.

"benar-benar", angguk dua temannya yang bernama Motohama dan Matsuda

Naruto yang merasa terusik pun ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Oi, yang kau lihat?", Tanya naruto.

"APANYA YANG ERO?!", teriak issei sambil berdiri tegak dan membuat para gadis di sekeliling tempat itu melihatnya.

"kkkyyaaaa, Trio mesum bersembunyi di situ! Minna,lari demi keperawananmu!", teriak salah satu gadis yang membuat gadis lain berlarian pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hmm hmm hmmm,ternyata kau memang popular disini ero-gaki", Sinis Naruto.

"Urusai! Ngomong-ngomong siapa kau?", Tanya issei.

"oh,iya! Lupa, namaku Uzumaki Naruto", sapa Naruto sambil menunjuk dadanya

"Hyoudo Issei, Yoroshiku!", balas Issei

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada di sini?", Tanya Motohama

"Tadi niatku mau tidur tapi setelah melihat kegiatan kalian,aku jadi melihat-lihat sebentar", jawab naruto.

Tiba- tiba bel masuk pun berbunyi dan mereka pun masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing.

Skip Time

Issei sekarang sedang berbincang – bincang dengan sahabatnya.

"Oi, aku mau pulang dulu", kata Issei

"ehhh? Kau tidak mau ikut kami nonton Kamen Rider Pinky?", Tanya motohama.

"Fufufu, aku sudah meninggalkan hal-hal itu", jawab Issei dengan nada menghina.

"Karena….", Gantung Issei.

"Karena?", Beo Motohama dan Matsuda.

"Issei-kun!", sapa seorang gadis cantik.

"Aku sudah punya pacar", jawab Issei sambil merangkul pacarnya

"NANI?!",seru Motohama dan Matsuda

"Nah,ayo pergi Yuuma-chan", kata Issei

"ha'I", seru Yumma

"Sampai jumpa cherry-boy", liriknya pada Motohama dan Matsuda

"Motohama,…..bisakah kita bunuh dia", kata Matsuda.

"Yah,aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang", balas Motohama

Tak terasa mereka berdua menangis ditemani matahari senja…..

Skip Time

Issei POV

Sudah seminggu aku berkencan dengan Yuuma-chan,dan hari ini kami jalan -tiba dia mengajakku pergi ke taman yang ,otakku tak berhenti membayangkan hal-hal ero tau dia mau ini dan itu denganku .

End POV

"Nee….Issei-kun,maukah kau mati untukku?", kata Yuuma.

"Are?apa maksudmu Yuuma-chan?", bingung Issei.

Tiba-tiba muncul sepasang sayap di punngung Yuuma dan postur Yuuma menjadi lebih dewasa serta pakaiannya seperti pakaian pelaku SM.

"senang bermain-main denganmu, sekarang aku akan mencabut takdirmu karena memiliki benda yang mengancam bosku",kata Yuuma

"Dan satu lagi, Namaku adalah Raynare",ujar Raynare

Dan Raynare membentuk **light spear** dan berniat melemparkannya ke tiba-tiba muncul sensasi aneh disekitarnya.

"Sensasi apa ini?", pikirnya

"yo,issei", sapa seseorang yang dikenal Issei sebagai Naruto

"Yare-yare….nona kecil bisakah kau pergi dari sini?", bujuk naruto dengan sopan.

"KAU! Manusia rendah beraninya memerintahku!", seru Raynare sambil melempar **light spear**nya kea rah naruto.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala nona muda", jawab naruto dengan santai sambil menatap tombak yang melayang ke arahnya.

"**Dissable**", jawab naruto tiba-tiba tombak itu menghilang bersamaan dengan perkataan naruto.

"AP-PA?!,bagaimana mungkin", raynare terkejut

"nee,….bisakah kau pergi dengan tenang sekarang nona?", santai naruto.

"KAUUU! Jangan meremehkan ku", Raynare melempar tombak cahayanya secara beruntun kearah naruto.

"hmmm, kau benar-benar keras kepala nona", Tiba-tiba dari dada naruto muncul tato timbangan,tiba-tiba timbangan yang dalam seimbang tersebut lebih condong ke kiri.

"**Shift: evil**",bantin Naruto

Tiba-tiba muncul sayap iblis dari punggung naruto dan berjumlah 6 muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam dan keluarlah pedang katana berwarna mengayunkan pedangnya Naruto berkata "**Respira**".seketika dari bekas angin tebasan pedang tersebut mengalir kabut yang membuat tombak cahaya Raynare menjadi debu.

Raynare yang terpana melihat itu Cuma bisa diam membatu menyadari kesalahannya berbesar mulut tadi.

"nee….nona,dapatkah kau pergi sekarang", tawar naruto dengan aura iblis yang tumpah kemana mana.

"Hhhhhaaaaa'i…..", gagap Raynare sambil menjauh dari taman tersebut.

"hmmmm begini lebih baik",lalu naruto menemui Issei

"Kau baik-baik saja Issei?", Tanya naruto

"I-ya",jawab Issei dengan tersendat.

"2 orang dipojok keluar saja dari balik pohon itu,kenapa kalian tidak tolong dia saat hamper dibunuh?"perintah serta selidik naruto.

"Kami hanya ingin melihat potensi Issei-kun,Naruto-kun",jawab sosok berambut merah bernama Rias.

"Ara….Niat kami ingin menolongnya tapi naruto-kun datang lebih dulu", sambung Akeno yang disamping Rias

"Dan lebih penting lagi,kau itu siapa?Naruto-kun?", Tanya Rias

"hmmm, itu hal yang sulit untuk ku ceritakan tapi secara singkat aku adalah kedamaian bagi kalian nanti."seru -tiba sayap iblis naruto berubah jadi putih dan seperti sayap malaikat.

"nahhh,sampai jumpa ada kerjaan sebentar", sapa naruto lalu pergi dengan kilatan cahaya.

Riass dan akeno masih tecengang.

"bukannya tadi sayapnya itu iblis kan?",Tanya Rias pada Akeno

"B-benar",Akeno menjawab dengan nada bergetar.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto",batin mereka berdua.

Kemudian mereka menatap Issei.

"nee,Issei-kun,sebaiknya kau ikut kami",sapa Rias

"Kenapa aku harus ikut kalian?",Tanya Issei

"Itu demi nyawamu sendiri I-S-S-E-I.",eja Akeno.

"Ha'I",turut Issei.

Sementara itu di tempat tempat di tengah taman bermain

"nee,maaf terlambat dan membuatmu menunggu lama", kata naruto dengan santai

"Urusai,baka!",ayo pergi,aku mau bermain",kata gadis itu membalas naruto

"ha'i ha'I,Ophis-chan",ayo pergi

TBC

Demikian prolognya,mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan. Dukungan berupa R&amp;R diperlukan agar cerita bisa dikembangkan menjadi lebih baik,saya menerima saran dan ide dari semuanya ^_^.jaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Narutox?

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc

A/N:Chapter kalau dibaca bagian actionnya masih kurang, karena masih bagian awal cerita dan niat saya aalah untuk menaikkan tensi cerita secara perlahan-lahan.

Chapter 2: Masalah

Issei POV

Siapa sebenarnya Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai? Tiba-tiba aku berpindah ke sebuah ruangan bergaya eropa, yang ku yakin lokasinya berada di SMA Kuoh. Tiba- tiba aku memikirkan berbagai hal. Sial! Masa mudaku yang indah ternyata Cuma ilusi belaka Kusooo! Ratap Issei dari dalam hatinya,

"nee Issei-kun,kau tahu kenapa kau diserang tadi?", Tanya Rias

"Tentu saja tidak.", jawab Rias menjelaskan penyebab dia diserang , mulai dari sacred gear miliknya sampai konflik yang terjadi di antara ketiga Fraksi. Serta Rias juga menawarkan pada Issei, atau lebih tepatnta menggoda Issei agar menjadi iblis.

"Issei-kun, jika kau diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi Harem king,apakah kau mau mengambil kesempatan itu?", Tanya Rias.

"tentu saja aku mau, itu merupakan impian yang paling mulia", jawab Issei disertai dengan senyum mesumnya.

"baiklah jika kau mau. Tapi syaratnya kamu harus menjadi budakku", senyum Rias yang membuat Issei merona.

"Baiklah demi Paradise yang akan ku buat, aku terima syarat itu", jawab Issei."dan mungkin aku bisa memasukkan Rias-senpai dan Akeno-sennpai kedalamnya buhihi",pikir Issei.

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan memulai ritualnya.", kata muncullah lingkaran sihir dan Rias mengujicobakan pion yang bisa bereaksi pada Issei. Hasilnya adalah 8 buah pawn habis dilahap untuk Reinkarnasi Issei menjadi Iblis.

"nah, sekarang kau telah menjadi bagian dari budakku,Issei-kun. Sekarang panggil aku Buchou dan Akeno sebagai wakilku", jelas Rias kepada Issei

"ha'I",jawab Issei."mulai sekarang tujuanku menuju surga oppai makin dekat", Pikir Issei dengan nistannya.

Kemudian Issei dipulangkan kembali ke rumahnya dan mulai berpikir bermacam- macam hal ero yang akan dilakukannya ketika menjadi raja ero.

Ditempat Naruto

'Tampaknya untuk 7 hari kedepan aku harus menghemat pengeluaranku, teganya kau ophis huhuhu. Uang gajianku kau habiskan untuk beli makanan. Apa di tempatnya tinggal dia tidak punya makanan? ',batin naruto sambil meratapi isi dompetnya yang kosong melompong, kini ia Cuma biasa bergantung pada mie instant untuk bertahan seminggu ini.

'Tunggu pembalasanku, gadis cebol', batin naruto.

Tiba-tiba muncul retakan di laangit tempat Naruto berada.

"Perasaan ini, mungkinkah celah dimensi terbuka lagi?menarik, lebih baik aku masuk ke sana.', ujar naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan mengggunakan shift malaikatnya ia masuk sebentar ke dalam celah dimensi tersebut. Dilihatnya sesosok makhluk mirip dengan naga tetapi bukan naga dengan kepala berjumlah 3.

"Hmm,hydra kah?",Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya pada sosok dihadapannya dan dan dibalas dengan semburan Air bertekanan tinggi dari mulutnya, dan untungnya naruto sempat menghindar.'Nyaris saja aku mati', batinnya.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu menempel di dada Hydra tersebut, berwarna emas dan berkilauan. Pikiran Naruto langsung tau bahwa yang ada di dada Hydra itu adalah semacam lempengan emas.'Yang di dadanya itu emaskan?lumayan kalau kuambil dan kujual', akibat krisis moneter yang melandanya ia jadi kehilangan akal sehat.

"baiklah,bersiaplah kau Kadal jelek!", seru Naruto.

Naruto berganti ke mode iblisnya dan melesat menuju Hdyra sambil menyiapkan ! Tubuh Hydra tersebut oleng ke belakang akibat pukulan tadi, tapi salah satu kepala Hydra tersebut menanduk Naruto sampai terpental puluhan meter."Lumayan juga untuk seekor kadal dengan bentuk tak jelas", kata Naruto.

Narutopun lalu berganti ke mode malaikatnya untuk menyiapkan balasan.

"baiklah bagaimana kalau pakai ini",ujar Naruto sambil mengkonsentrasikan tenaganya ke dua kepalan ia menggabungkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil memisahkannya kembali dan seiring bertambah jauhnnya kedua tangan tersebut muncullah sebuah tombak yang ujungnya menyala sebuah gelombang energi transparan memancar dari mata tombak tersebut.

'Aku tidak yakin **Respira** bisa menembus kulit makhluk ini, tapi mungkin ini bisa', batin Naruto.

"baiklah, AYO MULAI LAGI!" teriaknya

Naruto kembali melesat kearah Hydra Sambil mencoba menusukkan tumbaknya kea rah kepala Hdydra yang berada di tengah,tetapi terus dicegah oleh dua kepala lain.'Baiklah bagaimana kalau ini!', pikir menembakkan bulu sayap malaikatnya kearah mata dua Hydra yang menghalanginya.

"**Angel Barrage**!", Serunya. Buluh tersebut sukses mengenai mata kedua Hydra tersebut dan disertai dengan Raungan kesakitan dari Hydra Karena Rasa sakit tak terperi dari Serangan tadi, sampai matanya mengeluarkan darah berwarna hitam.'Bagaimana, sakitkan kalau kena", ejek Naruto. Sambil mengejek lalu ia menusukkan tombaknya kea rah kedua Hydra yang telah buta tadi, lalu menarik tombaknya untuk membelah kepalah mereka,tampak aura transparan tersebut melebar sampai 7 meter untuk dapat pas memenggal kepala makhluk ! darah berceceran membasahi baju Naruto.'Waduh! sepertinya pulang ini aku harus mencuci baju ini!", umpatnya dalam hati.

Ketika tinggal satu kepala lagi tersisa tiba-tiba celah dimensinya mulai mengecil."sial! padahal dana untuk seminggu ini yang akan kudapat jadi hilang,sial!", umpat Naruto yang terpaksa kabur daripada harus hidup dengan makhluk tak jelas seperti Hydra tadi.

Ketika Naruto keluar dari celah dimensi muncullah Seseorang pria dengan usia 40an serta rambut hitam dan bagian pirang di bagian poninya."Siapa kau?!", Tanya sosok 40an itu dengan siaga.

"Aku?oh namaku Uzumaki Naruto", jawab Naruto dengan polos.

"Bukan itu maksudku.", balas sosok itu sambil sweatdropped karena pertanyaannya yang terlalu ambigu."Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa keluar dari celah dimensi itu?", tanyanya lagi.

"Oh itu, tadi aku berpikir bisa dapat uang dengan cepat darinya", jawab naruto santai sambil menunjuk celah dimensi yang mengecil serta Hydra yang menatapnya dengan nafsu membunuh.

"APA!", sosok itu tercekat melihat yang dilawan pemuda itu adalah seekor Hydra yang mampu membuat satu battalion Malaikat jatuh kini kepalanya telah terpenggal dengan keterjutannya celah dimensi itu kemudian menutup sempurna.

"Naruto, coba kau jelaskan siapa dirimu", pinta sosok itu

"Baikklah,bagaimana mempersingkatnya yah?aku bisa dibilang setengah malaikat dan setengah kau mengerti Azazel-san?", ujar NAruto yang membuat Azazel terkejut.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku", ujar sosok yang sekarang kita sebut sebagai Azazel.

" Masa seorang Gubernur malaikat jatuh aku tidak kenal.", Jawab Naruto dengan santai."oh,iya lain kali aturlah anak buahmu dengan baik, jangan sampai mencelakakan temanku",tambah Naruto dengan aura Iblis dengan intensitas tinggi yang membuat Azazel sesak nafas.

"Hmmm, Baiklah", Jawab Azazel dengan sedikit mencoba cool."Ngomong- ngomong soal makanan, kau bisa menemuiku di pinngir sungai di pinggir kota Kuoh jika ingin makanan bergizi", tambah Azazel dengan nada mengejek."Aku mendengar sumpah serapahmu di celah dimensi tadi.

"B-benarkah?kalau begitu besok kutemui kau", gagap Naruto sambil malu karena sumpah serapahnya terdengar ke luar.

Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan perjalan pulang ke rumah dengan pakaian berlumuran darah, untungnya jalanan sudah sepi sehingga tidak ada yang melihat hal mengerikan itu.

Skip Time

Naruto Pov

Ahhhh,nyenyak juga aku tidak terasa sudah jam 9.45 pagi….HAH! 9.45! sialan!aku akan terlambat kalau begini, lebih baik cuci kepala saja, lalu Naruto bergegas ke sekolah setelah mencuci kepalanya.

Skip Time

Naruto POV

Ahh sial perutku merana sekali, ironis sekali orang- orang makan dengan nikmatnya dan aku hanya melihat dari jauh, memang ada beberapa gadis menawarkanku makanan tapi kutolak karena aku malu jika harus makan satu persatu bekal aku melihat orang makan lebih baik aku pergi ke atap sekolah,tetapi ketika aku mau keluar kelas tiba-tiba Akeno berad disampingku dan berkata bahwa nanti pulang aku harus pergi ke klub spiritual sekolah yang letaknya di belakang sekolah, kuiyakan saja karena ingin tidur di atap hari ini.

End POV

Ketika Naruto tengah terlelap di atas atap tiba-tiba ada gadis dengan rambut pendek dengan kacamata menegurnya.

"Hey kau, kelas sudah mulai cepat masuk ke kelasmu!", tegas gadis berkacamata tersebut."atau kulaporkan kau ke gurumu!", tambahnya.

"Kamu siapa?",Tanya Naruto

"Namaku Sona Sitri, aku ketua OSIS sebaiknya kamu segera masuk ke kelas Anoooo?", Sona lupa menanyakan orang yang yang diceramahinya."Uzumaki Naruto", jawab naruto disertai senyum lebarnya.

"Hmm,baiklah aku pergi Sona-chan.", lambai naruto sambil berlari menuju kelasnya.

'Kenapa aku Cuma terdiam seperti ini', batin Sona dengan wajah memerah karena pengaruh senyum Matahari Naruto tadi.

Skip Time

Naruto POV

Kelas sudah selesai sebaiknya aku pergi ke tempat Rias.

End POV

Naruto melangkah menuju ruangan klub milik Rias yang terlihat kumuh dari ia disana ia masuk ke dalam,ternyata dalamnya berbeda jauh dengan dalam terkesan begitu mewah dan pun disambut oleh Akeno.

"Selamat datang Naruto-kun", sapa lembut Akeno."Hai, Akeno-san", sapa Naruto dengan senyum tulus yang membuat Akeno bersemuh merah diwajahnya.

'Naruto-kun,tampaknya kau harus jadi milikku', batin Akeno sambil membalas senyuman Naruto dan menyuruh Naruto duduk.

Di sana juga Tampak Issei,Pria Cantik yang ia baru namanya Yuuto Kiba, dan gadis kecil seperti kucing yang bernama Koneko Issei seperti sedang kesal atau tepatnya iri melihat ekspresi Akeno terhadap Naruto.

"Ada apa,Ero-gaki?", Tanya Naruto

"Urusai! Dasar pria tampan!terkutuklah kalian semua!", Ratap Issei dengan ekspresi seperti akan dihukum mati.

Naruto hanya bisa geleng- geleng tidak mengerti maksud mereka, baginya semua adalah teman yang masih tertutup Karena suatu hal yang tak ingin ia ingat tapi terus membayangi pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba di tengah ratapan Issei muncul Rias dengan handuk terlilit radar ero Issei tidak menyia-nyiakan pemandangan langkah tersebut tepat sebelum bogem mentah melayang kea rah Issei dengan manisnya.

"Mesum dilarang disini", kata si pembogem/ Koneko.

"Ahahaha,Issei-kun, itu tidak baik loh", nasehat kiba dengan Ramah yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Issei.

Sementara Naruto hanya bengong sesaat kemudian memalingkan pandangannya menuju ke tempat makanan ringan yang berupa beberapa potong blackforest."lumayan buat ganjal perut",batinnya.

Sementara itu Rias buru-buru masuk kembali ke dalam kamar begitu tahu ada Naruto di sana.

"kenapa aku jadi malu kalau ada dia.", batin Rias padahal dia biasanya tidak malu ketika berpenampilan begitu di depan anggota klubnya.

Kemudian Rias keluar lagi dengan pakaian lengkap dan juga dengan raut muka yang tenang seolah- olah tidak terjadi apa- apa tadi.

"baiklah Naruto-kun,tujuanku mengundangmu kesini adalah untuk mengetahui tentang dirimu.", Rias memulai membuka pembicaraaan."katakana padaku, siapakah dirimu?", Tanya Rias.

"AHHKWU?",Tanya Naruto balik dengan mulut penuh kue sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Gulp, adalah Uzumaki naruto dan bisa dibilang aku punya semacam benda yang sama seperti yang ada di tubuh ero-gaki itu.",jawabnya sambil menunjuk Issei yang tidak terima dipanggil mesum.

"Sacred Gear?", Tanya Akeno.

"Iya, tetapi bukan Sacred gear ciptaan Tuhan seperti punya Issei, Punyaku hanyalah sebuah benda peninggalan dari kedua orang tuaku.", jawab Naruto.

"Hah! orang tuamu bisa menciptakan sacred gear?Dimanakah mereka?",Tanya Rias.

"Mereka sudah meninggal sejak aku baru lahir",jawab Naruto yang membuat suasana ruangan jadi tidak mengenakkan.

"Maaf Naruto,membuatmu bicara hal yang yang tak ingin kau singgung", Rias mencoba memperbaiki suasana

"Ahahaha,Tidak juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka jadi aku tidak terlalu merasa sedih", Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana dan disambut dengan senyuman hangat dari semuanya

"Naruto-senpai!",tegur Issei

"Naruto saja cukup,formalitas itu adalah hal yang merepotkan apa Issei? Tanya Naruto.

"Kau ini Iblis atau malaikat?", Tanya Issei yang langsung direspon positif oleh para bidak Rias.

"Aku ini bisa dibilang masuk ke kategori keduanya",jawab Naruto dengan santai dan membuat Rias dkk terkejut.

"bagaimana bisa 2 hal yang sangat berlawanan itu bisa menyatu di tubuhmu?", Tanya Akeno yang penasaran

"Sacred gear ku mampu membuat salah satu kekuatan dari 2 hal di tubuhku ini mengalir ke badanku dan menutup laju yang satunya,simpelnya seperti sebuah klep yang menutup satu sisi dan membuka sisi yang lain", jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Boleh kulihat sacred gearmu?",Tanya Rias

"Baiklah",Naruto membuka baju dan dipotong oleh Rias "K-kenapa kau buka baju?",tanyanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Sacred gear ku ada disini",Jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk dadanya yang bidang sehingga membuahkan Rona merah di pipi Rias,Akeno,dan Koneko serta tatapan Iri dari Issei yang menyaksikan reaksi Rias dkk.

Kemudian muncul sebuah tato timbangan yang sedang berada pada posisi seimbang.

"Ini Sacred gear yang Aneh", komentar Rias setelah melihat Sacred gear Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut dan kemudian merapikan dan pamit pergi karena ada urusan meninggalkan Rias dkk yang masih penasaran tentang siapa sebenarnya Naruto.

Naruto POV

Aku pergi ke tempat Azazel dengan janjinya membuatku kenyang,ku temui dia dan kulihat dia sedang memancing di tepi sungai dengan muka suntuk.

"hoi,kenapa mukamu suntuk?", tanyaku

"Tampaknya aku juga akan kelaparan malam ini,Naruto.", jawab Azazel dengan wajah getir."kecuali kalau aku punya teman yang mau berbagi makanan denganku.", katanya sambil langsung mengepakkan sayapku dan segera lenyap dari sana sambil mendengar sumpah serapahnya dari aku percaya dengan kata-kata gubernur miskin itu

END POV

Dan Narutopun terpaksa menikmati makanan instannya dengan tenang.

TBC

Demikian untuk chapter ini, Mohon maaf bila chapternya kurang seru dan Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah kasih Review dan kalian merupakan ide untuk melanjutkan chapter ^_^

Sedikit Info

**Respira**: kabut yang mampu membuat materi cahaya menjadi partikel debu (dari namanya aja udah tau dari anime apa ^_^)

**Angel Barrage**: serangan bulu sayap Malaikat yang mampu membuat kerusakkan parah pada makhluk dengan energi iblis


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Narutox?

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc

Chapter 3: Tawaran dan akibatnya

Naruto POV

Sudah sekitar sebulan aku bersekolah di SMA Kuoh dan tampaknya aku mulai terbiasa di kota ini. Bagaimanapun aku harus mencoba untuk untuk melupakan masa lalu. Sejujurnya, aku lebih kenal dengan kakak Rias ketimbang dengan Rias. Walaupun, aku jarang sekali turun ke dunia bawah dan mungkin kalau dari umur, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk jadi murid tampaknya sejak kejadian dompet kosong tersebut aku mulai menikmati memakan makanan hasil tangkapan sendiri, walaupun aku hanya kadang-kadang saja melakukannya. Itupun hanya sebatas memancing ikan.

Ku dengar Issei berulah lagi dengan berteman dengan seorang gadis gereja. Yah, aku tahu impiannya untuk mendirikan Harem miliknya begitu besar, tetapi setidaknya dia harus lebih pandang bulu dalam memilih calon haremnya. Aku berkata demikian mengingat kekuatannya yang masih minimal dan juga mengingat kalau Rias sebagai majikannya, walaupun merupakan salah satu iblis yang kuat namun kekuatannya Cuma setara dengan malaikat jatuh level menengah ke atas kalau menurut pandanganku. Sehingga Issei tidak seharusnya merepotkan majikannya jika terjadi sesuatu.

Sekarang pikiranku mulai melayang ke hal lainnya karena kejadian celah dimensi dan munculnya Hydra tersebut. Apakah Ophis sudah mulai bergerak? Pikiranku terus terganggu karena hal itu, jujur kalau menurutku tujuan Ophis untuk merebut kembali celah dimensi memang mungkin jika dia mendirikan organisasi yang pernah dibicarakannya dulu padaku, tapi menurutku tidak ada orang bodoh yang mau bergabung secara Cuma- Cuma hanya untuk membantu seorang gadis cebol melawan great red. Daripada pusing lebih baik aku ke dunia bawah sebentar. Sepertinya ada hal penting sampai Sirzechs memanggilku. Dan karena dia juga, walau bukan sepenuhnya dia, aku jadi berkata bahwa aku akan menjadi perdamaian bagi 3 fraksi.

End POV

Naruto terbang melesat di langit dunia bawah dan menuju kediaman Sirzechs, ketika berada di depan gerbang kediaman Sirzechs, sudah tampak seorang wanita yang Naruto kenal bernama Grayfia.

"Sirzechs-sama telah menunggu anda, Naruto-sama", kata Grayfia dengan nada formalnya.

"Ahhh, keformalan itu lagi. Tapi baiklah aku memahaminya kalau itu kau", balaas Naruto dengan nada santai

Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kediaman Sirzechs bersama- beberapa lama kemudian Naruto dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam tempat seperti sebuah ruangan kerja. Dan di situ telah menanti Sirzechs dengan wajah ramah dan menyapa Naruto.

"Lama tak jumpa, Naruto", sapa Sirzechs.

"Lama juga tak jumpa Sirzechs", sapa balik Naruto. Naruto lalu berbncang-bincang ringan seperti menanyakan bagaimana kabar sirzechs dan istrinya, Grayfia dan juga keadaan Milicas, Anak pembicaraan serius pun dimulai.

"sebenarnya ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini", Tanya Naruto.

"sejujurnya aku tengah membicarakan perdamaian dengan ketiga fraksi. Apakah hal ini akan berhasil menurutmu?", Tanya Sirzechs.

"menurutku kemungkinan para petinggi masing-masing fraksi akan setuju, terutama fraksi malaikat yang menderita kerusakkan terparah", jawab Naruto."Bahkan….", gantung Naruto.

"Bahkan ?", Tanya Sirzechs.

"bahkan Tuhan mereka pun sepertinya tewas terbunuh dalam Great War dahulu", Sambung Naruto yang membuat Sirzechs terkejut.

"Bagaimana mungkin pencipta bisa terbunuh?!" , Sirzechs kebingungan.

"Entahlah, yang pasti aku tengah menyelidiki hal itu juga. Kau tahu Sirzechs. Selain dunia manusia, surga, dan juga dunia bawah. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi dunia yang selalu tertutp", jelas Naruto

"Dunia apa itu?", Sirzechs penasaran.

"Dunia Kematian, Mungkin saja Tuhan berada disana, tetapi dunia ini sungguh sangat misterius karena mereka hanya sperti sebuah jalan satu arah, kau masuk dan tak bisa keluar lagi, dan untuk masuk tentunya kau mesti mati tentunya", sambung Naruto.

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal sebanyak itu?", Tanya Sirzechs yang kagum akan banyaknya informasi dari Naruto.

"Aku mengetahuinya karena aku pernah menyelidiki hal ini sesaat tetapi tidak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan, tetapi aku tengah mencari cara keluar masuk dunia itu" kata naruto.

"hmm, sepertinya hal itu rumit sekali lebih rumit dari masalah sekarang", jawab Sirzechs. "apakah kau ingin kesana untuk membawa kembali Dia?", Tanya Sirzechs dan membuat raut wajah Naruto jadi sedikit sedih.

"mungkin…..",jawab Naruto singkat." Sirzechs, aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu mengenai celah dimensi yang terbuka beberapa waktu lalu. Apakah kau merasakan retakan itu?", Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu, tapi dari retakan tersebut kurasa ini bukan tindakan makhluk dunia ini", jelas Sirzechs

"kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?," Tanya Naruto

"Karena retakan tersebut sepertinya dibuat untuk mempermainkan seseorang saja untuk masuk kedalamnya, dan kalau dugaan ku benar, mainan itu adalah kau,Naruto", jelas Sirzechs.

"Kau mungkin benar,musuhku kali ini mungkin akan lebih kuat dari kalian semua, bahkan dapat mengancam kita semua", sambung Naruto.

"Jadi, menurutmu apakah hal yang harus kuwaspadai dalam mempertemukan ketiga fraksi ini menuju kedamaian?", Tanya Sirzechs

"Hal pertama yaitu sebuah organisasi bernama Khaos Brigade, mereka dipimpin oleh Ophis si Ouroboros yang kau harus waspadai adaklah anak buah kedua adalah para petinggi fraksi lain yang masih tetap bersikukuh untuk tetap melanjutkan perang dan yang terakhir masih belum aku ketahui asalnya", jelas Naruto.

"A-apa katamu?O-ophis?", Sirzechs terkejut dengan halangan yang akan dihadapinya.

"Tenang, soal Ophis serahkan padaku", jawab Naruto yang secara langsung membuat Sirzechs menjadi lebih tenang.

"Kalau kau sudah bilang begitu aku bisa bernafas lega sekarang.", jawab Sirzechs."Bagaimana dengan kehidupan sekolahmu,Naruto?", Tanya Sirzechs.

"yah,ada pahit ada manisnya aku mendapat banyak kenalan baru pahitnya aku harus membantu adikmu", Jawab Naruto yang membuat Sirzechs nyengir tak jelas.

"yah aku tau semua tentang ,menurutmu bagaimana dengan adikku", Tanya Sirzechs menggoda Naruto.

"yah,Cantik,anggun,banyak pria yang akan suka dengannya",Jawab Naruto Santai.

"apakah kau termasuk juga?", Tanya Sirzechs

"Ntahlah, aku sekarang terlalu fokus dengan masalah Issei", jawab Naruto.

"Oh, sih Sekiryuutei itu?", balas Sirzechs.

"yah, kau benar, meskipun dia masih baru, tapi aku merasakan kekuatan yang memliki potensi besar darinya", terang Naruto."meskipun mesumnya sudah akut', sambung Naruto.

"NARUTO!,jaga Adikku kalau begitu", Tiba-tiba Sirzechs sisconnya kumat dan membuatnya jadi OOC.

"B-baiklah",kata Naruto sambil disertai sweatdropped.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ada 2 permintaan padamu kali ini", terang Sirzechs.

"baiklah, apa itu?", Tanya Naruto.

"kemarin kudengar muncul sesosok mirip naga tetapi dengan kepala 3 dan tampaknya 2 kepalanya telah dipotong telah mengamuk di sisi utara wilayahku, dan sialnya aku tidak dapat mengerahkan banyak pasukan karena wilayah ini bersinggungan dengan teritoi malaikat jatuh meskipun tidak terlalu dekat,akaan tetapi aku khawatir akan memicu konflik jika aku mengerahkan pasukanku', terang Sirzechs.

"dan karena itu kau memintaku pergi ke sana dan membunuhnya kan", Kata Naruto dengan nada malas dan sedikit senang karena buruannya menampakkan diri lagi.

"betul sekali", jawab Sirzechs dengan muka gembira."dan aku sebenarnya sedang berkonsentrasi untuk bernegosiasi kepada keluarga phenex untuk pertunangan Rias dengan salah satu anak mereka."tambah Sirzechs

"terus?", Tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau membatalkannya",jawab Sirzechs

"kenapa mesti dibatalkan dan kenapa eksekutornya harus aku?", Tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung karena menurutnya kali ini permintaan Sirzechs sungguh absurd.

'sebenarnya ini Cuma rencana kami dalam melatih anak keluarga Phenex tersebut untuk pengendalian emosi, karena sifatnya terlalu arogan dan dia merupakan salah satu potensi yang baik baik kaum iblis, maka dari itu sepertinya harus seseorang dengan bogem mentah yang kuat saja yang dapat membuatnya jadi lebih terkontrol emosinya", jelas Sirzechs

"hmm, baiklah, tapi apakah aku boleh menuangkan air suci ke wajahnya?", tiba-tiba jiwa psikopat Naruto keluar sedikit.

"tidak tidak tidak", jawab Sirzechs sambil tersenyum disertai keringat menetes dari pelipisnya."Walaupun dia Phenex tapi Regenerasinya tidak akan berguna kalau terkena air suci, apalagi air suci ciptaanmu.",larang Sirzechs.

"hmmm baiklah kalau begitu aku pakai ini saja",jawab naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya membentuk api biru.

"nah,itu lebih dari cukup daripada yang hitam lebih baik yang ini", kata Sirzechs

"Baru saja kupikir mau pakai yang putih", canda Naruto.

"kau jangan gila", jawab tahu kalau api putih Naruto hanya dapat seimbang dengan power of destructionnya.

"baiklah, semuanya 1500000 yen termasuk biaya untuk menanggung malu karena membatalkan pertunangan orang dihadapan umum nanti.",jawab Naruto dengan nada sinis."tapi,kalau adikmu bahagia karena pertunangannya, aku tidak akan membatalkan kebahagiaan mereka", Lanjut Naruto

"hmmm kau seharusnya merupakan keturunan Mammon daripada Lucifer,Naruto", jawab Sirzechs.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya hidup sebagai anak SMA sambil kerja paruh waktu dengan penghasilan dibawah upah standar,Sirzechs", balas Naruto dengan nada sedih."Baiklah, aku akan mengerjakan pekerjaan pertamaku dengan kadal itu", jawab Naruto."lagipula waktu itu aku belum sempat membunuhnya", tambah Naruto yang membuat Sirzechs tersenyum penuh makna.

"Naruto,kau bilang belum sempat membunuhnya?", selidik Sirzechs yang sukses membuat Naruto menutup menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan.,

"Kalau begitu aku hanya akan bayar seperempatnya saja N-a-r-u-t-o",senyum Sirzechs."sisanya akan digunakan untuk membayar kesalahanmu karena telah membuat mahkluk itu mengamuk di tempatku", jawab Sirzechs sambil menyeringai.

"K-kau,sungguh terlalu!",ratap Naruto."kaulah yang seharusnya menjadi reinkarnasi Mammon.",ratap Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu silahkan pergi dan jangan lupa pertunangan adikku akan dilangsungkan sekitar 3 bulan lagi", kata Sirzechs dengan santainya.

"B-baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengurusi kadal sialan itu", jawab Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto pergi kea rah utara dunia bawah dan menyaksikan sang Hydra tengah mengamuk dengan gilanya sambil memporak-porandakan sebuah desa yang telah ditinggal penduduknya.

"baiklah kalu begitu bikin kekkai dulu", kata Naruto.'Aku tak ingin ada yang merasakan malaikat masuk neraka sekarang', pikr Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto melukai jarinya sambil mengucapkan mantra dia mengarah kan jarinya ke atas langit tepat di atas kepala Hydra dan berseru "**cúpula de la noche**!.Seketika dari ujung jari yang terluka tersebut muncul semacam bola energi yang berwarna hitam yang kemudian terbang ke ata kepala Hydra dan kemudian menyebar dan membentuk kubah alami yang menutupi Naruto serta si Hydra.

"Baiklah, ayo Mulai",seringai Naruto yang kemudian mengubah modenya jadi malaikat dan melesat dengan sayapnya menuju kea rah sebelum dia sampai ke Hydra untuk mengirimkan bogem manisnya tiba- tiba muncul celah dimensi dari samping hydra yang mengeluarkan semacam lingkaran sihir yang seolah olah menscan Hydra dan membuat tubuhnya berubah bentuk dari sekitar 50 meter jadi sekitar 10 meter saja dan membuatnya berubah bentuk seperti naga sungguhan tapi Naruto mampu membedakannya."itu seperti sejenis bahamuth kah?",batin Naruto sambil menghentikan serangannya karena sedang menganalisa musuh.

Tetapi sepertinya Musuh bukanlah makhluk yang bisa diajak kompromi. Dia menembakkan laser kearah Naruto yang sedang menatapnya, untungnya laser itu sempat dihindari oleh Naruto dan Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya dan membuat sebuah pedang semacam claymore untuk menebas makhluk di depannya,akan tetapi ketika akan menebas si monster tiba tiba saja makhluk itu menghilang dari hadapannya dan muncul dari samping sambil mengepalkan tinju dengan aura yang berat.'Gawat' Batin Naruto ketika tau musuhnya berada disampingnya dan dengan sigap ia melindungi dirinya dengan sayapnya dan sukses membuat salah satu sayapnya patah karena bogeman itu.

"Kalau begini aku harus minta honor dinaikkan" kata lalu mengubah atau lebih tepatnya menyatukan keenam sayapnya menjadi satu dengan warna kunung- keemasan dan tiba- tiba muncul sebuah cincin di atas kepalanya. '**Limit shift'**, di dadanya terlihat sangat condong ke kanan seolah- olah akan patah. "Baiklah Harus diakhiri dalam 2 menit", batinnya.

Dirinya pun meninggkatkan kekuatan pada claymorenya dan mulai menyerbu kea rah Bahamuth dengan kecepatan super tinggi dan mulai melakukan serangkaian tebasan. Tentu saja Bahamuth membalas dengan melakukan serangkaian pukulan dan tiba-tiba dia mengibaskan ekornya yang panjang kearah Naruto dan untungnya dengan sigap Naruto menangkapnya kemudian dengan satu tarikkan yang kuat Naruto melempar si bahamuth ke tanah.

"Baiklah kali ini akan ku akhiri", seru dia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya sambil melempar claymorenya ke udara tetapi anehnya itu membuat pedangnya Cuma melayang di dia merapal mantra kuno lagi dan kali ini muncul salib cahaya raksasa di depan kepala Naruto yang menatap Bahamuth dan seolah-olah mengunci pergerakkan Bahamuth dengan sebuah tekanan. Lalu Naruto mengarahkan tangannya kea rah Bahamuth tersebut bersamaan dengan itu claymore milik naruto meluncur menembus Salib cahaya tersebut dan sukses menikam dada Bahamuth yang membuatnya menjerit kesakitan." **castigo ligero**" seru Naruto.

Kemudian Bahamuth tersebut berubah jadi berkas cahaya dan pun kembali ke mode malaikat normalnya dengan 6 pasang sayap dan tiba- tiba dia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya "UHUK".' Baru 2 menit saja sudah sesakit ini apalagi 10 menit',Batinnya."untung saja mahkluk itu seperti tukang pukul bukan tukang tembak laser" katanya.

'Lebih baik aku pulang dulu dari pada menemui Sirzechs', Batinnya

Kemudian dia terbang melesat menuju rumahnya meninggalkan dunia bawah.

Di depan Rumah Naruto

Setibanya ia di Rumah tampak sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang tampak kesal sambil melihat Naruto."Oi,baka! Kemana saja kau!, Bentaknya.

"Aku…. Tadi….. habis….. ada… urusan….", jawab Naruto yang kemudian terjatuh ambruk sambil mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya.

O-ooiii kenapa kau,Baka?", Panik gadis yang rupanya adalah Ophis.

"Aku…. Cuma….. Butuh…. Tidur….", jawab Naruto dengan tak menyangkah meningkatkan sedikit saja arah fraksinya akan membuat dia kesakitan seperti Naruto Pingsan.

"O-oi ,Baka !" Bangun"teriak Ophis tetapi tidak direspon oleh Naruto.

TBC

Sekian chapter 3 kali ini,setelah ini mungkin author baru akan update sekitar 2 atau 3 hari lagi karena ada urusan sekolah, tetapi kalau review Author akan usahakan tetap Kasih buat yang udah anda dibutuhkan Untuk menambah semangat Author dalam menulis dan juga untuk meningkatkan kualitas Cerita

Keterangan teknik

**cúpula de la noche: teknik membuat kubah kekkai dengan menggunakan darah sebagai medium, dapat digunakaan untuk menekan energi yang diselubungi kekkai, dari luar terlihat transparan tetapi didalamnya seperti sebuah kubah.**

**Limit shift: teknik meningkatkan kekuatan salah satu ras ketika digunakan, hal ini akan membuat penderita kesakitan Karena menggunakan energi kehidupan.**

**castigo ligero:jurus dimana akan muncul salib cahaya yang akan mengunci pergerakkan musuh yang ada di depannya dan dengan claymore khusus yang merespon salib tersebut untuk ddijadikan sebagai alat untuk membidik bagian paling vital musuh dan memusnahkan musuh tanpa sisa.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Narutox?

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc

Chapter 4: Teman Yang Asal Pilih Mangsa

Naruto POV

Hmmm,tampaknya aku pingsan semalam, dan tampaknya Ophis membawaku ke tempat , itu sedang tidur sambil terduduk di tepi tempat tidurku. Kupikir sebaiknya aku tidak tampaknya ia menyadari aku sudah bangun, dasar gadis cebol.

End POV

"hmmmm, kau sudah bangun,Baka?", Tanya Ophis sambil mengucek matanya.

"Tidak, Aku sedang tidur", responku atas pertanyaan bodohnya mukanya sedikit memerah karena pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkannya.

"B-baka! Berterima kasihlah aku membopongmu ke sini", balas Ophis sambil membentak dengan mukanya yang memerah, yang menurut Naruto sangat imut.

"yah, baiklah terserah kau saja. Tapi terima kasih atas pertolongannya tadi malam" , jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus yang otomatis membuat Ophis sedikit merona.

"terserah kau saja", jawab Ophis sambil membuang muka. "kau mau makan apa?biar aku masakkan", tawar Ophis.

"Kau?bisa memasak?jangan bercanda", ejek Naruto sambil nyengir kuda dan otomatis membuat Ophis mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan dari badannya dan membuat Naruto terdiam.

"aku bisa mematahkan lehermu atau membuatmu mati sekarang Naruto", jawab Ophis dengan nada yang kesal karena merasa diremehkan.

"B-baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau tamagoyaki saja", jawab Naruto dengan keringat keluar dari pelipisnya.' Aku lupa kalau si cebol ini marah efeknya sangat mengerikan', batin Naruto.

"Baiklah, Kau lihat saja kemampuanku", jawab Ophis dengan percaya diri.

"baiklah aku akan siap-siap untuk ganti pakaian dulu, kebetulan hari ini aku harus kesekolah karena ada ulangan", jawab Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Naruto Lucifer", ancam Ophis yang membuat Naruto membatalkan niatnya untuk bersiap ke sekolah. "Dengan keadaaanmu sekarang kau minimal harus istirahat selama 3 hari", sambung Ophis.

"baiklah", jawab Naruto sambil menangis dalam hati karena harus ikut ulangan susulan yang menurutnya merepotkan.

Kemudian Ophis memasakkan naruto Tamagoyaki dan mereka pun menyantapnya berdua.

"uahhh, rupanya omonganmu benar, rasanya melebihi ekspetasiku!" puji Naruto.

"Benar kan apa yang kubilang", balas Ophis dengan percaya diri.

"mungkin orang yang menjadi suamimu nanti akan merasa beruntung karena masakanmu ini", balas Naruto yang membuat Ophis merona.

"B-baka!Aku Ophis sang Ouroboros Dragon tak mungkin jatuh cinta", Jawabnya dengan muka memerah.

"Baiklah, santai saja kalau kau bilang begitu",Jawab Naruto sambil memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"ehh ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau pingsan semalam?", Tanya Ophis penasaran.

Lalu Naruto menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi padanya semalam dan hanya membuat Ophis ber-oh ria.

"Lain kali hati-hatilah,Baka" jawab Ophis." Walaupun kau seimbang bertarung denganku tapi jangaan berlagak sok mau minta bantuan tinggal panggil aku, Baka.", Nasehat Ophis."Dan juga aku memperhatikanmu,Baka",sambung Ophis dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Apa katamu yang terakhir?,aku tak mendengar katamu", Tanya Naruto.

"tidak apa- apa, aku Cuma merasa kasihan saja kau kalah dari kadal semacam itu", ejeknya.

"terserah kau saja." Jawab Naruto pasrah."ngomong-ngomong kenapa rasanya badanku tak terlalu sakit sekarang?", Tanya Naruto.

"aku ,menggunakan kemampuan penyembuhanku", jawab Ophis.

"bagaimana caranya?aku mau baru tahu kau punya kemampuan seperti kemampuan regenerasimu hanya untuk dirimu sendiri.", cecar Naruto dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"I-itu rahasia", Jawab Ophis dengan menundukkan mukanya yang tiba- tiba memerah.

"Terserah kaulah,dasar pelit", kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan menuju wc.

"Urusai , Baka!"teriak Ophis.

'aku tak mungkin bilang kalau aku harus telanjang dan menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya semalam untuk mengobati si Idiot itu", batin Ophis.

Kemudian Naruto bilang kalau sebaiknya Ophis pergi karena Dia akan menemui Sirzechs untuk complain soal kejadian kemarin dan untungnya Ophis mengerti keadaan Naruto lalu pergi.

"Baiklah aku setuju saja, tapi ingat kau tidak boleh bertarung selama 3 hari mengingat kondisimu sekarang.", ingat Ophis."Tapi sebenarnya kau harus istrirahat penuh agar kau cepat pulih", sarannya.

"TIDAK!aku harus komplain pada si rambut merah itu!",Protes Naruto.

"baiklah, itu terserah kau saja, aku mau pergi dulu."Ophis lalu menghilang dari tempat tersebut dalam sekejap.

Kemudian Naruto pergi kea lam bawah dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir karena dianggapnya lebih hemat di kediaman Sirzechs Naruto pun menemui Grayfia untuk meminta waktu Suami wanita itu untuk Naruto Masuk ke ruangan Sirzechs dan memulai protesnya.

"Sirzechs kau Harus membayar lebih akibat tugas kali ini!", kata Naruto dengan semangat berapi-api.

"heh?kenapa memangnya?", Tanya Sirzechs dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat urat Naruto menyembul sedikit.

"Makhluk yang kulawan itu berubah jadi Bahamuth dan membuat aku mengeluarkan Limit shift ku", jawab Naruto

"oh, itu salahmu sendiri karena menggunakan Kekuatan secara berlebihan", jawab Sirzechs secara santai.

"K-Kau,Tegaan sekali" rutuk Naruto sambil pundung.

"sudahlah,lagipula aku masih punya satu tugas lagikan untukmu soal Rias dan pertunangannya itu", kata Sirzechs."mungkin jika kau berhasil aku akan menaikkan honormu", tambah Sirzechs yang membuat Naruto sumringah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!", Naruto menjawab dengan nada ceria."Lalu bagaimana Reaksi Rias?"aku tak mau merusak kebahagian orang kalau dia bahagia dengan semua itu", tambah Naruto dengan nada serius.

"tenang, sesuai dugaan ku Rias sangat tidak setuju. Tampaknya ia sudah punya tambatan hati yang lain dan tidak mau dijodohkan", jawab Sirzechs.

"mungkinkah si Ero-gaki itu maksudmu?", Tanya Naruto

"ntahlah tapi aku tidak mau adikku menjadi milik pria mesum seperti itu", jawab Sirzechs dengan nada seperti akan membunuh seseorang.

"O-oh",Naruto merasa tak nyamaan jika siscon Sirzechs mulai kambuh.

"tapi yang kuyakin orang yang disukainya adalah orang yang bahkan sangat bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan seorang wanita", kata Sirzechs sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh arti lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar ruangan kerjanya.

"Oh, begitu. Tampaknya orang tersebut bodoh luar biasa karena dia tidak menyadari perasaan adikmu", komentar Naruto yang membuat Sirzechs hamper tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mendengar orang bodoh yang mengatai dirinya sendiri bodoh.

"Kenapa kau?", Tanya Naruto yang kebingungan melihat wajah Sirzechs yang sedang menahan tawa.

"T-tidak. Aku Cuma merasa lucu saja mengingat keadaanmu yang sekarang yang berubah jadi compang camping karena melawan kadal", elak Sirzechs.

"berisik!", teriak Naruto

Lalu mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan ringan mereka yang Tidak jelas.

Skip Time

Tak terasa sudah beberapa jam Naruto berbincang-bincang dengan memang merupakan sahabat baik yang sudah dari kecil Naruto pergi meninggalkan dunia bawah dan kembali ke dunia manusia.

'sudah malam yah', Batinnya sambil melihat kea rah jendela rumahnya.

Ting Tong! Tiba- tiba bel rumahnya pun keluar dari ketika ia membuka pintu, telah hadir 5 orang yang ia kenal sebagai Rias, Akeno,Kiba,Issei, dan Koneko.

"hmmm, Ada apa yah?", Tanya Naruto bingung karena melihat banyak orang yang datang.

"tadi pagi kau tidak masuk sekolah jadi kami pikir ada baiknya kami menemuimu", jawab Rias dengan wajah tersenyum.

" begitu masuklah minuman sebentar", jawab Naruto.

Kemudian Rias dkk masuk kedalam Rumah mereka masing-masing terbelah saat melihat isi rumah Naruto.

'Rumahnya cukup Rapi untuk seorang pria yang tinggal sendiri', batin Rias.

'Ara, ternyata rumahnya sangat damai, jauh dari perkiraanku', batin Akeno.

'hmm,Naruto-senpai menyimpan senjatakah di rumahnya', batin Kiba penasaran

'hmmm,aroma rumahnya membuat hatiku tenang', batin Koneko.

'Dimana dia menyimpan koleksi buku pornonya', batin Issei dengan nistahnya sambil celingak-celinguk tak jelas melihat Ruangan Rumah Naruto.

Mereka kemudian dipersilahkan duduk oleh Naruto di ruang tamunya yang berhubungan Langsung dengan dapurnya.

"hmmm, Darimana kalian tahu rumahku?", Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja dari data sekolah", jawab Rias dengan santai."dan kenapa kau tidak masuk hari ini?", Tanya Rias penasaran.

"Jujur, aku tengah dalam keadaan sakit hari aku harus minta izin supaya tidak masuk sekolah 3 hari kedepan.', jawab Naruto.

"hmmm, memang kau sakit apa?", Tanya Akeno penasaran.

"pagi tadi rasanya badanku sangat panas dan untungnya sekarang aku sudah agak mendingan", bohong Naruto karena dia tidak mungkin bilang kalau kakak Rias yang jadi biang keladinya.

"kalau begitu biarkan aku merawatmu sampai sembuh benar", tiba- tiba Akeno berdiri sambil menawarkan dirinya untuk merawat Naruto.

"sebaiknya Aku saja yang merawat dirimu Naruto-kun", Rias juga tiba- tiba berdiri sambil menatap Akeno dengan aura rivalitas yang dikeluarkannya.

"Ara,Buchou pikir bisa merawat Naruto-kun dengan Baik?", tantang Akeno dengan nada sindiran halusnya.

"dan pertanyaan itu juga berlaku untukmu,akeno", balas saling melempar senyum sinis.

'kenapa kedua orang ini?', batin Naruto bingung.

'Terkutuk kalian semua makhluk tampan', batin Koneko hanya terdiam mengamati perselisihan kedua seniornya itu sambil minum the buatan Kiba tetap tersenyum sambil menyaksikan ratapan Issei dan kedua seniornya yang sedang bersaing tersebut.

"jadi kau pilih aku atau Akeno,Naruto-kun?!", tegas Rias.

"Baiklah, aku sebenarnya tidak perlu bantuan siapa pun untuk merawatku.", jelas Naruto.

"T-tapi kenapa,Naruto-kun", Tanya Rias.

"K-Karena….", putus Naruto yang juga bingung karena bicara tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Ting Tong!Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi

"permisi sebentar, sepertinya ada tamu lagi", jawab Naruto yang lalu menuju ke pinrtu depan ketika ia membuka pintu tampak sosok Ophis sedang ada di depan pintu dengan menggunakan baju santai berupa kaos warna hitam yang kepanjangan serta hotpants.

"BLAMM!" tiba-tiba Naruto membanting pintunya dari luar dan bicara pada Ophis.

"S-sedang apa kau disini?!KAu juga tahu kan di Rumahku sedang ada 5 Iblis dating,bagaimana jika mereka tahu kau ada di sini!", panik Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Aku sudah menekan energiku sampai tidak terasa sama sekali", jawab Ophis bangga.

"Tapi tetap saja ada Sekiryuutei diantara kalau Ddraig keberadaanmu?!", balas Naruto.

"aku sudah mengganti auraku jadi diamlah dan biarkan aku masuk,Baka!", kata Ophis sambil merangsek masuk ke rumah Naruto.

Narutopun terpaksa membiarkannya masuk dan ketika mereka masuk,mereka disambut tatapan yang penuh selidik, tepatnya pada Ophis.

'Siapa gadis kecil ini', Batin Rias dan Akeno.

'T-This is super lolicon, lebih dari Koneko-chan', Batin nista Issei dan disambut dengan gamparan manis dari Koneko dengan tambahan ceramah singkatnya."mesum jangan disini."

'Kelihatannya teman Naruto-senpai',batin Kiba

"nee, gadis kecil ini", Tanya Rias dengan Nada cemburu?

"perkenalkan dia orang yang merawatku pagi ini,namanya….", Naruto pun kebingungan karena lupa mencarikan nama samara untuk Ophis.

"Nana, Namaku adalah Nana.",jawab Ophis juga dengan pandangan sinis kea rah 2 Gadis di depannya.

'Sial,besar sekali ukurannya', rutuk Ophis ketika melihat dua buah benda yang menggantung di dada Rias dan Akeno.'Apa seleramu seperti ini Naruto', pikirnya.

"nee,Nana-san,bisa kami tahu hubunganmu dengan Naruto apa?", Tanya Akeno dengan ekspresi penasaran.

'kumohon jangan jawab yang aneh-aneh,gadis cebol',batin Naruto bikin suasana yang tak jelas ini tambah absurd.

"kami ini ini adalah sepasang kekasih",jawab Ophis dengan singkat,jelas,dan padat."Jadi kenapa kalian berdua seperti ingin mengincar Narutoku", Tanya Ophis sambil meliukkan tangannya ke lengan Naruto.

JEDER! Tiba- tiba bagaikan tersambar petir Naruto tiba-tiba - tiba terjadi telepati antara Ophis dan Naruto.

'Gadis cebol, apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?!', tanya Naruto panik.

'Hanya menuang minyak dalam kobaran api', jawab Ophis dengan santainya.

'Maksudmu?', naruto bingung sendiri.

'Tak ada apa-apa', jawab Ophis.

Setelah telepati absurd itu selesai,saat itu pula serbuan pertanyaan dari Rias muncul.

"Apa itu benar N-A-R-U-T-O?", eja Rias dengan nada menyeramkan dan disambut dengan dengan senyum sadis Akeno.

'Woi cebol, Kumohon bilang pada mereka kalau kau Cuma bercanda, akan kubelikan apapun yang kau mau setelah ini', Naruto kembali bertelepati dengan Ophis.

'Baiklah, kalau begitu.',jawab Ophis walaupun sebenarnya ia tak sepenuhnya bercanda.

"Cuma bercanda kok", sela Ophis pada Rias dan Akeno yang membuat mereka bernafas lega."aku tak mungkin berpacaran dengan pria yang tidak jelas seperti ini", sambung Ophis dengan santai.

"Lalu hubungan kalian apa?", Tanya Issei yang masih penasaran.

"Dia memngajar les Privat di rumahku dan tampaknya dia sakit,jadi ibuku menyuruhku kaihan dengannya yang tinggal sendiri", bohong Ophis.

"jadi guru dan murid?", Tanya Akeno mencoba memastikan lagi.

"seperti itulah kira-kira", jawab Ophis

Mereka berlima pun ber-oh ria,kemudian mereka makan malam pun pamit setelah merasa cukup mengerjai Naruto (inilah niatnya dari awal).Dan tampaknya malam sudah semakin larut sehingga Rias dkk hendak sebelum mereka pulang Naruto memanggil Issei untuk bicara sebentar dengannya.

"Issei buka telapak tangan kananmu ", perintah Naruto.

"baiklah",turut Issei yang masih kebingungan.

Kemudian Naruto menaruh telapak tangan kirinya ke tangan Issei,tiba- tiba muncul sebuah tato segel yang kemudian menghilang.

"A-apa itu?", Tanya Issei panic.

"Tenang saja,Cuma sebuah bantuan untukmu", jawab Naruto dengan senyum tipis."sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang,Ero-gaki",lanjutnya.

"terserahlah",jawab Issei.

Lalu Rias dkk pulang dan Naruto pun mencoba untuk Tidur.

'aku Tahu bocah itu memang tak bisa memilih mangsa', Batin Naruto yang kemudian terlelap.

Skip time.

Keesokan malamnya,

Naruto POV

Hmmmm tampaknya detector yang kuberikan telah kusangka Dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam aku harus kembali membantu bocah mesum itu lagi.

End POV

Sementara itu di suatu gereja kumuh

Issei POV

Tampaknya aku terlalu keras kepala untuk menolong Asia-chan kekuatanku yang sekarang aku bahkan tak mampu membunuh satu malaikat jatuh sekalipun, dan saat ini sialnya aku tengah dipojokkan mereka di dalam gereja Inilah akhir kisah hidup seorang Hyoudo Issei.

End POV

Issei kini sedang dikepung oleh sekumpulan malaikat jatuh, dan tampaknya ia sedang menunggu maut menghampirinya.

"iblis rendahan,terimalah akhirmu kali ini", seru salah satu malaikat jatuh sambil melempar tombak cahaya dan membuat Issei hanya terdiam menunggu Nasib.

"dissable"

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok yang dikenal Issei berada di depannya sambil membentangkan sayap iblisnya.

"yo, kau benar-benar berminat pada gadis itu", kata sosok yang bernama Naruto tersebut."baiklah akan kubantu kau kali ini, dan sebaikknya kau juga beri dia kekuatan tempur lebih Ddraig",kata Naruto sambil melirik sebentar pada Sacred gear Issei.

"Menarik Bocah Iblis", tiba- tiba bola hijau pada sacred gear Issei berbicara pada Naruto.

"Gaki,bersiaplah kualiri dengan kekuatanku" kata Ddraig dari dalam tubuh Issei hanya bingung dari mana Suara Itu datang.

"Nanti saja untuk penjelasannya,intinya sekarang kau lebih mampu untuk melawan sekumpulan gagak ini", jelas Naruto dengan santai.

"Baiklah", jawab Issei."Heaahhhh!", Issei meninju tangannya ke Udara .Tiba-tiba terdengar Suara dari tangan Issei (BOOST) (BOOST) (BOOST) (BOOST) (BOOST) (BOOST) (BOOST) (BOOST) (EXPLOSION).

Seketika itu pula muncul sayap iblis dari punggung Issei dan Issei mulai menyerbu ke depan dengan kekuatan penuh.

"A-apa ini?!Kekuatan yang tidak masuk akal",seru salah satu malaikat jatuh.

"INILAH KEKUATAN DARI IBLIS RENDAH ITU KAU TAHU!", teriak issei sambil melompat dan meninju orang yang melemparinya dengan tombak cahaya tadi dan sukses membuat malaikat jatuh tersebut jatuh ke tanah dengan luka lumayan parah.

"nah,kenapa kalian mengepungku?",Tanya Naruto pada sekumpulan malaikat yang masih berkonsentrasi pada Naruto.

"tentu kami akan membunuhmu!",seru salah satu dari mereka.

"tampaknya tiada hari untuk istirahat bagiku", ratap Naruto.

Narutopun mengeluarkan lingkaran sihirnya dan mengambil sebuah pedang katana hitam sambil membaca mantra kuno dan berseru "noche de los niños",tiba-tiba katananya menghilang dan berganti jadi belasan belati yang melayang di belakang sayap iblis Naruto.

" Maaf,tapi hari ini aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertarung", jawab dia member komando ke belatinya dan berseru "corazón", dan belati tersebut seperti sebuah peluru kendali melesat menuju jantung para malaikat jatuh dan membuat mereka semua mati.

"sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf pada azazel setelah ini", jawab Naruto berjalan dengan santai dan tidak lupa menyelesaikan pekerjaan Issei yang tidak rapi yaitu,menghabisi malaikat jatuh yang terluka.

Dan Issei terus berlari sampai ke ruangan bawah tanah gereja, dimana dia melihat Asia sedang disalib dan dikerumuni oleh sekelompok malaikat jatuh.

"ASIA!", teriak Issei pada Asia yang hanya direspon dengan anggukan lemah dari Asia dan dibalas dengan Nada sinis oleh sosok yang pernah jadi "kekasih" Issei,Raynare.

"Hah,Iblis lagi denganmu,sekarang kekuatanku sudah jauh meningkat", Pamernya dengan arogan.

"Kalau begitu akan kucoba kekuatanmu",kata Naruto dengan Santail."Issei kau urus para malaikat jatuh lainnya dan aku urus nona gila ini", perintah Naruto.

"baiklah",jawab Issei.

"baiklah,waktunya bersenang-senang", seringai Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

TBC

Sekian chapter maaf bila Author update lebih cepat karena tampaknya masih ada waktu untuk kasih untuk reviewnya,Review anda semua sangat berguna untuk meningkatkan semangat author dan imajinasi author dalam menulis.^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Narutox?xOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc

A/N:Disini para cewek di pair tadi terlibat cinta satu arah dengan Naruto.

Chapter 5:Senior dan Junior

"baiklah,waktunya bersenang-senang", seringai Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung terbang melewat para malaikat jatuh di atasnya dan langsung menuju kearah Raynare dan rupanya di dia dihadang oleh 3 malaikat jatuh lainnya yang melayang di depan Naruto sambil memandang rendah Naruto.

"jadi ini musuh kuat yang dibilang Raynare-sama, kata salah satu malaikat jatuh berambut kuning dan tampak lolly yang bernama Mittelt.

"tidak tampak kuat sama sekali", sambung Dohnaseek sambil menatap remeh Naruto.

"Tampaknya tidak kuat seperti kata Raynare-sama", kata Kalawarner.

Naruto hanya diam saja dengan belati-belati melayang yang masih stand by di punggungnya dan siap mengincar jantung Naruto mengayunkan tangannya member komando untuk melempar belati- belatinya itu." **Corazón**", serunya dengan bosan karena menggangap dirinya sudah cukup baik karena memberi musuh waktu untuk mengomentarinya.

Seketika itu pula belati Naruto melesat kearah mereka bertiga dan untungnya masih sempat ditangkis oleh ketiganya.

"jangan remehkan kami,sampah!", teriak Kalawarner sambil melempar tombak cahayanya sebesar tubuh manusia ke arah Naruto dengan tenaga sedikit terkejut dengan kekuatan musuhnya lalu menghindar ke belakang dan disambut dengan Dohnaseek dan Mittelt yang juga telah menyiapkan light spearnya dan bersiap menusuk Naruto dari belakang dan samping.

'Matilah kau!',batin Dohnaseek yang siap menusuk Naruto dari belakang.

'Tamat kau!', seringai mittelt dari samping ketika berada di samping kiri Naruto dengan Tombak siap menghujam jantung Naruto.

Naruto dengan santai memegang tombak cahaya Mittelt dan mengatakan "**disable**" yang membuat tombak milik Dohnaseek dan Mittelt menghilang dan dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menangkap Tangan Mittelt dan memutar badannya sambil menendang dada Dohnaseek yang membuatnya tersungkur menabrak dinding dengan luka menganga di Dada Dohnaseek yang sampai memperlihatkan jantung Dohnaseek yang masih berdetak Lemah.

Sementara itu Mittelt menjerit histeris ketika melihat keadaan Dohnaseek."Lepaskan Aku!", jerit Mittelt sambil merontah-rontah mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman Naruto.

"Baiklah", jawab Naruto yang kemudian melempar Mittlet kea rah Dohnaseek dan seketika itu membuat Jantung Dohnaseek hancur karena bertabrakan dengan tubuh Mittelt yang pingsan karena menabrak Dohnaseek dengan saat yang bersamaan juga Kalawarner dengan sigap mengayunkan tombaknya ke arah Naruto yang sedang melempar Mittelt.

'Mati kau,Bangsat!' pikir , sebelum tombak itu menyapa badan Naruto, leher Kalawarner sudah ditangkap dulu oleh Naruto dengan cengkraman yang amat kuat.

"Tampaknya aku akan membawa kalian berdua menemui Azazel untuk mempertanyakan apa hukuman untuk kalian.",jawab Naruto yang kemudian memukul perut Kalawarner untuk membuatnya pingsan. Dan kemudian Naruto membuang Kalawarner ke tanah.

Sementara itu Issei di bawah tercengang dengan kekuatan Naruto.

"itukah kekuatan orang yang masih sakit?", kagum Issei."baiklah, aku juga akan berusaha!", serunya sambil menerjang ke depan.

"Bunuh Iblis itu!", teriak malaikat jatuh yang melihat Issei yang menerjang ke depan.

"aku tidak takut pada kalian!",teriak Issei."HEEEYAAAAHHH!" teriak Issei sambil memukul setiap Musuhnya."Asia!Tunggu aku!", teriaknya. (BOOST)! (BOOST)! (BOOST)! (BOOST)! (BOOST)! Sacred gear Issei terus meningkatkan kekuatan - tiba ada sebilah pedang yang mengarah kearah Issei dan untungnya massih sempat dihindarinya.

"khu khu khu,ternyata reaksimu cepat juga", seru sesosok pria yang memakai juga dan berambut putih dengan ekspresi wajah layaknya psikopat."Tapi secepat apapun pasti kau akan mati di tangan freed ini!", Pria yang bernama Freed itupun melesat kearah Issei dengan pedang dan pistol berada di kemudian menebaskan pedangnya kearah kiri Issei dan dengan sigap Issei menahannya dengan tangan Kirinya, Rupanya itu Cuma sebuah pancingan untuk Issei agar dia tidak focus ke pistol freed."Mati kau", ucap freed sambil menarik pelatuk pistolnya."Tidak semudah itu!",teriak Issei yang memegang pistol Freed dan mengarahkahkannya kearah lain sesaat sebelum peluru itu keluar dari moncong pistol kemudian melakukan sapuan ke kaki Freed yang membuat pria tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke yang tidak terima telah dijatuhkan kemudian mencoba mengarahkan pelatuknya kea rah kepala Issei dan Issei hanya bisa terdiam karena reaksinya lambat.'Sial!'batin Issei."jleb!" tiba-tiba Freed berhenti bergerak dan Issei melihat kepala Freed telah terbelah oleh benda seperti katana pun melihat keatas dan melihat Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. 'terima kasih Naruto-senpai', batin Issei sambil membalas senyum Naruto.

Naruto yang telah menolong issei pun mengalihkan pandangannya Kearah raynare dan Asia yang masih disalib oleh Raynare."Nah,nona muda,coba tunjukkan kekuatan yang kau bilang itu", tantang Naruto sambil turun ketanah. "tapi tolong kau lepaskan nona muda Itu dulu", Pinta Naruto.

"Baiklah,lagipula ia sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi bagiku", jawab Raynare sambil melempar Asia yang sudah sekarat kearah Issei dan untungnya masih sempat ditangkap oleh Issei.

"Asia!",teriak Issei sambil memegang Asia yang sudah sangat lemah."Bertahanlah!", jerit Issei.

"I-ssei-san…", lirih Asia."tampaknya….. waktuku sudah tak lama lagi", kata Asia dengan pelannya.

"Asia diamlah!aku pasti akan menolongmu", kata jerit Issei disertai dengan air mata yang turun membasahi pipi Issei.

"T-tidak Issei-san, Sepertinya aku akan menemui Tuhan", lirih Asia."Terima kasih karena sudah menjadikanku orang yang bahagia,walaupun Cuma sesaat….", bersamaan dengan itu Asiapun menghembuskan Nafas terakhirnya.

"ASIA!", teriak Issei sambil memeluk Asia yang telah terbujur kaku di -tiba Issei melepas pelukkannya dari Asia dan menatap Raynare dengan tatapan marah."K-kau TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!",Teriak Issei dengan sambil menerjang kearah -tiba Naruto menahan Issei dengan tangannya.

"kau jangan merebut mangsaku bocah", seru Naruto."Asalkan kuambil Sacred gear di kedua jari nona muda itu bisa dihidupkan lagi", jelas Naruto yang benar-benar membuat Issei sangat senang.

"B-benarkah itu?",Tanya Issei memastikan pendengarannya tidak pun membalas denan anggukan pelan.

"baiklah,sekarang kau jaga saja tubuh gadis kecil itu dan aku akan mengurus nona muda ini",perintah Naruto pada Issei dan dibalas anggukan oleh Issei.

Naruto pun berjalan perlahan menuju kearah Raynare."Nah,nona muda. Tunjukkanlah apa kekuatan yang kau punya", tantang Naruto sambil membuka tangannya seperti akan menerima serangan Raynare.

"K-kau, beraninya meremehkan kekuatanku!", Raynare yang merasa terhina dengan sikap Naruto-pun mulai merangsek ke depan dengan dua tombak cahaya ditangannya."Rasakan ini!", teriak Raynare sambil mencoba menusuk Tubuh Naruto dengan tombaknya.

"kau tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan yah,Nona muda", Naruto berkata dengan santai."**disable**", bisik Naruto yang kemudian membuat tombak milik Raynare hilang secara Naruto melayangkan bogem mentah kearah Raynare tepat di Raynare bisa mengelak dan hanya mendapat goresan kecil di mundur kebelakang sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya dan dari cincin yang melekat di tangannya tersebut keluar cahaya hijau yang menyembuh kan luka Raynare.

"Bagaimana?kemampuan yang luar biasa bukan", puji Raynare pada dirinya sendiri."dengan ini aku tidak akan bisa mati dalam pertempuran!Aku akan menjadi malaikat Jatuh sehebat Azazel-sama", teriak raynare dengan angkuhnya.

Narutopun tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan Raynare dan berada di belakang Raynare secara tiba-tiba sambil memegang kedua tangan raynare dan menarik kedua cinicin tersebut secara Paksa dari jari Raynare.

"L-lepaskan aku!", teriak Raynare sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman Naruto

"Kupikir kemampuan barumu itu merupakan hasil usahamu sendiri,tapi ternyata hanya hasil curian dari orang lain", kata Naruto sambil mengunci pergerakkan Raynare."jangankan untuk menjadi Malaikat jatuh sekelas Azazel, menjadi malaikat jatuh biasa saja kau tidak pantas", sambung Naruto dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari badannya."sebaiknya kau merefleksikan dirimu bersama Azazel", bisik Naruto sambil memukul tengkuk Raynare dan membuat Malaikat jatuh tersebut pingsan.

Narutopun menaruh Raynare di tanah dan berjalan menghampiri Issei yang masih memeluk Asia.

"yoh, bendanya", kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan kedua cincin milik Asia kepada Issei.

"T-tapi bagaimana cara menghidupkann kembali Asia?", Tanya Issei bingung.

"tenang saja, sebentar lagi mereka juga dating kok.", jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya.

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir dan muncullah 4 sosok yang merupakn Rias dan para tampaknya baru sadar kalau Issei bertindak Nekat untuk menolong Asia meskipun sudah dilarang.

"Ara, tampaknya kami datang terlambat", komentar Akeno melihat kondisi tempat Issei bertarung tadi.

Tampak Rias menghampiri Issei dan menampar wajah Issei disertai dengan ekspresi marah.

"Issei-kun ,kubilang untuk tidak bertindak sembrono!",bentak Rias pada pawnnya otomatis membuat Issei kemudian Issei melakukan tindakan yang tidak sikap bersujud Issei memohon pada Rias.

"Buchou, aku tahu aku sudah bertindak sangat ini kau boleh menghukumku dengan hukuman apapun, tapi tolong,Tolonglah mohon", ucap Issei sambil bersujud pada Rias.

Riaspun Cuma bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Issei."baiklah,dia akan kujadikan salah satu kau juga harus bersiap menerima hukuman dariku,Issei-kun", jawab Rias sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Buchou!", Issei merasa sangat senang akan kebaikkan buchounya itu.

Kemudian Rias mereinkarnasikan Asia sebagai salah satu budak setelah Itu Issei memeluk erat Asia seolah-olah tak mau itu Kiba bertanya pada Naruto.

"Apakah semua ini Naruto-kun yang melakukannya',tatap Kiba takjub melihat kekuatan Naruto.

"tidak-tidak,aku hanya melakukan sebagian kecil kuserahkan pada ero-gaki itu", Jawab Naruto dengan santai sambil berjalan memungut raynare,Kalawarner,dan Mittelt.

"Naruto-kun,mau kau apakan mereka?", Tanya Rias dengan Nada sedikit cemburu karena merasa Naruto sengaja tidak membunuh mereka bertiga karena Naruto menginginkan mereka bertiga.

"Oh, akan membawa mereka ke tempat yang cocok untuk mereka.", jawab Naruto dengan santai sambil menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir miliknya menuju suatu tempat meninggalkan Rias dkk yang masih penasaran."sisanya tanyakan pada Issei", Tambah Naruto sebelum menghilang membawa ketiga gadis itu.

"Issei-kun,coba jelaskan semuanya sekarang",pinta Rias pada Issei yang tetap memeluk Asia.

"Baiklah",kata Issei sambil melepas pelukannya dari menjelaskan semuanya mulai dari tindakan nekatnya dan datangnya Naruto yang menolongnya.

"kali ini kau harus banyak berterima kasih padanya,Issei-san", kata Akeno yang dijawab dengan Anggukan dari mereka memperkenalkan diri pada Asia dan menjelaskan situasi Asia pada saat ini bahwa ia telah menjadi iblis. Dan tampaknya Asia terima saa dengan keadaanya sekarang dan Asia dibawah pulang ke rumah Issei,Tentunya dengan bantuan Rias.

Sementara Itu di tempat Naruto

Tampak Naruto menemui Azazel yang tengah memancing di pinggir sungai ambil membawa ketiga malaikat jatuh digenggamannya.

"oi,gubernur miskin, kubawakan hadiah untukmu", seru Naruto sambil menurunkan ketika gadis tadi dari genggamannya.

"ehh, kenapa kau membawa ketiga anak buahku ke sini? Dlam keadaan pingsan lagi",Tanya Azazel."OH! mungkinkah kau habis "bersenang-senang" dengan mereka", tambah Azazel dengan raut wajah mesum yang tiba-tiba keluar dari badannya.

"tentu saja tidak,bodoh.", balas Naruto dengan sedikit melihat tampilan malaikat jatuh adalah ujian iman pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Azazel.

"oh,Cuma itukah?", kata Azazel dengan santai.

"Kau tidak marah?", Tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"tidak terlalu,lagipula mereka serring membangkang dan sudah sepatutnya dihukum sedikit", kata Azazel dengan santainya."dan untuk mereka bertiga Nanti akan kusuruh anak buahku mengurusnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu",kata Naruto."Tapi sebagai permintaan maaf kali ini ku traktir kau makan sajalah", tawar Naruto

"Benarkah!", Tanya Azazel dengan semangat dan dibalas Naruto dengan anggukan lemah."baiklah,Ayo kita pergi!", Seru Azazel yang membuat naruto menyesal dengan ucapannya tadi.

"tapi,Bagaimana dengan mereka?", Tanya Naruto.

"Tenang saja sebentar lagi anak buahku akan dating, tak usah pedulikan penting sekarang aku mau yakiniku,Naruto!, sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan itu! HAHAHA" seru Azazel bahagia yang membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya karena yakiniku itu seharga seperempat dari gajinya.

Kemudian mereka pun pergi ke restoran yakiniku dimana Azazel ,makan dengan Lahap daging yang dipesan Naruto dibandingkan dengan Naruto yang lebih memilih memakan sayuran karena takut harga tagihannya membengkak.'Sial sial sial', ratap Naruto sambil menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

Begitulah Malam yang panjang itu berakhir.

Naruto POV

Sudah seminggu ini sejak kejadian Issei dan Asia, tampaknya setelah kejadian telah memilikki pelayan Harem sendiri lagi kalau bukan Asia yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun. Dan tampaknya Asia juga anak yang baik meskipun dia sering ceroboh dengan berdoa pada Tuhan yang otomatis membuat kepalnya sakit.

Besok merupakan hari karyawisata ke biaya karyawisata ini ditanggung jujur saja aku merasa sangat senang karena aku dapat makan makanan enak secara di karyawisata nanti. Sekarang aku sedang atas atap sekolah sambil memejamkan mataku menikmati angin dan alunan music yang mengalir ke dalam telingaku.'ahh damainya', batinku berseru pada diriku saja setiap hari seperti ini,tanpa peperangan dan pertumpahan kali mungkin akan kuajak Sirzechs untuk melepas penatnya seperti sadar kantuk menyerang mataku dan aku memilih mengalah pada kantukku.

End POV.

Sementara itu dari Jauh tampak seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan kacamata mendekat kea rah Naruto sambil mencoba membangungkan Naruto,tetapi Niatnya batal setelah melihat wajah Tidur Naruto.

'Aku berniat membangungkannya tapi tampaknya dia kelelahan' batin gadis yang ternyata adalah Sona tersebut kemudian mengambil foto wajah tidur Naruto dengan kamera Handphonenya untuk koleksi Pribadinya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan terlebih dahulu member kecupan pelan di kening Naruto.

'Selamat Tidur",batinnya meninggalkan Naruto dengan muka merona.

TBC

Sekian chapter 5 menghibur anda yang kasih juga buat yang sudah Review,Review Anda sangat membantu Author dalam menggali Inspirasinya dan mengobarkan semangat Author untuk jumpa ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Narutox?xOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc

A/N:Disini para cewek di pair tadi terlibat cinta satu arah dengan Naruto.

Chapter 6: Kyoto!

Pagi kembali tiba menyapa semua makhluk hidup yang ada di dunia ini, termasuk tokoh utama kita yang satu ini. Tampak ia masih terlelap di alam mimpinya."hmmm, aku masih mau itu.." igau tokoh utama kita yang bernama Naruto yang masih berada di dalam alam mimpinya. Tapi tampaknya sang mentari pagi tak mengijinkannya untuk terlelap terlalu lama. Dengan sedikit kilauan cahaya darinya melalui jendela rumah Naruto, sang mentari membangunkan Naruto yang masih terlelap.

Naruto POV

Hmmm, jam berapa ini? Jujur mataku masih mengantuk berat karena kurang tidur. Hmmm sudah jam 7 yah. Oh iya, hari ini ada karyawisata ke Kyoto. Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap. Aku tak mau ditinggal kereta.

End POV

Kemudian setelah beres-beres persiapan untuk perjalanannya, Naruto pergi ke stasiun Tokyo untuk menemui teman-temannya yang sudah bersiap pergi. Tampaknya karyawisata tahun ini menggabungkan seluruh murid di SMA Kuoh.

"hmm, dimana yah rombongan kelasku" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto-kun! Disini" teriak salah seorang gadis bernama Rias Gremory sambil melambaikan tangannya memanggil Naruto. Dan naruto menuju kearahnya.

"hmm, Rias. Apakah tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan teritorimu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"tidak apa-apa, keluarga Gremory telah mengurusnya untukku selama aku pergi" terang Rias yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Naruto." Ayo cepat naik, nanti kita ditinggal loh" ajak Rias pada Naruto.

"baiklah" lalu merekapun masuk ke dalam kereta.

Perjalanan menggunakan Shinkansen yang biarpun merupakan salah satu kereta tercepat tetap saja merupakan perjalanan yang lambat bagi Naruto.'Andai saja lebih cepat' batin Naruto protes. Kemudian ia memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela sambil meminum minuman kalengnya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap pemandangan aneh di atas langit. Dilihatnya ada sesosok gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang terbang di ketinggian. Sambil mencoba memicingkan matanya lagi ia mencoba mengidentifikasi sosok apa yang terbang itu. Naruto kemudian menyemburkan minuman yang diminumnya kejendela kereta setelah sadar yang dilihatnya adalah Ophis yang tampaknya mengikuti Naruto.

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Akeno yang duduk disampingnya sambil menatap panic Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyemburkan minumannya.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa. Aku Cuma tersedak saja." bohong Naruto.' Apa maksud si cebol itu pergi ke Kyoto' batin Naruto penasaran.

Kemudian setelah kejadian yang lumayan mengejutkan tadi, mereka akhirnya tiba di stasiun Kyoto. Lalu mereka semua menuju ke penginapan yang telah sekolah mereka sewa dengan bus. Tetapi, sebelum mereka menuju ke penginapan mereka diajak berkeliling tempat wisata dulu. Secara kebetulan, bus rombongan kelas Naruto dan Issei serta Kiba menuju tempat wisata yang sama, yaitu Kuil Kiyomizu-dera. Kemudian Issei yang melihat Naruto datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto!' teriak Issei.

"Oi, ero-gaki" balas Naruto." Tak kusangka kita bisa sama tujuan begini" tambah Naruto yang disambut tawa Issei.

"Bagaimana rasanya karyawisata pertamamu?" Tanya Naruto pada Issei.

"hmmm, tak terlalu meninggalkan kesan mendalam saat ini' jawab Issei jujur." Yang kutunngu adalah menu utama nanti malam" tambah Issei dengan raut wajah mesum.

"jangan bilang kau ingin mengintip wanita di onsen" tebak naruto dengan asal yang disambut dengan anggukan mantap dari Issei.

"Kau akan mati ada ratusan gadis puluhan gadis yang mandi di sana" Naruto mengingatkan Issei.

"khu khu khu, Naruto….. kau harusnya tahu kalau aku sudah menyiapkan ini!" teriak Issei dengan bangganya sambil memamerkan sebuah teropong kecil yang biasanya digunakan pelaut. "dengan ini, tugas muliaku akan berjalan dengan muda." Tambah Issei.

"Terserah kaulah, ero-gaki. Aku juga sudah memperingatkanmu. Dan perlu kau ingat kalau pemandian kita itu berbeda arah wanita dan prianya walaupun kau memakai teropong, tetap saja tidak akan kelihatan karena pemandian wanita ditutupi pepohonan" tambah Naruto.

"Darimana kau tahu info itu?" Tanya Issei curiga." Ahhhh , jangan-jangan kau juga ingin mengintip ya?" goda Issei pada Naruto.

"T-tidak, aku Cuma iseng baca info wisata" elak Naruto dengan wajah memerah.' Sialan bocah mesum ini' sumpah Naruto didalam hatinya.

"pasti kau ingin melihat oppai Akeno-senpai dan Rias-senpai" goda Issei sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya seperti meremas.

"terserah kaulah, tapi kalau kau butuh bantuan akan kubantu kau sekali ini" seringai Naruto pada Issei yang membuat Issei terdiam.'Orang ini jauh lebih mesum dariku' batin Issei pada dirinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau keliling keliling kuil dulu. Dahh" pamit Issei ketika melihat Kiba yang memanggil Issei dari kejauhan.

"oh,okelah.' Balas Naruto yang juga berkeliling kuil sendirian dan melihat Rias dan Akeno yang menghampirinya.

"Naruto-kun, ayo berfoto bersama" ajak Akeno sambil menggaet tangan Naruto dan menyerahkan kamera ke Rias." Buchou tolong foto kami berdua" pinta Akeno pada Rias yang dibalas dengan protes.

"kenapa harus kau dulu yang berfoto" protes Rias pada Akeno." Ara, bukannya siapa yang cepat dia yang dapat" balas Akeno." Tidak, biarkan Naruto-kun yang menetukannya. Naruto-kun, kau ingin berfoto dengan siapa dulu?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto yang membuatnya bingung.

"hmm, sebaiknya kita berfoto bersama saja." Saran Naruto.

"Tidak! Berfoto bertiga bisa menyebabkan kesialan" protes Rias yang tidak terima jawaban seperti itu.

"hmm, bagaimana kalau kalian janken saja" usul Naruto pada dua gadis didepannya ini.' Mau foto saja ributnya sudah kayak mau perang' batin Naruto sambil berkeringat sedikit di pelipisnya. Kemudian mereka berdua melakukan janken dan tampaknya Akeno yang menang.

"Baiklah akan ku foto" Jawab Rias dengan agak kecewa. Kemudian Rias member aba-aba pada Akeno dan Naruto. "siap, satu dua tiga-ehhh" Rias terkejut dengan pose Akeno yang merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto.

"fufufu" tawa Akeno dengan senyum tipisnya." Sekarang giliran Buchou" perintah Akeno.

"B-baiklah" jawab Rias dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena kejadian tadi.

"baiklah siap yah, satu dua tiga-ehhh?!" akeno terkejut dengan pose Rias yang mencium pipi Naruto.

"K-kenapaa denganmu, Rias?" Tanya Naruto yang terkejut dengan Tindakam Rias tadi."Maaf, sepertinya aku tersandung tadi" bohong Rias dan diterima dengan bodohnya oleh Naruto.

"BUCHOU, apa yang kau lakukan tadi" tatap Akeno dengan tajam pada Rias.

"Hanya sedikit balas dendam" jawab Rias sambil mengedipkan matanya ke Akeno dan dibalas dengan senyum Sadist milik Akeno.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau pergi jalan- jalan ke bawah dulu" kata Naruto sambil menuju ke halaman kuil.

Narutopun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi halaman kuil Kiyomizu-dera sambil memasang headset inilah saat terbaik di karyawisata. Dimana dia bisa mendengar music sambil menikmati Indahnya tempat wisata. Tapi tampaknya ia tak akan berbahagia terlalu lama karena dia melihat ada anak gadis dengan rambut panjang menggunakan pakaian kaos hitam yang kedodoran serta hotpants menuju dirinya. Yah, gadis itu adalah Ophis. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu otomatis langsung berubah arah menghadap belakang seolah-olah mencoba menjauhi gadis itu.

"kau tidak akan kemana-mana,Baka" bentak Ophis.

'O-ohayou, Ophis-chan" sapa Naruto dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan." A-ada P-perlu apa kau menemuiku sekarang" Tanya Naruto panik karena dia ingat pernah menjanjikan sesuatu pada Ophis.

"Tentu saja aku minta ditraktir, sesuai dengan janjimu yang akan mengabulkan keinginanku kan" jawab Ophis dengan wajah ceria.

"Jeder!" sebuah kilat seolah olah menyambar Pikiran Naruto.

'Shimatta, Dia masih ingat rupanya janjiku.' Batin Naruto panik karena ucapan Ophis." A-ano, O-ophis-chan, aku janji akan teraktir kau tertinggal di bus" jawab Naruto mencoba membohongi Ophis.

"hmm, Baiklah, Besok aku akan menemuimu lagi" kata Ophis yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"selamat untuk hari ini" hela Naruto. "T-tunggu dulu, besok itu kan ke Gion, arrrggggghhhhhhh. Uangku pasti bakal Hangus disana" rutuk Naruto. Akhirnya iapun melanjutkan jalan-jalannya keliling kuil sambil melamun mengenai nasibnya besok.

Kemudian, setelah selesai jalan-jalan dari kuil, Rombongan karyawisata SMA Kuoh menuju ke penginapan mereka. Dikarenakan jumlah peserta yang begitu banyak, Maka penginapan yang mereka sewa ada 2 dan termasuk penginapan mewah. Naruto, Issei, Kiba berada di penginapan yang sama dengan Rias, Akeno, Koneko, dan Asia (Asia sudah menjadi murid di SMA Kuoh beberapa hari sejak ia ditangkap oleh Raynare). Naruto rupanya mendapat kamar yang sama dengan Issei, Motohama, dan Matsuda. Ketika melihat pembagian kamar itu, Ia Cuma bisa mengelus dadanya. 'semoga ini tidak menjadi pertanda buruk buatku' batin Naruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Kemudian Naruto dan teman-teman sekamarnya pun masuk kedalam untuk menyiapkan pakaian dan menaruh perlengkapan mereka. Tiba-tiba, Issei memanggil Naruto dan terjadilah acara bisik-bisik yang mengeluarkan aura mesum.

"Oi, Naruto. Kau ingin ikut dengan kami?" Tanya Issei pada Naruto.

"ikut kemana?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"melihat surga dunialah!" seru Motohama sambil dibalas dengan senyum mesum Issei dan Matsuda.

"hmm, kalian akan berada dalam masalah besar loh kalau ketahuan kali ini" jawab Naruto.

"tenang saja, Aku sudah melakukan observasi dan kulihat ada spot bagus yang menghadap ke pemandian wanita." Balas Issei. Untuk hal-hal mesum, dia memang bisa tiba-tiba jadi jenius.

"Hmm, dimanakah itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Disana!" tunjuk Issei pada sebuah bukit kecil yang memang menghadap ke penginapan itu. Penginapan itu sendiri letaknya berada di kaki gunung di pinggiran kota." Pasti kelihatan kalau dari sana!" seru Issei dengan semangatnya."kalau sudah begini maukah kau ikut?" Tanya Issei.

"Tidak-tidak, aku lebih baik disini saja" tolak Naruto. " Lagipula aku merasa kalau rencana kalian akan gagal kok." Tambah Naruto yang memancing emosi Issei.

"Urusai! Kau lihatlah nanti, kami akan kembali dengan keadaan bahagia lahir batin" teriak Issei sambil meninggalkan Naruto deiikuti oleh Motohama dan Matsuda dibelakangnya.

'Dia lupa kalau klub kendo juga ikut rombongan kita' batin Naruto dengan perasaan ngeri karena mengingat keangkeran klub kendo sekolahnya.

Tak lama setelah Issei dkk pergi, Naruto pergi ke dapur dan meminta jatah makanan yang lebih awal untuknya dengan alasan sudah kelelahan dan ingin cepat tidur. Setelah bersantap sendirian, Naruto yang mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek selututpun menyusuri jalan sekitar penginapan yang mengarah ke hutan bambu kecil yang mengarah menuju sebuah anak sungai kecil. Ditengah rembulan malam, Naruto membenamkan kakinya di aliran sungai kecil tersebut sambil duduk di atas sebuah batu berukuran sedang. 'ahhh, nikmatnya' batinnya sambil menikmati aliran air yang dibelah oleh kakinya. 'Andai kau juga dapat menikmati hal ini juga' batin Naruto sedih karena mengingat seseorang yang berasal dari masa lalunya, seseorang yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya demi dirinya.

' Walaupun aku akan mati, aku akan tetap berada disisimu, Naruto-kun. Bahkan jika seluruh dunia mengkhianatimu, aku akan menjadi dunia bagimu' Tiba-tiba sebuah suara melintas di benak Naruto yang tak sengaja mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menggangu lamunannya. Narutopun melihat kebelakang dan tampaklah sosok Akeno yang sedang menatap Naruto dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ara, Naruto-kun. Sedang apa kau disini" Tanya Akeno yang penasaran.

"hmmm, aku hanya sedang melamun sambil menikmati dinginnya air sungai ini" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis yang membuat Naruto terlihat sangat tampan dimata Akeno, ditambah dengan sinar bulan yang menerpa wajahnya. Dan itu sukses membuat Akeno sedikit merona.

'Kenapa ia sangat tampan dan baik' batin Akeno sambil mencoba menahan Rona di wajahnya.

"kau tidak mau mencoba untuk menikmati aliran sungai juga?" Tanya Naruto.

" hmm, baiklah" Akeno yang mengenakan masihmengenakan seragam sekolahnyapun mencelupkan kakinya kedalam aliran sungai kecil tersebut sambil duduk disebelah Naruto.

"nee, Naruto-kun. Apa yang kau lamunkan tadi" Tanya Akeno pada Naruto.

"Cuma kebodohan masa laluku." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum getir dan membuat Akeno terdiam karena merasa telah menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah. Naruto yang merasa tiba-tiba suasana menjadi tidak menyenangkanpun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"hmmm, Akeno-san. Daripada sepi begini lebih baik aku memainkan gitar saja" kata naruto yang membuat Akeno bingung.

"memangnya ada gitar disini, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Akeno yang kebingungan.

"hmm, soal itu serahkan padaku." Jawab Naruto dengan santai. Kemudian sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran sedang muncul dari samping kiri Naruto dan iapun mengeluarkan sebuah Gitar akustik berwarna coklat kayu. "hmm, Akeno-san, jangan tertawakan aku jika permainanku jelek" kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah karena merasa malu jika permainannya jelek

"tidak akan kok" jawab Akeno dengan senyum tulus dari wajahnya. 'Beruntung sekali aku keluar malam ini dan melihat Naruto-kun bermain Gitar untukku!' Batin Akeno kegirangan karena mendapat rejeki nomplok sekarang.

" baiklah, lagu ini berjudul One ciptaan musisi favoritku, depapepe" ujar Naruto sambil mememetikkan gitarnya dengan santai. Akeno menikmati alunan petikkan gitar naruto sambil terpesona dengan kelihaian Naruto dalam memetik gitarnya. ' Andaikan saja setiap hari seperti ini' Batin Akeno. Kemudian setelah beberapa menit memainkan gitar, Narutopun menyelesaikan petikkannya dan dibalas dengan pujian dari Akeno.

" Sugoi nee, Naruto-kun" puji Akeno, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk –garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"benarkah? Kupikir kemampuanku sudah menurun karena sudah lama tidak memainkannya" jawab Naruto mencoba merendah.

" lain kali mainkan lagi untukku yah, Naruto-kun" pinta Akeno pada Naruto yang dijwab dengan anggukan lembut dari Naruto. Kemudian merekapun berbincang-bincang. "hmm, Naruto-kun, apakah kau membenci malaikat jatuh?" Tanya Akeno secara blak-blakan karena dirinya tahu kalau dirinya adalah merupakan anak dari malaikat jatuh yang bereinkarnasi jadi iblis dan juga ia takut Naruto akan membencinya jika Naruto tahu kebenaran itu.

"hmm, tidak juga. Malah sebenarnya aku berteman dengan gubernurnya" jawab Naruto dengan santai yang membuat Akeno kaget.

"N-naruto-kun berteman dengan gubernur malaikat jatuh?" Akeno bertanya lagi dalam keterkejutannya.

"hmm, iya. Ia orangnya baik, meskipun miskin dan mesum" jawab Naruto yang ditanggapi dengan sweatdropped oleh Akeno. "aku Cuma membenci orang yang menggangu teman-temanku, itu saja." Tambahnya dengan Nada tegas.

"ohh, begitu" Balas Akeno dengan senyum lembut disertai rasa lega dalam hatinya karena hal yabg dipendamnya telah dikeluarkannya. "kalau begitu, bagaimana pendapatmu tentangku" Tanya Akeno dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

"hmm, tentu saja. Kau addalah salah satu teman yang berharga yang perlu kulindungi " jawab Naruto dengan senyum tulus kearah Akeno yang membuat Akeno senang sekaligus sedikit kecewa.

'jadi, hanya teman yah' Batin Akeno kecewa. 'tapi masih ada kesempatan! Aku harus yakin itu' Akeno mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"hmm, sepertinya malam sudah semakin larut, sebaiknya kita balik kepenginapan dulu." Kata Naruto sambil dibalas anggukan dari Akeno. Narutopun menyimpan kembali gitarnya kedalam lingkaran sihirnya dan berjalan bersama dengan Akeno menuju ke penginapan.

Setibanya di penginapan, Narutopun menuju ke onsen untuk berendam, menurutnya jam sekarang onsen sudah sepi dan iapun melangkah menuju onsen laki-laki sambil terlebih dahulu melepas semua pakaiannya. Kemudian ia mencuci badannya sebentar dan masuk ke kolam Air panas yang menghadap kea lam terbuka. 'Ahhh, Nikmat sekali berendam sendiri seperti ini' batin Naruto puas. Ketika Naruto sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati pemandian air panas tersebut, Tiba-tiba ada sosok dengan rambut panjang berwarna Merah yang Naruto ketahui bernama Rias. Naruto yang panikpun cepat-cepat menjauh dari Rias yang mulai melepas Handuk yang melapisi tubuh indahnya tersebut.

"R-rias! S-sedang apa kau disini?!" panik Naruto. "ini pemandian laki-laki loh! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kau ada di sini?" Tanya Naruto sambil mencoba untuk tidak melihat tubuh Rias yang Indah yang mulai terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

"Daijobu, Naruto-kun. Semua siswa sudah tidur sekarang. Jadi tinggal kita B-E-R-D-U-A" jawab Rias dengan nada yang menggoda. Riaspun masuk kedalam kolam air panas dan mulai mendekat kearah Naruto. Narutopun menjadi lebih panik ketika Rias makin mendekatinya.

"B-baiklah jika kau ingin berendam bersama, aku tidak akan berkomentar banyak" jawab Naruto sambil menoleh kearah lain sambil berusaha untuk tidak menatap gunung kembar Rias yang ditambah dengan ujung berwarna pink yang sungguh membuatnya beberapa kali berdeham karena menahan suatu tekanan yang melawan gravitasi yang berasal dari tengah selangkangannya.

'G-gawat, jangan sampai kau bangun, berjuanglah Naruto junior! Ganbatte' semangat naruto pada "adiknya" yang mulai mencoba bangun dari "tidurnya".

"Nah, Naruto-kun. Kenapa kau memilih berendam sendirian begini?" Tanya Rias.

"hmm, bisa dibilang aku menyukai kesendirian. Bisa dibilang karyawisata ini merupakan salah satu cara melepas penat yang paling baik" jawab Naruto sambil menatap langit untuk tidak melihat pemandangan yang menggoda iman Itu. Rias yang menyadari gelagat Narutopun mencoba menggoda Naruto. Dengan sengaja ia mendekatkan dirinya sambil mencoba menempelkan kedua buah "oppainya" kelengan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, sepertinya dari tadi kau melihat kearah dadaku terus, apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto-kun?" goda Rias sambil terus menekan dadanya di lengan Naruto.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa" panik Naruto. ' Aku harus melepaskan diri sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat' batin Naruto dengan pikiran panik sambil mencoba melepas tangannya dari himpitan kedua benda Kenyal tersebut yang secara tidak sengaja membuat jari Naruto mengelus puting Rias.

"Ahhhh" desah Rias karena menerima rangsangan spontan dari Naruto. "N-Naruto no ecchi…." Balas Rias sambil memegang kedua dadanya dengan tangan bersilang.

'Seseorang! Tolong selamatkan aku dari Sini!' teriak batin Naruto dan sepertinya dikabulkan karena secara tiba-tiba ada orang masuk kedalam pemandian air panas. Orang itu adalah Akeno.

"Ara, Buchou. Sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari kolam, berendam terlalu lama tidak baik untu kesehatan loh" saran Akeno dengan senyum tipis dengan aura seram.

"hmmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kau juga temani aku" jawab Rias sambil membalas kata-kata Akeno dengan nada sedikit kesal. Kemudian merekapun berpamitan pada Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan Onsen.

"tidak akan kubiarkan buchou bertindak lebih jauh" kata Akeno pada Rias dengan pelan.

"baiklah, kita lihat saja", balas Rias sambil berjalan bersama Akeno menuju kamar Mereka.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto

"ahhh, selamat." Hela Naruto dengan nafas lembut. "hamper saja sesuatu yang gawat terjadi" ocehnya pada dirinya sendiri. " sebaikknya aku pergi tidur saja" Lanjut Naruto. Kemudian ia pergi dari kolam dan mengenakan pakaiannya lalu pergi tidur. Ketika ia membuka kamarnya, ia melihat Issei dan 2 sahabat mesumnya yaitu Motohama dan Matsuda terbaring dengan wajah babak belur. 'sudah kubilangkan, gadis kendo tidak boleh diremehkan' batin Naruto yang melihat keadaan Issei dkk yang babak belur. Kemudian iapun pergi tidur.

Hari ke 2 Karyawisata

Naruto POV

Hari kedua Karyawisata diadakan di Gion, menurutku tempat ini sunnguh menyenangkan. Karena banyak tempat yang menjual aksesoris serta makanan tradisional yang menurutku rasanya enak. Tapi kebahagianku tak berlangsung lama karena aku melihat sosok Ophis yang melambai-lambai dengan wajah cerianya. Oh, demi para maou terdahulu, kenapa aku tidak pernah merasakan kedamaian dalam dompetku. Akupun menemui Ophis dan mengajaknyan jalan-jalan sambil menjauhi rombonganku, bagaimanapun janji adalah janji. Harus kutepati!

End POV

"Nah, Ophis-chan. Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan keringat dingin mengalir karena tahu bahwa Ophis tidak akan segan-segan menghisap habis isi dompetnya.

"Aku mau itu" tunjuk Ophis dengan cerianya kearah sebuah restorant yang tampaknya sederhana.

'yosh, pasti harganya murah' seru hati Naruto dengan ceria sambil menemani Ophis masuk kedalamnya.

'NANI!?' teriak batin Naruto setelah melihat daftar harga di restoran tersebut. '5000 yen untuk satu porsi karaage?! Ini sih namanya pemerasan' teriak batin Naruto."N-nah O-ophis-chan, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"hmmm, tampaknya semua menunya enak" pikir Ophis sambil menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dimakannya.

'pilihlah yang murah, pilihlah yang murah!' jerit batin Naruto. "hmmm, Ophis-chan, sudah tahu apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Naruto.

"sudah" jawab Ophis sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dating pelayan yang menanyakan pesanan mereka. "pesan apa Ojou-chan?" Tanya pelayan tersebut sambil tersenyum. "aku pesan ayam karaage, udon, lalu tempura, dan teh hijau" jawab Ophis dengan ceria. Naruto yang mendengar menu-menu yang diucapkan Ophis tadi segera melihat daftar harga menu tersebut.

'Habislah aku! Semuanya 14000 yen' jerit Naruto.'uangku hanya ada 15000 yen untuk bulan ini!'panik Naruto dan diinterupsi oleh pelayan tadi. "tuan mau pesan apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. "A-aku pesan teh panas saja" jawab naruto. "baiklah" jawab si pelayan sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua untu kemyiapkan makanan. 'sialan kau, gadis cebol!, ratap naruto dalam hati.

Kemudian makanan yang dipesan Ophis telah datang dan Ophispun menikmati makanannya dengan nikmat dan Narutopun hanya menyaksikannya. "Kenapa denganmu, baka? Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Ophis penasaran. "hmm, aku sudah kenyang" jawab Naruto dengan santai dan dilanjutkan dengan anggukan mengerti dari Ophis yang tetap melanjutkan makannya. Kemudian setelah Ophis selesai makan Narutopun membayar tagihan dengan berat hati.

"hmm, Ophis-chan. Lain kali kalau makan lebih rapi sedikit" kata Naruto sambil membersihkan remah karaage yang melekat di pinggir bibir mungil Ophis dengan jarinya. Ophis yang menerima perlakuan seperti inipun tiba-tiba merona merah wajahnya. "Urusai, baka!" lalu diapun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan. 'perempuan memang susah ditebak' batin Naruto berpendapat. Naruto yang masih ada tugaspun melanjutkan Karyawisatanya.

Hari ketiga Karyawisata

Tidak ada yang istimewa bagi Naruto pada hari ketiga ini. Paling hanya mengunjungi kuil kinkakuji dan ginkakuji yang membuat Naruto kagum dengan warna emas dan perak yang melapisi masing-masing kuil tersebut. Kemudian rombongan SMA kuohpun pulang kembali ketokyo dengan menggunakan shinkansen. Naruto yang kelelahan memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar.

Setelah 2 jam lebih perjalanan, akhirnya ia sampai di stasiun Tokyo. Ia kemudian dipanggil oleh Rias yang mengatakan bahwa besok dia ingin Naruto ikut bersama dengan Naruto untuk berburu iblis Liar yang diiyakan saja oleh Naruto.

Skip time

Keesokkan malamnya, Naruto memenuhi janjinya pada Rias untuk berburu iblis liar. Tampak ditempat berkumpul tadi telah berkumpul Rias dan para bidaknya.

"yo, semuanya" sapa Naruto dan dibalas oleh para budak Rias dan Rias sendiri. "ngomong-ngomong iblis macam apa yang akan kita buru?" Tanya Naruto.

"kita akan memburu seekor iblis yang lepas kendali" jawab Rias sambil menunjuk kea rah kejauhan dimana ada iblis berbentuk seperti seekor singa dengan ekor berkepala ular dan kepala satunya seekor kambing sebesar mobil sedan.

" kelihatannya para bidakmu cukup untuk masalah ini" kata Naruto dengan santai dan dibalas dengan senyum dari Rias.

"Baiklah, Issei dan Kiba akan menyerang setelah Akeno mengalihkan perhatiannya dan Koneko siap untuk melumpuhkan pergerakkannya. Sedangkan Asia berjaga di belakang" perintah Rias yang dipatuhi oleh setiap bidaknya. Kemudian Akeno membuat lingkaran sihir dan menjatuhkan petirnya ke atas kepala Iblis liar tersebut, kemudian Koneko melesat kebawah perut si iblis liar sambil meninju perut si iblis yang seketika membuat iblis tersebut melayang sedikit di udara dan mengerang kesakitan. Issei dan kiba tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini langsung menyerang Iblis tersebut. Dengan gesit Issei meninju kepala kambing iblis tersebut dengan boosted gearnya dan Kiba memotong ekor kepala ular makhluk tersebut. Kemudian Rias melakukan finishing dengan mengeluarkan power of destructionnya kearah makhluk tersebut, Naruto yang menyaksikan hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memuji kekompakkan mereka. ' kerjasama tim mereka sungguh bagus' pujinya dalam hati.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba power of destruction milik Rias ditahan oleh Kabut hitam yang seolah-olah menyelubungi iblis liar tersebut. Iblis liar tersebut juga seolah-olah kesakitan karena kabut tersebut dan setelah teriakkan si iblis menghilang, muncullah seekor singa berkepala tiga dengan mata hitam sekelam malam.

"sama seperti waktu itu yah" desah Naruto." Baiklah, waktunya beraksi!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat sambil mengubah modenya jadi malaikat dan melesat kearah makhluk tersebut sambil memegang sebuah tombak dengan energi transparan ditangannya.

"Issei, Kiba, Koneko menjauhlah dari mahkluk itu, atur strategi kalian lagi. Dia bukan Mahkluk bodoh seperti tadi" teriak Naruto sambil menerjang kearah mahkluk tersebut. Ketiga orang tadipun mengangguk dan mundur dengan gesitnya.

"Buchou, makhluk apakah itu?" Tanya Issei pada Rias. "entahlah, aku juga tak tahu" jawab Rias sambil memandang khawatir kearah naruto yang mulai bertarung dengan Mahkluk tersebut.

Naruto mulai menusukkan tombaknya kearah mahkluk tersebut tapi ditahan dengan salah satu kepalanya yang menggigit tombak Naruto. Tak mau kehilangan momen, Naruto segera mengeluarkan Claymorenya sambil berusaha menebas salah satu kepala mahkluk tersebut, tapi lagi-lagi salah satu kepala makhluk tersebut menahan pedang Naruto. Naruto yang mengincar momen ini kemudian menarik paksa kedua senjatanya dengan tenaga super kuat yang membuat kedua kepala makhluk tersebut sobek dan menyisakan satu kepala. Sesaat setealah 2 kepalanya dicabut, tiba-tiba makhluk tersebut menjadi debu. Dan dari debu tersebut muncullah sebuah portal yang membuat Naruto mundur sambil tetap siaga.

Dari dalam portal tersebut muncul sesosok bayangan yang berkata

"Naruto, untuk kali ini kuhentikan permainanku. Tapi lain kali aku akan mengajakmu bermain lagi." Seru bayangan tersebut.

"Siapa kau?!" bentak Naruto.

"Namaku adalah Ker, salam kenal dan sampai jumpa" kata bayangan tersebut sambil menutup kembali portalnya.

Kemudian Rias yang melihat hal tersebut segera menemui Naruto." Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa? apa tadi itu?" Tanya Rias

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Naruto. "lebih baik kalian pulang dulu, lagipula buruan kalian juga sudah mati" tambah Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Rias dkk.

Sementara itu di tempat lain

"Hmm, Naruto Lucifer. Makhluk berjiwa yang menarik" kata sesosok orang berjubah hitam dengan sebuah sabit besar melingkar di pinggirnya yang bernama Ker. Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dengan jubah hitam lainnya menemui Ker yang masih menatap langit dunia kematian yang hitam berkabut. "Ker-sama, waktunya untuk pergi." Kata sosok tersebut. "Baiklah" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

TBC

Sekian Chapter enam ini silahkan menikmati. Terima kasih buat Yang sudah review cerita berkenan silahkan tinggalkan Review. Review anda sangat berarti bagi saya untuk mencari ide dan menambah semangat. Mungkin setelah ini author agak telat updatenya karena ada urusan kasih ^_^.


	7. Chapter 7

lTittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Narutox?xOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc

A/N: Author akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan review yang tidak dapat author balas reviewnya.

Q: Kisah cinta para pair cewek jangan dibikin satu arah?

A: Nanti author pertimbangkan.

Q: apa pairnya Naruto x Rias?

A: lihat saja alur ceritanya nanti 3sok misterius hehehe

Q: pair harem?

A: masih pikir-pikir #jujur.

Sekian jawaban author atas beberapa pertanyaan guest, mohon maaf bila pertanyaannya ada yang nggak kejawab soalnya Author kurang teliti #plakk.

Chapter 7 : Reuni

Naruto POV

Kepalaku masih berkutat pada siapa sosok yang menyerangku dan kelompok Rias beberapa hari yang lalu. Yang kulihat dari kekuatannya, kuyakin dia bukan makhluk dari dimensi ini. Jika hipotesaku benar, maka lawan yang kulawan waktu itu berasal dari dunia kematian. Sebaiknya aku menemui Sirzechs dan Dia.

End POV

Kemudian disuatu tempat, berkumpullah 3 orang disebuah kafe di tengah pusat perbelanjaan. Ketiga orang tersebut adalah naruto, Sirzechs, dan seorang pria dengan rambut putih kekuningan panjang serta mata hijau yang bernama Michael yang merupakan salah satu seraph.

"hmm, sepertinya sudah sejak lama sejak terakhir kita bertemu" kata Michael sambil tersenyum. Michael mengenakan pakaian santai berupa kemeja berwarna krem dan celana jeans berwarna biru.

"benar sekali" balas Sirzechs sambil meminum kopi yang ada dimejanya. Sirzechs tampak mengenakan jaket berwarna putih dan celana jeans berwarna hitam.

"aku memanggil kalian karena ada masalah penting yang ingin kubicarakan" terang Naruto yang tampak serius. Naruto tampak mengenakan kaos putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Baiklah, masalah apa itu?" Tanya Sirzechs. Narutopun menjelaskan penyerangan yang terjadi padanya dan kelompok Rias beberapa waktu lalu sambil menjelaskan teorinya.

"hmm, jadi menurutmu ada ancaman baru yang muncul dari dunia kematian itu?" Tanya Michael,

"tepat, dan aku juga berasumsi bahwa aku bisa menemukan "dia" didalam dunia itu" tambah Naruto.

"hmmm, kau memang tipe orang yang tidak bisa move-on yah" celetuk Sirzechs sambil dibalas dengan tawa tipis dari Michael.

"mooo, kalian tidak tahu bagaimana pentingnya dia bagiku" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum sendu. Sirzechs yang melihat gelagat Naruto lalau mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ngomong-ngomong soal masa lalu, aku jadi teringat bagaimana kita bertemu dulu" selah Sirzechs sambil tersenyum. " Kalau tidak salah, kita bertemu 50 tahun yang lalu" kata Sirzechs sambil mencoba mengingat pertemuannya dengan Naruto.

[50 tahun lalu]

Di suatu tempat di dunia bawah tampak sesosok pria dengan rambut kuning serta pakaian compang-camping sedang duduk diatas kepala seekor Minotaur yang telah terbaring tak bernyawa dengan luka yang mengenaskan. Tampak usus hewan tersebut terburai keluar dan mengeluarkan bau yang bisa membuat muntah orang yang menciumnya. Namun tampaknya Tidak berpengaruh bagi sosok kuning tersebut.

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir dan datanglah sosok lain dengan tampilan mengenakan jubah dengan hiasan garis emas di tiap tepian jubah tersebut. Dialah Sirzechs Lucifer, salah satu dari 4 maou terkuat.

"Siapakah kau" Tanya Sirzechs pada sosok yang masih duduk diatas kepala Minotau tersebut.

"hmm, aku? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, ada perlu apa kau denganku?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Apakah kau merupakan malaikat?" selidik Sirzechs yang merasakan kekuatan malaikat di wilayahnya.

"Bisa dibilang aku juga termasuk mereka" Jawab Naruto dengan polos.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masuk ke wilayah kami" selidik Sirzechs dengan mata menatap tajam Naruto.

"hmm, aku Cuma ingin mengetahui bagaimana bentuk Neraka sekarang" jawabnya dengan santai.

"Kau jangan bercanda! Kau pasti ingin memata-matai kami!" seru Sirzechs sambil menyiapkan power of destruction nya dan menembakkannya kea rah Naruto. Dengan gesit Narutopun melompat keatas untuk menghindarinya.

"Wah, gila sekali. Untung aku masih sempat menghindar" kata Naruto. Naruto yang menyaksikan lawannya dari bawahpun segera berteriak. "Oi, kau sudah gila ya? Main tembak sembarangan! Kalau kena sakit tahu!" teriaknya pada Sirzechs yang mengembangkan keenam sayapnya sambil melesat kearah Naruto dengan beberapa bola energi yang sudah melayang duluan kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat hal ini segera melesat menjauh dengan sayap malaikatnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dengan ukiran kuno dari lingkaran sihirnya sambil bermanuver menghindari bola-bola energi tadi. Diapun menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan menembakkan sebuah tembakan cahaya dengan arah tepat kearah Sirzechs. Dengan sigap Sirzechs menahannya dengan power of destructionnya .

'orang ini tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik' batin Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto menembakkan pistolnya secara bertubi-tubi kearah Sirzechs dan berhasil dihindari dengan baik oleh Sirzechs dengan bermanuver diudara. Sirzechs kemudian memadatkan power of destructionnya ke jarinya dan menembakkan laser dari ujung jarinya tersebut dengan gerakan horizontal. Secara tiba-tiba dari arah gerakan jarinya tadi, laser kemudian muncul dan menyerbu apapun yang ada dihadapannya sepanjang mata Sirzechs memandang, dan naruto tepat berada di depannya. Untungnya, Naruto sempat merunduk sebelum sinar tersebut mengenai kepalanya. Narutopun menoleh sebentar sambil melihat sebuah gunung yang puncaknya terkena sinar tersebut. Tampak puncak gunung tersebut terbelah dengan rapi. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut sedikit menelan ludah. ' aku harus hati-hati' batin Naruto. Naruto kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dan membuat lingkaran sihir dikedua sisi punggungnya, ukuran lingkaran sihir itu lumayan besar, sekitar 5 meter. Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul tangan gaib berukuran raksasa dengan menggunakan sarung tangan besi. 'Baiklah, aku akan bertarung jarak dekat dengannya' batin Naruto. Kemudian Naruto melesat kearah Sirzechs dengan salah satu tangan raksasanya mencoba memukul Sirzechs tetapi detahan Sirzechs dengan tangan Raksasa ciptaannya dengan menggunakan power of destruction. Kemudian Naruto melayangkan satu tangan raksasanya lagi dan masih tetap ditahan oleh tangan Raksasa Sirzechs yang lain.

Naruto yang kesal lalu menggunakan bogem dari tangannya sendiri kearah Sirzech dengan posisi kedua tangan gaib mereka masih saling membentur satu sama lain. Sirzechs yang melihat pukulan naruto langsung menangkisnya disertai dengan balasan sebuah tendangan kearah pinggang Naruto. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut sontak menangkisnya dengan menggunakan sayap malaikatnya. Kemudian Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika dia melihat Sirzechs mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir dari mulutnya dan tampak seperti sebuah tembakan laser akan keluar dari mulutnya. Dan "Wusshh" laser tersebut melesat dari mulut Sirzechs dan mengarah kearah Naruto yang menyilangkan sayapnya dan mencoba untuk menahan serangan tersebut. Kemudian terjadi perubahan pada sayap Naruto, dimana sayap Naruto yang awalnya ada 6 pasang kini jadi menjadi sepasang dengan warna keemasan. 'Limit shift' batinnya. Kemudian dengan satu kepakkan, akhirnya naruto berhasil mementalkan serangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba muncul tiga lingkaran sihir yang muncul di samping Sirzechs. Tampak seorang gadis dan dua orang pria muncul dari lingkaran tersebut. Dari pancaran aura yang mereka keluarkan, dapat menunjukkan bahwa mereka bukan sembarang makhluk. Sirzechs yang melihat datangnya bantuan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Sirzechs-chan, tampaknya kau butuh bantuan kali ini" kata gadis tersebut pada Sirzechs sambil mengedipkann matanya pada Sirzechs.

"tampaknya kau benar, serafall. Dia tampak lebih kuat dari dugaanku.' Balas Sirzechs pada gadis yang ternyata adalah Serafall Leviathan, salah satu dari 4 iblis terkuat. "kalian juga berhati-hatilah, Ajuka, Falbium!" pesan Sirzechs pada 2 orang laki-laki yang berada disampingnya sambil dibalas anggukan oleh mereka.

"hmmm, musuh yang menarik" komentar Ajuka yang juga merupakan salah satu dari 4 iblis terkuat dengan gelar Beelzebub.

"hmm, musuh yang merepotkan datang lagi" komentar Falbium sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia juga merupakan salah satu dari 4 iblis terkuat dengan gelar Asmodeus.

Naruto sambil melayang diatas mereka mengeluh dalam hatinya. ' Ini akan bertambah merepotkan'. Kemudian Sirzechs menembakkan laser kearah Naruto secara tiba-tiba yang untungya sempat dihindari Nruto dengan bergerak minggir. Rupanya Laser tadi Cuma pengalih untuk member kesempatan pada Ajuka untuk mengantarkan pukulan dengan aura iblis kea rah Naruto. Naruto yang sadar akan hal tersebut segera menendang perut Ajuka sampai terpental, ketika tendangan tadi baru selesai dilakukan, Tiba- tiba ia merasa kalau tempat ia berada suhunya menurun dengan drastic. Tampak Serafall menggunakan kekuatannya dan membekukan area tempur dan membuat sebuah gumpalan awan yang sangat lebar dan panjang yang berada di atas kepala Naruto. Kemudian Serafall menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah dan muncul ribuan panah es yang mengarah kea rah Naruto. ' Kalau ini sebuah iseng- iseng, maka ini sudah kelewatan' Batinnya sambil menatap kearah ribuan panah es yang makin mendekat tersebut. Naruto kemudian mengambil sebuah busur dan sebatang anak panah dan kemudian membidik kelangit. Kemudian dia menembakkan panah tersebut sambil berseru "la luz de la mañana". Kemudian di sekitar anak panah tersebut muncul anak panah lain yang berjumlah ribuan dan berubah menjadi panah cahaya yang saling menghantam dengan panah es milik Serafall. Tiba-tiba dari belakang Naruto muncul sesosok Orang. "Kau sebaiknya tak melupakanku" bisik Falbium sambil mengarahkan pedangnya yang telah dialiri dengan aura iblis yang sangat kuat. "tentu saja tidak" balas Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum sambil membalikkan badannya sambil menarik busurnya yang kosong kearah Falbium. "A-apa!" Falbium terkejut dengan kesiagaan Naruto. Naruto kemudian Menarik busurnya dan ditembakkannya sebuah tekanan angin yang cukup kuat kearah falbium. Falbium Mencoba menahannya dengan pedangnya dan terdorong lumayan jauh kebawah.

Sirzechs yang melihat adanya celah kemudian mengumpulkan seluruh energi power of destructionnya kearah Naruto dan menembakkannya. Energi yang berukuran sebesar truk tersebut melesat kearah Naruto dan dari sisi lain Serafall juga menurunkan lagi panah esnya dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dan Lebih banyak. Dan ditambah Ajuka yang menembakkan peluru energi sebesar truk kearah Naruto. Dan ditambah Falbium yang menebaskan gelomabang energi yang sangat besar kearah Naruto. 'Gawat' batin Naruto yang menyaksikan keempat serangan super kuat itu menuju dirinya. 'Baiklah, terpaksa kupakai kali ini' batin Naruto berkata. Kemudian pada saat semua serangan tersebut telah menyentuh Naruto, sebuah ledakkan besar mementalkan semua serangan tadi. "K-kekuatan apa ini?!" pikir keempat Maou secara bersamaan.

Tampak dari asap bekas ledakkan tadi muncul sesosok pria dengan pakaian seperti seorang filsafat yunani dengan sebuah lingkaran cahaya malaikat diatas kepalanya dan tanduk Iblis didahinya serta enam pasang sayap berwarna abu-abu yang memegang sebuah pedang putih yang berbentuk salib dengan ujung runcing disemua ujungnya. "balance breaker: Morning bringer (1st form!)" katanya dengan datar. Mata Naruto yang tadi berwarna biru langit sekarang berubah menjadi merah darah. "Sebaiknya kalian menyerah sekarang." Perintahnya dengan nada datar. " kekuatanku yang sekarang setara dengan nenek moyangku dulu" tambahnya dengan datar. Keempat Maou tadi berhenti menyerang karena tekanan kekuatan Naruto.

'N-nenek moyang?!' batin Sirzechs. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Sirzechs.

" Namaku Naruto Lucifer" jawabnya datar. "dari nama itu kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku ini keturunan siapa?" tambah Naruto.

"L-LUcifer?!" seru mereka serentak karena terkejut. "K-kalau begitu, jelaskan kenapa Kau punya darah malaikat ditubuhmu?" Tanya Ajuka dengan keringat mengalir dikeningnya, Ia tak menyangka bertemu dengan sosok mengerikan dihadapannya.

"secara singkat aku merupakan keturunan Iblis dan Malaikat" jawab Naruto dengan nada datar. "JEDER!" pikiran keempat Maou tersebut seolah tersambar petir karena mengetahui hal tersebut.,

"B-bagaimana mungkin?!" bantah Serafall. ' Tidak mungkin Iblis menjalin kasih dengan Malaikat, itu hal yang dilarang oleh kedua fraksi" tambahnya.

"cinta mengubah yang mustahil menjadi hal yang mungkin" jawab Naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya sambil menatap mereka semua. "Dan juga aku bukan musuh kalian kok! Aku Cuma berkeliling melihat neraka yang telah lama tidak kulihat" Tambahnya sambil mengubah modenya kembali kemode Normal, Yakni bentuk Manusia.

Keempat Maou kini percaya dengan Naruto kemudian menghampirinya. Mereka kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya satu persatu dan tiba-tiba Naruto tersungkur sambil memuntahkan banyak Darah dari mulutnya. "K-kau kenapa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Serafall panik. " Tidak…. Aku Cuma terlalu banyak menggunakan tenaga ku" katanya sambil terbaring di tanah. "Bertahanlah Naruto!" teriak Sirzechs sambil merangkul Naruto yang sudah terbaring di tanah.

"T-tenang saja….. aku Cuma butuh tidur….. dan tolong, rahasiakan kehadiranku disini. Aku tak mau membuat sensasi di Neraka." Pinta Naruto sambil dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Sirzechs. 'dasar merepotkan' batinnya. Narutopun dibopong menuju kediaman Sirzechs sambil diiringi oleh ketiga maou lainnya yang tersenyum lembut melihat Naruto dan Sirzechs.

[End Flashback]

" hentikan ceritamu, Sirzechs! jangan mengungkit masa lalu!" protes Naruto dengan wajah cemberut karena masa lalunya diungkit.

"maaf-maaf, tapi itu saat istimewa bagi kami semua, sudah lama tidak ada yang dapat menandingi kekuatan kami berempat" kata Sirzechs yang kemudian meminum tehnya. "dan kalau kau bagaimana Michael?" Tanya Sirzechs.

"pertemuanku dengan Naruto tidak seheboh dirimu, kami bertemu saat kami sedang kebetulan berada di dunia manusia" kata Michael secara singkat.

"ohhh, begitu" respon Sirzechs singkat." Aku juga tak menyangka kau mau menemani kami berbicara ditengah sibuknya kau mengurus Surga yang ditinggal pemiliknya" celetuk Sirzechs yang membuat Michael terkejut.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Michael yang terkejut dan matanya melihat Naruto yang bersiul-siul tak jelas dengan mata menatap kearah yang tak jelas. 'rupanya dia' batin Michael dengan sebutir keringat mengalir di dahinya. "lalu apa kau berniat menyerang kami, Sirzechs?" Tanya Michael to the point.

"tidak-tidak, aku tidak tertarik menyerang kalian. Aku malah berniat berdamai dengan kalian" kata Sirzechs sambil tersenyum tulus. Michael yang melihat niat baik Sirzechs juga tersenyum sambil berkata " Baiklah, kalau kita akan diskusikan ini lain waktu. Aku harus mengerjakan tugasku." Kata Michael sambil meninggalkan kafe tersebut sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka berdua.

" Nah, Sirzechs. Kapan pertunagan Rias diadakan?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"hmm, sepertinya Phenex muda itu sudah menggebu-gebu Nafsunya, Dia minta pertunangannya dimajukan sekitar seminggu lagi" jawab Sirzechs sambil mengurut kepalanya.

"hmm, dasar anak muda. Selalu mau buru-buru" celetuk Naruto." Padahal kalau buru-buru itu tak selalu nikmat" tambah Naruto dengan lawakan mesumnya yang keluar secara tiba-tiba. Sirzechs yang mendengar hal tersebut tertawa karena tahun maksud Naruto.

"Hahahahaha, tak kusangka mesummu kambuh juga" Celetuk Sirzechs yang membuat Naruto kesal. "Kau juga lebih mesum karena kau paham maksudku" balas Naruto pada Sirzechs yang membuat mereka berdua terbahak-bahak dan membuat semua pengunjung kafe melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh. 'Ganteng-ganteng kok gila' pikir mereka.

Sementara itu ditempat lain.

Rias dkk yang sedang berkumpul diruang klub tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan munculnya lingkaran sihir milik Kakaknya. Dan dari situ muncul Grayfia ditemani seorang pria tinggi dan berambut pirang yang bernama Raiser.

"ohayou, Rias-hime." Sapa Raiser sambil merangkul Rias yang seketika membuat semua bidak Rias Naik darah karena tingkah laku tidak sopannya.

"Siapa pria keparat itu?!" teriak Issei sambil menunjuk Raiser.

"jaga mulutmu, budak Gremory. Dia adalah Raiser Phenex, dia anak dari kpela klan Phenex." Tegur Grayfia pada Issei yang membuat Issei terdiam." Dan dia juga adalah tunangan Rias Gremory" tambah Grayfia yang membuat semua bidak Rias terkejut. Rias yang menyaksikan perlakuan Raiser hanya dapat membuang muka karena tak suka. ' andai Naruto-kun ada di sini' batin Rias meratap.

"nah, Rias-hime. Apa kau tahu kalau pernikahan kita akan dilaksanakan minggu depan" kata Raiser yang sontak membuat Rias protes. "aku sampai kapanpun tak akan sudi menikah denganmu, aku menantangmu dalam Rating game" perkataan Rias ini disambut senyum sinis dari Raiser.

"Rias-hime, kau tahukan bagaimana hebatnya diriku ini" serunya sambil memegang dadanya sambil memasang pose seorang raja. " kau lihatlah kemampuan para bidakku" kemudian Raiser menjentikkan jarinya dan muncullah lingkaran sihir disertai dengan kobaran api yang kemudian memunculkan 15 gadis yang merupakan bidak Raiser.

"WOAH! SUGOI! Ini benar-benar sebuah harem" teriak Issei tak jelas sambil melihat para bidak Raiser.' Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan pria macam ini memiliki Buchou' batinnya. Menurutnya Buchounya mestinya mendapat pria yang lebih baik.

"Aku tak peduli dengan bidakmu, Raiser!" aku yakin aku pasti menang" Seru Rias.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Kau pasti jadi milikku." Jawab Raiser sambil meninggalkan Rias dan para bidaknya." Rating game akan dilakukan 6 hari lagi, aku yakin aku pasti menang" Tambah Raiser dengan sombongnya sambil menghilang dengan Lingkaran sihir.

Kemudian 6 hari kemudian Rias melakukan rating game dengan Raiser dang hasilnya seperti yang sudah diduga, Rias mengalami kekalahhan telak karena rendahnya pengalaman yang dimiliki para bidakknya dibanding para bidak Raiser.

Kemudian pada hari yang telah ditentukan diadakan acara pernikahan Rias dan Raiser. Tampak para bidak Rias terlihat tidak senang dengan acara ini. Tampak juga Raiser yang sudah sangat kesenangan dan terlihat Rias yang tampak sedih dengan nasibnya sekarang. ' Naruto-kun, dimana kau sekarang.' Batinnya. Para bidak Riasyang melihat raut wajah Rias tiba-tiba menjadi sedih. 'Kemana kau Naruto-kun. pada saat genting seperti ini kau malah tak Nampak batang hidungmu' batin mereka sedih. Mereka tidak tahu keberadaan Naruto sejak seminggu lalu, tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang tanpa jejak. Padahal naruto sedang berkeliling Neraka sambil melakukan hal yang tak jelas. Seperti bermain bola bersama Millicas, anak Sirzechs.

Tampak juga di acara tersebut keempat Maou dan Lord Phenex yang saling berbincang-bincang. Sirzechs yang sedang berdiam diri tiba-tiba senyam senyum sendiri dan membuat ketiga maou lainnya menjauhinya. 'apa dia sudah gila karena adiknya ditunangkan dengan playboy' batin mereka.

'hukhukhu, rasakan kau bocah ayam, sebentar lagi kau akan dibuat menjadi ayam guling' batin Sirzechs yang tak dapat menahan rasa senangnya karena akan melihat Raiser babak belur. 'kumohon anakku tidak mendapat terlalu banyak cedera' batin Lord Phenex yang merasa menyesal mengikuti rencana Sirzechs setelah melihat wajah Sirzechs sekarang.

Kemudian acara pernikahanpun dimulai. sang pemimpin upacara pernikahanpun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sirzechs. "Sebelum mereka berdua resmi kunikahkan, klan kami. Gremory memiliki tradisi khusus dalam meminang anak perempuan dari klan kami. Sang mempelai pria harus melawan seorang petarung pilihan klan kami, jika mempelai kalah, maka pernikahan dibatalkan" seru sang pemimpin acara pernikahan. 'aturan bodoh dari mana itu' batin Rias yang merasa sedikit lega karena mendengar hal tersebut. ' Sirzechs sialan! Apa rencanamu?!' pikir Raiser sambil melihat Sirzechs yang asik membuang muka dari hadapan Raiser.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kuperkenalkan petarung dari keluarga kami" kata Sirzechs. Dan muncullah seorang berambut pirang dengan mata biru langit dengan pakaian kaos santai berwarna biru muda dengan celana pendek berwarna coklat. Dialah Naruto.

"HAHAHAHA! Kau pasti bercanda! Lawanku adalah makhluk rendah ini" tunjuk Raiser sambil menatap remeh Naruto yang cuek melihat reaksi Raiser tersebut. 'belum apa-apa sudah sombong duluan' batin Naruto. Sementara ketiga Maou lainnya hanya bisa terkejut dan sedikit menganga melihat sosok yang mereka sangat mereka kenal. 'Kasihan sekali bocah ayam itu! Sirzechs sungguh gila kalau memnita bantuan orang ini untuk membatalkan pertunangan adiknya' batin mereka sambil mengingat bagaimana sulitnya melawan Naruto dulu.

"baiklah, aku setuju saja. Akan kuakhiri dalam 5 menit" klaim raiser dengan sombongnya.

'jangankan 5 menit, 5 detikpun kau mesti bersyukur kalau tidak mati karena serangannya' batin Ajuka sambil tersenyum sendiri karena telah paham dengan tingkah aneh Sirzechs tadi.

Rias yang melihat kedatangan Naruto tanpa terasa menitikkan air mata bahagia, dan hendak menghambur kearah Naruto tapi ditahan grayfia dan terpaksa membuatnya berhenti. Sementara para bidak Rias sangat senang melihat kedatangan Naruto. "Naruto, kau mesti menang. Kalau tidak akan kutendang selangkanganmu sampai berdarah!" teriak Issei yang kesenangan melihat kedatangan Naruto dan dibalas dengan senyum tipis dari Naruto.

Kemudian Raiser dan Naruto menuju sebuah arena. Keduanya pun menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan tampaknya Raiser menyerang duluan dengan tinju apinya. Naruto yang melihat Raiser akan meninjunya dengan santai tetap berdiri dengan posisi tegak dan menahan pukulan Raiser dengan satu tangannya. Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan keenam pasang sayap iblisnya sambil menyeringai kearah Raiser. Raiser yang merasakan bahaya mundur kebelakang, dan dari kedua tangan Naruto telah keluar api biru yang mengumpul di kepalan tangannya. " mari mulai pelajaran hidup untukmu, bocah" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

TBC

Sekian chapter 7 kali ini. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, Author sangat berterimah kasih pada Review kalian, karena Review kalian sangat membantu author dalam mengembangkan tulisan Author dan semangat Author. Terima kasih ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Narutox?xOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc.

A/N:Dan kali ini author akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Guest yang author sempat lihat.

Q: apa ada lawan yang bisa menandingi Naruto?

A: tentu ada

Q:yang mendirikan khaos brigade?

A:tentu Ophis, hanya Naruto merasa bahwa ada orang yang berniat mengkudeta Ophis dan mengubah tujuan organisasi tersebut.

Sekian jawaban Author untuk beberapa pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh Reader, mohon maaf bila ada pertanyaan yang tidak author jawab karena Author kurang teliti, sekian.

Chapter 8: Sensei!

" mari mulai pelajaran hidup untukmu, bocah" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Semua orang yang berada di acara pernikahan tersebut tampak terkejut menyaksikan Naruto dengan keenam pasang sayapnya dan api birunya dari sebuah layar yang melayang diatas langit-langit tempat acara tersebut. 'siapa pria itu?!' batin mereka semua minus keempat maou dan Rias serta para bidaknya.

"S-Sirzechs, A-api itu bukankah api itu meupakan senjata maou satan lama?" Tanya Lord Phenex pada Sirzechs karena terkejut dengan api yang sangat jarang dilihatnya.

"benar sekali, dan jangan khawatir. Dia Cuma akan mengajari anakmu cara untuk menjadi lebih sopan" jawab Sirzechs sambil mencoba menenangkan Lord Phenex yang telah berkeringat dingin karena takut anaknya mati konyol. Jawaban Sirzechs membuat Lord Phenex merasa lega karena bagaimapun juga, Raiser tetaplah anaknya. Meskipun, dia arogan.

Rias yang penasaran dengan hubungan Naruto dengan kakaknya lalu menghampiri kakaknya untuk bertanya. "Oni-sama, bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Naruto?" Tanya Rias yang penasaran pada Sirzechs.

"hmm, bisa dibilang kami adalah sahabat lama" jawab Sirzechs dengan senyumnya.

"lalu, apakah Oni-sama tahu Naruto itu siapa?" Tanya Rias yang selama ini masih penasaran karena Naruto selalu mengalihkan topic ketika Rias menanyakan asal usulnya.

"Kau akan tahu setelah ini" jawab Sirzechs sambil melihat kearah layar pertandingan. "sekarang sebaiknya kaulihat bagaimana dia mendidik bocah Phenex itu" tambah Sirzechs yang dibalas anggukan Oleh Rias.

Kembali ke arena pertarungan Naruto vs Raiser.

Melihat api biru dikedua tangan Naruto, Raiser menajamkan pandangannya. 'sial, apa-apaan api biru itu?!' batin Raiser yang merasa bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya. Tetapi melihat sikap naruto yang santai dan tatapan Naruto yang dianggapnya membuat dirinya kesal membuat Raiser kehilabngan kesabaran dan menyerang Naruto. Raiser kemudian mengeluarkan sepasang sayap apinya dan mengeluarkan tinju dengan kobaran api di kepalan tangannya. "Terima ini, makhluk rendah."

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa diam sambil tersenyum. Pukulan Raiser ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Naruto dan api dikepalan tangan raiser seolah dihisap oleh api biru Naruto."Baiklah Tori-kun, sebagai seorang sensei yang baik, aku akan memberikanmu 3 pelajaran penting padamu. Yang pertama yaitu kesabaran" ceramah Naruto yang kemudian melepas tangan Raiser. "KAU JANGAN BERCANDA BANGSAT!" teriak Raiser yang tidak terima dengan sikap Naruto yang dianggap Raiser menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Kemudian Raiser memperbesar apinya dan menyerang Naruto secara membabi buta.

Naruto yang diserang oleh Raiser hanya menghindar dengan santai tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya. Kemudian Raiser mencoba menyapu kaki Naruto. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut segera menendang kaki Raiser yang mencoba menendangnya sampai putus. "Pelajaran kedua , jangan pernah meremehkan musuhmu" kata Naruto dengan senyum psikopat diwajauhnya. Kemudian Naruto menendang Raiser yang tersungkur karena kehilangan keseimbangan ke pinggir arena sampai menabrak pembatas arena tersebut dengan salah satu kakinya yang tiba-tiba dilapisi api biru.

Raiser yang memiliki kemampuan khas klan Phenex yaitu Immortallity harus bersyukur pada kemampuan tersebut, karena jika tidak, ia pasti sudah mati sekarang. Raiser yang telah kalut kemudian memanggil kelima belas pionnya. "bunuh dia!" perintah Raiser yang telah kalut sambil memulihkan dirinya. Akan tetapi api naruto seolah membuat pemulihannya berjalan sangat lambat.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum menyaksikan dengan santai kelima belas wanita tersebut melesat menyerangnya. "Nah, ISSEI! Perhatikan jurus yang akan kuajarkan padamu ini!" teriak Naruto yang membuat Issei yang menyaksikan pertandingan tersebut menjadi penasaran dan senang. 'Jurus apa yang akan diajarkannya padaku' Pikir Issei penasaran. "jurus ini adalah jurus yang sangat cocok untuk orang sepertimu" tambah Naruto yang membuat Issei bertambah penasaran.

Naruto kemudian mengarahkan salah satu tangannya kearah para gadis yang dan menjentikkan jarinya kearah para gadis tersebut. "Dress breaker" seru Naruto dengan santai. Lalu muncullah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam didada para gadis tersebut dan membuat pakaian mereka robek semua. "KYAAA!" teriak para pion Raiser, sambil mencoba menutupi tubuh mereka. Bagaimanapun tentu sangat malu jika dirimu telanjang sambil disaksikan oleh para bangsawan secara langsung. Issei yang menyaksikan hal tersebut kemudian berteriak kegirangan dan tiba-tiba bersujud sambil berteriak "ARIGATOU, SENSEI!". Kiba dan Koneko hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Issei. 'tak kusangka Naruto-senpai itu mesum' batin mereka berdua. Akeno yang melihat hal tersebut Cuma bisa tersenyum tipis. Sementara Rias mukanya memerah melihat perbuatan Naruto pada kelima belas gadis tadi. 'tak kusangka dia mesum juga' batin Rias sambil mengurut kepalanya. Sementara itu Sirzechs dalam hatinya kegirangan karena Melihat jurus 'Legendaris' Naruto yang sudah lama tak ia lihat., namun ia tak berani menunjukkan rasa senangnya karena Grayfia menatapnya dengan tajam dari kejauhan. Sementara ketiga maou lainnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tabiat buruk Naruto kambuh.

Kembali kepada naruto yang telah berhasil "menundukkan" musuhnya dengan jurus saktinya itu. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan semacam aura yang membuat para bidak Raiser pingsan. Raiser yang melihat hal tersebut kehilangan kontrol emosinya dan mengeluarkan energi api yang melapisi seluruhnya badannya dan bersiap menerjang kearah Naruto. Namun, secara tiba-tiba Naruto telah berada didepannya sambil memegang muka Raiser dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "Nee, Tori-kun. sekarang akan kuberikan pengajaran terakhirku, Hargailah perasaan orang lain." Kata Naruto disertai dengan Tangan kirinya yang meninju perut Raiser dan seketika ketika tinjuan tersebut mengenai raiser, Api biru Naruto menyembur dari tangan kiri Naruto kearah raiser dan mengikis lapisan api milik Raiser dan menyisahkan Raiser yang tubuhnya menderita luka bakar parah dan kemudian dia jatuh tersungkur dihadapan Naruto.

"hmm, Raiser. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin membuatmu menjadi bonyok seperti ini, tapi kau juga merupakan salah satu potensi yang baik bagi fraksi iblis. Sebagai seorang King bagi pionmu, kau harusnya lebih menghargai mereka dan tidak menggunakan emosi dalam pertempuran. Dan juga, kau harus lebih menghargai perasaan orang lain serta tidak memaksakan keinginanmu." Ceramah Naruto. Raiser terdiam dan merasa kalau semua ucapan Naruto benar. "dan jangan terlalu bergantung dengan kekuatan Phenexmu itu! Kau harus belajar menggunakan keahlian lain" tambah Naruto.

"K-kenapa…..kenapa kau menceramahiku seolah kau peduli denganku" Tanya Raiser.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin juniorku menjadi salah jalan" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum meninggalkan raiser yang terdiam. "lebih baik kau urus semua pionmu itu" perintah Naruto pada Raiser. "kurasa kau memiliki sangat banyak wanita yang peduli denganmu" tambah Naruto yang membuat Raiser tersenyum tulus. "Kau benar" jawab Raiser yang mencoba berdiri dengan agak susah payah.

Raiser kemudian menghampiri mereka dan membuat lingkaran sihir yang membuat baju mereka kembali utuh dan mengirim mereka keluar dari arena tersebut. Kemudian Raiser menghampiri Naruto dan berkata pada naruto. "suatu hari aku akan melampauimu" kata Raiser sambil tersenyum pada naruto. "kutunggu itu" jawab Naruto dengan senyum khasnya. Keduanya pun kembali ketempat pernikahan.

"ayah, lebih baik kita batalkan acara ini, aku rasa aku sudah punya cukup kebahagian selama ini" kata Raiser pada ayahnya. Lord Phenex hanya tersenyum tipis dan menuruti keinginan anaknya. Para tamu undanganpun yang hadir turut senang dengan semakin dewasanya pikiran Raiser. Merekapun memuji tindakkan Raiser yang mengakui kekalahannya untuk pertama kalinya. Raiser kemudian menghampiri Rias. "Rias, maafkan tindakanku. Memaksakan kehendakku" kata Raiser secara gentle mengakui kesalahannya. "Tak apa-apa, aku senang kau sadar juga akhirnya" kata Rias dengan senyum tipisnya. Kemudian Raiser meninggalkan acara pernikahan dengan langkah santai. Lord Phenex puas dengan perubahan sikap anaknya ini kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sirzechs dan Naruto, mereka berdua Cuma tersenyum. Kemudian Lord Phenex juga pergi meninggalkan tempat pernikahan tersebut dan juga tak lama kemudian para undangan juga meninggalkan tempat tersebut karena merasa tak ada yang perlu dilakukan disana lagi.

Rias kemudian menghambur kearah Naruto dengan tetap dengan pakaian pengantinnya untuk memeluk naruto. "baka, kau hampir saja terlambat" bisiknya pada naruto sambil memeluknya. Naruto yang menyangka Rias masih panik karena pernikahannya menenangkan Rias sambil mengelus pundak Rias. "tenang saja, semua sudah aman" balas naruto dengan lembut sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian Rias melepas pelukkan Naruto dan mengecup bibir Naruto dengan pelan. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan menerima saja. Tapi, Naruto merasakan tatapan membunuh dari Sirzechs yang dari tadi kemudian melepas ciuman Rias dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "K-kenapa kau menciumku?" Tanya naruto dengan wajah panik disertai rona pada wajahnya. "itu hadiah untukmu" kata Rias sambil meningggalkan Naruto sambil menuju para dia tahu Naruto sedang diperhatikan kakaknya.

"Naruto-kun, tampaknya setelah ini kau punya banyak topic pembicaraan denganku" kata Sirzechs pada Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. 'mati aku!' batin Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto dihampiri oleh ketiga maou lainnya menghampiri Sirzechs dan Naruto. Rias dan para budaknya yang melihat hal tersebut khawatir jika para maou tersebut marah pada Naruto yang merusak acara sembarangan. Kemudian mata mereka melongo ketika melihat percakapan yang terjadi diantara kelima orang tersebut.

"Mooo, Sirzechs-chan jahat! Tidak bilang kalau Naru-tan dating kemari" rengek Serafall pada Sirzechs.

"gomen, ini kurencanakan sebagai kejutan bagi kalian" jawab Sirzechs sambil tersenyum.

" Hmm, tak kusangka kau bisa juga dating kesini, Naruto" Kata Ajuka pada naruto.

"yah, mau bilang bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sirzechs" jawab Naruto. "bagaimana jurus dress breakerku tadi, masih sehebat dulukah?" Tanya Naruto.

"yah, masih sangat hebat, masih sehebat ketika kau merobek baju Grayfia" tambah falbium yang dibalas tawa oleh Sirzechs, Ajuka, dan Naruto. Sementara Serafall hanya mengelus dada mengingat tingkah laku keempat orang itu jika sudah bersama, sementara itu Grayfia hanya bisa tertunduk malu mengingat masa lalunya.

"nah, naruto. Ada perlu apa sebenarnya kau kemari?" Tanya Ajuka dengan penasaran

"hmmm, sebenarnya selain hal ini aku juga ada keperluan dengan kalian berempat, tapi kupikir bukan sekarang waktunya" jelas naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh keempatnya.

Kemudian Rias dan kelompoknya yang penasaran kemudian menemui naruto dan keempat maou tersebut dan bertanya pada Sirzechs.

"Oni-sama, siapa sebenarnya Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias yang mencoba menagih janji pada Sirzechs.

"hmm, baiklah akan kuperkenalkan dia, namanya yang asli adalah Naruto Lucifer, dia keturunan asli maou terdahulu" jawab Sirzechs.

"A-apa?" seru Rias dkk yang terkejut mendengarnya."T-tapi bagimana kalian bisa akrab begitu dengan Naruto" Tanya Rias.

"Hmm, ceritanya lumayan panjang, tapi intinya kami semua adalah teman baik" jawab Falbium.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami dari awal?" Tanya Akeno pada Naruto, ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto yang dia kenal merupakan sosok yang sangat istimewa disamping kekuatannya.

"Hmm, aku tidak bilang karena kupikir itu Cuma sebuah nama" jawab Naruto secara santai yang dibalas dengan Anggukan aneh dari Rias dkk.

Kemudian Rias memaksa kakaknya untuk menceritakan pertemuan keempat maou tersebut dengan Naruto. Kemudian Sirzechs menceritakan semuanya dan membuat Rias serta para bidakknya terkejut karena Naruto mampu mengimbangi keempat maou itu sekaligus. 'sejauh apakah kekuatan Naruto' batin mereka.

"hmmm, Issei?bagaimana tawaranku tadi?" Tanya naruto pada Issei yang ditawarinya untuk belajar darinya.

"Tentu saja! Mohon bantuannya, sensei!" teriak Issei yang sudah sangat semangat. Kiba dan koneko hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat semangat mesum Issei.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan melatih Kiba dan Koneko, kulihat potensi mereka sangat baik. Apakah boleh Rias?" Tanya Naruto. Riaspun memberikan Isyarat setuju.

"Baikklah, kalau begitu aku akan melatih kalian 3 hari lagi, persiapkan batin kalian" saran naruto yang membuat mereka menelan ludah.

"baiklah, aku harus pergi dulu sekarang. Dahhh!" saru Naruto sambil menghilang dengan lingkaran Sihirnya. Kelompok Riaspun kembali kedunia manusia minus dengan Rias yang masih tetap dineraka untuk berbincang dengan kakaknya. Para maou lainnya juga kembali ketempat tugas mereka.

Keesokan Harinya.

Naruto tidak masuk sekolah dan pergi menemui Sirzechs untuk meminta pembayarannya. Naruto tiba di kediaman Sirzechs dengan lingkaran sihirnya. Kemudian dia dipersilahkan masuk untuk menemui Sirzechs yang juga telah menunggunya.

"Oi, mana bayaranku?" Tanya Naruto.

"hmm, ini." Sirzechs menyerahkan selembar uang seribu yen pada Naruto.

"A-apa apaan ini?! Kenapa kau Cuma kasih seribu yen?" Tanya Naruto dengan Berteriak histeris.

"heh, setelah mengambil bibir perawan adikku, kaupikir aku sudi , membayarmu?" Tanya Sirzechs dengan nada membunuh, tampaknya sisconnya kumat setelah kejadian kemarin.

"B-baiklah" Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk lesu karena hal tersebut. Kemudian mereka berbincang srius tentang suatu hal..

"Kenapa kau berniat melatih Issei?" Tanya Sirzechs pada Naruto dengan nada penasaran.

"kau tahu, saudara jauhku yang memegang gelar "si putih" itu sudah mulai tidak sabaran dengan 'si merah' yang merupakan Rival abadinya." Kata Naruto.

"oh, dia toh. Lalu kenapa kau yang ribut" Tanya Sirzechs.

"oh, tentu saja. Aku sebagai sensei Issei tak ingin membiarkannya kalah begitu saja" jawab Naruto ngasal yang membuat Sirzechs mengangguk saja karena tahu tidak ada gunanya bertanya lebih.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan masalah dari dunia lain itu?" Tanya Sirzechs

"hmm, tampaknya mereka masih belum bertindak. Aku juga tidak dapat menyelidiki lebih jauh karena keterbatasan informasi." Kata naruto. "mungkin sebaiknya aku mencari zeus untuk bertanya soal ini. Mungkin dia tahu siapa itu Ker" tambah Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto dan Sirzechs berbincang tentang hal-hal tak penting. Sementara Itu di suatu tempat yang berkabut serta sebuah bulan yang selalu berwarna kuning dan berbentuk sabit. Tampak Ker sedang melamun sambil menatap bulan tersebut. "Heliol" bisik Ker secara pelan dan muncullah seorang pria berkerudung dengan sebuah pedang dipunggungnya sepanjang 1 meter lebih berlutu dihadapan Ker. "apa perintah anda, Ker-sama?" tanyanya. "bermainlah dengan Naruto" perintah Ker pada sosok itu. Sosok itu kemudian menanggalkan kerudungnya dan tampaklah sesosok pria dengan Rambut kuning serta mata Biru yang mirip Naruto menatap kosong semua yang ada didepannya. Kemudian sosok tersebut menghilang dietelan kabut. "Nikmatilah mainanmu kali ini, Naruto" kata Ker sambil melamun menatap Bulan diatass kepalanya.

TBC

Sekian Chapter 8 ini, semoga kalian menikmatinya. Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah Review. Review kalian sangat berarti bagi Author ^_^. Sekian dan terima kasih.


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Narutox?xOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc.

Chapter 9: Mimpi dan delusi

**Lemon: on**

Naruto baru saja pulang dari tempat kerja sambilannya."ahhh, kerja rodi yang melelahkan!" teriak Naruto ketika diperjalanan pulangnya. tak lama kemudian ia tiba dirumahnya. Ketika ia mau masuk rumahnya, ia mendengar sebuah suara lenguhan yang berasal dari dalam rumahnya. Dengan sikap waspada iapun perlahan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Tampak sebuah pemandangan yang membuat matanya membulat. Bagaimana tidak, ia melihat Ophis sedang terbaring di sofanya sambil mencium baju naruto yang belum dicuci dan menggesek-gesek selangkangannya dengan jarinya yang lentik. "ahhh~, bau si baka ini membuatku mengila,ukkhhh!" kata Ophis sambil menikmati bau dari baju tersebut. tiba-tiba tubuh Ophis menegang sebentar dan kemudian kembali lemas, tampaknya ia sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa melongo membalikkan badan sambil mencoba keluar dari rumahnya. Tapi tampaknya dewa kesialan tengah tersenyum padanya, secara tak sengaja ia menyenggol lemari tempat sepatu yang ada disampingnya. "Siapa disana?!" teriak Ophis yang perlahan melihat kebelakang dan mendapati naruto berada di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba Ophis langsung merapikan pakaiannya dan membuang jauh-jauh baju Naruto. "B-baka, A-apa kau melihat semuanya tadi?" Tanya Ophis panik. Narutopun dengan polosnya mengganguk. "anoooo, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, selesaikan dulu " Naruto yang sudah merasa dalam bahayapun langsung mencoba kabur dan sukses ditangkap oleh Ophis.

"Kau, tidak akan kemana-mana" perintah ophis dengan nada membunuh. 'Matilah aku' batin Naruto. Kemudian Ophis menarik Naruto dan membantingnya ke tanah. "Ittai!" jerit Naruto karena dibanting ditanah. Kemudian Naruto melihat Ophis berada diatas badannya dan mendudukinya tepat di selangkangannya.'Apa maksudnya ini?!' batinnya. Kemudian Ophis sedikit menunduk sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto. "ini semua salahmu!, semuanya salahmu! Salahmu sampai aku tergila-gila pada orang yang tidak jelas seperti kau!" bentak Ophis yang lalu mencium Naruto dibibirnya, Ophis kemudian mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto. Naruto tampaknya terima saja dan merekapun mulai beradu lidah, sekitar 1 menit kemudian mereka melepas ciuman mereka karena kehabisan nafas.

"O-ophis, apakah kau yakin dengan ini?" Tanya naruto yang mencoba bertanya pada Ophis.

"Tentu saja,baka!" balas Ophis. Kemudian Naruto membalikkan keadaan. Dengan sedikit tenaga ia sekarang membalik posisinya. Sekarang dia berada di atas dan ophis berada dibawahnya. Kemudian dengan sedikit kasar ia membuka kaos hitam kedodoran yang biasa dikenakan Ophis. Kemudian terlihatlah sepasang bukit kembar yang tidaklah besar tapi entah kenapa membuat Naruto sangat bergairah. "maaf kalau tak sebesar punya Rias dan Akeno" kata ophis sambil membuang mukanya dengan wajah memerah. "tak apa, aku lebih suka yang begini" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hal ini membuat wajah ophis memerah karena senang.

Kemudian Naruto menjilat bagian atas dada sebelah kiri Ophis sambil perlahan memelintir putting bagian Kanan Ophis. Hal ini membuat Ophis hanya bisa mendesah kenikmatan. "ahhh, T-terus! Ahhh…." Desah ophis yang menikmati kenikmatan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Naruto yang sudah bosan dengan bagian atas mulai menuju kebagian bawah dan membuka celana dalam Ophis. dan tampaklah sepasang gumpalan yang saling berdempetan satu sama lain. Kemudian Naruto dengan perlahan menggunakan jarinya mencoba memasuki bagian tersebut. Ophis hanya bisa mendesis keenakan menikmati perlakuan naruto padanya. Kemudian Naruto menemukan bagian yang dicarinya, dengan perlahan dia mulai mengelus dan kemudian menjilati bagian tersebut. Ophis tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang karena tindakan tersebut. "j-jangan, baka! Kalau kau begitu terus A-aku bisa Ahhhh!..." omongan Ophis terhenti seraya dengan keluarnya cairan kenikmatan milik Ophis, kemudian Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum dan membuka celanannya sambil yang memperlihatkan Naruto juniornya yang telah tegak menantang gravitasi. Kemudian naruto mengarrahkannya kearah liang kenikmatan milik Ophis dan merasa ada sebuah dinding tipis yang menghalanginya. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menghentakkan selangkangannya dan menembus selaput tersebut. tampak darah keluar dari celah kemaluan Ophis. naruto yang melihat Ophis meringis mencoba bertanya padanya. "Lanjutkah?" tanyanya. Ophispun membalasnya dengan anggukan. Kemudian Naruto mulai memaju-mundurkan bokongnya disertai dengan desahan dari Ophis. Naruto terus mengggenjot sambil menikmati 2 bukit kembar Ophis. sekitar 20 menit kemudian tampaknya Naruto mulai merasakan klimaksnya.

"Ukkhh, Ophis, Tampaknya aku akan keluar!" seru Naruto pada ophis.

"Keluarkan didalam ahhh…, biarkan aku mengandung benihmu" jawab ophis. kemudian naruto mempercepat genjottannya dan akhirnya naruto berteriak. "Aku keluar! Ahhhh!". Kemudian pandangan naruto memutih dan terdengar sebuah bunyi.

Kriiinggggggg!

Jam weker yang baru dibelinya kemarin berbunyi dan membuat Narutopun terbangun dari tidurnya, dan sambil mencoba memperoleh kesadarannya lagi. 'ternyata Cuma mimpi toh.' Batinnya. Tapi tampaknya mimpi tadi meninggalkan hadiah diantara selangkangan Naruto berubah cairan putih yang mengambang diatas kasurnya.

"Waduh! Masa aku harus pergi kelaundry hari ini." Rutuk Naruto sambil melihat efek mimpinya tadi. Kemudian naruto mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. "sial! Ada orang diluar! Aku harus cepat-cepat ganti pakaian" rutuk naruto sambil mencoba mengganti pakaiannya. "yahh, tunggu sebentar!" teriak naruto pada orang yang berada diluar tersebut.

Kemudian setelah berganti pakaian, Narutopun membukakan pintunya dan tampaklah seorang wanita dengan Rambut merah panjang dan mata berwarna biru tua sedang berdiri di deoannya dengan pakaian SMA kuoh. Dialah Rias gremory. "hmm, ada apa Rias kau datang pagi-pagi kesini?" Tanya Naruto.

"ohhh, aku Cuma mau mengajakmu pergi sekolah bersama" jawab Rias sambil tersenyum lembut.

"ohhh, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku mau mandi dulu. Kau masuklah kedalam saja dulu" kata Naruto sambil mempersilahkan Rias masuk. Kemudian mereka berdua menuju Ruangan dan Naruto menyuruhnya menunggunya sebentar, lalu Naruto pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

Rias yang penasaran dengan isi rumah Narutopun berkeliling melihat tiap ruangan dirumah Naruto dan rasa penasarannya bangkit ketika melihat kamar Naruto. Dengan sedikit keberanian iapun masuk kekamar Naruto. Rias melihat-lihat isi kamar Naruto, yang ditangkap dimatanya adalah sebuah gitar ditaruh dipojok kamarnya dan sebuah meja belajar dengan laptop diatasnya serta poster-poster band serta karakter anime menempel didinding kamarnya. ' orang yang menarik' batin Rias. Kemudian Rias mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur naruto dan matanya menangkap segumpal cairan putih. Rias yang penasaran kemudian menyentuh cairan tersebut dan seketika wajahnya memerah. 'I-inikan?!' pikiran Rias kemudian teralih ketika dia merasakan ada yang masuk kekamar tersebut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto yang baru saja selesai mandi sambil mengenakan handuknya. Tampak badannya masih basah dan tampak perut six-pack milik Naruto. Naruto yang masih bingung tiba-tiba terkejut melihat apa yang ada dijari telunjuk Rias. "I-ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan" tiba-tiba Naruto panik karena ia ingat kalau masih ada bekas spermanya di ranjangnya.

Rias yang melihat kepanikkan Naruto mencoba menggoda sambil beranjak dari ranjang Rias menghampiri naruto dan berkata "nee, Naruto-kun. yang kau mimpikan semalam itu siapa?" goda Rias sambil memainkan jarinya di dada Naruto.

"B-bukan siapa-siapa!" jawab Naruto sambil membuang muka yang memerah karena perlakuan Rias. Jujur dia menikmati sentuhan Rias.

"ohhh, begitukah? Baiklah, lebih baik kita bersiap berangkat" Rias menyudahi godaan paginya. "hmm, tapi apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Rias pada naruto yang dibalas dengan gelengannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu, kulihat dikulkasmu ada banyak bahan makanan." kata Rias. Naruto juga setuju dengan perkataan Rias dan mereka pun menuju dapur dan naruto duduk di meja makan menunggu makanan yang akan dimasak Rias.

"hmm, Naruto-kun kenapa kau berniat melatih ketiga pionku?" Tanya Rias pada naruto sambil tetap focus memassak.

"hmmm, bagaimana ya? Aku melihat potensi dari mereka bertiga" jawab Naruto." Issei punya Ddraig si welsh dragon, sehingga menurutku aku harus melatihnya untuk bisa menggunakan kekuatannya semaksimal mungkin. Kemudian, kiba. Kulihat kemampuan berpedangnya itu sangatlah menjanjikan dirinya untuk naik kelas jadi High class devil suatu saat nanti. Tetapi, aku melihat sebuah kebencian pada saat bersamaan didalam hatinya. Meskipun tak terlalu terlihat. Lalu, koneko. Aku akan membuat dia menjadi salah satu rook terbaik. Aku merasakan potensi yang sangat baik dari mereka bertiga" terang Naruto panjang lebar. Rias yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto mangut-mangut sambil terus memasak.

"hmm, kalau sudah begitu aku setuju saja" jawab Rias. "dan masakanku sudah jadi!" seru Rias sambil membawa masakannya kemeja makan. Tampak semangkuk nasi dengan sepiring tempura serta semangkuk sup miso menjadi menu sarapan naruto hari ini. Naruto tanpa banyak komentar langsung melahapnya.

"enakkah?" Tanya Rias pada naruto. "enak kok! Calon suamimu suatu hari nanti pasti sangat beruntung" tambah Naruto yang membuat Rias merona.' Baka, dasar tidak peka! Orang beruntung tersebut sedang berada didepanku kok!' batin Rias sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Naruto yang makan dengan lahap. Kemudian setelah itu mereka berangkat bersama menuju sekolah.

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah semua orang tampak terpesona dengan pasangan yang sedang berjalan bersama ini. Kemudian mereka tiba didepan gerbang sekolah, tampak para wanita menjerit melihat naruto yang sudah seminggu lebih tidak masuk sekarang dating bersama dengan salah satu Onee-sama sekolah. "KYAAA! Mereka tampak sangat sempurna!" teriak para wanita histeris.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua masuk kekelas dan mengikuti pelajaran. Naruto tampaknya tak begitu tertarik dengan pelajaran, pikirannya masih melayang-layang memikirkan metode latihan untuk issei dkk. Tak terasa, sekian lama ia berpikir tiba-tiba bel istirahat berbunyi. Narutopun pergi ketempat biasa ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya, apa lagi kalau bukan dipohon di dekat taman. Tetapi, tampaknya Niatnya tidak dapat jadi kenyataan. Karena, telah menunggu seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan kacamata yang menatap tajam padanya.

"Naruto Uzumaki, bukan…Naruto Lucifer. Apa niatmu bersekolah disini?" selidik sosok yang ternyata adalah Sona Sitri.

"hmm, aku Cuma menikmati kehidupann biasaku saja" jawab Naruto dengan santai. "aku tak berniat dengan hal-hal jahat, jadi tenang saja. Dan dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya naruto.

"aku adalah adik dari Serafall Leviathan" jawab Sona yang sekarang mulai tampak santai. "dan kenapa kau merahasiakan identitasmu selama ini?"

"ohh, adik Sera-chan toh" komentar Naruto. "jujur dengan memberitahu identitasku, maka orang-orang akan bersikap beda denganku. Walaupun Maou lama merupakan musuh maou yang sekarang, tapi Lucifer tetap dihormati karena dulu dialah merupakan pemimpin para iblis. Dan aku tidak terbiasa dengan formalitas" terang naruto panjang lebar. " yang membuat dirimu hebat bukanlah darimana kau berasal, tapi bagaimana dirimu berguna bagi orang disekitarmu" tambah Naruto. 'meskipun aku tidaklah berguna' batin Naruto berbisik sendiri.

Sona yang mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. Menurut pikirannya, para maou lama merupakan orang yang gila perang. Sekarang pikirannya memandang Naruto sebagai pengecualiannya.

"hmm, itu sajakah yang kau mau tanyakan?" Tanya Naruto pada Sona. "kalau Cuma itu, sekarang aku mau menikmati waktu melamunku sebentar" kata Naruto sambil melewati Sona sambil memasang headset ditelinganya dan berbaring di bawah pohon sambil menatap langit yang berawan.

Sona kemudian secara mengejutkan duduk disamping Naruto dan bertanya pada naruto. "apa yang kau lihat diatas sana?" Tanya Sona dengan penasaran.

"hmm, aku Cuma melihat awan sambil membayangkan bentuk mereka seperti apa, lihat itu. Bentuknya seperti Sirzechs dan yang itu seperti Azazel" tunjuk Naruto pada awan-awan tersebut.

Sona yang mendengarkan hal tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tetap melamun. 'kau memang unik' batin Sona. Kemudian Naruto perlahan terlelap dan tertidur pulas karena dibuai oleh angin sepoi yang berhembus kearahnya.

Skip time

Tak terasa Sekolah telah usai, naruto dengan sukses membuat dirinya bolos sampai pelajaran terakhir. Sekarang dirinya menuju ke klub spiritual milik Rias. Ketika Naruto masuk tampak Rias dan para bidaknya sedang berdiskusi mengenai tingkat kesuksesan tiap bidaknya dalam menyelesaikan kontrak. Tampak Issei yang paling tajam dikomentari oleh Rias karena hobinya yang mengacau.

"Ara, tampaknya Naruto-kun telah datang" kata Akeno yang melihat Naruto masuk.

"hmm, ohayou" sapa Naruto dengan Senyum lembutnya. "kalian bertiga sudah siapkan kulatih?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung to the point.

"Tentu saja" jawab Issei, Kiba, dan koneko dengan serempak.

"bagus! Kalau begitu kalian bertiga siapkan koper kalian. Aku akan mengajak kalian ke tempat latihan pribadiku." Perintah Naruto." Dan untukmu, issei. Dress breaker akan kuwariskan padamu nanti!" tambah Naruto.

"ARIGATOU, SENSEI!" Issei seketika bersujud dan membuat Koneko menendangnya. "mesum dilarang disini" kata Koneko pada Issei. Ia sepertinya tahu untuk apa jurus itu akan dipakai oleh Issei nanti.

"baiklah, itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku harus bekerja sekarang" pamit Naruto."dan untuk Asia, nanti aku juga akan mengajarimu sebuah teknik yang cocok untukmu" tambah Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Asia.

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju tempat bekerjanya, yaitu sebuah restoran ramen dimana ia menjadi assisten koki disana. Memang bukan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan karena mesti menghadapi sang koki yang begitu perfeksionis. Tapi, naruto mempelajari estetika memasak darinya. Tetapi, tampaknya hari ini tampaknya Naruto akan terlambat bekerja. Tampak ketika dia sedang melewati pinggiran sebuah hutan yang sepi menuju tempat kerjanya yang berada di pinggiran kota, tiba-tiba ada sosok berkerudung yang menebaskan pedangnya yang panjang dan besar kearah Naruto dari balik pepohonan. Naruto yang merasa ada ancaman segera melompat mundur kebelakang dan menyiapkan mode iblisnya dan menarik sebuah katana hitam dari lingkaran sihir yang diciptakannya. "Siapa Kau?!" Tanya Naruto yang dibalas dengan sebuah tebasan liar menuju arahnya.

Naruto yang melihat tebasan tersebut mengarah kearahnya kemudian mencoba menahan serangan tersebut dengan pedangnya. "TANG!" kedua pedang berbeda ukuran tersebut bertabrakan. Tampak Naruto kesulitan menahan pedang berat yang mencoba menebasnya itu. Naruto kemudian menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk mengambil satu lagi pedang dari lingkaran sihirnya.. dan mencoba menebaskannya kearah musuh tersebut. Tetapi dengan sigap musuh dapat menahannya dengan cara menangkap pedang tersebut dengan tangan kanannya yang melepas gengamannya pada pedang besarnya.

'sial, dia cepat sekali refleknya' rutuk naruto. Kemudian Naruto membuka mulutnya dan mencoba menembakkan sebuah laser. Kemudian Naruto mengunci pergerakkan kedua tangan musuhnya dengan membuatnya sibuk menahan pedang Naruto. Kemudian naruto menembakkan sebuah Sinar laser berwarna hitam kearah muka musuhnya tersebut. '**soplo**' batin Naruto berseru.

Laser tersebut hanya menembus kearah hutan dan membuat sebuah lubang yang kecil tapi dalam ditanah. Tampak musuh telah berada di atas sebuah dahan pohon sambil mengepakkan sayap hitamnya tapi dengan tulang yang menyembul dari sisi tulang sayapnya . 'malaikat jatuh?' batin Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian musuh tersebut menembakkan bulunya kearah naruto dan membuat naruto menangkisnya dengan kedua pedang ditanganya. Tiba-tiba Musuh sudah berada di samping Naruto sambil membuat sebuah bola energi hitam yang berputar dengan kencang ditangannya disertai dengan kabut hitam yang mengelilingi bola tersebut. 'sial, aku kena!' rutuk Naruto yang tidak siap menerima serangan musuhnya tersebut.

"BRUAKH!" tiba-tiba sebuah kaki kecil menendang musuhnya sampai terpental dan membuat bola hitam tadi menabrak tanah dan membuat sebuah kawah yang lumayan besar. "waspadalah sedikit, baka!" bentak sosok yang menolongnya tadi.

"hmm, gomen gomen. Aku teralihkan olehnya tadi, kau harus berhati-hati denganya ,Ophis. Dia bisa berpindah tempat secara tiba-tiba." Ingat Naruto." Dan sepertinya bulu-bulu itu mediumnya" tambah Naruto.

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau gunakan jurus gabungan itu saja untuk melawannya, aku akan otomatis menahan serangannya jika kau menggunakan itu" saran ophis.

"hmm, baiklah." Kata Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menyimpan katana hitamnya dan membaca sebuah mantra kuno dan memegang tangan Ophis dengan tangan kanannya. "jadilah, jadilah tangan kanan yang menjaga diriku" Naruto tetap membaca mantranya. Dan seketika Ophis menghilang dan menjadi sebuah pedang yang berukurang seperti katana dengan warna putih pada mata pedangnya dan gagangnya yang berwarna hitam disertai dengan sebuah tali berwarna merah darah diujung gagangnya. Tangan Naruto yang sebelah kanan menjadi berwarna hitam dan dihiasi dengan tato mantra serta sebuah sarung tangan yang mirip seperti punya Issei tetapi dengan warna Kristal bening.'**Pareja**' batin Naruto dan ophis yang sudah menyatu pikirannya.

"hmm, kau sudah mengambil sebelah tanganku. Sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini secara cepat, aku tak mau kau benar-benar tersegel seperti Ddraig" kata Naruto.

"Akupun tak mau,baka!" balas Ophis dari Kristal ditangan Naruto.

Tampak musuh tersebut mulai bangun dan menampakkan wajahnya yang mirip dengan Naruto tetapi lebih putih dari Naruto serta tatapan kosong yang senantiasa menemaninya. Iapun menembakkan lagi bulu sayapnya dan mencoba menyerang Naruto. Naruto kemudian mengalirkan api birunya kepedang yang berada ditangan kirinya dan mulai menangkis setiap bulu sayap yang tajam tersebut. sesuai dugaan naruto, Musuhnya menghilang dan menyerang Naruto dari titik buta naruto yang berada di punggungnya. Musuh telah berada dibelakang Naruto sambil menyiapkan kembali bola hitam tadi. Dan dengan gesit tangan kanan naruto yang sudah bersatu dengan Ophis bergerak kebelakang dan menebas kearah kepala musuh tersebut dengan aura hitam yang tajam.' **larga golpe**' batin Ophis.

"Wuussshhhh !" pedang tersebut mengarah kearah musuh tersebut meninggalkan angin tebasan Ophis yang terus melaju terus kedepan dan akhirnya menghilang. dan secara tiba-tiba musuh kembali menghilang dan mencoba mengarahkan bola hitamnya kearah Naruto. Naruto telah Siap dengan hal tersebut kemudian berkata "**Respira**", yang membuat sebuah kabut memancar dari badan Naruto dan membuat semua bulu yang jatuh di tanah tadi jadi debu, dan dengan Cepat Dia menebaskan pedang ditangan kirinya kearah musuhnya dengan tenaga penuh. "Rasakan ini, purgación!" seru Naruto sambil menebaskan pedangnya dan membuat area tersebut terbakar oleh api biru yang terus berkobar. Sementara musuhnya berhasil kabur kearah salah satu pohon terdekat, naruto yang telah menduga hal tersebut segera melesat dan menusukkan pedang dengan api birunya kedada musuhnya tadi. "JLEBB!" bunyi pedang tersebut saat menembus tubuh musuhnya. Tampak wajah yang kosong milik musuh tersebut mulai berubah dan mata biru yang kosong tersebut jadi tampak hidup. "Kerja bagus, Nak….." desis sosok tersebut sambil menghilang karena ditarik oleh pusaran lubang hitam yang muncul dari belakang punggungnya. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa menyebutkan satu nama dalam benaknya 'Ker!'

Kemudian Naruto terbang pergi dari tempat tersebut karena takut ada yang melihatnya. Naruto kemudian mendarat di sebuah pinggiran sungai dekat kota yang sepi. Kemudian, dia melepas segelnya pada Ophis. Sinar keputihan keluar dari tubuhnya dan membuat Ophis kembali muncul dalam bentuk gadis kecilnya.

"hoi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"tentu saja tidak, baka!" jawab Ophis.

"ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku diserang tadi?" Tanya naruto.

"Kau lupa kalau dulu kita pernah melakukan kombinasi seperti tadi, dan hasilnya membuat kita bisa bertelepati" Jawab Ophis.

"oh,iya!" jawab Naruto sambil memukul telapak tangannya.

"Bersyukurlah karena Cuma kau yang bisa melakukan kombinasi denganku, baka" tambah Ophis.

"iya,iya. Nanti kubelikan eskrim sebagai ucapan terima kasih" tambah Naruto. 'dan soal tadi, kalau tidak ada kau, jujur aku pasti akan mendapat luka parah. Terima kasih, Ophis" seru Naruto sambil mengelus kepala ophis.

"U-urusai! Aku mau pergi dulu!" bentak ophis dengan muka memerah dan mulai melayang pergi.

"Baiklah, dahhh" seru Naruto sambil kembali menuju tempat kerjanya.

Sementara itu ditempat Ker.

"hmmm, kombinasi yang lumayan menarik" Kata Ker sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia membuka kerudungnya. Dan tampaklah sesosok gadis dengan tatapan datar serta rambut pirang (simpelnya bayangkan victorique de blois di gosick) menatap kearah langit malam. Kemudian datanglah Heliol yang telah kalah dari Naruto dan dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri. "hmmm, sebaiknya kupulihkan lagi dia" kata Ker sambil menyeret Heliol dengan Sabitnya menuju kuil tempatnya tinggal.

TBC

Keterangan Jurus

Soplo:tembakan laser hitam lurus dan dapat menembus benda dengan daya tusuk yang luar biasa

Pareja: kombinasi gaabungan Naruto dan Ophis yang membuat ophis dapat menguasai bagian tubuh yang dikorbankan Naruto dan bersifat sementara karena Tubuh Naruto sebenarnya menolak kekuatan dengan bantuan segel dapat diperpanjang masa bekerjanya.

Larga golpe: tebasan yang dapat membuat musuh terurai menjadi angin jika terkena tebasan tersebut.

Sekian Chapter 9 kali ini, kali ini author coba bikin lemon, ntah asem atau kasih buat yang udah Review. Review Kalian sangat berarti bagi Author dalam mengembangkan cerita dan menambah semangat author Dan terima kasih ^_^.


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Narutox?xOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc

Chapter 10:

Semalam setelah penyerangan tersebut, Naruto menyiapkan dirinya untuk melatih Issei, kiba, dan Koneko. Setelah selesai dengan persiapannya yakni, mandi dan makan serta memakai baju, Naruto kemudian pergi menuju kesekolah. kali ini ia izin tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan ada urusan keluarga. Naruto kemudian menuju ke klub spiritual milik Rias dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir agak tak ada yang tahu dia sebenarnya ad di sekolah. Ketika dia sampai, dilihatnya Rias dan para budaknya telah menunggu Naruto.

"hmmm, baiklah. Dari sini serahkan saja padaku." Kata naruto pada Rias yang dibalas anggukan dari Rias. "Issei, Kiba, koneko! Sekarang mendekat kearahku" seru Naruto. Kemudian ketiga orang tersebut mengikuti perintah Naruto sambil membawa perbekalan mereka. Kemudian muncullah sebuah lingkaran sihir yang memindahkan mereka berempat dari tempat Rias. "Hati-hati ya!" pesan Rias pada mereka yang mungkin tidak didengar mereka.

Kemudian lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul di suatu pulau yang terlihat sangat terasing dan tidak ada pulau lain disekitarnya. Nampak pulau tersebut terlihat begitu indah, dengan pohon kelapa dan beberapa bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan hutan pohon dengan kulit kayu keras mengisi tengah hutan pulau tersebut."baiklah, kalian bertiga ikuti aku!" perintah naruto yang dibalas anggukan dari mereka.

Setelah berjalan selama 30 menit mereka akhirnya sampai ditengah hutan dimana ada danau kecil yang begitu indah dan tampak sebuah pondok kecil dan tanah lapang yang luas disamping danau tersebut. "jadi kita akan berlatih disini?" Tanya Issei. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Ini Cuma tempat istirahat kalau sudah malam". "tempat latihan kalian itu ada disini!" seru Naruto sambil membuka sebuah segel yang menempel ditanah tempatnya berpijak. Tampak setelah segel itu terbuka terlihat sebuah tempat yang berwarna merah dengn banyak tengkorak makhluk yang tak jelas asal usulnya berserakkan disana. Dan tampak 3 buah arena yang masing-masing dibatasi oleh tembok tinggi. Kiba dan koneko menelan ludah melihat pemandangan tersebut. sedangkan issei yang mencoba kabur segera ditangkap Naruto dengan tangannya dan akhirnya ia terpaksa memegang Issei dengan cara mendekapnya dengan kuat. "baiklah, ayo masuk kedalam" perintah naruto.

Mereka kemudian masuk kedalam tempat tersebut melalui suatu tangga yang menghubungkan tempat tersebut dengan dunia luar."hmmm, baiklah. Pertam-tama kan kuucapkan selamat dating di Neraka tingkat paling bawah" seru naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Kiba dan kawan-kawan merasa terkejut dengan hal tersebut. "A-apa maksudnya latihan disini, Naruto-senpai?" Tanya Kiba.

"hmmm, tenang saja. Tempat ini istimewa karena tempat ini waktunya berjalan lebih cepat daripada dunia luar. Jadi dengan melatih kalian disini selama seminggu itu sama saja dengan melatih kalian selama 1 bulan didunia nyata." Terang Naruto yang dibalaas dengan O besar oleh ketiganya.

"baiklah aku akan membagi porsi latihan kalian! Untuk Issei kau akan melakukan latihan dasar berupa meninju batu besar diarena 1 sebanyak mungkin sampai batu tersebut menjadi hancur! Lalu kiba, kau akan kuberi latihan dasar untuk bertahan di arena 2! Dan yang terakhir, koneko. Kau tunggu perintahku Nanti. Kau bisa bersantai dulu di arena 3." perintah Naruto yang membuat Issei tersenyum remeh. 'apa susahnya menghancurkan batu ' batin Issei. Kemudian mereka menuju masing-masing tempat yang diperintahkan Naruto

Naruto yang menangkap senyum remeh isseipun mulai melatih Issei lebih dulu. "nah, Issei. Coba kau berikan pukulan terbaikmu sekarang!" perintah Naruto. "hmm, baiklah! Ayo! Boosted gear!" teriak Issei sambil mengaktifkan sacreed gearnya . [Boost!] dan kemudian issei meninju batu tersebut sepenuh tenaga, dan batu tersebut retak dan mulai hancur. Issei tersenyum puas. Tapi, tak lama kemudian batu tersebut retakannya mulai menghilang dan berdiri dengan dengan kokoh dihadapan Issei. Issei yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa melongo. Iapun kembali memukul batu tersebut, tapi tetap saja hal yang sama terjadi berulang-ulang. "hosh hosh, jika begini terus jangankan batunya hancur, retakkan kecil saja tak akan ada." Keluh Issei. Naruto yang melihat tersebut hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan Issei yang terus meninju batu tersebut.

Kemudian Naruto menuju ketempat Kiba dan memulai instruksinya pada Kiba. "Kiba, kau sebagai knight memang memenuhi kualifikasimu terutama kecepatan, tapi aku masih mengatakan bahwa pertahananmu masih dibawah rata-rata." Ceramah Naruto. "kau benar Naruto-senpai" kiba ikut setuju dengan pendapat Naruto. "terutama jika aku sudah menyerang maka aku akan mulai membuka celah pada pertahananku" tambah Kiba. Naruto tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Kiba. 'Dia memang punya aura high class devil' batin Naruto, "baiklah, aku menemukan cara untuk meningkatkan pertahananmu." Kata Naruto. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir yang ukurannya berdiameter 2 meter, kemudian muncullah nsebuah robot kayu dengan 4 tangan dan semuanya memegang bokken (bayangin aja boneka kayu merah yang nyerang guy di Naruto) dan memiliki tinggi sekitar 2 meter."hmm, naruto-senpai, apa yang akan kau latih sekarang?" Tanya Kiba penasaran. "hmm, kau akan menemukannya setelah kau menikmati robot ini!" kemudian Naruto memberikan setetes darahnya keatas Robot tersebut dan membuat Robot tersebut bergerak. Naruto kemudian melempar tiga buah bokken kepada kiba. "gunakan ini dengan hati-hati ya!" seru Naruto. Kemudian Robot tersebut tiba-tiba menyerang kiba secara tiba-tiba. Untungnya Kiba bisa menghindari Robot tersebut. Kiba tiba-tiba tersenyum ' aku paham apa yang Naruto-senpai latih kepadaku sekarang!' kemudian Kiba mulai menyerang dengan satu pedang menuju robot tersebut, dengan tangkas robot menangkis serangan tersebut dengan salah satu tangannya. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut kembali tersenyum dan meninggalkan tempat kiba dan menuju tempat koneko.

Setibanya di tempat Koneko, tampak Koneko sedang duduk diam sambil menunggu perintah Naruto. "Koneko, apa kau tahu kenapa aku tidak memberimu perintah apapun?" Tanya Naruto. Koneko menggeleng. "baiklah, aku tidak memberimu perintah apapun karena latihan untukmu kali ini lumayan special, aku akan mengajarimu senjutsu!" terang Naruto. Koneko yang penasaran apa itu senjutsupun bertanya pada Naruto "Apa itu senjutsu, Naruto-senpai?". "hmm, bisa dibilang senjutsu adalah jurus dengan memanfaatkan alam sebagai sekutu" singkat Naruto. "aku bisa menggunakan senjutsu dasar, tapi untuk tingkat lanjut kupikir kau bisa melakukan kreasinya sendiri, asal tahu dasarnya saja." Jelas Naruto. Koneko yang mendengar penjelasan tersebut merasa penasaran dengan latihan yang akan dijalaninya. "hmm, baiklah, pertama sebaiknya kau melakukan meditasi' kata Naruto. Kemudian Koneko melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto. "bersiaplah, latihanmu agak sakit loh!" kata Naruto sambil menarik bagian belakang baju Koneko sampai robek dan melukai bagian tulang sayap koneko dengan membuat sayatan vertical di kedua tulang sayap koneko. Koneko hanya dapat meringis sambil menahan sakit."tahanlah, aku sengaja melukai bagian tersebut karena menurutku energi alam dapat masuk dengan mudah dari sana, dan mengaktifkan energi dari dalam tubuhmu yang disebut cakra. Lalu kedua energi tersebut akan melakukan sinkronisasi." Terang Naruto. Narutopun kemudian berpesan kepada koneko agar terus bermeditasi selama Satu bulan ini, Naruto juga berpesan agar tak perlu makan. Karena energi alam memberinya energi. Lalu Naruto pergi kesuatu gundukan batu yang dapat melihat aktivitas seluruh arena, Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kebodohan Issei yang main serang saja, Kiba yang masih mencoba menyerang dan tetap ditahan oleh robot tersebut, serta Koneko yang masih tetap bermeditasi. Narutopun memilih Tidur sambil menatap kearah tiga orang tersebut dari kejauhan.

Waktu terus berjalan. Tak terasa sudah 1 minggu mereka latihan secara nonstop, untungnya stamina mereka telah naruto tipu dengan semacam mantra ketika mereka memasuki Tempat latihan tersebut, sehingga tubuh mereka menyangka baru 4 jam latihan berlangsung. Tampak Issei yang sudah kelelahan dengan Tugasnya mulai merutuk kesal. "sial, bagaimana caranya menghancurkan batu bodoh ini!" rutuk Issei sambil memukul bertubi-tubi batu tersebut di seluruh bagiannya dengan kaki dan tangannya. tiba-tiba mata issei menangkap suatu hal aneh,. "Are? Kenapa bagian samping kiri ini lambat pulihnya" Issei bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dengan inisiatifnya Issei memukul bagian tersebut sekuat tenaga dan membuat batu tersebut pecah berkeping-keping tanpa dapat bersatu lagi. "YOSH! Akhirnya!" teriak Issei. Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan bertanya padanya, "bagaimana? Sudah tahu maksud latihanku ini?" Tanya naruto pada issei. "tentu! Menganalisa titik lemah untuk memberikan serangan kritikal pada musuh kan?" Tanya issei. "tepat sekali!" jawab Naruto. " baiklah, aku akan memberikan kau latihan khususmu yang asli sekarang" kata naruto. " aku akan mengajarimu memakai balance breaker sekarang!" seru Naruto. Issei tampaknya kebingungan mendengar kata tersebut. "apa itu" Tanya Issei.

"hmm, balance breaker adalah kemampuan aktivasi sempurna dari sebuah sacred gear, awalnya agak susah untuk masuk kedalam fase ini, tapi setelah itu akan jadi lebih mudah" jelas naruto. Issei hanya bisa terdiam tak mengerti. Kemudian Naruto memegang tangan kiri Issei dan memegangnya sambil menyentuh Kristal hijau sacred gear Issei, Tiba-tiba Issei dan Naruto seolah berpindah tempat dan menuju sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan kobaran api dan tampaklah seekor Naga berwarna merah sedang menatap mereka. Issei ketakutan melihat pemandangan tersebut tapi naruto menatap tajam Issei agar ia tetap tenang

"yo, Ddraig." Sapa Naruto pada naga merah yang ada didepannya.

"ada apa kau memanggilku, bocah setengah" Tanya Ddraig.

"Berikan kekuatanmu pada bocah yang menjadi hostmu ini" pinta Naruto.

"boleh saja, asal ia korbankan salah satu anggota tubuhnya" tawar Ddraig.

"hmm, Issei. Bagaimana menurutmu? Jika kau korbankan tangan kirimu, kesempatanmu menjadi raja Harem akan semakin terbuka lebar loh" Tanya naruto pada Issei yang masih bengong.

Issei yang tiba-tiba mendengar kata raja Harem dengan bodohny segera berteriak "Baik! Ambil saja,, berikan aku kekuatan lebih untuk menjadi harem king!"

"hahaha, Omoshiroi! Baru kali ini aku punya host seperti ini!" Ddraig tertawa dengan sikap Issei. "baiklah, Hyodou Issei. Nikmatilah kekuatan sebagai hostku" tambah Ddraig yang kemudian melapisi tubuh Issei dengan Api dan kemudian pandangan Naruto dan Issei memudar. Kemudian mereka kembali lagi ke arena. "hmm, aku tidak merasakan perubahan apapun" kata Issei pada naruto. Naruto Tidak menjawab apa-apa dan mencoba menyerang Issei dengan tinjunya. Issei yang melihat tersebut dengan gesit menghindar.

"Apa-apaan kau! tiba-tiba menyerangku seperti itu!" bentak Issei.

"khukhukhu, Issei….. Baru kusadari kalau sebenarnya Asia begitu cantik, akan kujadikan dia budakku. Khukhukhu" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Issei sambil memberikan tatapan seorang maniak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Issei yang masih bingung.

"fufufu, kupikir Asia pantas menjadi budakku, akan kubuat dia menjadi budakku dan melayaniku setiap hari. Akan kubuat dia memuaskanku sampai dadanya mengecil, khukhukhu" Naruto menjawab dengan nada sinis lagi.

'APA! dada Asia yang indah menjadi kecil?' Issei tiba-tiba menjadi tersentak. 'dan juga menjadi budak Naruto, satu-satunya wanitaku sekarang akan direbutnya' tiba-tiba mental Issei menyimpulkan satu hal. "AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, NARUTO!" teriak issei disertai dengan luapan tenaga luar biasa dari tubuh issei. [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]. "UWOOO!" teriak Issei dan kemudian perlahan tubuh Issei dilapisi sebuah armor berwarna merah. "Balance Breaker: Boosted Gear Scale Mail!" seru Issei. Issei kemudian melesat kearah Naruto dengan menyiapkan sebuah pukulan, Naruto dengan siaga bersiap meneriam pukulan tersebut. Kemudian Issei melancarkan sebuah pukulan kearah Naruto, dengansantai Naruto menangkap pukulan tersebut dan sambil tersenyum ia berkata. "lihat, ada hasilnya kan?"

Issei yang sadar akan perubahannyapun segera menghentikan pukulannya pada Naruto. "lalu, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" Tanya Issei.

"hmmm, balance breaker akan bereaksi sesuai keinginan dan emosi pemiliknya. Maka dari itu aku sengaja memancing emosimu tadi" jawab Naruto. Issei Cuma bisa diam dan mengganguk mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"hmm, sepertinya latihanmu sudah selesai, dan sebagai hadiahnya. Akan kuajarkan kau dress breaker!" seru Naruto. Issei langsung bersujud ketika mendengar kata Dress breaker. "ARIGATOU SENSEI!" teriak Issei.

Kemudian setelah mengajari Issei dress breaker, Naruto mengantar Issei keluar dari tempat tersebut dan menyuruhnya bersantai diatas sana sampai ia kembali membawa 2 temannya. Naruto kemudian kembali ke bawah dan melihat Kiba terlebih dahulu.

Tampak Kiba sudah berhasil menang melawan robot tersebut dan menyisahkan satu bokken yang berada ditangannya. Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum melihat hasil latihan Kiba. "hmm, latihanmu adalah latihan yang paling rapi dibanding dengan Issei" puji Naruto. Kiba yang mendengar pujian tersebut tersenyum tipis". "baiklah, sebaiknya kita keatas. Latihan kedua kalian telah menunggu kalian disana" Kata Naruto sambil mengantar kiba meninggalkan arena tersebut. Naruto kemudian juga mengajak Koneko yang tampaknya sudah dapat mengendalikan energi senjutsunya meski masih ada hal yangbelum sempurna.

Kemudian ketiga orang tersebut Naruto ajak kepondok yang berada dekat danau yang ada di tengah hutan tersebut. Setelah masuk pondok tersebut, ketiganya pingsan serentak. 'hmm, tampaknya fungsi mantraku sudah habis' Batin Naruto sambil mengangkat mereka bertiga dan membaringkan mereka di tempat tidur dengan posisi vertikal. "setidaknya butuh waktu sehari untuk mereka agar bisa bangun" kata Naruto pelan. Kemudian Naruto berjalan keluar pondok sambil menatap kearah langit yang tampaknya sudah mulai senja. "hmm, hari yang melelahkan" batinnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sesosok objek dengan warna putih turun dari Udara dan mendarat dihadapan naruto. "hmmm. Ada apa kau menemuiku, saudara jauh?" Tanya naruto.

"hmm, Cuma ingin melihat perkembangan Rivalku sekarang, Naruto" jawab sosok tersebut.

"ohh, begitu. Tampaknya insting maniak bertarungmu kembali menyalak, Vali" kata naruto.

"khukhukhu, memang aku selalu begitu." Jawab sosok yang ternyata adalah Vali sang Hakuryuutei. "bagaimana kalau kita Sparring?" tawar Vali pada naruto.

"hmm, nanti saja. Jujur aku sudah kelelahan melatih mereka" kata naruto. "kau juga tak mau melawan orang yang staminanya hampir habis kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"khukhukhu, kau benar. Lebih baik sekarat dihajar olehmu dengan stamina penuh daripada menang pada saat kau sedang lemahnya" Vali membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

"oh, iya. Apa kau percaya bahwa setelah mati kau akan dikirim ditempat yang lebih mengerikan lagi?" Tanya Naruto pada Vali.

"kalauu tempat itu banyak petarung kuat, maka dengan senang hati aku akan kesana" jawab Vali

"dasar maniak bertarung" komen Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"baiklah, nanti aku akan menantangmu lagi!" kata Vali sambil mengembangkan sayapnya dan bersiap pergi.

"hmm, Khaos Brigade ya?" Tanya naruto.

"benar, aku tapi bekerja juga untuk azazel, menjadi bawahan pacarmu tapi lebih menarik ,menurutku. Banyak lawan yang kuat yang dapat aku temui" jawab Vali.

"Si cebol itu bukan pacarku!" bentak Naruto sambil menahan rona diwajahnya.

"ohh, kalau begitu santai saja" ejek vali sambil meninggalkan Naruto

"dasar maniak Pantat!" teriak naruto yang tak didengar Vali yang sudah terlalu jauh terbang.

Skip time

Hari ini, semua murid sementara Naruto sudah kembali pulih dari lelah mereka. Naruto akan memberika polesan terakhir pada mereka. Mereka kemudian berkumpul di tepi danau. "baiklah, hari ini latihan kalian adalah melawanku!" seru Naruto pada mereka. "gunakan seluruh kekuatan kalian jika tidak mau mati" tambah Naruto dengan senyum psikopat. Ketiganya menelan ludah sambil berpikir taktik untuk melawan Naruto.

Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah kabut hitam muncul dari tengah danau dan menutupi seluruh pulau dengan aura hitam, dari situ tampaklah sesosok dengan jubah hitamnya dan sebuah sabit besar melayang diatas danau sambil menatap datar Naruto. "khukhukhu, ayo bermain, Naruto." Desisnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tarot dengan angka 0 terterah dibagian kartunya. "the fool" bisiknya. Kemudian sekumpulan pedang terbang menyerang kearah Naruto dan untungnya sempat ditangkis oleh naruto dengan menggunakan pedangnya yang secara cepat ia keluarkan dari lingkaran Sihirnya. "Siapa kau?" bentak issei yang merasa kesal karena latihan mereka terganggu oleh serangan asing.

"fufufu, kenalkan. Namaku adalah Keres, atau bisa dipanggil Ker. Aku adalah dewa yang sedang merasa bosan" jawab ker dengan wajah tetap tertutup oleh kerudungnya.

"Ker? Apakah naruto-senpai tahu tentang dia?" Tanya Koneko

"Tidak, yang aku tahu dia suka sekali bermain denganku" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalua begitu sebaiknya kami juga ikut bermain" kata Kiba pada Naruto.

"berhati-hatilah, dia lawan yang tidak aku ketahui kekuatannya" Naruto mengingatkan Mereka.

"Baik!" seru mereka.

"khukhukhu, Omoshiroi! Majulah dan lawan aku!" Ker tertawa dengan nada puas dan membentangkan tangannya seolah siap menerima serangan mereka kapanpun.

"Baiklah, kau juga Bersiaplah!" seru Naruto sambil mengaktifkan mode Iblisnya.

Sementara itu ditempat lain

'perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya akan terjadi sesuatu pada sibodoh itu?' batin seorang yang bernama Ophis yang sedang melamun menatap langit . tiba-tiba seseorang dengan dandanan seperti sun gokong menemui Ophis dan berkata "Bos, pertemuan sudah mau mulai, sebaiknya kau dating sekarang". Ophis mengganguk dan kemudian beranjak pergi. 'semoga kau baik-baik saja, Naruto.' Batinnya.

TBC

Sekian chapter 10. Mohon maaf kalau chapter ini kurang seru. Terima kasih buat yang udah Review. Review kalian sangat berarti buat author. Sekian dan terima kasih.


	11. Chapter 11

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Narutox?xOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc

Chapter 11: Batas

"Baiklah, kau juga Bersiaplah!" seru Naruto sambil mengaktifkan mode Iblisnya.

Ker yang melihat hal tersebut merasa puas dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan Kanannya dan kemudian muncullah topeng dengan pola tanda Tanya (?) menutupi wajah Ker. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan katana hitamnya dan melesat ketengah danau menuju Ker. "Kiba! Issei! Kalian berdua bersiaplah!" teriak naruto. "Koneko, gunakan senjutsumu untuk Finishing nanti!" tambah Naruto.

"Terima ini! " teriak Naruto sambil mengayunkan Katananya yang telah dilapisi oleh Respira yang pekat. Ker yang menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya diam mematung seolah ingin merasakan tertebas katana tersebut. "Jrass!" Katana tersebut menyabet pinggang Ker dengan kuatnya. Sampai-sampai membuat Ker terpental ketepi danau tempat Issei dkk berdiri dan membuat sebuah gundukan sedang yang , Kiba, dan Koneko yang melihat hal tersebut segera bersiaga dengan mengaktifkan kekuatan mereka masing-masing.

Tampak dari Gundukan bekas ker terpental tampak Ker yang terduduk dengan tubuh yang tersayat dengan luka yang lumayan dalam dan secara ajaib ker berdiri dengan santainya dan berjalan menghampiri issei dkk. "omoshiroi!" desisnya. Kemudian sebuah kartu tarot dengan angka 1 tiba-tiba muncul ditangan Ker, kemudian di meremas kartu tersebut. "the Magician" bisiknya.

Secara tiba-tiba dari badan Ker keluar lima bola energi dengan warna abu-abu. Kemudian kelima bola tersebut melesat dengan cepat menuju kearah issei dkk. Issei yang melihat hal tersebut segera menangkis bola yang menuju kearahnya dengan sacred Gearnya. Sialnya ketika bola tersebut bersentuhan dengan dirinya, bola tersebut meledak. "DUARRR!" bola tersebut meledak,. "Issei!" teriak Kiba, Naruto, dan Koneko yang melihat hal tersebut.

"tenang saja, aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang!" teriak Issei yang sudah berada dalam mode balance breakernya. Kemudian dia melesat menuju Ker tetapi ditahan oleh bola energi lainnya. Kemudian Issei membentuk suatu bola energi berwarna hijau dan menembakkannya kearah bola tersebut. ""DUARR!' bola tersebut meledak dengan sukses.

Kiba yang melihat bahwa ada 2 bola energi yang menuju dirinya dari kanan dan kiri kemudian melompat mundur dan melihat kedua bola tersebut mengikuti dirinya. Kiba kemudian menggunakan kemampuan Swordbirthnya dan memunculkan sepasang pedang di tangannya dan melempar kedua bola tersebut kearah bola energi tersebut. "DUARR!" "DUARRR!" ledakan tercipta dari sentuhan benda tadi dengan pedang Kiba.

Koneko yang melihat ada satu bola energi yang menuju kearahnya segera melakukan gerakan tinju kearah bola yang masih berjarak 3 meter darinya dan "DUARR!" bola tersebut meledak seolah telah bersentuhan dengan sesuatu. 'jadi ini keuntungan senjutsu' batin Koneko puas melihat kekuatan barunya.

Ketika Kiba, Issei, dan Koneko hendak menyerbu kearah Ker, tiba-tiba Ker mengayunkan Sabitnya dengan cepat kearah mereka, dan dengan Gesit mereka menghindarinya. Kemudian ketika Ker sedang mengayunkan sabitnya itu, naruto melesat dengan 2 buah katana ditangannya sambil mencoba memenggal kepala Ker. Ker yang melihat hal tersebut sengaja berdiam dan "JRASSHHH!" katana Naruto berhasil memisahkan kepalanya dari badannya. Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto dan ketiga kawannya mundur dengan sikap waspada. "apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Issei pada Naruto yang masih tampak menatap tajam kearah Tubuh Ker yang sudah terpisah dengan kepalanya.

Nampak secara mengejutkan tubuh Ker berdiri kembali dan memungut kepalanya dan memasangnya kembali. Naruto dkk sangat terkejut menyaksikan hal tersebut. 'apa yang kami lawan!' batin mereka bersamaan.

Ker yang menyaksikan reaksi Naruto hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak "hahaha,Bagaimana mungkin kalian mencoba membunuh kematian" tawa Ker sambil menatap sinis kearah naruto dkk. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut sangat terkejut. "A-apa, jadi kau dewa kematian?" Tanya Naruto. "khukhukhu, bisa dibilang begitu, tapi aku adalah dewa yang mulai bosan dengan hal tersebut" jawab Ker. "baiklah, kali ini aku akan menonaktifkan kemampuan sial ini dan melawanmu dengan tenaga mortal ku" tambah Ker.

Kemudian Ker terbang melayang dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tarot lagi dan sekarang berangka 9. "the hermit" bisiknya. Kemudian tubuh ker berubah dan mengenakan baju jubah putih dengan sayap tulang-belulang dan sabitnya yang berada di tangan kirinya menjadi lebih besar lagi.

Naruto yang menyaksikan hal tersebut segera berteriak "Kalian bertiga! Bersiaplah kabur! Dia bukan lawan yang sepadan buat kalian!".

"tapi, jika kita bekerja sama kita dapat mengalahkannya!" bentak issei.

"itu benar" balas Koneko.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan memaksakan diri kalian" Kata Naruto sambil menupuk kepala mereka bertiga. Ketiganya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tanpa mereka sadari naruto telah memasang segel dikepala mereka.

"Baiklah, Kiba dan Koneko alihkan perhatiannya dan aku serta issei akan menghantamnya" bisik Naruto pada mereka bertiga.

"Baik!" jawab mereka.

Kiba dan Koneko mengeluarkan sayap iblis mereka dan terbang melesat mencoba menjatuhkan Ker dengan cara memukul dan menebasnya dari belakang. Ketika Kiba dan Koneko berada di belakang Ker, dengan sigap sayap Ker melindungi punggung tuannya, dan serangan gabungan Kiba serta Koneko berhasil dipatahkan oleh ker. Namun, secara tiba-tiba Issei telah berada dihadapan Ker sambil mengayunkan tinjunya menuju wajah Ker. Ker yang melihat hal tersebut dengan santai menahannya dengan tangan kanannya sambil mengayunkan sabitnya mencoba menusuk Issei dengan sabitnya. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut dengan sigap melesat kearah Ker dan menembakkan laser dari mulutnya "Soplo" batin Naruto. Laser tersebut mengarah kekepala Ker. Ker yang melihat hal tersebut terpaksa menggunakan sabitnya untuk menangkis serangan Naruto.

Kemudian Ker mengeluarkan aura abu-abu dan mementalkan Naruto dkk sampai terjatuh ketanah. Kiba dan koneko sukses dibuat pingsan oleh sentuhan Ker. Issei berhasil menahan serangan tersebut tapi kehabisan tenaga dan kemudian tersungkur jatuh. "S-sial" rutuknya. Sedangkan Naruto berhasil tetap berdiri dengan kedua tangan nya bersilang didepan kepalanya karena mencoba menahan serangan tadi. 'sial, masa aku harus mengeluarkan itu.' Batinnya.

Ker kemudian melesat Kearah Naruto tanpa memperdulikan yang lain sambil mencoba menyayat kepala Naruto dengan sabit besarnya. Naruto yang menyaksikan hal tersebut dengan sigap menahannya dengan menggunakan kedua katananya yang masih setia berada ditangannya. "gila, berat sekali serangannya" pikir Naruto melihat tanah yang dipijaknya mulai ambles kedalam. "tidak ada pilihan lain!" teriaknya. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba Badan Naruto mengeluarkan semacam energi yang membuat Ker terpental, kemudian Naruto berubah penampilan menjadi malaikat bersayap abu-abu dengan cincin diatas kepalanya serta tanduk didahinya. 'Balance Breaker: morning bringer (1st form)' batin Naruto.

Kemudia Naruto menembakkan Laser berwarna Abu-abu kearah Ker. Ker dengan sigap membelah Serangan tersebut dengan sabitnya dan membuat serangan tersebut berubah arah dan menghantam laut dan membuat 2 ledakan besar yang membuat tempat tersebut mengering sesaat. Ker yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum puas "INILAH YANG KUINGINKAN!" teriak Ker. Ker kemudian melesat dan mencoba menyabetkan sabitnya kearah Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap mengeluarkan sebuah claymore berwarna abu-abu dari ketiadaan dan menahan serangan Ker. "TRANG!" dua bua senjata tersebut bertemu dan bertabrakkan. Naruto tidak membuang kesempatan segera melancarkan tinjunya kearah Ker. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan api berwarna abu-abu dikepalan tangan kirinya dan mencoba memukul Ker, dengan sigap Ker menahan pukulan Naruto dengan sayap tulangnya.

Secara mengejutkan, sayap tulang Ker hancur berkeping-keping dan tinju Naruto sukses menghantam Ker dan membuatnya terpental puluhan meter. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto membuat ratusan lingkaran sihir besar dan dari dalam lingkaran tersebut keluar moncong meriam yang menembakkan sinar laser berwarna abu-abu dengan ukuran sebesar bus. Ker yang tampaknya melihat hal tersebut segera kembali kemode kedewaannya dan menahan serangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya . Tampaknya Ker berhasil menahan serangan tersebut kemudian melihat Naruto mulai kelelahanpun melesat secara ajaib dan berada disamping Naruto dan menendangnya dengan sangat kuat. "DUAKKH!" bunyi tendangan Ker sangat kuat sampai membuat udara disekitar naruto memadat karena kuatnya. Naruto kemudian terpental puluhan meter.

"sial" rutuk Naruto sambil menahan sakit akibat tendangan tadi. "Baiklah, akan kugunakan 2nd form" kata naruto sambil mengigit jarinya dan merapal mantra. Ker yang menyaksikan hal tersebut terdiam dan menunggu pertunjukkan yang lebih menarik untuknya. "BWUSSHHH" terdengar bunyi udara berasal dari tempat naruto berdiri. Naruto sekarang telah dilapisi armor dan keenam sayapnya berubah jadi hitam metalik (kayak hades cloth di saint seiya #author gak kreatif). 'judgment mode' batin Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto menghilang dan kemudian muncul dibelakang Ker dan memberikan tendangan Keras yang sampai membuat udara disekitar Ker meledak. Ker yang menerima tendangan tersebut terpental puluhan meter. Kemudian Ker yang masih terbang karena terpental mengeluarkan kartu dengan angka 13. "the death!" serunya. Kemudian kabut hitam menyelubungi Ker dan membuatnya berhenti melayang dan kabut tersebut menyerang Naruto dengan bentuk pisau. Naruto dengan sigap menghindar dan mengelurakan sebuah pedang hitam yang berukuran sekitar 1,5 meter dan mencoba menebas kabut yang menyelubungi Ker. "TRAKK!" kabut tersebut berhasil menahan serangan Naruto. Dan dari kabut tersebut muncul wujud asli Ker yang berpenampilan gadis berambut pirang dengan pakaian armor seperti cloth Athena tapi dengan warna hitam dan sabitnya yang mengecil menjadi panjang 1 meter saja Menghiasi tangan kanannya. "jadi ini wujud aslimu? Saying wajah cantik begitu harus menjadi dewa pembawa kematian" komentar Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Terima ini!" teriak Ker sambil mengayunkan sabitnya kearah Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap menahannya dengan pedangnya dan dengan keenam sayapnya Naruto mengeluarkan sinar laser yang mengarah kearah Ker. Rasakan "seis pilares definitive!" teriak Naruto. Sinar tersebut menghantam kedua tangan Ker yang membuat tangannya putus. Ker yang menyaksikan kedua tangannya putus hanya bisa tertawa ala psikopat "HAHAHAHA! OMOSHIROI! Baiklah, aku akan akhiri permainan kita dengan ini!" teriak Ker sambil mengeluarkan kedua tangan barunya yang entah muncul darimana dan mengambil sebuah pedang berwarna bening. 'APA! diam masih punya tangan' Naruto terkejut melihatnya

"Bersiaplah, NARUTO!" Ker berteriak sambil mengayunkan pedangnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari Naruto. "messis vitae!" teriak Ker sambil menyabetkan pedangnya kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat angin tebasan tersebut menuju dirinya dengan cepat. Untung Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan mencoba terbang keatas dan melakukan counter-attack kearah Ker.

"terima ini! Justicia!" teriak Naruto sambil berada diatas kepala Ker dengan bogem yang berwarna putih bercahaya ssangat terang. Ker yang menyadari hal tersebut hanya bisa menutup matanya karena terlalu silau. 'sial' batin Ker. "BUAKKKHHHH!" kemudian tubuh Ker terjatuh ketanah dan membuat sebuah kawah sangat besar dilaut dan membuat Ker berada ditengahnya dengan kondisi badan sangat mengenaskan. Naruto yang berpendapat bahwa lawannya telah kalah lalu pergi ketempat Issei dkk.

Setibanya disana, naruto langsung mengaktifkan segelnya dan membuat mereka berempat berpindah kerumah Naruto. "urgghhhh, sakit sekali seluruh tubuhku, rasanya mau hancur saja!" rutuk Naruto. Tampaknya tubuh Naruto tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi dari mode dewanya tersebut. Kemudian naruto memuntahkan sangat banyak darah dari mulutnya dan membuat dia kembali kebentuk manusianya dengan badan penuh luka bakar dan tulangnya sebagiann besar patah. Naruto yang tak dapat menahan sakit tersebut kemudian jatuh di dapurnya dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

Disuatu tempat….

Naruto POV

Hmmm, kenapa disini kosong sekali? Dimana aku sekarang? Apa aku sudah mati? Apakah aku sudah gagal?...

End POV

Naruto terus melamun ditempat kosong tersebut, tempat yang sejauh mata memandang hanya putih dan putih saja yang menjadi warna.

"Tidak…Kau belum mati kok!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara laki-laki menjawab salah satu pertanyaan naruto.

"Siapa kau?!" tunjukkan dirimu.

"baiklah" jawab suara tersebut. Tiba-tiba mucul sebuah portal yang mengeluarkan seorang pria dengan penampilan lebih mudah dari Naruto dengan Rambut Ikal dan wajah pucat serta mata biru sapphire yang mirip Naruto.

"siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto.

"aku bisa dibilang merupakan dewa, aku saudara dari Ker" jawabnya.

Naruto yang mendengar kata Ker langsung siaga menatap laki-laki didepannya ini. "Apa maumu?!" selidik Naruto dengan mata tajam menatap sosok dihadapannya.

"hmm, aku tidak akan bertarung denganmu, tenanglah" jelasnya yang membuat Naruto menjadi lebih tenang.

"Baiklah, Namaku adalah Thanatos. Aku juga dewa kematian, tapi aku memberi kematian yang tenang berbeda dengan saudaraku Ker yang memberikan kesakitan ketika mati" jelasnya.

"hmm, jadi apa tujuanmu menemuiku" Tanya Naruto pada Thanatos.

"pertama-tama aku minta maaf atas ulah adikku" ucap Thanatos sambil membungkuk 90 derajat dihadapan Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdropped. "kudengar ini caranya orang diduniamu meminta maaf" tambah Thanatos.

"T-terserah" jawab Naruto yang masih bingung. ' dewa kematian yang terlalu sopan' batinnya.

"yang kedua aku ingin kau memaafkan adikku, dia Cuma merasa kesepian karena aku dan orang tuaku terlalu sibuk mengurusi dunia kematian" tambahnya.

"hmmm, aku sih tidak masalah sebenarnya. Tapi apakah dia akan kembali menyerangku?" Tanya Naruto.

"tenang saja, aku akan mengurusnya nanti, atau lebih tepatnya kau yang mengurusnya." Jawab Thanatos sambil tersenyum.

"maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"jawabanku kali ini adalah permintaanku kepadamu sekarang" kata Thanatos sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"percaya atau tidak, kekuatan adikku telah dicuri oleh orang ketika dia kau buat K.O pada serangan terakhir tadi" jelas Thanatos sambil tetap tersenyum.

"apa?!" teriak Naruto. "dewi kematian sepertinya bisa dicuri kekuatannnya?" Tanya naruto tak percaya.

"yup, sekarang adik tercintaku sedang tak berdaya menjadi manusia biasa" jelas Thanatos.

"kalau begitu kenapa tak kau bawa pulang dia ke dunia kematian?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran.

"hmm, sekarang dia adalah manusia, jika kubawa dia kesana pasti dia mati" jelas Thanatos.

"Lagipula jika aku cabut nyawanya sekarang, tubuhnya tidak akan bisa bereinkarnasi lagi karena dia bukan bagian dari makhluk hidup" jelas Thanatos.

"jadi apa tugasku?" Tanya Naruto.

"jagalah dia sampai aku temukan pencuri itu" jelas Thanatos yang membuat wajah Naruto memucat.

"tidak!tidak!tidak!" tolak Naruto. "kau ingin tukang jagal itu tinggal serumah denganku?" Tanya Naruto.

"ohhh, itukah keinginanmu Naruto Lucifer?" goda Thanatos. "tubuh adikku memang menggoda ya" tambahnya.

"B-bukan begitu! Bagaimana kalau dia membunuhku nanti!" elak Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"tenang saja, akan kuingatkan dia!" jawab Thanatos dengan mantap yang membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Lalu kapan dia akan tinggal bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto.

"hmmm, Nanti saja. Sekarang aku sedang memulihkan energinya yang terhisap karena tercuri" kata Thanatos.

"hmmm, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"boleh saja dan apa itu?" Tanya balik Thanatos.

"apa kau tahu seorang wanita yang terbunuh oleh serangan sekelompok malaikat jatuh 185 tahun lalu?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah penasaran.

"sebentar, sebagai selektor kematian aku punya daftarnya." Kata Thanatos."sebagai hadiah untukmu aku akan memberi tahu identitasnya" jawab Thanatos lagi sambil mengeluarkan buku berwarna coklat tua yang berisi daftar kematian dan kelahiran.

"baiklah" kata Naruto.

"namanya?" Tanya Thanatos.

"Emi…." Jawab Naruto dengan nada Sedih.

"ohh,, ketemu! Dia tereinkarnasi jadi seekor Nekomata!" jawab Thanatos. "dan tampaknya dia sekarang kelihatan sehat. Saja" tambah Thanatos."dann tampaknya dia menjadi iblis liar sekarang" tambah Thanatos sambil membaca buku tersebut

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut tanpa terasa menitikkan air mata bahagia. "ternyata dia tetap ada di dunia ini" lirihnya.

"oh iya, namanya adalah..." "CUKUP!" potong Naruto.

"kenapa?" Tanya Thanatos.

"aku sebaiknya tak mengenalnya. Aku Cuma membawa sial baginya" jawab naruto.

"hmm, baiklah. Tapi sepertinya takdir tak akan menjauhkan kalian kok" kata Thanatos yang membuat Naruto bingung.

"takdir?" Tanya Naruto.

"ahh, tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Thanatos. "nah, baiklah. Sudah saatnya aku pergi, tampaknya juga banyak yang sudah mengkhawatirkanmu loh" Kata Thanatos sambil perlahan menghilang.

"Hey! Tunggu! Urrgggg!" tiba-tiba cahaya terang berpendar menerangi mata Naruto dan membuat dirinya menutup mata.

Ketika Naruto Sadar tampak dirinya sedang terbaring dirumah sakit dengan balutan perban yang membuatnya seperti mumi. Dan Nampak dari sudut matanya, beberapa orang yang dia kenali sebagai Rias, Akeno, Issei, Kiba, Koneko, dan Asia sedang duduk di sofa rumah sakit sambil tertidur dikarenakan sudah malam. Dan tak lama kemudian tampak sebuah Kekkai menyelubungi tempat Naruto dan membuat Naruto panik. Kemudian muncullah celah Dimensi dan Nampak Ophis keluar dari situ.

Naruto yang kemudian melihat Ophis kemudian mencoba berdiri. "ada apa Ophis?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya pada Ophis yang masih tertunduk.

"PLAKKK!" secara mengejutkan Ophis menampar wajah Naruto dengan kuat.

"Hey! Apa maksudnya ini!" protes naruto.

"Baka! Itu untukmu yang sok kuat!" teriak ophis sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang terlihat menahan tangisannya. "kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku melihatmu koma selama seminggu dirumah sakit!" tambah Ophis. "kalau merasa tidak sanggup mintalah bantuan!" bentak Ophis dengan airmatanya yang meleleh secara cepat.

Naruto yang menyaksikan hal tersebut kemudian tersenyum tulus. 'Dia peduli terhadapku' batinnya. Kemudian naruto dengan menggunakan sedikit usaha memeluk Ophis yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya. "gomen, membuatmu khawatir." Kata Naruto sambil mendekap dan mengelus rambut Ophis.

"B-baka! Jika tidak ada kau, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi diriku" lirih Ophis sambil terus memeluk Naruto seolah tak mau lepas.

"maaf, lain kali aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi" jawab Naruto mencoba menenangkannya."dan apa tidak apa-apa kau muncul disaat sekarang?" Tanya naruto.

"ada Kekkai yang melindungiku, jadi tidak apa-apa" balas ophis sambil tetap memeluk Naruto. "lain kali, mintalah bantuan kepadaku. Aku lebih kuat darimu" lirih ophis.

"baiklah, baiklah. Ophis" jawab Naruto yang kemudian mulai melepas pelukkannya. "dan suatu hari nanti aku yang akn melindungimu, cebol sial" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"baka" jawab Ophis sambil memerah karena mendengar julukannya yang disematkan oleh Naruto kembali Naruto ucapkan.

Kemudian mereka berdua menikmati waktu berdua mereka sampai tengah malam.

Pagi Harinya

Naruto yang baru saja bangun pun mencoba membangunkan Rias dkk dengan tertatih-tatih. Kemudian Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Rias dan Akeno yang tidur berdampingan.

"Rias, Akeno….. bangun" seru Naruto sambil menepuk bahu mereka berdua. Tak lama Kemudian yang dibangunkanpun terbangun.

"hmmm, ada ap- Naruto-kun!" teriak Rias dan Akeno dengan gembira sambil dengan spontan memeluk Naruto.

"h-hey, santai sajalah. Aku Cuma tidur bukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"baka! Kau sudah seminggu terbaring koma disini!" bentak Rias sambil menangis. "kami mencoba menggunaka Healing twilight Asia sampai memanggil Nii-sama untuk mengobatimu tapi tak ada hasilnya!" tambah Rias sambil tetap menangis.

"N-naruto-kun, kenapa kau begitu nekat….hiks" tangis Akeno sambil tetap memeluk Naruto sambil menangis.

"gomen-gomen, aku tak menyangka aku didesak sedemikian rupa oleh lawanku, sehingga aku mesti memakai tenaga penuhku" jelas naruto. 'pasti ini ulah Thanatos yang menyembuhkanku' batin Naruto berpikir.

"hmm, kalian berdua tenanglah. Kau sudah baik-baik saja kok" jawab Naruto sambil mencoba menenangkan dua orang gadis yang dari tadi memeluknya dengan mengusap rambut mereka."aku… Cuma…perlu….tidur..." ucap Naruto sambil perlahan tertidur mendekap Rias dan Akeno.

"dia memang bodoh" ucap Rias sambil tersenyum.

"memang" jawab Akeno.

"tapi itulah yang membuatku menyukainya" jawab Rias dan Akeno sambil membopong Naruto ketempat tidur.

TBC

Sekian chapter 11. Terima kasih buat yang udah Review, kuharap kalian menikmati chapter ini. Sesudah mungkin author bakal telat publish untuk chap 12 dan 13 karena laptop yang bisa tiba-tiba ngehang. Review kalian author sangat hargai karena merupakan sumber inspirasi dan pemberi semangat bagi author. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Narutox?xOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc

Chapter 12: Sister? Nononono!

Sudah sebulan Naruto terbaring di rumah sakit, dan sudah sebulan pula dia terus dijenguk oleh para sahaabatnya. Baik Rias dan para bidakknya ataupun keempat maou dan pemimpin fraksi lain yang mengenalnya seperti Michael dan Azazel yang menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguknya. Dan juga Ophis yang sering datang malam-malam untuk mengobatinya secara diam-diam. Tampaknya Issei, Kiba, serta koneko merasa menyesal atas kejadian yang menimpa Naruto. Mereka beranggapan bahwa ini kesalahan mereka. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menghibur mereka dan mengatakan bahwa segala hal yang terjadi bukan kesalahan mereka dan Cuma merupakan kebetulan saja. Dan tampaknya setelah sebulan dirawat, naruto akhirnya dipersilahkan untuk pulang. Hal ini tentu sangat membuat Naruto senang.

Sore hari Di rumah Naruto setelah ia pulang

Naruto POV

Ahhhh, akhirnya aku pulang juga. Tampaknya besok aku harus kembali sekolah lagi. Hmmm, aku lumayan Rindu juga dengan trio mesum itu dan pohon tempat bersandar itu. Hmmm, lebih baik aku segera beres-beres rumah saja, nampaknya rumahku sudah mulai berdebu.

End POV

Ketika Naruto baru mulai bersih-bersih, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pintu dari ketiadaan. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut segera memasang sikap siaga. 'musuhkah?' batin Naruto. Kemudian Pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang sosok yang Naruto kenal sebagai Ker dan Thanatos. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut kemudian mengendurkan kewaspadaannya.

"halo Naruto-kun!" sapa Thanatos dengan senyum ramahnya. "kau sudah tahukan alasanku datang kesini?" tanyanya.

"ya, aku tahu" jawab Naruto dengan wajah malas karena mengingat bahwa mulai sekarang rumahnya akan ditempati oleh orang yang sudah sukses membuatnya sekarat.

Ker yang menangkap raut wajah Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Thanatos yang melihat raut wajah adiknya hanya dapat menelan ludah. 'Gila, otak psikopatnya mulai bekerja!' pikirnya setelah melihat wajah Ker.

Naruto yang melihat senyum Ker juga berkeringat dingin. 'kenapa rasanya pirang sial ini akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapku?' benaknya terus berpikir.

"uhuk!" batuk Thanatos mencoba memecah keheningan. "baiklah, Naruto. Untuk sementara aku akan mengatur supaya Ker dapat hidup dengan normal disini" jelas Ker.

"lalu, bagaimana dengan teman-temanku? Bagaimana jika mereka menanyakan asal usul orang ini?" Tanya Naruto yang kebingungan pada Thanatos.

"tenang saja! Kau pikir sebagai dewa yang berkuasa atas kematian, aku tidak punya rencana ya" jawab Thanatos dengan santainya. "aku telah memanipulasi pikiran semua orang yang memiliki hubungan denganmu dan membuat mereka menganggap Ker adalah saudaramu, aku bahkan telah menyisipkan kekuatan iblis kedalam tubuhnya agar tak ada yang curiga padanya dan juga untuk alat jaga diri setelah melihat ternyata duniamu tak begitu aman , meskipun hanya seperempat dari kekuatanmu !" jawab Thanatos mantap.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut Cuma bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin. 'dewa yang mengerikan, seperempat dariku berarti sudah selevel dengan Rias' batinnya.

"Hey! Aku mendengarnya loh!" protes Thanatos yang membaca pikiran Naruto. "asal kau tahu saja, yang dapat mengubah takdir hanyalah Tuhan dan Aku serta ayah ibuku!" tambah Thanatos dengan nada mengingatkan.

"siapa lagi ayah ibumu?" Tanya Naruto.

"hmm, kau tidak perlu tahu" jawab Thanatos. "terlebih lagi, mohon bantuannya yah!" Tambah Thanatos sambil mendorong Ker menuju Naruto dan membuatnya jatuh kepelukkan Naruto. "oh,iya. Jangan kau apa-apakan dia, Naruto. Kalau tidak, Kucabut nyawamu!" ancam Ker sambil menutup pintu tempatnya datang dan menghilang. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya dapat menelan ludah.

Naruto yang masih memeluk Ker segera sadar dan buru-buru melepas Ker dari dekapannya. "G-gomen" kata Naruto gagap. 'mati aku! Mati aku! Mati aku!' batin Naruto menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Tanpa diduga Ker menangis sambil memohon maaf "Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Sudah membuatmu hampir mati! Hiks" Kata Ker sambil berdiri sambil tetap menangis.

Naruto yang melihat hal inipun mencoba menenangkan gadis pirang di hadapannya sambil memeluknya. "sudah…. Sudah….. aku memaafkanmu kok!" seru Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Ker. Ker yang dipeluk Naruto mukanya sedikit merona, tapi raut wajahnya berubah. Sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto, ia sedikit menyeringai 'khukhukhu, Rupanya aku sudah tahu apa yang membuatku tertarik padamu. Akan kubuat kau jadi milikku, Kuso darling!' begitulah batin Nista Ker bersuara.

Setelah tangisan ala aktris Hollywood Ker berhenti, Narutopun mencoba berbicara padanya. "hmm, karena kau akan hidup secara Normal untuk sementara, maka aku harus mendaftarkanmu kesekolah."

"G-gomen, kalau membuatmu merepotkan" kata Ker sambil menyentuhkan tangannya yang terkepal ke mulutnya yang membuatnya terlihat imut.

"hmmm, tidak apa-apa kok" balas naruto. "dan, ano… apakah kau sudah punya pakaian selain baju yang kamu pakai itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke pakaian Ker yang berupa jubah hitam panjang ditambah Kerudung.

"T-tidak" jawab Ker. Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang-panjang. "Baiklah, akan kubelikan kau beberapa setel baju" jawabnya. "anoo…. Kau punya pakaian dalam sendirikan?" Tanya Naruto sedikit gagap.

"hmmm, apa itu?" Tanya Ker. Naruto yang mendengar jawaban tersebut tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tubuh Ker. 'sial, kenapa aku menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh yang jawabannya bodoh pula' rutuk Naruto.

"errr, baiklah aku akan belikan baju dan pakaian dalam untukmu. kau tunggu saja disini" Kata Naruto sambil kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ker. Ker yang melihat hal tersebut hanya dapat cekikikan. 'baka' batin Ker.

Kemudian Naruto kembali dari toko baju dan membawakan Ker beberapa set pakaian dan pakaian dalam. Naruto tiba-tiba tersadar oleh suatu hal 'AHHH! Dia tidak tahu cara memakai pakaian dalam' tiba-tiba otak Naruto bekerja secara ajaib. Ker yang menyaksikan naruto sedang kebingunganpun bertanya. "ano, ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Ker penasaran.

"B-begini, apa kau dapat memakai ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengambil sebuah bra dan celana dalam wanita. Ker yang melihat kedua benda tersebut lalu menggeleng dengan mantap.

'Mati aku!' rutuk Naruto. "hmmmm, baiklah Ker. Cara pakainya begini." Naruto akhirnya mendapat ide dengan menggunakan dirinya sebagai alat peraga. Ker yang melihat peragaan Naruto pun mencoba sendiri dan tampaknya berhasil. 'fiuhh, selamat aku' batin Naruto.

"hmmm, baiklah. Kalau begitu lebih baik kita makan malam saja sekarang. Tadi aku juga sempat beli bahan makanan kok." Kata Naruto yang dipatuhi saja oleh Ker.

Kemudian mereka berdua makan malam bersama sambil mengobrol mencoba mengakrabkan diri, meskipun tampak Naruto yang agak gugup karena mengingat nyawanya pernah hampir tercabut oleh orang yang sedang makan bersamanya.

"Ker, apa kau lakukan selama berada di sini?" Tanya naruto pada Ker

"mungkin aku akan bersekolah disini" jawab Ker yang membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"T-tapi baju saja kau tidak punya, bagaimana kau bisa bersekolah" Tanya Naruto.

"hmm, Nii-san telah mengatur segalanya. Besok baju sekolah dan segala perlengkapan sekolah akan tiba kok" jawab Ker yang membuat Naruto hanya dapat terdiam.

"anoo… Masak kau pakai nama Ker disekolah juga?" Tanya Naruto.

"tentu tidak, mulai sekarang panggil aku Sena" jawab Ker sambil tersenyum.

"souka, senakah? Nama yang bagus" komentar naruto. Ker/sena tersenyum mendengarnya.

"ngomong-ngomong kalau kakakmu kan bisa mengubah takdir, tapi kenapa dia tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengembalikan kekuatanmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"memang pertamanya kakakku mau melakukan itu juga, tetapi musuh tahu bahwa ada satu cara untuk menghindari kekuatan penngubahan takdir tersebut" jawab Ker.

"B-bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang dapat menolak takdir" bantah Naruto.

"mau bagaimana lagi, itulah kenyataan yang terjadi padaku sekarang" jawab Ker

"hmm, dunia memang penuh dengan misteri" balas Naruto. Kerpun setuju sambil tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"hmm, dan satu lagi, kakakku menggunakan kekuatan manipulasi pikirannya hanya 4 Maou, para malaikat tinggi yang mengenalmu, azazel, serta Vali. Sisanya kau mesti usahakan sendiri bagaimana cara membohongi mereka" tambah Ker.

"uhuk!" Naruto tiba-tiba tersedak. "kukira dia memanipulasi semuanya" komentar Naruto. "baiklah, mungkin Ophis yang paling susah untuk kubohongi" komentar Naruto.

"bohong apanya" sebuah suara yang naruto kenal tiba-tiba membuat Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. 'sial! Aku lupa kalau aku dan dia terhubung dengan telepati' rutuk Naruto.

Kemudian sebuah celah dimensi tercipta didapur Naruto dan tampak Ophis keluar dari sana. "cepat jelaskan semuanya padaku, Naruto Lucifer." Kata Ophis dengan penekanan yang kuat disetiap kata-katanya.

Naruto yang melihat Ophis sudah begitu hanya dapat menghela nafas, kemudian Naruto menceritakan semuanya dari pertempurannya serta kondisi sekarang.

"TIDAK!" teriak Ophis dengan mantap. "bagaimana mungkin pembunuh seperti ini kau biarkan tinggal seatap denganmu?" Tanya Ophis.

"ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku juga punya hutang nyawa dengan kakaknya." Jawab Naruto.

Ophis yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas. "baiklah, dia boleh tinggal denganmu" Kata Ophis. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut wajahnya seketika cerah. "asal…." Tambah Ophis yang mmbuat Naruto berkeringat dingin.

"aku juga tinggal denganmu" sambung Ophis.

"JEDER!" sebuah petir menyambar pikiran Naruto. "T-tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kalau ketiga fraksi tahu aku tinggal dengan sang pemimpin Khaos brigade?! Dan bagaimana caramu mengatur organisasimu jika kau tinggal bersamaku!" Naruto tiba-tiba panik.

"aku tak peduli dan tak mau tahu!" jawab Ophis. "aku tak percaya kalau dia tidak akan membunuhmu ketika kau lengah!" tambah Ophis sambil menunjuk Ker yang masih bengong saja.

"T-tunggu dulu! Kuberikan segel ini saja. Jika aku berada dalam bahaya, segell ini langsung bereaksi dan mengingatkanmu" tawar Naruto sambil membentuk sebuah segel dengan jari elunjuknya.

"baiklah" Ophis akhirnya setuju juga. Akhirnya Naruto menanamkan segel di telapak tangan kanan Ophis.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang" kata Ophis. "dan kau, jika kau macam-macam, kau akan kubunuh ditempat" ancam Ophis pada Ker yang dibalas senyum tipis dari Ker. Kemudian Ophis kembali menghilang melalui celah dimensi.

"fiuuhhhh, sebaiknya kita tidur saja" Kata Naruto. "aku akan tidur dengan futon saja, kau tidur dikasur saja" tambah Naruto.

"baiklah" kata Ker. "ngomong-ngomong, aku lupa bilang, pada orang yang kakakku sudah manipulasi pikirannya, kau juga harus tetap mengenalkanku. Hipnotis kakakku Cuma akan membuat mereka percaya dengan perkataanmu, bukan membuat mereka kenal diriku secara otomatis" tambah Ker.

"baiklah" jawab Naruto. 'ternyata dia tidak terlalu hebat' batinnya.

Kemudian Ker berganti baju dengan pajama yang dibelikan Naruto dan Narutopun segera tidur dengan futon. Mereka berdua tidur dikamar yang sama karena rumah Naruto hanya punya satu ruang tidur.

Skip Time

Pagi hari. naruto yang masih terbaring di futon mencoba bangun, ia tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat berada digenggaman tangannya. 'are? Apa ini? Kenyal, hangat, dan tidak terlalu besar tapi enak dipegang' batinnya penasaran dengan apa yang dipeganngya. Kemudian dia membuka matanya dan seketika itu pula dia melihat Ker sedang terbaring menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. Naruto yang terkejut segera mencoba melihat apa yang dia pegang, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat bahwa yang dia genggam dari tadi adalah dada Ker. "grop" tangan naruto tanpa sadar meremas dada Ker. "ah~" desah Ker secara perlahan sambil mencoba bangun dengan pose melindungi kedua dadanya. "Naruto no ecchi" bisiknya dengan wajah memerah yang terlihat sangat imut.

Naruto yang menyadari tindakan bodohnya segera bersujud didepan Ker. "GOMENASAI! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" Kata Naruto sambil menyembah memohon ampun.

"Hmm, kali ini kumaafkan." Kata Ker.

"tapi, kenapa kau berada di tempat tidurku?" Tanya naruto.

"aku tidak bisa tidur sendiri, biasanya heliol dan Sariel menemaniku ketika aku sedang tidur" jawabnya dengan wajah memerah.

"B-baiklah, tapi lain kali kau harus beritahukan dulu padaku" Ingat naruto pada Ker.

"baiklah. Hmm, aku mau pergi ke kamar mandi dulu" Kata ker. "dan satu lagi, remasanmu tadi membuatku merasa panas" goda Ker sambil meninggalkan Naruto.

"creeesshhhh…" perlahan tapi pasti darah keluar dari hidung Naruto. 'wahai para dewa, berikanlah ketabahan padaku untuk menjalani ujian dan cobaan iman ini' batin Naruto. Walaupun sebagai iblis imannya sudah lenyap.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua berangkat sekolah bersama setelah menyiapkan diri mereka dengan pakaian sekolah mereka, dan tampaknya Thanatos benar-benar memperhatikan adiknya tersebut sampai baju sekolah sma Kuoh, tempat adiknya akan bersekolah. Dibelikannya 12 set. Ketika Naruto dan Ker memasuki sekolah, tampak semua mata memandang mereka berdua. Pikiran kebanyakan orang seperti ini 'pacar baru Naruto ya?' 'adik naruto ya?'

Kemudian Rias dan para bidaknya yang kebetulan melihat Naruto berjalan dengan seorang gadis pirang cantik tersebut segera menemui Naruto. Tampaknya Rias yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Naruto-kun, siapa gadis yang bersamamu ini?" Tanya Rias dengan nada penuh selidik.

"hmm, dia adalah adik perempuanku. Namanya Sena Uzumaki" jawab Naruto.

"hmm, tapi Naruto-kun tak pernah bilang kalau kau punya adik" Tanya Akeno yang penasaran pada Naruto.

"hmm, memang aku tak pernah bilang, bahkan keempat maoupun tak tahu hal tersebut." tambah Naruto.

"J-jadi, adik naruto-senpai juga Iblis?" Tanya Asia pada naruto.

"tentu saja, dengan Titel Lucifer tentunya" jawab Naruto sambil menyuruh Ker atau sekarang kita panggil Sena untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sena Lucifer, mohon bantuan semuanya" kata Sena sambil membungkukkan diri.

"nee, Sena-chan. Kenapa kau masuk Sma Kuoh sekarang?" Tanya Issei.

"Begini, aku mendengar kalau Oni-chan terluka dalam pertempuran, makanya aku datang dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Oni-chan dan merawatnya. Ternyata dia sudah sembuh ketika aku datang, tapi Oni-chan menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal, makanya akupun sekarang tinggal bersamanya" jelas Sena panjang lebar.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin. ' lancar sekali pirang sial ini berbohong!'. Rias dkk yang mendengar penjelasan Senapun mangut-mangut mengerti.

"baiklah, sena-chan. Semoga hari-hari sekolahmu menyenangkan" kata Akeno sambil tersenyum.

"iya" jawab Sena sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat Kiba dan Issei merona.

"hmm, baiklah. Aku akan membawanya ketempat administrasi dulu" kata Naruto sambil pamit pada Rias dkk.

'tak kusangka Naruto-senpai punya adik secantik itu' batin issei dan Kiba yang melihat Sena yang perlahan menjauh meninggalkan mereka. Kasihan 2 anak itu, mereka tak tahu kalau nyawa mereka hampir terpisah dari badan gara-gara gadis itu.

Kemudian jam pelajaranpun dimulai, Sena dimasukkan sekelas dengan Issei dan Kiba. Tampak Kelas Issei dan Kiba heboh sendiri melihat seorang gadis cantik masuk dikelas mereka. Sedangkan naruto yang berada dikelas tampak setengah mati menahan ngantuk karena kebosanan dengan pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan.

"sebuah rudal diluncurkan dari pesawat pada ketinggian x dan tentukan jarak rudal mendarat jika kecepatan awal rudal adalah y" terang sang guru fisika di depan papan tulis.

'hmm, untuk apa menghitung jarak rudal, lebih baik kabur dari tempat itu daripada kurang kerjaan menghitungnya' pikir naruto sambil menatap kearah depan sambil menahan kantuknya.

Rias yang menyaksikan naruto mengantukpun diam-diam mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menulis sesuatu diatas kertas tersebut dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto.

"Tuk!" Kertas tersebut mengenai Naruto yang duduk disamping Rias, naruto kemudian mengambil kertas tersebut kemudian membuka kertas tersebut dan membukanya.

'jangan tertidur! Nanti sensei memarahimu loh!' isi kertas tersebut. Naruto yang merasa ada kerjaanpun menulis lagi dikertas itu dan melemparnya ke Rias.

Rias dengan sigap menangkapnya dan membuka kertas tersebut. 'mau bagaimana lagi, belajar menghitung orang menembak rudal, kurang kerjaan sekali' Rias yang membaca surat tersebut hanya terkikik pelan sementara Akeno terlihat tidak senang dengan hal tersebut kemudian menulis disecarik kertas dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto.

"Tuk!" bunyi kertas kembali mengenai wajah Naruto. 'apa lagi kali ini?' batin Naruto sambil membuka kertas tersebut. 'Naruto-kun, nanti istirahat ayo makan bersamaku, akeno'

Naruto kemudian menulis kembali dikertas tersebut dan melemparkannya ke Akeno. Akeno yang memang menunggu balasanpun kemudian menangkap kertas tersebut. 'baiklah' itulah isi tulisan tersebut. Akeno tersenyum senang dan membuat Rias yang melihatnya Iri. Kemudian dia menulis lagi disecarik kertas dan melemparkannya kepada Naruto.

"Tuk!" kali ini kertas kembali lagi menerima lemparan kertas diwajahnya. 'apa lagi kali ini?' kata Naruto sambil membuka kertas tersebut. 'nanti pulang bisakah naruto-kun temani aku jalan-jalan? Rias'

Naruto kemudian membalas lagi dan melempar kertas tersebut. Rias yang telah menunggu balasan buru-buru membuka kertas tersebut. 'hmm, baiklah' bunyi kertas tersebut, Rias tersenyum puas dan membuat Akeno bingung.

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi adegan lempar-lempar kertas. Dan akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Kemudian akeno menghampiri bangku Naruto. "Naruto-kun, ingatkan janjimu tadi?" Tanya Akeno

"tentu saja, baiklah. Ayo ke tempat biasa aku bersantai" kata Naruto sambil mengajak Akeno. Tanpa mereka sadari Rias menatap Akeno dengan tatapan tajam.

Kemudian naruto dan Akeno tiba di pohon tempat biasa Naruto bersantai. Naruto mengeluarkan bentonya yang berisi tamagoyaki dan onigiri. Sedangkan Akeno juga mengeluarkan bentonya yang terdiri dari beragam makanan.

"wow, akeno-san. Tak kusangka kau dapat memasak" puji Naruto.

"ara, tentu saja aku bisa, aku tak ingin suamiku makan-makanan instan setiap hari" jawab Akeno sambil tersenyum. "maukah kau mencobanya?" Tanya Akeno pada Naruto.

"bolehkah?" Tanya Akeno yang dibalas anggukan oleh Akeno. "baiklah!" kemudian naruto mengambil sebuah tempura dan mencicipinya.

"wuuahh! Oishi! Suamimu pasti orang yang sangat beruntung" puji Naruto.

"Kau benar, dia sangat Beruntung" kata Akeno sambil menatap senang kearah Naruto.

Kemudian mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan saling bertukar bento. Tanpa sadar, terdapat tiga pasang mata yang mengamati mereka dari jauh dengan tatapan tajam. 2 pasang berada di gedung sekolah. Salah ssatu adalah Rias dan satunya lagi adalah Sena.

"err, sena-chan. Kenapa kau menatap tajam kesana ?" Tanya issei penasaran melihat sena menatap tajam kearah pohon dari jendela kelasnya.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa kok" elaknya

Sementara di atas langit SMA Kuoh tampak Ophis dengan tatapan sangat tajam menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang makan bersama Akeno. 'dasar Tidak peka!' batin ophis sambil tetap menatap kearah Naruto dari kejauhan.

Skip time

Kemudian bel pulangpun berbunyi, tampak Rias menagi h janji Naruto. Narutopun mengiyakannya. Kemudian Naruto menemui Sena dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang agak telat karena menemani Rias jaln-jalan. Sena tentu saja tidak terima dan merengek ikut bersama Naruto. Narutopun mengiyakannya. Tampak wajah Rias yang awalnya cerah menjadi cemberut setelah melihat ada Sena berada dibelakang Naruto. Akhirnya mereka Cuma jalan-jalan di taman dan kemudian pulang.

Naruto dan sena akhirnya pulang bersama menuju rumah mereka. Setibanya dirumah, tampak Naruto akan pergi lagi.

"mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Sena pada naruto.

"tentu saja kerja sambilan" jawab Naruto sambil meninggalkan rumah. Secara tiba-tiba tangan sena menarik baju Naruto.

"ada apa?" Tanya naruto.

"hati-hatilah" jawab Sena singkat.

"Baiklah" jawab naruto sambil berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya.

Skip time

Naruto kemudian pulang bekerja, ia memeriksa jam dari hpnya. ' Jam 9 malam ya?' batinnya sambil berjalan melewati pinggir hutan. Tak lama kemudian, angin malam seolah berhembus kearahnya. Naruto yang menyadari sesuatu kemudian melihat kelangit dan tampaklah Valid an Ophis sedang perlahan turun kehadapannya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok" jawab Vali dengan santai. "aku hanya penasaran dengan aktivitasmu yang membosankan itu" tambahnya.

"ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Hidup sebatang kara ya beginila resikonya" jawab Naruto.

"Naruto, pertemukan aku dengan Thanatos!" jawab Vali

"tidak. Kau pasti ingin menantangnya bertarung" tambah Naruto.

"memang" jawab Vali dengan nada tertantang.

"kau jangan gila, dia dewa yang mampuu menarik nyawamu dengan sekali tarik. Bukan tandinganmu" jelas naruto.

"hmm, itulah yang membuatku tertarik!" jawab Vali.

Ophis yang menyaksikan perdebatan dua orang dihadapannya hanya terdiam. Baginya kegilaan vali akan bertarung sudah cukup membuatnya pusing, apa lagi jika ditambah ketidakpekaan Naruto yang melebihi batas normal.

"PRAKKK!" secara tiba-tiba muncullah retakkan dimensi dan keluarlah seekor Naga aneh yang badannya berupa tulang semua mencoba menyerang mereka bertiga.

"Zrattt!" tiba-tiba Naga tersebut mencoba mematuk Naruto. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut dengan sigap menghindar.

"Vali! Kupikir inilah saatnya kita bertiga bersenang-senang" teriak Ophis.

"Kau benar!" jawab Vali sambil mengaktifkan balance breakernya. Begitu pula naruto dengan mode Iblisnya.

"dan kau,baka. Jangan sok kuat!" ingat Ophis pada Naruto.

"baik!" teriak naruto sambil melesat kearah Naga tersebut.

TBC

Demikian chap 12 kali ini, terima kasih buat yang udah review. Review kalian sangat berarti buat author. Sekian dan terima Kasih. ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Narutox?xOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc

A/N: Author akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan review yang tidak dapat author balas reviewnya.

Q: Naruto terlalu bodoh/polos untuk memahami perasaaan cewek?

A: hmm, naruto tidaklah terlalu polos tapi dia juga punya masa lalu kelam yang membuatnya tak terlalu menyadari perasaan wanita

Q:Kenapa ker tertarik sama Naruto?

A:Ker pertama kalinya dikalahkan, makanya dia jadi terpesona sama naru

Sekian jawaban author atas beberapa pertanyaan guest, mohon maaf bila pertanyaannya ada yang nggak kejawab soalnya Author kurang teliti #plakk.

Chapter 13: Pantaiiiiiiiiii (part 1)

'**Soplo**' Batin Naruto sambil mengarahkan laser hitam yang keluar dari mulutnya dan membidik kearah naga yang hanya berupa tulang tersebut.

"Wush!" laser tersebut diterima oleh naga tersebut dengan santai, tak lama kemudian Naga tersebut membuka mulutnya, dan dari mulutnya keluar kabut berwarna ungu. Vali yang menyaksikan hal tersebut segera mencoba mengambil setengah kekuatan kabut tersebut. [Divide] sacred gear Vali berbunyi sambil mencoba mengambil setengah dari kabut tersebut.

"Nani?!, tidak dapat terhisap?!" Vali terkejut dengan hal dia alami. "Omoshiroi!" seringainya. Kemudian Vali melesat kearah kepala naga yang badannya masih ada di retakkan dimensi tersebut dan mencoba mengantarkan pukulannya ke tengkorak naga tersebut. "Brakk!" naga tersebut tetap dia sambil mencoba memuntahkan sesuatu dari kabut yang ada di mulutnya, Ophis yang melihat hal tersebut dengan siaga membuat perisai transparan yang melindungi dia, Vali, dan Naruto. Tanpa mereka sangka, naga tersebut memuntahkan sebuah gulungan dan kemudian masuk lagi kedalam celah dimensi dan menghilang bersamaan dengan celah dimensi tersebut.

"hmm, kupikir akan mendapat sesuatu yang menarik, ternyata tidak" komentar Vali yang merasa kecewa karena tidak dapat bertarung.

"diamlah, lebih baik kita lihat isi gulungan tersebut" kata Naruto sambil mengambil gulungan yang masih tergeletak di tanah tersebut.

"hati-hati, baka" peringat Ophis yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto kemudian membuka gulungan tersebut. tampak sebuah pesan tertulis disana dengan bahasa kuno kaum Iblis, Naruto yang telah mempelajari bahasa tersebut dengan lancer membacanya. 'Naruto Lucifer, terima kasih telah mengalahkan Ker untukku. Berkat kau, impianku selangkah mengalami kemajuan, Suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu dan akan bertukar pukulan.'

"apa isinya?" Tanya Ophis.

"sebuah surat dari pengagum rahasia" jawab Naruto yang membuat sweatdropped Vali dan Ophis.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Naruto" kata Vali

"hmm, tampaknya ada orang yang menantangku, tapi bukan sekarang" jawab Naruto.

"Omoshiroi! Kalau begitu, sebelum dia menantangmu aku harus melawannya dulu" Kata Vali yang tertarik dengan Omongan naruto. Menurutnya Cuma ada 2 tipe orang yang berani menantang Naruto, antara Gila atau tidak adalah dewa. Vali sendiri masuk kategori gila.

"Hati-hatilah, Baka. Sepertinya dia lebih kuat dari lawan yang selama ini kau hadapi" ingat Ophis. "jangan memaksakan dirimu secara berlebihan" tambahnya.

"Wah, sepertinya Ophis-chan sangat khawatir padaku" kata naruto sambil menepuk Kepala Ophis. "tenang saja, jika ada kalian. Aku tidak akan kalah" tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

Ophis yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa menunduk memerah dan kemudian menepis tangan Naruto. "Urusai, baka! Awas kalau kau coba nekat lagi. Vali, kita berpisah disin. Aku takut Azazel mencurigaimu nanti" Perintah Ophis.

"Ha'I" Kata Vali yang kemudian pergi dan disusul Ophis yang kemudian pergi juga. "hati-hati ya!" kata naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka berdua. Kemudian Narutopun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Esok Paginya

Seperti biasa, Naruto dan Sena berangkat kesekolah bersama lalu berpisah menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Ketika Naruto tiba di Kelas, Naruto melihat Rias dan Akeno sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil sedikit terkikik, Naruto yang melihat mencoba tidak peduli, karena menurutnya tidak sopan kalau bertanya sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Tapi, kemudian Naruto dipanggil oleh Akeno.

"Naruto-kun!" seru akeno sambil melambaikan tangannya memanggil Naruto.

"Hmm, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

"begini, besokkan mulai libur selama 3 hari, maukah kau pergi kepantai bersama kami?" Tanya Rias.

"hmm, baiklah. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa saja yang ikut?" Tanya Naruto

"hmm, lumayan banyak ada aku dan para Bidakku, Sona dan beberapa bidaknya serta Oni-sama dan beberapa temannya." Jawab Rias.

"hmm, tumben sekali Sirzechs mau ikut hal begini" Komentar Naruto. "tapi, baiklah. Aku dan Sena juga akan Ikut" jawab Naruto.

"wah, baiklah. Semakin ramai maka akan semakin seru" kata Akeno. Kemudian bel pelajaran pun berbunyi dan para murid siap mengikuti pelajaran.

Skip Time

Naruto yang telah pulang dari Sekolah berjalan bersama dengan Sena menuju Rumahnya. Dijalan terjadi percakapan antara sena dan naruto.

"Sena, Rias mengajak kita jalan-jalan kepantai, apakah kau mau ikut?" Tanya Naruto.

"hmm, boleh saja" jawab Sena dengan senyum manisnya.

"kalau begitu apakah kau mau memakai pakaian renang?" Tanya naruto sambil tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya. 'Sial! Kenapa aku malah bertanya hal-hal aneh seperti itu?!' batinnya menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

"Pakaian renang? Apa itu?" Tanya Sena dengan wajah polos.

"hmm, itu semacam pakaian yang digunakan untuk berenang dipantai" jawab Naruto.

"hmm, aku tidak tahu dan tidak punya" jawab Sena.

"Baiklah, kita berhenti ditoko pakaian sebentar" kata Naruto sambil mengajak Sena ke sebuah toko pakaian.

Sesampainya di toko pakaian, Naruto memanggil pelayan dan meminta Ker mengikuti Pelayan tersebut untuk memilih pakaian renang. Naruto hanya menunggu berdiam diri didepan kasir sambil mendengarkan lagu yang memutar ditelinganya. Tak lama kemudian Ker keluar dengan sebuah tas plastic berisi pakaian renangnya, Narutopun membayar pakaian renang tersebut dan mengajak Sena Keluar dari toko.

"boleh aku melihatnya nanti?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan dan tiba-tiba otaknya sadar dengan pertanyaan bodoh yang dia lontarkan. 'ahh, bodohnya aku!' rutuk Naruto.

"hmm, itu masih R-A-H-A-S-I-A" kata Sena sambil tersenyum dan menyetuhkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

"I-iya" jawab Naruto. Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka.

Setibanya dirumah, naruto dan Sena kemudian menyiapkan makan malam. Sena dengan percaya diri mengatakan bahwa dia bisa memasak. Naruto yang percaya pun menyerahkan dapur padanya.

"Selesai juga!" seru sena puas melihat masakannya yang sudah selesai.

Naruto yang melihat Sena memasak Paella yang kelihatannya enak pun segera menyantapnya. "ITADAKIMASU!" seru Naruto riang.

"gulp" Naruto memasukkan sesuap kedalam mulutnya dan merasakan keanehan. 'Are? Apa ini? Rasanya kok tidak jelas begini, dan rasanya ada sesuatu yang berlendir dan kenyal didalamnya.' Batin Naruto yang penasaran dengan benda astral yang masuk kedalam mulutnya. Naruto kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa yang dimakannya adalah benda asing yang tidak enak.

"Enak kan, Naruto-kun? Tanya Sena sambil tersenyum.

"eto, Sena-chan. Sepertinya kau mesti belajar masak lagi" jawab naruto jujur.

"Enak kan, Naruto-kun? Tanya Sena sambil tersenyum kali ini matanya terbuka sedikit dengan warna Iris menjadi hitam pekat dan aura gelap keluar dari tubuhnya.

"G-gulp" Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan keringat dingin." E-enak kok!" bohong Naruto sambil memakan dengan lahap Paella buatan Sena.

"Begitukah?! baiklah, aku masih ada 2 piring lagi" kata Sena sambil menyodorkannya ke Naruto.

'HUUUAAAAAAHHHHHH! Selamatkan aku dari sini' jerit batin Naruto.

Keesokan harinyanya Naruto terbangun dengan wajah amat lusuh. Mengingat benda astral yang masuk kedalam mulutnya semalam.

"urrgghhhhh, sebaiknya aku menuju tempat Rias saja" pikir Naruto sambil membangunkan Sena untuk bersiap-siap menuju tempat Rias. Kemudian Sena dan Naruto pergi ketempat Rias setelah semua persiapan mereka Siap.

Setibanya mereka ditempat Rias, yang tak lain adalah Klub spiritual milik Rias tampak semuanya telah berkumpul. Termasuk 2 Maou, yakni Sirzechs dan Serafall, tampak juga Grayfia dan Millicas juga ikut.

"maaf membuat menunggu" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Tak apa-apa kok" jawab Sirzechs. "baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita langsung berangkat saja" Kata Sirzechs.

"Oke!" jawab mereka semua dengan semangat. "hmm, tunggu dulu. Siapa dia?" Tanya Sirzechs yang tiba-tiba melihat Ker.

"Eto, dia adalah adikku. Sena Lucifer" jawab Naruto.

"Wuoh, kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau punya adik secantik ini" Kata Sirzechs sambil melihat Sena. Sena yang diperhatikan mukanya memerah malu.

'K-kawaii' batin Sirzechs. Sementara itu Grayfia yang melihat gelagat tidak beres Sirzechs segera mengirimkan aura mematikan ke Sirzechs yang membuatnya terdiam.

'Lebih dari ini dan tidak ada "jatah" sebulan penuh' makna Aura Grayfia yang membuat Sirzechs terdiam.

"B-baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang" kata Sirzechs sambil mengeluarkan lingkaran sihirnya dan memindahkan mereka kesuatu pulau dengan pantai yang sangat indah serta berpasir putih.

"Woahhh! Ini baru pantai!" seru Issei sambil membuka bajunya dan berlari menghambur kepantai dan bermain air disana.

Sementara itu para gadis memilih berganti pakaian sebentar di sebuah villa yang sepertinya adalah milik Sirzechs yang berada di tengah hutan pulau tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja Issei menghampiri Naruto dan membisikkan sebuah rencana Nista kepada Naruto. "Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita gunakan Dress breaker pada mereka?" Tanya Issei.

"hmm, sebaiknya jangan" jawab Naruto singkat

"kenapa?" Tanya issei

"kau lihat saja si siscon itu" tunjuk Naruto pada Sirzechs yang mengenakan celana renang hitam serta menatap Issei dengan tatapan super tajam.

"B-baiklah, lupakan ideku" kata Issei. Seketika itu pula Sirzechs tersenyum mendengar perkataan Issei.

"Suatu oppai, sebesar atau sekecil apapun akan lebih indah jika kita lihat sendiri, bukan di keramaian Issei" nasehat Nista Naruto keluar dan Issei mengganguk dengan mantapnya. Kemudian Naruto membuka pakaiannya dan tinggal mengenakan celana renangnya dan menemui Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs, menurutmu bagaimana dengan Bikini yang akan dikenakan oleh para gadis" Tanya Naruto dengan nista.

"Aku berharap grayfia mengenakan yang dari katun dan berwarna abu-abu" kata Sirzechs dengan nistanya.

"hmm, marilah saudaraku. Kita mencuci mata kita sejenak" kata Naruto sambil mengajak sirzechs duduk bersama dibawa pohon kelapa.

Kemudian tampak Saji, bidak sona menghampiri Naruto dan Sirzechs. "Saya adalah Genshirou Saji, pawn dari Sona Sitri. Mohon bantuannya Sirzechs-sama, Naruto-sama." Katanya sambil membungkuk.

"hmm, buanglah keformalanmu temanku." Kata Naruto. "lagipula ini bukanlah di forum resmi" tambah sirzechs sambil tersenyum. "panggil saja kami tanpa embel-embel sama" kata Naruto melanjutkan perkataan Sirzechs.

Saji yang mendengar hal tersebut sangat senang, ternyata kedua Iblis kelas atas itu tidaklah sekaku yang dia pikir. "Ha'I! Baiklah. Eto, Naruto-san. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Saji penasaran karena melihat Sirzechs dan Naruto yang senyam senyum sendiri.

"oh, kami sedang menunggu kesempatan untuk mencuci mata" jawab Naruto singkat.

"apa maksudnya?" Tanya Saji dengan nada Penasaran.

"kau duduk dan tunggulah" kata Sirzechs dengan santai. Saji hanya menuruti saja perkataan Sirzechs. Mereka kemudian duduk dibawah pohon kelapa sambil menikmati air kelapa yang Naruto dapat dengan memotong buah diatas tadi dengan Issei, kiba, dan millicas sedang bermain air bersama dipantai.

Tak lama kemudian dari arah hutan muncul secara berurutan para Gadis. Tampak Rias mengenakan bikini berwarna merah dengan sedikit garis hitam ditepinya dan terlihat bikini tersebut seperti sesak karena kekecilan, kemudian Akeno dengan bikini putih polos yang tampaknya kesulitan menahan beban yang dada Akeno. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul Asia dan Koneko serta Sena bersama-sama dengan Asia mengenakan bikini berwarna biru saphire, koneko mengenakan pakaian renang sekolah (?), serta Sena yang mengenakan bikini bermotif gingham check berwarna putih-biru muda. Setelah itu muncul Sona, Grayfia, Serafall serta 2 budak Sona yang bernama Tsubaki Shinra serta momo hanakai keluar dari dalam hutan. Sona mengenakan bikini berwarna biru tua dengan garis kuning ditepinya, Grayfia mengenakan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sirzechs tadi, Serafall mengenakan bikini berwarna pink dan kelihatannya tidak muat, serta Tsubaki dan Momo yang mengenakan bikini kuning dan hitam.

Sirzechs yang melihat istrinya kemudian menyemburkan air kelapa yang diminumnya karena terkejut tebakannya benar. Sementara Naruto mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, sedangkan Saji kelihatannya semaput karena menerima serangan senjata Biologis seperti tadi.

"Sirzechs, menurutmu berapa ukuran Rias?" Tanya naruto sambil mengelap darahnya.

"99-58-90!" jawab sirzechs dengan mantap

"yare-yare, dasar siscon" komentar Naruto.

Rias yang melihat Naruto langsung menemuinya dan menanyakan pendapat Naruto. "nee, Naruto-kun bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah memerah.

"hmm, sangat cantik" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Akeno yang kelihatannya Juga penasaran kemudian menanyakan hal yang yang sama.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya akeno dengan wajah memerah juga.

: "Enak kan, Naruto-kun? Tanya Sena sambil tersenyum.

" cantik, kalau menurutku" jawab Naruto singkat jelas padat sambil mencoba mengalihkan auto focus matanya yang selalu mengarah kedada Rias maupun Akeno. Ditambah lagi dengan tatapan membunuh Sirzechs. 'hey, ini pantai bung!' protes batin Naruto.

"Oni-chan, bagaimana?" Tanya Sena sambil menunduk kearah Naruto.

"hmm, kawaii" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar pada Sena.

"B-baka" jawab Sena sambil menutup dadanya dengan wajah memerah. 'Kau membuatku menggila, kuso darling' batin Sena. Kemudian dia mengajak Rias dkk bermain air.

Kemudian Sona menemui Naruto. "tak kusangka kau ikut kesini juga" kata Sona sambil tersenyum.

"hmm, daripada kebosanan dirumah, mending aku ikut kalian saja bermain di pantai." Jawab Naruto dengan nada Ceria. "dan aku juga suka dengan pakaianmu hari ini" puji Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"terima kasih" jawab Sona sambil menahan rona diwajahnya, tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba Serafall menyergap Sona dari belakang dan meremas dada Sona.

"Sona-chan, ayo bermain bersama" katanya.

"Nee-sama, jangan ahhhhh~" desah sona. Naruto yang menyaksikan Hal tersebut hanya bisa menahan mimisannya dengan menutup hidung, sedangkan Sirzechs mencoba membuang muka melihat Istrinya mengeluarkan tatapan super tajam padanya. 'Sial!' batin Sirzechs. Sedangkan Saji telah terkapar dengan hidung berdarah karena tak kuat lagi. 'dasar pemula' batin Naruto melihat Saji.

Kemudian Para gadis menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bermain air ataupun berjemur dipantai, tiba-tiba saja Akeno memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, tolong oleskan sun block ini dipunggungku" kata Akeno sambil menelungkupkan dirinya di atas kain sambil melepas bagian atas bikininya.

"B-baiklah" jawab Naruto dengan gagap, perlahan dia mulai mengoleskan krim tersebut kepunggung Akeno sambil memijat punggung Akeno.

"ahhh~ Kimochi…." Komentar Akeno yang keenakan. Tanpa sadar, sebenarnya Naruto memijat dengan sangat kuat dan membuat dada Akeno bergesekkan dengan kain branya dan membuatnya mendesah keenakkan seperti tadi.

Naruto yang mendengar desahan akeno hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah sambil terus memijat. Sementara Rias yang merasa Iri kemudian Meminta Naruto juga mengoleskan sun block ke punggungnya.

"Naruto-kun, tolong aku juga" pinta Rias.

"baiklah, sepertinya Akeno juga sudah terlapisi dengan baik" kata Naruto.

Kemudian Rias menelungkupkan dirinya dan melepas branya dan siap dioleskannya oleh Naruto. Sama seperti tadi, naruto memijt terlalu kuat dan membuat Rias mendesah tak jelas. Naruto tak ambil pusing, baginya mungkin Rias menikmati pijatannya. Sementara itu sirzechs yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum sambil meremas minuman kaleng yang ia minum sampai penyok. Grayfia yang melihat kelakuan suaminya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dia mengetahui penyakit siscon suaminya sejak lama dan maklum saja. Kemudian dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs-sama, bisakah anda mengoleskan sunblock pada saya?" tanyanya.

"O-oh, tentu saja" kemudian Sirzechs mengoleskan sun block pada Grayfia yang sudah berbaring. Sama seperti Naruto, tenaga setan sirzechs pada saat mengoleskan sun block membuat Grayfia mendesah tak karuan.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan sirzechs hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. 'bergairah sekali dia. Untung yang lain sedang bermain air, jadi tidak mendengar' batin Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto mengajak Issei, Kiba, Millicas, Sirzechs, Serta Saji untuk memancing ikan ditengah laut.

"hmm, memancing ya? Menarik, tapi kenapa tidak pakai sihir?" Tanya Issei.

"huh, jangan manja pada sihir, sekali-kali mesti mencoba dengan usaha sendiri" jawab naruto

"hmm, itu benar" angguk Sirzechs.

"terlebih lagi aku pernah melihat orang yang lebih sial memancing tak pernah dapat ikan" kata Naruto

Di suatu tempat

"hatchiu!" bersin Azazel. 'Sial, sepertinya ada yang sedang menghinaku' batinnya sambil tetap memegang kail pancingnya di pinggir sungai.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto. Mereka kemudian menaiki sebuah Katamaran kecil milik Sirzechs menuju ketengah laut.

"baiklah, Ikan-ikan dilaut. Bersiaplah untuk kutangkap!" seru Naruto dengan semangat

Kemudian mereka berlima mulai melempar umpan pancing mereka kelaut dan menunggu untuk dilahap oleh ikan. Tampak Millicas dan kiba memiliki lebih banyak keberuntungan dalam hal memancing. Dalam waktu 30 menit, mereka telah menangkap hampir 12 ikan. Sedangkan Issei dan Saji juga berhasil menangkap 5 ikan. Sedangkan Sirzechs dan naruto hanya bisa cemberut karena tidak ada satupun ikan yang mau melahap umpan mereka. 'Sial' batin Naruto sambil melihat Issei yang tersenyum sambil meremehkannya. "Usaha yang keras katamu" kata Issei ke Naruto.

"urrgghhhh, dasar ero-gaki!" bentak Naruto. "kau lihat saja, sebentar lagi aka nada ikan besar yang memakan umpanku dan Sirzechs" tambahnya. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian tali pancing naruto dan sirzechs mulai memanjang secara hebat.

Naruto yang kesenangan segera berkata pada Sirzechs. "Ayo! Kita tunjukkan kekuatan Kita pada mereka!" seru Naruto. "Oke!" balas Sirzechs.

Kemudian mereka menarik pancing mereka sekuat mungkin dan dari permukaan air muncullah gelembung besar yang membuat Naruto serta Sirzechs tersenyum senang. Tapi kemudian mereka melihat bahwa umpan mereka berdua dimakan oleh seekor hiu putih besar.

'Shimatta!' batin mereka berdua bersamaan. Kemudian dengan cepat sirzechs hendak membuat lingkaran sihir, tapi dia teringat kata Naruto tentang kerja keras. Lalu dia mengambil sepasang tombak ikan dan dilempar salah satunya kepada Naruto. Naruto yang paham dengan maksud Sirzechs kemudian segera mengambilnya dan melompat kelaut dan mulai memburu hiu tersebut.

Sementara di atas dek, Issei dkk hanya bisa melongo melihat "kegregetan" dua orang Iblis kuat tersebut. 'Tou-san sudah gila' batin millicas sambil sweatdropped.

Sesudah duel bodoh selama 1 jam tersebut, Naruto dan Sirzechs naik kepermukaan dengan pakaian compang-camping dan juga naik ke dek sambil tersenyum bangga. "Inilah laki-laki!" teriak mereka bersama, kemudian mereka mengikat daging paus besar itu dengan rantai. Lalu mereka kembali menuju pantai setelah melihat hari sudah senja.

'sepertinya kita akan pesta bakar ikan yang sangat banyak' batin Kiba sambil berkeringat dingin melihat daging hiu putih yang panjangnya 5 meter tersebut.

TBC

KATAMARAN: perahu terakhir kayak di the sims castaway ^_^

Sekian chapter 13 kali ini, sepertinya saya ada waktu lowong juga setelah ngecek disekolah tadi hehehe. Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, review kalian merupakan sumber inspirasi dan semangat bagi author. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^.


	14. Chapter 14

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Narutox?xOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc

Chapter 14: pantaiii (part2)

Naruto dkk yang telah pulang memancing kemudian memasak ikan mereka di tepi pantai. Tampaknya kali ini para pria yang memasak sedangkan para gadis duduk diam sambil menunggu masakan mereka selesai.

Rias yang melihat kakaknya dan Naruto yang mulai memotong daging ikan hiu hasil tangkapan mereka merasa sedikit ragu dengan kemampuan kakaknya dalam memasak." Hmm, aku tidak yakin Nii-sama dapat memasak" Kata Rias sambil berjongkok di dan memegang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan tidak melepas pandangngan matanya dari Kakaknya serta Naruto.

"hmm, sebaiknya kau tarik omonganmu, Rias" kata Sirzechs sambil menoleh sesaat ke Rias. "walaupun aku adalah maou yang selalu disajikan makanan dan bukan menyajikan makanan, tapi aku masih bisa memasak." Kata Sirzechs yang sedikit tidak terima dengan perkataan Rias.

"hmm, baiklah. Kutunggu masakan Oni-sama dan Naruto-kun." kata Rias sambil tersenyum. Sirzechs yang menyaksikan hal tersebut juga membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut. Lalu Grayfia menghampiri Sirzechs dan mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati. Sirzechs hanya mangut-mangut saja.

Sementara itu, Issei, Kiba, Millicas, serta Saji juga sibuk menyiapkan masakan mereka. Dengan banyaknya bumbu masakan di villa milik Sirzechs, bukan hal yang sulit bai mereka membuat masakan enak. Kiba dan Saji lebih focus dalam memasak sedangkan Issei dan Millicas memotong daging ikan tangkapan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, masakan mereka semua sudah matang. Secara tiba-tiba Naruto mengambil beberapa lembar kartu dari karton berukuran kecil dari lingkaran sihirnya. Lalu Naruto berkata kepada Rias dkk. "hmm, Masakan sudah selesai, sekarang lomba masakan akan dimulai!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Lomba?" Bingung Millicas.

"benar keponakanku, sekarang biarkan para gadis menikmati makanan kita dan memberikan penilaian tentang siapa yang terbaik diantara kita!" Jelas Naruto.

"hmm, menarik. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Kiba pada para Gadis.

"yipie! Lomba lomba!" teriak Serafall sambil melonjak kegirangan. Tampaknya para gadis yang lain juga setuju, lalu tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Sirzechs membawa 1 buah plate datar besar dan semangkuk besar sup ke tempat para Gadis sedang duduk beralaskan pasir pantai.

"Inilah masakan kami! Sashimi Hiu dan sup sirip ikan hiu" Kata Sirzechs dan Naruto dengan bangga.

"wow, Aku tak menyangka Naruto-kun dan Sirzechs sama bisa memasak" komentar Akeno

"yey! Masakan Sirzechs-chan dan Naru-tan telah jadi" kata Serafall dengan riangnya.

Kemudian para gadis mengambil mangkuk serta piring kecil untuk mencicipi makanan buatan 2 orang sahabat itu.

"wuah! Oishi!" Asia terkejut dengan rasa masakan yang dimakannya. Para gadis yang lainpun berkomentar hal serupa mengenai masakan kedua orang tersebut.

'hmm, masakan Sirzechs-sama lebih enak dari masakanku' batin Grayfia yang sedikit merasa Iri suaminya lebih hebat memasak darinya. Tiba-tiba Issei dkk mencoba untuk mencicipi masakn Sirzechs dan Naruto.

"sugoi! Tousan, tak kusangka masakanmu seenak ini!" komentar Millicas yang menikmati masakan Sirzechs. Sirzechs yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil berpangku tangan.

"Naruto-san, tak kusangka kau dapat memasak masakan seenak ini!" kata Saji yang merasa kaum dengan kemampuan Naruto.

"hmm, laki-laki juga harus dapat memasak" Kata Naruto. "Jika dalam kondisi dimana kau sendirian, maka kalian harus dapat membuat diri kalian senyaman mungkin" tambah Naruto. Mereka yang mendengar hal tersebut mengganguk setuju dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Baiklah, sekarang adalah giliran masakan kami!" Kata Issei dengan semangat.

Kemudian Issei dan Kiba membawa 2 piring besar yang berisi Sushi ikan serta Steak Ikan yang bertumpuk, serta Millicas yang membawa semacam cerek dari perak yang terbuka bagian atasnya yang berisi saus untuk Steak tersebut. Kemudian para gadis kembali mengambil masing-masing 2 piring kecil untuk mencicipi masakan mereka.

"silahkan dinikmati" kata Kiba sambil menunduk ala Butler. Naruto dan Sirzechs yang melihat hal tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja.

"Hmm! Oishi!" Kata Sena yang memakan masakan tersebut sambil tersenyum kearah Issei dkk. Issei dkk yang menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya dapat menunduk atau membuang muka karena menahan Rona. 'K-kawaii' batin Mereka bersamaan.

"hmm, rasanya memuaskan" komentar Sona dan diikuti anggukan dari para bidaknya. Saji yang mendengar hal tersebut dalam hatinya merasa sangat senang karena dipuji oleh Kingnya.

Naruto dan Sirzechs pun ikut mencicipi masakan Issei dkk. Menurut mereka berdua, masakan Issei dkk rasanya enak meskipun dalam hati mereka, mereka mengatakan bahwa masakan mereka lebih enak.

"baiklah! Sekarang umumkan pilihan kalian dengan menulis Nomor 1 atau 2. Nomor 1 jika kalian memilih masakan aku dengan Sirzechs, dan nomor 2 untuk masakan Issei dkk" kata Naruto.

Kemudian para gadis mulai menulis pilihan mereka. Tak lama kemudian hasil diumumkan, kelompok Naruto menang dengan perbedaan satu suara. Dan tampaknya kelompok Issei menerimanya karena memang menurut mereka masakan mereka kalah enak dengan masakan naruto serta Sirzechs.

Issei menyadari sesuatu dan menghampiri Naruto yang masih kesenangan melihat hasil lomba tersebut. "Naruto, bagaimana dengan sisa daging hiu yang masih banyak itu?" Tanya Issei penasaran.

"kubawa pulang tentunya" kata naruto sambil tersenyum. 'dasar iblis kere' kata Issei dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum grogi menatap Naruto.

Tak lama setelah lomba memasak tersebut, mereka semua menikmati malam hari di tepi pantai sambil bersenda gurau. Tak lama kemudian Issei mengusulkan suatu ide.

"bagaimana kalau kita bermain truth or dare?" Tanya Issei.

"baiklah, kelihatannya menarik" Kata Sirzechs yang setuju dengan ide Issei.

Kemudian issei mengambil sebuah botol kaca yang tergeletak di pasir dan menaruhnya di plate logam yang tidak terpakai untuk memasak. "baiklah ayo mulai!" kata Issei sambil memutar botol tersebut.

Dan kemudian mulut botol tersebut berhenti dan mengarah kearah Sirzechs. "Truth or dare?" Tanya Issei.

"Truth" jawab Sirzechs. "Sebutkan pakaian dalam Grayfia yang paling kau sukai!" tiba-tiba Naruto memotong Issei yang sedang berpikir keras tentang apa yang harus ditanyakan pada maou tersebut.

'glek!' Sirzechs menelan ludahnya. Dilihatnya Grayfia mukanya memerah sedangkan Millicas tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu juga dengan Naruto. "baiklah" kata Sirzechs sambil berdeham menumpulkan wibawanya. "tentu saja…. Warna abu-abu!" kata Sirzechs sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan berteriak dengan penuh tenaga. Grayfia dan Rias yang mendengar pengakuan Nista maou tersebut hanya bisa menunduk malu. 'I-ini bukan Nii/Sirzechs-sama yang kukenal' batin mereka. Sementara Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai terguling-guling karena melihat pengakuan jujur sahabatnya tersebut. Millicas hanya bisa terdiam sambil terkekeh medengarnya. Sedangkan Issei dan gadis lainnya minus Serafall hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka karena takut Sirzechs mengamuk.'Maou Nista' batin Mereka.

'awas kau naruto!' batin Sirzechs dengan muka merona karena malu. Kemudian dia memutar botol tersebut dan berhenti dihadapan Issei. Issei yang melihat botol tersebut hanya menelan ludah. "truth or dare?" Tanya Sirzechs. "D-dare" pilih Issei. "hmm, baiklah sekarang coba lakukan dress breaker pada naruto" kata Sirzechs sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengarnya segera melirik tajam kearah Sirzechs. "lakukanlah, issei" kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan meregangkan kedua tangannya seperti siap menerima apapun. "Maaf Naruto" kata Issei sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Dress Breaker!" teriak Issei sambil menutup matanya karena tak kuat melihat pemandangan tak indah yang akan dilihatnya. Sementara Sirzechs hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lain halnya dengan Rias, Akeno, Sena, dan Sona yang curi-curi pandang mencoba melihat tubuh kekar polos Naruto. 'kesempatan' batin mereka. Sementara Asia dan Koneko menutup mata mereka, begitu juga para budak Sona.

"Brett" bunyi celana naruto robek dan menampakkan sebuah boxer hitam yang masih tetap melapisi bagian bawah naruto. Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat muka kecewa Sirzechs. 'Sial, aku lupa dia bisa ganti cepat dengan sihir!' rutuk Sirzechs. Kemudian permainan dilanjutkan dengan muka kecewa dari 4 gadis yang curi-curi pandang tadi karena tak mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan. Botol diputar oleh Rias dan kepala botol berhenti dihadapan Naruto. "truth or dare?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto. "T-truth" jawab Naruto dengan wajah gugup.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Siapa kekasihmu sekarang?" kata Rias sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto. Pertanyaan tersebut sontak membuat Sena, Sona, dan Akeno menjadi focus pada Narut. Wajah mereka tiba-tiba jadi serius dan berharap Naruto masih Single

"hmm, Kekasih ya? Mungkin dulu pernah ada hal seperti itu, tapi karena kebodohanku, dia telah tiada" jawab Naruto dengan muka Sedih. Sirzechs yang tahu cerita seluruhnya hanya bisa terdiam. Sementara Rias menjadi tak enak hati telah bertanya hal tersebut. "Gomen, Naruto-kun." katanya

"sudahlah, taka pa-apa" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, kemudian Naruto mencoba membangun kembali suasana ceria dan melanjutkan permainan mereka sampai larut malam.

Tak terasa hari sudah larut malam, mereka semua lalu pergi menempati kamar mereka masing-masing. Cuma Sirzechs dan Grayfia pasangan yang sekamar. Kamar mereka menghadap kearah laut. Tampak Sirzechs hanya mengenakan boxer karena kepanasan berbaring di atas tempat tidur, sedangkan Grayfia mengenakan daster transparan dan terlihat dua benda abu-abu di bagian dada dan pinggulnya sedang berdiri menatap laut dari jendela balkon kamar mereka. Sirzechs yang melihat penampilan Grayfia menelan ludahnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Grayfia secara perlahan.

**Lemon: on**

Sirzechs kemudian memeluk Grayfia dari belakang dan meremas dua gunung kembar grayfia yang besar tersebut sambil berbisik pada Grayfia. "panas-panas begini dank au menambah panas suasana" katanya. Grayfia yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut hanya dapat melenguh nikmat menikmati setiap Sentuhan. "Sirzechs-sama…ahhh~ tolong jangan lakukan dengan keadaan begini… ahhh~ B-bagaimana jika yang lain mendengar" kata Grayfia sambil mencoba menahan kenikmatan yang mulai menjalar kebadannya ketika Sirzechs menyusupkan tangannya kedalam branya sambil mengelus putting Grayfia.

"hmm, itu salahmu sendiri karena telah membuatku jadi begini" kata Sirzechs sambil tetap memencet putting grayfia dalam posisi berdiri dan perlahan menjilat leher mulus Grayfia. "ahhh~" respon grayfia yang mulai kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri dan dengan sigap Sirzechs menangkap Grayfia sambil menggendonnya ala bridal style dan membawanya ketempat tidur.

"hmm, sepertinya kau tidak perlu kedua benda ini lagi" kata Sirzechs sambil melepas bra dan celana dalam Grayfia sehinggga terpampanglah tubuh mulus Grayfia yang tak bernoda. Grayfia hanya bisa terdiam sambil merona karena sudah terangsang dan malu. Kemudian Sirzechs mencium bibir Grayfia sambil meremas dada Grayfia serta bergulat lidah dengan Grayfia, tampak pinggir bibir mereka mulai dirembesi saliva yang telah keluar dari celah bibir mereka. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua melepas ciuman karena kehabisan oksigen. Sirzechs yan sudah "on Fire" kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke selangkangan grayfia, dengan perlahan dia mencari sebuah benda seukuran kacang dan mulai mencucuk vagina Grayfia dengan kedua jarinya sambil tetap menjilat puting grayfia sambil sebentar mengigit pelan putting tersebut. Grayfia hanya dapat mendesah tak karuan menikmati perlakuan Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs-sama….ahhh~ tolong di situ lagi…" pinta Grayfia.

"hooo, ternyata kau Nakal juga ya, Grayfia" kata Sirzechs sambil melepas jilatan di puting Grayfia dan mulai mengarahkan lidahnya ke liang kenikmatan Grayfia dan mulai menjilati klitoris Grayfia. "ahhh!~" jerit grayfia sambil menyemburkan cairan kental kewajah Sirzechs.

"Kau nakal, Grayfia" kata Sirzechs sambil tersenyum iblis. "dan ini adalah hukuman untuk queen nakal sepertimu" kata Sirzechs sambil membuka boxernya dan menampakkan sebuah benda yang tellah memanjang serta berurat.

Grayfia yang melihat hal tersebut kemudian perlahan mengelus dan menjilati benda tersebut. "ahhh, terus~" kata Sirzechs yang keenakan. Sirzechs yang sudah tak sabar lagi kemudian memeluk Grayfia dan memasukkan kejantanannya keliang Grayfia, kemudian Sirzechs membaringkan Grayfia sambil mulai menggenjot Grayfia.

"ahh~ terus Sirzechs-sama" desah Grayfia yang keenakan. Sementara tak mereka sadari Naruto sedang melewati depan kamr mereka. "hmm, sepertinya Sirzechs sedang "bertempur"" kata naruto. "sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini, bertempur kok disini" gerutunya sambil meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Kembali lagi ke Sirzechs yang masih "bertempur" dengan Grayfia. Tampaknya "Rudal" Sirzechs terus menusuk pertahanan Grayfia, Grayfia yang telah kehilangan tenaga karena keenakan hanya bisa melenguh dan mendesah dengan dadanya yang terus bergoyang naik turun karena genjotan Sirzechs. Sekitar 30 menit "pertempuran tersebut berlangsung, Sirzechs mulai merasa berada di puncaknya, "Grayfia, sepertinya aku akan keluar!" kata Sirzechs sambil terus menggenjot. "Sirzechs-sama, aku juga ahhh~" balas grayfia.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita keluar bersama" kata Sirzechs sambil mempercepat genjotannya. "Ahhh~!" Grayfia medesah karena kecepatan dinaikkan. Tak lama kemudian tubuh Sirzechs menegang dan Sirzechs menyemburkan cairan sperma kentalnya kedalam liang Grayfia dan juga grayfia yang mendesah panjang karena telah mencapai klimaks juga.

"wow, tadi pertempuran yang hebat!" kata Sirzechs sambil memeluk istrinya yang memerah wajahnya dan mereka menghabiskan sepanjang malam tidur berpelukkan dengan kondisi bugil.

**Lemon: off**

Keesokan harinya mereka semua sarapan didalam villa dan Naruto sepertinya mengajak Sirzechs sparring. Sirzechs yang masih bertenaga meskipun telah "bertempur" semalamanpun menyetujuinya.

Naruto dan Sirzechs kini telah berada di sebuah lapangan hijau yang merupakan taman yang berada dibelakang villa milik Sirzechs. Sementara yang lainnya juga ikut menyaksikan karena penasaran dengan sparring sepasang maou kuat tersebut.

"baiklah, aku ingin melatih jurusku yang baru" kata Naruto.

"baiklah" kata Sirzechs yang tiba-tiba melesat kearah Naruto melontarkan pukulannya. Bidak Rias dan Sona terkejut dengan kecepatan serangan Sirzechs. 'cepat sekali! Tak terlihat' batin mereka.

Naruto yang sudah waspada segera menangkis pukulan yang mengarah kedadanya dengan lengan kirinya. Sirzechs tak kehilangan akal lalu mencoba melakukan sapuan kekaki Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap melompat ke atas untuk menghindarinya. Sirzechs kemudian dengan sigap menangkap tangan kiri Naruto yang masih menahan pukulannya dan mencoba membanting Naruto.

'kena kau!' batin Sirzechs sambil membuat Naruto melayang. "haha! Kena kau!" kata Naruto yang tangannya masih ditahan dan melayang diudara. Kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga dia mencoba membanting Sirzechs dengan masih berada diudara. Sirzechs yang terangkat secara ajaibpun sekarang berada diudara sementara Naruto yang mendarat sambil membanting Keras Sirzechs.

"Brakkk" bunyi Sirzechs yang terjatuh, sementara Issei, saji, dan kiba terkagum-kagum dengan aksi mustahil naruto membanting orang ketika dia mau dibanting. 'gila, tenaganya kuat sekali!' batin mereka bertiga.

"hmm, tidak buruk" kata Sirzechs sambil mencoba bangkit dan dengan segera Naruto melesat kearahnya dan mencoba melayangkan tinjunya keperut Sirzechs. Sirzechs dengan gesit memutar kesamping dan mencoba memukul tengkuk Naruto. Naruto yang sadar segera menekan perut Sirzecsh dengan telapak tangannya dan menjadikan perut Sirzechs sebagai tolakan kesamping. Dan pukulan Sirzechs hanya mengenai bahu naruto dan membuat naruto sempoyongan sedikit.

"tak buruk juga" komentar Naruto sambil menyeimbangkan diri dan mulai melesat sambil melakukan serangkaian pukulan. Dengan gesit pula Sirzechs menangkisnya. Mereka berdua tak tampak kelelahan meskipun sudah bertukar pukulan selama setengah jam. Naruto pun mundur kebelakang dan mengeluarkan sebuah sihir sambil berkata pada Sirzechs "Sirzechs, ini adalah jurus baruku. Coba kau tahan dengan power of destructionmu!" kata naruto. "Baiklah!" kata Sirzechs.

Naruto kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya dan muncullah aura dari tubuhnya yang kemudian memadat dan kemudian memunculkan Sesosok tinggi besar dengan warna biru tua dengan sayap 3 pasang dan tanduk memanjang dibelakangnya. "Lucifer" kata Naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya dan membuat makhluk tersebut menembakkan sebuah bola energi besar kearah Sirzechs. Sirzechs yang melihat hal tersebut segera membentuk perisai tebal dari power of destructionnya dan mencoba menahan tembakan tersebut.

"urrgghhhh, berat sekali!" kata Sirzechs yang kesulitan menahan kekuatan serangan tersebut sambil mencoba mementalkan bola tersebut keluar pulau. "Hiahh!" teriak Sirzechs sambil mementalkan seranan tersebut kelaut dan menghasilkan ledakan besar di ujung horizon.

"Kau gila ya?! Hampir saja aku mati!" Bentak Sirzechs pada naruto.

"hehehe, gomen. Rupanya belum sempurna" kata naruto sambil cengengesan.

"ngomong-ngomong jurus apa itu tadi?" Tanya Sirzechs yang penasaran dengan jurus tadi.

"hmm, aku mencoba menciptakan semacam makhluk pangggilan untuk membantu pertempuran dengan membagi tenaga iblisku, ternyata masih belum sempurna " kata naruto.

"hmm, iya. Komposisi tenaganya masih tidak efisien, hanya berkerusakkan besar saja" komentar Sirzechs.

Sementara orang lain yang menyaksikan pertempuran mereka hanya bisa melongo melihat latihan mereka. 'ini sih sudah mau bunuh-bunuhan bukan latihan lagi' batin mereka semua. Kemudian Sirzechs dan Naruto mengakhiri latihan mereka dan menuju kearah villa untuk mengambil minuman,

Naruto dan Sirzechs yang kebingungan memikirkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan hari ini pun bertanya pada yang lain.

"hmm, apa ada yang punya ide untuk aktifitas hari ini?" Tanya naruto.

"hmm, kalau kami rencananya mau bermain voli nanti siang" kata Rias pada naruto. Issei yang mendengar kata voli langsung terkoneksi dengan pikiran nistanya.

'voli….Wanita…..Oppai…..boing boing!' batin Nistanya langsung connect.

"hmm, baiklah. Kami akan melihat kalian bermain saja sambil mencari ide untuk kami" kata Sirzechs sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian siang harinya…

Tampak para gadis telah mengenakan bikini mereka masing-masing membawa bola voli menuju ketepi pantai. Sementara itu Sirzechs, naruto, serta Issei dkk duduk dibawah pohon kelapa sambil menikmati air kelapa dan menyaksikan para gadis bermain.

Tampak yang bermain adalah team Sona yang terdiri dari Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Sena, Grayfia sedangkan tim Rias terdiri dari Rias, Serafall, Akeno, Koneko, Dan asia. Mereka telah bersiap di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"hmm, bukannya 6 orang ya?" Tanya Issei pada naruto.

"mau bagaimana lagi, yang ada Cuma 10 orang" kata naruto.

"hmm, tak usah permasalahkan itu, sebentar lagi akan mulai" kata Sirzechs.

Tampak Rias mulai melakukan Service kearea Sona. Rias melakukan service dengan melempar bola keatas dan kemudian melompat sambil melecutkan tangannya. "Bruakh!" bunyi bola tersebut melesat dengan aura hitam menuju Sona. Dengan sigap Sona menangkisnya dengan menendang bola tersebut keatas dan diatas telah menanti Tsubaki yang siap memukul bola tersebut dengan tenaga penuh.

Sementara itu Sirzechs dan Naruto berkeringat dingin. 'ini bukan voli!' batin mereka. Sementara issei kesenangan melihat dada Rias yang beroyang saat mendarat di tanah. Serta Kiba dan Saji yang hanya bisa benong melihat pertandingan tersebut. Millicas hanya terdiam membayangkan pukulan Rias tadi itu. 'Rias onee-san kowai!' batinnya.

Sementara itu tampak Kelompok sona telah berhasil memasukkan bola ke area Rias. Rias yang menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan berkata "Pertandingan baru dimulai"

Sementara itu tampak aura biru dan merah menyeruak dari tempat Rias dan Sona bertanding. Naruto dan Sirzech hanya bisa tertawa garing melihatnya. 'ini sih mau bunuh-bunuhan' batin mereka.

TBC

Sekian chap 14 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review. Review kalian merupakan sumber inspirasi dan semangat bagi author. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Narutox?xOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc

A/N: Sena itu kayak victorique de blois di gosick tampilannya.

Chapter 15: Kazoku

Di sebuah pantai, tampak bekas kawah-kawah bekas tumbukan sesuatu yang keras. Dan disalah satu pohon kelapa yang ada di tempat tersebut tampak 6 orang laki-laki sedang terdiam dengan keringat dingin mengalir dari wajah mereka.

'gila! Rias bukan lagi bermain. Dia mencoba membunuh sona' batin Naruto.

'Grayfia tampaknya berniat membunuh Sena dari tadi!' komentar Sirzechs dalam hatinya. 'mereka berniat saling bunuh!' kata hati keenam pria tersebut serempak.

Untung pertandingan tertunda karena tiba-tiba hujan turun dan membuat semuanya kembali kedalam villa. Dari dalam villa mereka menyaksikan hujan yang turun semakin lebat dan bahkan tampak petir mulai menjilat-jilat bumi.

"Ctarr!" bunyi petir dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata menyambar tak jauh dari villa Sirzechs. "KYA!" teriak salah satu gadis sambil memeluk naruto. Naruto mencoba melihat siapa gerangan yang memeluknya.

"K-kenapa denganmu, Sena?" Tanya Naruto setelah dia sadar dengan siapa yang memeluknya.

"K-kowai, Onii-chan" katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan terus memeluk erat Naruto.

'K-kawaii' batin semua cowok minus Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku Sena. 'Modus!' batin Rias, Akeno, serta Sona yang merasa iri melihat hal tersebut.

Sirzechs yang kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah hujan yang telah berubah menjadi badaipun memutuskan untuk membatalkan semua acara. "hmm, tampaknya acara liburan kita harus berakhir disini" kata Sirzechs dengan wajah sedikit kecewa. Yang lain juga mengganguk setuju karena tampaknya badai tersebut akan berlangsung sampai besok harinya. Akhirnya mereka dengan terpaksa pulang.

Kemudian lingkaran sihir Sirzechs muncul di klup spiritual milik Rias. Naruto dan Sena pun segera berpisah dengan semuanya dan pulang menuju rumah mereka.

"hmm, Naruto. Kau merasa aneh dengan badai tadi?" Tanya Sena dengan wajah penasaran.

"hmm, sejujurnya iya. Aku dan Sirzechs mendeteksi sihir dari badai tadi tapi tak tahu dimana sumbernya" tambah Naruto.

"hmm, siapa ya kira-kira yang melakukan hal ini?" kata Sena sambil berpose seolah berfikir.

"hmm, ntahlah" kata naruto sambil berjalan dengan tangan disakunya.

Sementara itu…

"HUAHAHAHAHA! Rasakan itu, baka!" teriak ophis yang terbang tinggi diatas sebuah pulau sambil mengeluarkan banyak lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan hujan serta petir. "ini akibat tidak mengajakku!" ocehnya sambil terus mengeluarkan sihirnya. Sementara vali yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam. 'dasar Gila!' batin vali sambil menatap kearah Ophis yang tertawa-tawa sendiri.

Kembali lagi kepada Naruto dan Sena yang masih berjalan dengan santai menuju Rumah mereka, tampak hari masih Siang tepatnya sekitar jam 2 siang. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati di pinggir sungai. Tampak didepan mereka ada 2 orang berpenampilan aneh dengan kerudung serta jubah putih mereka.

Naruto dan Sena sadar kalau mereka sedang diincar oleh kedua orang tersebut tapi tetap berjalan dengan santai samba melewati mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba saja salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mencoba menusuk Naruto. Dengan sigap naruto menahan pedang tersebut dengan tangan kosong.

'apa?! ditahan dengan tangan kosong?!' batin penyerang tersebut. Sementara melihat temannya dalam masalah, penyerang satu lagi dengan sigap mengeluarkan semacam katana untuk memotong tangan naruto. Tentu saja Sena tak membiarkannya. Dengan sigap dia mengeluarkan sebuah sabit dan menahan serangan tersebut.

"CTANGG!" kedua besi tersebut bertabrakan satu sama lain. "Siapa kalian?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kami adalah utusan dari Tuhan untuk menghukum malaikat pengkhianat sepertimu!" bentak orang yang menyerang Naruto.

"exorcistkah?" Naruto berkata dengan santai.

"Bersiaplah untuk hukumanmu!" kata Orang tersebut sambil menekan pedangnya mencoba melukai tangan Naruto. Sedang Sena dengan gigih menahan pedang orang lainnya. 'Pedang suci ya' batin Sena yang merasa bahwa senjata sabitnya yang berkekuatan iblis agak tertekan oleh senjata kecil lawannya.

"dengarkan dulu penjelasanku" kata naruto sambil tetap menahan pedangnya.

"urusai! Malaikat pengkhianat sepertimu akan kubasmi!" kata Orang tersebut sambil terus menekan pedangnya.

Naruto yang mulai merasa bosan dengan lawannya yang tidak mau mendengar perkataannya kemudian menjentikkan salah satu jarinya dan merobek jubah kedua orang tersebut. "dress breaker" kata Naruto dengan santainya.

"brett!" jubah merekapun robek dan menampakkan wajah kedua penyerangnya, yang menyerang Naruto berambut pendek berwarna biru sedangkan yang menyerang Sena berambut coklat muda dengan ponytail, mereka berdua sama-sama mengenakan pakaian ketat berwarna hitam.

"hmm, jadi inikah pakaian Exorcist jaman sekarang?" Tanya naruto. "Michael mesti dipertanyakan soal selera fashion umatnya" Kata Naruto sambil terus menahan pedang tersebut.

"K-kau mengenal Michael-sama?" Tanya si biru sambil menghentikan serangannya. Menurutnya orang yang dihadapannya ini belum tentu jahat. Si coklat pun tampaknya juga menghentikan serangannya.

"baiklah, begini kan lebih baik" kata Naruto.

"siapa sebenarnya kau?" Tanya si biru.

"hmm, bukankah lebih sopan kalau kalian mengenalkan diri kalian terlebih dahulu" kata Sena dengan nada menyindir.

"baiklah, namaku adalah xenovia dan dia bernama Shidou Irina" jelasnya sambil tetap siaga.

"hmm, baiklah Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan dia adalah sena Uzumaki" kata Naruto sambil mengenalkan dia dan Sena.

"hmm, baiklah. Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau mememiliki aura malaikat dan dia memiliki kemampuan iblis" Tanya Xenovia dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"hmm, bisa dibilang aku merupakan pengecualian dari dunia dan dia memang iblis" kata naruto.

Xenovia kebingunngan dengan jawaban naruto sedangkan irina tampaknya menanyakan sesuatu pada naruto. "Bagaimana kau dapat mengenal Michael-sama?" tanyanya.

"Dia temanku" jawab Naruto dengan polos.

"Bohong! Bagaimana mungkin Michael-sama berteman dengan pengkhianat sepertimu" bantah Xenovia sambil menerjang kearah Naruto karena merasa dibohongi. Naruto hanya berdiam diri dan bersiap menangkap serangan membabi buta itu lagi. Tetapi, ketika serangan tersebut baru mau mengenainya muncul sebuah cahaya menyilaukan dan dari cahaya tersebut muncul Michael yang menangkap pedang Xenovia dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Dia tidak berbohong, xenovia" Kata Michael.

Xenovia dan Irina yang melihat Michael segera memberi hormat. "Michael-sama" seru mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah." Kata Michael sambil tersenyum kearah mereka berdua. Kemudian Michael berbalik kearah Naruto. "maafkan kelakuan mereka" kata Michael pada naruto.

"hmm, aku sih tidak terlalu memikirkannya" kata naruto sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam sakunya.

"Michael-sama, apakah dia merupakan musuh?" Tanya Xenovia pada Michael.

"tenang, dia adalah temanku. Selama kalian berada di jepang kalian bisa meminta bantuannya jika terjadi masalah yang gawat." Kata Michael sambil tersenyum lembut pada mereka berdua.

"Baiklah jika itu kata dari anda maka kami percaya" kata Irina dengan nada senang karena salah satu Seraph menemuinya.

"baiklah, aku Cuma datang untuk mengingatkan hal itu pada kalian" kata Michael yang kemudian menghilang dalam cahaya.

Xenovia kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan meminta maaf atas perkataan dan tindakannya tadi. Naruto sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya. "ngomong-ngomong kalian tinggal di gereja?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"iya, untuk sementara kami tinggal digereja dan mecoba mencari sumbangan umat disini" kata Xenovia.

"sumbangan umat? Hmm, semoga saja berhasil." Kata naruto.

"kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Tanya Xenovia bingung.

"hmm, bagaimana ya…, Kau lupa kalau Negara jepang merupakan salah satu penganut atheisme terbesar" kata naruto

"hmm, walau begitu kami akan mencoba" kata Irina dengan penuh semangat.

"baiklah, semoga berhasil. Jika ada apa-apa kalian gunakan segel ini dan aku akan datang" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan 2 carik kertas dengan segel tergambar di kertas tersebut.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuannya" kata Xenovia sambil membungkuk ala orang jepang. Naruto yang merasakan tidak ada urusan dengan merekapun segera pamit pergi mengajak Sena pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah tampak ada seseorang sedang duduk santai di meja dapur milik Naruto dengan wajah polos membaca buku porno milik naruto.

"oi, Naruto! Tak kusangka kau punya fetish terhadap gadis kecil" komentar orang yang ternyata adalah Thanatos yang sedang membolak balik buku tersebut sambil memanggil naruto yang sedang mematung di belakangnya.

'B-bagaimana dia menemukannya' batin Naruto.

"Aku dewa dan tentu aku tahu semuanya" Kata Thanatos. "termasuk perkataanmu yang mengatai aku tak terlalu hebat" tambahnya.

'G-glek!' Naruto menelan ludah karena Thanatos tahu perkataannya tempo hari.

"N-ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"hmm, aku membawakan bawaan Ker yang ketinggalan" Kata Thanatos sambil memanggil seebuah pintu dari ketiadaan dengan satu jentikkan jari. Dan tampaklah 2 sosok. Satu dengan sebuah pedang besar dipunggungnya dan Naruto mengenalinya sedangkan Satunya berjubah hitam dengan rambut merah yang sedikit keluar dari jubahnya.

"hmm, yang berpedang itu bukankah yang menyerangku?" Tanya Naruto pada Sena.

Sena yang tidak menghiraukan perkataan Naruto segera menghampiri kedua orang tersebut sambil memeluk erat keduanya. "Helliol! Sariel!" kata ker sambil memeluk erat mereka.

"ha'I, Ker-sama" kata orang yang bernama Sariel sambil tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Ker dengan lembut.

'seperti sosok seorang ibu' batin Naruto.

"ya, kau benar. Dia memang wanita" jawab Thanatos yang dapat membaca pikiran naruto.

"hmm, lalu kenapa kau membawa kedua Orang tersebut menemuiku?" Tanya naruto penasaran.

"hmm, sebenarnya mereka berdua akan tinggal denganmu sekarang" jawab Thanatos dengan simpel.

"A-apa?!" kata naruto. Tetapi secara tiba-tiba kedua orang tersebut memeluk naruto dengan erat.

"Gomen, Naruto….." lirih sariel sambil memeluk naruto dengan erat.

"Ano, Siapakah sebenarnya kalian?" tanya naruto dengan penasaran. "dan kenapa kalian meminta maaf?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran.

"Kami adalah orang yang membuatkanmu Sacred gear yang kau pakai" kata helliol yang penampilannya seperti Naruto dengan jambang yang lebih panjang dan terlihat lebih dewasa dari naruto.

Naruto seketika tersentak dan menyadari maksud perkataan orang tersebut. Naruto kemudian membalas pelukkan mereka dengan erat dan dari tepi matanya tampak air mata yang mengalir keluar dari situ. "jujur… aku tak tahu harus kecewa atau senang sekarang….." Kata naruto sambil memeluk mereka berdua dengan erat.

Sena yang menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya dapat tersenyum lembut menyaksikannya. 'Tak salah aku menyelamatkan kedua orang itu' Batin Sena. "kau benar, imouto" balas Thanatos yang dapat membaca pikiran Sena.

Sariel yang mendengarnya sedikit tersentak. "maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. sebagai ibu aku gagal memenuhi tugasku….." katanya dengan Air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya.

"Maafkan tou-san, naruto. Ayah bahkan tak sempat mengajarimu terbang" Kata Heliol sambil tetap memeluk Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Aku tidak marah pada kalian. Ada hal yang ingin kuketahui sejak lama, bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" tanya naruto yang tetap memeluk kedua Orangtuanya. Thanatos hanya bisa Sweatdropped. "Pertanyaannya benar-benar keluar topik" komentar thanatos yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sena.

Heliol kemudian berdiri dan mengambil nafas sedikit. "baiklah, semuanya dimulai sekitar 207 tahun yang lalu ketika aku masih menjadi malaikat dengan nama Minato….." Heliol mengambil nafas panjang dan mulai bercerita.

[Flashback]  
207 tahun yang lalu, dimana aura peperangan masih menyeruak diantara ketiga fraksi yaitu, Malaikat, malaikat jatuh, serta Iblis. Beberapa ratus sebelumnya telah meletus perang besar yang menewaskan Tuhan dan para Iblis kuat termasuk Lucifer sang pemimpin para Iblis.

Tampak disebuah medan perang yang berlatar di sebuah padang rumput luas, seorang wanita berambut merah memakai armor hitam dengan keduabelas sayap iblis mengembang dari dari punggungnya dan matanya yang berwarna violet menjadi merah karena menahan amarah dan dibelakangnya tampak sekitar sepuluh ribuan Iblis dari berbagai golongan bersiaga dengan berbagai senjata sebagai perlengkapan mereka.

"Akan kubalaskan dendam ayah!" serunya. "aku, Kushina Lucifer menantang kalian seluruh malaikat untuk bertarung! Jika kalian tidak mau turun dari surga sekarang akan kuobrak abrik Surga dari Sini!" Teriaknya sambil menciptakan ratusan lingkaran sihir dan menembakkan Sinar merah kehitaman yang mirip power Of destruction kearah langit tepat menuju Surga.

"Duarr!" "duarr!" "Duarr!" terdengar bunyi ledakkan di surga. Michael kemudian mengadakan rapat darurat dengan para malaikat untuk membahas hal ini.

"keadaan sekarang sangat gawat! Putrid Lucifer mengamuk dan menantang kita, bagaimana kita harus menghadapinya?" tanya Michael pada para Malaikat.

"hmm, ini sangat genting, pasukan kita tak mencapai setengah dari mereka dan setengah dari kita masih dalam pemulihan akibat perang sebelumnya." Kata Seorang malaikat dengan badan kekar yang bernama Raphael.

"hmm, kau benar Raphael. Bagaimana kita harus bertindak? jujur putri Lucifer itu kekuatannya sekarang sedang sangat meningkat." Tambah seorang malaikat dengan rambut pendek dan memiliki mata emerald dengan wajah yang tampan dan dipanggil Uriel.

"hmm, kita butuh sukarelawan untuk melawan atau setidaknya mengusir mereka semua" kata seorang malaikat wanita dengan rambut pirang bergelombang yang bernama Gabriel.

"hmm, ini sangat sulit. Kita keempat malaikat utama harus tetap menjalankan "sistem" yang masih belum sempurna, sedangkan dari bawah musuh terus menyerang mencoba menghancurkan surga" kata Michael yang frustasi.

"Serahkan saja padaku!" sebuah suara membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Minato!" Gabriel tersentak dengan perkataan malaikat tersebut. "Apa kau yakin dapat melakukannya?" tanya Uriel yang sedikit sangsi mengingat jumlah musuh yang terlalu banyak.

"serahkan saja padaku!" katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengembangkan keenam pasang sayap malaikatnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu, tapi aku hanya dapat menyerahkan seribu malaikat untuk membantumu" kata Raphael dengan nada serius.

"hmm, baiklah. Aku berangkat sekarang" kata minato sambil menghilang dari tempat pertemuan dan menuju ke area pertempuran.

Tampak kushina sangat puas dengan turunnya para malaikat. "Tak kusangka! Kalian yang hampir punah juga datang sekarang, HAHAHAHA!" teriaknya dengan nada sadis.

"kami tak berniat bertarung!" kata Minato mencoba bernegosiasi. "kami hanya menginginkan perdamaian" kata naruto.

"Simpan omonganmu! Kaum kalian telah membunuh ayahku! Kalian akan merasakan akibatnya!" bentak Kushina yang sudah sangat marah. Kemudian Kushina mengangkat pedangnya kearah para Malaikat dan memberi aba-aba pada pasukannya. "Serang!" teriaknya yang otomatis membuat para Iblis tersebut segera merangsek maju dan membasmi para malaikat dihadapannya.

Para malaikat yang menyaksikan para musuh yang maju terus merasa panik karena kalah jumlah. Minato yang menyadarinya segera memberi perintah "jangan panik! Aku akan mencoba menghadapi mereka!" kata Minato sambil memmunculkan ratusan lingkaran sihir. Dan dari lingkaran tersebut muncul Ribuan bulu sayap malaikat yang berwarna kuning terang dan menembaki para iblis yang merangsek maju kedepan.

"ARRGGHHH!" jerit para iblis yang tak kuat menahan serangan benda suci tersebut dan mati karena aura suci benda tersebut.

"pasukkan penembak! Tembak kearah barat!" perintah minato pada 200 malaikat yang menggunakan panah suci. Para malaikat mengganguk patuh dan menembakkan panah mereka kearah barat dan dari tiap sebatang panah mereka bertambah jadi 10 sehingga terjadi hujan panah.

Kushina yang menyadari hal tersebut segera membuat perisai energi berwarna merah kehitaman dan menahan hujan panah tersebut. "Pasukan artileri! Balas serangan mereka" perintah kushina pada pasukan artilerinya yang berupa sekumpulan iblis tingkat menengah yang menyiapkan lingkaran sihir besar yang akan menembakkan sinar laser kearah para malaikat.

Minato yang melihat hal tersebut segera terbang tinggi dan menembakkan bulu sayapnya kearah artileri tersebut. "percuma! Pasukan penahan! Hadang mereka!" perintah Khusina yang langsung dipatuhi oleh mereka. Pasukan tersebut dengan sigap membuat lingkaran sihir dan menembak balik kearah minato.

"Jleb!" salah satu sayap minato luput dari serangan mereka dan mendarat di dekat artileri tersebut. dan saat itu pula Minato menghilang dari pandangan para iblis dan berada di dekat artileri tersebut.

Minato mengeluarkan sebuah pedang suci dan menebas lingkaran sihir artileri tersebut dengan cepat. "**desaparecido**!" seru minato dan dari bekas tebasan tersebut muncul semacam salib yang membuat lingkaran sihir tersebut mengerut dan sirna. "kurang ajar! Semuanya bunuh dia!" teriak salah satu iblis dan ditanggapi oleh yang lainnya dengan menerjang untuk mengeroyok Minato.

Minato tidak tinggal diam, dia mengganti senjatanya dengan tombak dan sebuah pudao (golok Guan Yu) dan mengenakan keduanya masing-masing dikiri dan kanan badannya. Dengan gesit Minato memnghindari setiap serangan para Iblis dan membacok serta menusuk mereka dengan senjatanya serta menembakkan sayapnya sambil menghilang dan mucul tiba-tiba dibelakang musuh dan membacok mereka sampai mati.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHH!" "Hime-sama! Tolong kami! arrggghhhhhh!" teriak salah satu iblis yang meregang nyawa. Hal ini membuat aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Khusina dan dengan kecepatan yang gila dia menedang Minato sampai terjungkal puluhan meter.

"Kalian semua mundur kembali keneraka! Biar aku yang menghadapinya!" perintah Kushina yang langsung dipatuhi oleh semua bawahannya.

"kalian juga mundur kembali kesurga! Aku yang akan menghadapinya!" seru Minato yang dipatuhi oleh malaikat lainnya.

Minato mengganti senjatanya dengan sepasang pedang yang memancarkan aura suci sangat kuat. Kushina yang melihat itu mengambil pedang iblisnya yang juga beraura sangat kuat. Mereka berdua kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan penuh dan saling beradu pedang.

"TRANG!" "TRANG!" "TRANG!" bunyi kedua besi tersebut beradu. Kemudian Kushina yang melihat Minato yang tengah lengah menembakkan laser hitam dari mulutnya "**Soplo**!".

"PSYIU!" Minato pada saat bersamaan menembakkan salah satu bulu sayapnya dan berteleportasi dan mencoba menusuk Khusina Dari belakang. Tiba-tiba Khusina mengeluarkan aura hitam dari punggungnya dan membuat Minato mundur kebelakang.

"Trik yang sama tak akan berhasil padaku!" Kata Kushina sambil mengeluarkan pistol kuno dari lingkaran sihirnya dan menembak Minato dengan peluru hitam.

"DORRR!" dan Minato sempat mengelak sedikit sebelum peluru tersebut menembus kepalanya. Namun tupanya itu cuma alih-alih Kushina untuk menembakkan laser dari mulutnya "**Soplo**!"

Minato langsung menggunakan sayapnya untuk bertahan. Dan kemudian dia mementalkan serangan tersebut. "baiklah! **Velocidad**!" seru Minato yang membuat tubuhnya berwarna kuning keemasan dan sayapnya bersatu menjadi sepasang. Minato tiba-tiba menghilang dan menyentuh Armor Kushina dan membuat armor tersebut pecah berkeping-keping dan meninggalkan tubuh bugil Kushina.

Minato tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dan meminta maaf "G-gomen, aku tak sengaja!"

"K-kau!" Kushina tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura sangat gelap dari badannya.

"CUKUP!" tiba-tiba Kushina menghentikan Flashback Minato .

[end Flashback]

"K-kenapa, Kaa-san?" Naruto yang masih penasaran dengan cerita tadi protes karena teriakkan ibunya.

"hmm, sebaiknya tidak usah dilanjutkan" Kata Sariel atau yang kita panggil Kushina sekarang." Intinya setelah itu aku sering bertempur dengannya dan kami secara tak langsung mendapat fakta mengejutkan bahwa ayahku dibunuh malaikat jatuh" kata Kushina menjelaskan

"hmm, begitu ya. Dan kau!" tunjuk naruto pada ayahnya. "kenapa kau menyerangku waktu itu?"

"ohh, waktu itu ya? Maaf ya hehehe. Waktu itu aku berada dibawa pengaruh Ker-chan" jawab Minato sambil cengengesan.

"lalu kenapa kau mengendalikan mereka?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tajam pada Sena.

"Hmm, aku merasa kesepian jadi aku kehilangan figure ayah dan ibu selama ini" jawab Sena dengan muka sedih dan tampaknya dia akan menangis. "Gomen , naruto-kun" lanjutnya.

Naruto yang merasa bersalah kemudian menghampiri Sena dan memeluknya. "tenang, aku tak marah kok. Kau boleh menggangap kami semua keluarga kok!" katanya sambil memanggil minato dan kushina.

"iya, naruto-kun benar. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Kaa-san" kata Kushina. "dan aku Tou-san" kata Minato. Mereka berempat kemudian berangkulan bersama-sama.

"hmm, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian masih hidup? Bukannya kalian sudah mati?" tanya naruto tiba-tiba sadar.

"ini semua berkat Thanatos-sama yang menolong kami dan sekarang kami diberi tugas untuk menjaga kalian berdua" jelas minato.

"singkatnya kami abadi sekarang" kata Kushina.

Naruto hanya mangut-mangut sambil tersenyum lebar. Kini dia merasa hidupnya tak lagi merasa kosong karena telah menemukan keluarganya.

"kenapa kau naruto-kun?" tanya Minato.

"ehehehe, tidak kok. Aku Cuma merasa sangat senang sekarang sudah punya ayah dan ibu" katanya sambil tersenyum tulus. Minato hanya dapat tersenyum sambil menggosok kepala anaknya.

"ehem!" tiba-tiba Thanatos berdeham dan mulai berbicara. "Minato dan Kushina! Mulai sekarang itulah nama kalian berdua dan kalian berdua kuberi tanggung jawab menjaga Sena dan naruto sampai aku kembali nanti!" titahnya.

"baik, Thanatos-sama" kata mereka berdua sambil memberi hormat.

Kemudian Thanatos menghilang dan tinggal mereka berempat. Mereka berempat bersenda gurau sampai malam dan akhirnya tidur dilantai bersama karena ranjang tak muat.

Skip Time

2 hari kemudian

"naruto-kun, bangun" kata Kushina mencoba membangunkan anaknya tersebut. tapi tak ada respon yang akhirnya membuat Kushina naik darah kemudian mengambil seember air dan menyiram naruto.

"Wuahh! Tolong! Aku tenggelam!" naruto tiba-tiba terbangun dan melihat Kushina dengan urat menyembul dari dahinya.

"O-ohayou, Kaa-san" katanya dengan gugup.

"Ohayou gundulmu! Sekarang sudah jam 8! Aku dan minato mau pergi kerja! Cepat mandi dan sarapan sekarang!" perintah kushina. Sementara Minato yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya hanya bisa berkeringat dingin sambil tetap memakan makanannya.

"Baik!" naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum senang.

"Kau kenapa senang?" tanya Kushina bingung

"begini rasanya punya orang tua" kata naruto dengan senang.

"hmm, kau ini." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya.

Kemudian mereka berempat makan bersama. Naruto penasaran dengan pekerjaan orang tuanya pun mencoba bertanya pada mereka. "ngomong-ngomong apa pekerjaan Kaa-san dan Tou-san disini?" tanyanya.

"kau akan tahu nanti dan sekarang berangkat sekolahlah" kata Minato sambil tersenyum dan membuat naruto bingung.

Kemudian naruto dan Sena tiba di sekolah dan masuk kekelas mereka masing-masing. Naruto mendengar bisik-bisik teman sekelasnya bahwa ada guru baru masuk. Begitupun dengan Sena yang dikelasnya juga terdengar gossip begitu.

"semoga gurunya asik!" kata mereka.

Naruto dan Sena yang mendengar hal tersebut tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin. 'jangan-jangan….'. tiba-tiba pikiran mereka terganggu oleh bunyi bel masuk.

"SRAKK!" Tak lama kemudian dikelas naruto dan Sena masuk wali kelas mereka masing-masing.

"murid-murid, hari ini kalian kedatangan guru baru" kata wali kelas mereka bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda. "Silahkan masuk" kata Mereka.

Kemudian dari kelas Naruto masuk seorang pria berambut kuning dan bermata safir serta berkulit putih, sedangkan di kelas Sena muncullah seorang wanita cantik berambut merah dan panjang dan bermata Violet masuk.

"perkenalkan nama saya Minato, mulai sekarang saya akan menjadi guru biologi kalian" katanya dengan senyum hangat.

'K-keren!' batin semua gadis. Rias dan Akeno tiba-tiba merasakan ada kemiripan antara guru baru tersebut dengan Naruto. "ano, sensei. Sensei saudaranya naruto-kun?" tanya Rias yang penasaran

"oh, aku ayahnya" jawab Minato polos.

"NANI?!" jerit para gadis.

Naruto yang mendengarnya segera menyumpahi ayahnya 'baka otou-san!' batinnya. Rias yang mendengar hal tersebut segera mendelik kearah naruto. Naruto yang mengerti maksud Rias hanya dapat berkata "nanti aku jelaskan".

Sementara itu dikelas Sena, Kushina mengenalkan dirinya." Namaku uzumaki Kushina! Aku adalah guru olahraga kalian mulai sekarang!" katanya dengan nada mantap

"C-cantik" komentar semua cowok dikelas itu.

"Are? Tunggu dulu! Apa hubungan sensei dengan Sena-chan?" Tanya Issei yang menyadari sesuatu.

"oh, aku ibunya" jawabnya dengan polos seperti minato.

"NANI?!" semua murid terkejut.

"Tidak kusangka ibu Sena dan naruto-senpai seawet muda ini!" kata salah satu murid.

"T-tapi katanya Naruto orang tuanya sudah meninggal" bisik Issei pada Kiba.

"nanti kami jelaskan" potong Sena yang mendengar perkataaan Issei.

"B-baik" kata issei.

Sementara Naruto dan sena hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang menikmati situasi sekarang. 'akan ada banyak penjelasan' batin mereka.

TBC

Demikian chap 15 ini. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dan mohon koreksinya. Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, review kalian sangat berarti bagi author. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Narutox?xOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc

A/N: Dan kali ini author akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Guest yang author sempat lihat.

Q: kapan adegan romance naruxophis?

A: sabar, pasti ada kok.

Q:Lemonnya kapan?

A: sabar, nanti ada kok ^_^

Sekian jawaban Author untuk beberapa pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh Reader, mohon maaf bila ada pertanyaan yang tidak author jawab karena Author kurang teliti, sekian.

Chapter 16: Mantel dan Salju

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi di SMA kuoh. Naruto sekarang berada di klub spiritual milik Rias bersama dengan Sena dan kedua orang tuanya. Tampak Sekali Seluruh bidak Rias mengerubuni mereka berempat dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"nah, Naruto-kun. sekarang sebaiknya kau jelaskan bagaimana bisa kedua orangtuamu masih hidup sekarang?" Kata Rias sambil memandang Naruto.

"hmm, baiklah" kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas panjang. 'ini akan jadi lebih rumit sekarang' batinnya. Kemudian Naruto menjelaskan semuanya dari A sampai Z semuanya.

"J-jadi? Sena ini adalah orang yang menyerang kita waktu dipulau itu?" tanya Issei terkejut.

"hmm, iya. Tapi kalian jangan mengambil hati akibat kejadian tersebut, dia Cuma merasa kesepian" kata Naruto mencoba menjelaskan. Naruto menangkap sedikit kiebencian terpancar dari Rias dan Akeno.

Akeno tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sena terdahulupun buka suara. "Kenapa kau begitu baik padanya meskipun dia hampir membunuhmu?" tanya Akeno pada naruto.

"hmm, Awalnya aku juga lumayan benci padanya. Tapi setelah sekian lama aku merasa bahwa dia anak yang baik juga" Kata naruto sambil tersenyum. "dan juga dia sudah kuanggap seperti adik sendiri" Tambahnya.

Sena yang mendengar naruto yang membelanya merasa terharu dalam hatinya. Tak terasa sedikit air mata mengalir dari tepi kedua matanya. 'Dia memang terlalu baik' batinnya.

Rias dan Akeno hanya bisa tersenyum saja, bagi mereka sifat naruto memang begitu. Dia terlalu baik terhadap orang. Sampai musuhpun bisa dia ubah jadi teman. "Baiklah, jika naruto-kun mempercayainya, maka kamipun akan mencoba untuk mempercayainya" Kata Rias Sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian sena disuruh Naruto untuk mengenalkan dirinya lagi. Tak lama setelah itu, perhatian mereka berdua tertuju pada kedua orang tua Naruto.

"hmm, Minato-san. Bagaimana kau bisa kembali lagi kedunia ini dengan fakta bahwa kau sudah mati?" tanya Kiba yang penasaran.

"hmm, mudah saja. Aku dan Kuhina diselamatkan oleh Sena-chan dengan mengubah kami menjadi pengikutnya." Jawab Minato dengan simpel.

"pengikut?" tanya Issei penasaran

"mirip dengan sistem yang kalian sebut dengan evil piece, tapi sistem kami lebih membuat kami seperti boneka pemiliknya dan tugas kami adalah membantu sena-chan menjalankan tugasnya" jelas Minato.

"Tugas? Tugas apa itu?" tanya Asia yang penasaran.

"tentu saja mencabut nyawa orang dan membawanya kedunia kematian" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum yang membuat para bidak Rias menelan ludah.

"K-kowai" batin mereka.

"kalau begitu, apakah kalian dapat mencabut nyawa semua makhluk disini?" tanya Rias yang penasaran.

"hmm, sayangnya tidak. Kami Cuma dapat kewenangan mencabut nyawa manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan apapun" kata Minato.

"lalu, bagaimana kalian dapat membuat Sacred gear yang mampu membagi kekuatan Iblis dan malaikat pada Naruto-kun dengan sempurna seperti itu?" tanya Akeno.

"Kami memasukkan semua kekuatan kami pada Naruto-kun. jadi kekuatan naruto-kun sekarang bisa dibilang merupakan kekuatan milik kami berdua. Kami juga berharap suatu hari nanti dia mampu menemukan kekuatannya sendiri." Kata Kushina. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya dapat tersenyum lemah karena menurutnya. Dirinya masih kekurangan orisinalitas dalam dirinya.

"dan untuk sacred gear tersebut, Minato membuatnya menggunakan darah kami berdua yang disatukan kemudian kami memasangnya di dada Naruto dengan sisa kekuatan kami" tambah Kushina.

"sisa kekuatan?" tanya Koneko

"ya, kami sedang didesak sampai sekarat oleh sesuatu waktu itu" kata Minato. "Kami tidak melihat siapa orangnya, karena dia memakai sebuah topeng dan dia mampu memberikan efek serangan sangat kuat pada kami" tambah Minato.

"Kuat sekali dia, sampai putrid Lucifer dan malaikat sekela Minato-san mampu dibuat Sekarat" kata Akeno sambil mencoba berpikir.

"hmm, dia memang sangat kuat, tapi dia sempat mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali lagi suatu hari" kata Kushina sambil menatap serius semuanya. Mereka semuanya yang berada diruangan tersebut juga menjadi tegang. "Apakah aku minta bantuan dari Onii-sama saja?" uul Rias.

"jangan, Sirzechs dan lainnya tidak boleh terlibat dalam hal ini, biarkan aku dan keluargaku yang akan mengurusnya. Jika nanti benar-benar mendesak, aku baru meminta bantuan" kata naruto.

"hmmm, baiklah. Tapi jangan nekat" kata Rias sambil tersenyum pada naruto.

"fufufu, tak kusangka seleramu sukanya yang merah-merah naruto" kata Kushina sambil mengelus rambut anaknya.

"A-apa makud kaa-san?" kata Naruto dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"tidak apa-apa kok!" kata Kushina dengan senyum tidak jelas tercetak diwajahnya.

"Dasar tante-tante" komentar minato yang langsung mendapat sebuah tatapan pembunuh dari Kushina. "apa kau bilang minato-kun….." kata Kushina dengan mata violetnya yang berubah menjadi lebih kelam dan kosong.

"N-nandemonai Kushi-chan!" kata minato sambil cengengesan.

"B-baka! Kenapa memanggilku seperti itu disini!" kushina tiba-tiba memerah mendengar panggilan tersebut. Naruto dkk hanya dapat tersenyum sambil berkeringat dingin. 'pasangan aneh!' batin mereka.

"ano, Kushina-san, kalau boleh tahu apakah kekuatan kalian sekarang?" tanya Akeno yang penasaran.

"hmm, kami sekarang disebut servant. Sebagai pelayan Sena, kami punya kekuatan yang disebut Ash. Ash dapat diubah bentuknya sesuai dengan keperluan." Kata Kushina sambil mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitam dengan tulang menyembul keluar dari tiap ruas sayap tersebut. "Dan ini adalah Ashku" kata Kushina sambil mengeluarkan sepasang pedang kembar dengan warna abu-abu.

"wow, sugoi!" kata Issei. "bagaimana dengan Minato-san?" tanyanya.

"Ash ku ada 2" kata Minato sambil mengeluarkan pedang besarnya dari sebuah celah dimensi dan sebuah buku dengan ukiran kuno disampulnya.

"hmm, menarik" puji Kiba.

"oh, iya. Tolong jangan beritahukan Sirzechs soal Sena dulu, Rias." Mohon Naruto pada Rias.

"kenapa memangnya Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias.

"aku ingin membuatnya jadi kejutan saja" balas naruto sambil tertawa.

"hmm, baiklah. Meskipun alasanmu aneh" kata Rias yang menyetujuinya.

Kemudian mereka semua pulang kembali ketempat mereka masing-masing.

Di rumah Naruto.

Tampak satu keluarga tersebut sedang makan malam bersama menikmati masakan kushina. Menurut Naruto, masakan ibunya sangat enak dibanding semua masakan. Tiba-tiba Minato membuka topik pembicaraan dengan naruto.

"ehem, naruto-kun. sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang playboy?" tanya minato pada anaknya.

"apa maksud tou-san?" tanya Naruto balik

"hmm, kau tahu. Kau dulu sedang bersama dengan gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang dan tampaknya kalian sangat akrab" kata Minato.

"ayah, dia itu temanku" jawab Naruto.

"hohoho, kau tidak perlu malu Naruto-kun. Biarkan darah Lucifer mengalir dengan deras kedalam tubuhmu" kata Kushina sambil tertawa tak jelas.

"apa lagi hubungannya dengan darah?" tanya naruto.

"JIka kau keturunan Iblis tanpa darah manusia dalam tubuhmu, maka darah Lucifer akan menguasai ¾ tubuhmu dan membuatmu memiliki daya tahan tubuh super dan beberapa kelebihan misalnya memikat gadis." Kata Kushina.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya dapat tertawa garing. 'kakek benar-benar kuat' batinnya.

"oh iya! Thanatos-sama telah memperluas rumah ini loh?" kata Kushina.

"ah, masa? Perasaan sama sa-…. APA?!" naruto terkejut dengan yang dilihatnya sekarang. Dia berani bersumpah bahwa tadi tidak ada 2 kamar lebih di dekat dapur dan sekarang muncul kamar baru di dekat dapur. 'benar-benar dewa!' batin Naruto

Ting-Tong!

Bunyi bel rumah Naruto berbunyi. Minato yang mendengar dahulu dengar segera menuju kedepan. 'siapa yang malam-malam kesini' batinnya.

"Cklek!" pintu terbuka dan tampaklah 2 orang yang berbeda ukuran dan kelamin. Minato mengenali salah satunya yang merupakan gadis kecil dengan rambut panjang dan satunya yaitu pria dengan rambut perak gelap.

"ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Minato denga senyumnya.

"K-kau?! Vali, berubah sekarang!" perintah Ophis sambil mundur kebelakang dan siaga.

"Baik!" kata Vali sambil memasuki balance breakernya.

Minaton yang masih bengong kemudian sadar bahwa dia akan diserang. Kemudian dia berteleportasi kedalam Dapur. Sementara Itu Ophis dan vali masuk kedalam Rumah naruto sambil bersiaga penuh. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua masuk dan tampak naruto dengan keluarga sedang makan tampak bengong dengan Ophis serta vali yang masih dalam mode balance breakernya.

"A-apa apaan kalian?" tanya Naruto yang bingung melihat Ophis dan vali yang tampak siaga.

"tenangkan diri kalian, mereka berdua bukan musuh kok" tambah naruto sambil tersenyum.

"eh?" Ophis Cuma bisa bingung sementara vali berubah ke mode normalnya.

Kemudian naruto menjelaskan siapa kedua orang tersebut. Ophis hanya bisa menghela nafas sedangkan Vali menatap tajam Kushina dengan menyelidik.

"Sugoi! Ternyata masih ada keturunan Lucifer selain kau, naruto!" kata Kushina yang kagum mendengar penjelasan Naruto tentang Vali. "Siapa nama kakekmu?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer" jawab Vali singkat dengan nada penuh kebencian.

Kushina yang mendengarnya hal tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Rizevim ya…. Pantas kau tak suka dengannya. Dia memang sedikit aneh, ayah juga tak begitu mengerti dengannya" Kata Kushina.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Vali.

"dengar Vali, Tak semua keluarga Lucifer itu jahat. Dari cara kau menyebutkan namanya aku tahu kau punya kenangan buruk dengannya. Tapi percayalah, kalau keluarga Lucifer tidak sekejam yang kau kira." Kata Kushina.

"hmm, kuharap aku bisa percaya dengan itu…..nenek" kata vali sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Bruakh!" Kushina meninju vali dengan sekuat tenaga sampai membuat Vali menabrak tembok dapur dan tembus hingga keluar Rumah.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan Panggilan itu, BOCAH!" ancam Kushina dengan nada membunuh dan rambutnya melayang-layang.

"H-hai" Vali hanya bisa mengganguk lemah karena dipukul pada saat tidak berada dalam mode balance breakernya dan juga tenaga pelaku pemukulan yang sangat mengerikan. Naruto hanya menelan ludah melihat ibunya marah. 'K-kowai!' batinnya. Begitupun minato yang menumpahkan minumannya saat melihat Kushina mengamuk.

"begitu dong! Panggil aku Kaa-san!" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"eh?" bingung Vali.

"karena kau punya kenangan buruk dengan keluarga Lucifer, maka biarkan aku menebusnya sedikit" kata Kushina dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Hai, Kaa-san" kata Vali sambil tersenyum tipis. 'semoga dia benar' batin Vali. "baiklah, ayo ikut makan bersama kami" kata Minato pada ophis dan Vali yang dibalas anggukan Vali dan Ophis.

Saat makan, Minato yang bertanya-tanya tentang asal usul Ophis pun mengangguk paham mendengar cerita Ophis. "ohh, jadi kau mendirikan Khaos brigade ya untuk menantang Great Red. Hmm, menarik juga, semoga kau berhasil" kata Minato. Ophis yang mendengarnya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ophis-chan, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu Naruto. Kudengar naruto sangat dekat dengan ketua ketiga fraksi yang mungkin kontra denganmu?" tanya Kushina.

"hmm, si baka ini bertemu denganku karena ketidaksengajaan" kata Ophis sambil mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto.

[flashback]

120 tahun yang lalu.

Naruto yang sedang mengelana tiba disebuah daerah di Eropa, tepatnya disekitar Rusia. Naruto berjalan mengenakan mantel hitamnya sambil menyusuri jalanan dingin di daerah pesisir pantai Timur Rusia sambil gemelutuk menahan dingin.

"BRRR!" nafas naruto tersendat-sendat sambil terus berjalan menembus tumpukan salju, sampailah ia disebuah desa yang telah ditinggal pemiliknya. Naruto yang mencari tempat berteduh karena badai salju yang tiba-tiba datang kemudian masuk kedalam sebuah pondokan dengan banyak tumpukkan jerami yang berada didalamnya. "lumayan buat selimut" batin naruto.

Setelah Menemukan tempat berlindung, Naruto kemudian menyalahkan api dengan sedikit usaha, menurutnya. Hidup itu perlu usaha. Naruto yang tak punyan banyak pilihan kemudian tidur dengan menyelimuti dirnya dengan jerami.

Keesokan paginya.

"hoammm" Naruto menguap karena pulasnya ia tidur semalam. "hmm, lebih baik aku segera beranjak selagi salju sudah mereda" katanya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan perjalanannya. Pada saat ia akan keluar, tampak eorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tergeletak pingsan didepan pondoknya.

"Waduh, ada orang pingsan lagi!" batin Naruto merutuk. Karena kasihan, naruto membawanya kedalam pondok tersebut dan mencoba menyelimuti badannya dengan jerami.

"wah, bajunya basah lagi." Kata naruto Sambil menatap gaun gothic milik gadis tersebut. 'terpaksa kulepas, daripada dia tambah kedinginan' batin naruto sambil perlahan membuka gaun gadis tersebut hingga tampak bra dan celana dalam gadis tersebut.

"Glek!" Naruto menelan ludah melihat tubuh loli gadis tersebut. 'ingat Naruto! Dia sedang butuh bantuan' batin Naruto mencoba mengingatkan bosnya. Narutopun tanpa pikir panjang membuka mantelnya sambil mencoba memakaikan mantelnya ketubuh gadis tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja mata gadis tersebut terbuka, Naruto yang terlihat berpose menindih gadis tersebut tiba-tiba salah tingkah.

"A-ano, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan" kata naruto dengan gagap dengan mantel terbuka dan memperlihatkan dirinya yang memakai kaos serta celana panjang. Gadis tersebut melihat ketubuhnya yang tinggal dilindungi dua kain dan kemudian keluar aura membunuh dari badannya. "KAUUUU!" teriak gadis tersebut. "AKAN MATI!" lanjutnya sambil menembakkan sebuah laser putih dari jarinya.

"Wush!" Naruto dengan gesit menghindarinya dan terbang keluar dengan kedua sayap malaikatnya. "oi, ini Cuma salah paham!" teriak naruto.

"berisik! Aku tidak percaya denganmu!" katanya sambil mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir dan mencoba menembak naruto dengan sebuah sinar hitam dengan energi penuh. Naruto yang melihatnya segera menghindar.

"DUARR!" bunyi sinar tersebut ketika menabrak gunung es didekat Naruto. 'K-kekuatan yang mengerikan!' batinnya.

Gadis tersebut lalu melesat kearah Naruto dan melancarkan tendangan super kuat, naruto dengan sigap menghindarinya lalu mencoba menangkap gadis tersebut. "dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" Kata Naruto.

"tidak ada yang perlu kudengarkan dari malaikat cabul sepertimu" Balas gadis tersebut sambil melepaskan dirinya dari tangkapan Naruto. Kemudian gadis tersebut melayang dan mengeluarkan sebuah bola energi sebesar gunung dan siap melemparnya kearah naruto.

'gawat!' batin Naruto. Ketika bola tersebut akan dilemparkan kearah Naruto tiba-tiba gadis itu terjatuh dan langsung meluncur ke tanah. Naruto dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Lepaskan….aku…" katanya dan kemudian pingsan dalam pelukkan naruto.

Naruto kemudian menyelimuti gadis yang dari tadi bertarung dengannya dalam keadaan minim pakaian tersebut dengan mantelnya. "gawat! Suhu badannya turun drastis!" batin Naruto. Naruto kemudian menggunakan kekuatan malaikatnya untuk menghangatkan tubuh gadis tersebut.

"hmm, siapa ya dia? Kekuatannya sangat kuat" pikir naruto yang penasaran.

Naruto kemudian dengan sabar menunggu gadis tersebut sadar. Sekitar 4 jam kemudian, gadis tersebut mulai membuka matanya.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya

"yo, kau baru saja sadar" jawab naruto.

"KAU!" tiba-tiba gadis itu mencoba menyerang naruto.

"tenanglah!" kata naruto sambil menangkap kedua tangan gadis tersebut dan menindihnya.

"maaf untuk ini, tapi kondisi tubuhmu sedang sangat tidak baik. Tolong jangan melakukan hal nekat" kata naruto sambil bertatap mata dengan gadis tersebut. kedua mata tersebut bertemu, safir biru tersebut seolah menghisap kelamnya mata gadis tersebut.

"B-baik" kata gadis tersebut sambil terbengong menatap penolongnya dengan wajah sedikit memerah. 'P-perasaan apa ini?' batinnya.

Naruto kemudian melepas genggamannya dan memulai pembicaraan. "perkenalkan namaku naruto, siapa Namamu?" tanya naruto pada Gadis tersebut.

"Ophis" jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, Ophis. HAH?! OPHIS?!" naruto terkejut. "K-kau si ouroboros dragon itu?!" tanya naruto.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Ophis bingung.

"Aku pernah baca info tentangmu. Kupikir kau laki-laki" jawab naruto.

"bentuk laki-laki itu Cuma penyamaranku, dan kau sendiri malaikat apa?" tanya Ophis

"hmm, aku bukan malaikat, aku Cuma punya kekuatannya." Jawab Naruto polos.

"menarik" komentar Ophis.

"ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Bukannya kau tinggal di celah dimensi?" tanya naruto.

"hmm, kau benar. Tapi aku terusir oleh Great Red" katanya dengan nada kesal. "dan aku terbangun disini" tambahnya.

"oh, berat juga masalahmu. Ketiga fraksi juga masih tidak harmonis" tambah Naruto. "ngomong-ngomong apa kau mau makan?" tanya naruto.

"Tidak perlu" kata ophis singkat. Tapi tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi dan mengkhianati perkataan majikannya.

"hmm, tampaknya perutmu berkata lain. Hahaha" tawa naruto yang membuat muka Ophis memerah.

"Urusai! Baka!" katanya sambil menahan malu.

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan makanan" kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lingkaran sihirnya dan membuat sebuah sup yang hangat untuk Ophis.

"ayo, makan." Kata naruto sambil menyuapi Ophis.

"H-ha'I" kata ophis sambil menikmati suapan dari Naruto.

[end Flashback]

Kushina, minato, Sena, serta vali hanya bisa merona mendengar cerita Ophis. 'tak kusangka naruto bisa seromantis itu' batin mereka.

"hmm, ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto sambil tetap memakan makanan mereka.

'Dasar tidak peka' batin mereka yang melihat reaksi naruto yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Oh, jadi begitu kalian bisa bertemu. Apa kalian sudah pernah begini begitu?" tanya Minato dengan senyum mesum

Ophis yang mendengar hal tersebut mukanya memerah. "T-tentu saja tidak! Bagaimana mungkin aku mau begitu dengan si baka ini!" bantahnya. Narutopun menyangkal dengan nada yang sama dan tentunya dengan wajah merah seperti tomat.

"ngomong-ngomong apa tujuan kalian datang kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"hmm, kami hanya ingin memantau keadaanmu bersama dia" lirik Ophis ke Sena yang sedang terenyum padanya. "dan tampaknya kau baik-baik saja" kata Ophis sambil beranjak dari meja makan dan sepertinya akan pulang.

"Vali, ayo kita pulang sekarang" kata Ophis sambil diikuti oleh Vali. "dan terima kasih atas makanannya Kushina-san" tambah Vali. Kushina tersenyum lembut membalas perkataan ophis

"terima kasih, Ophis. Sudah mengunjungiku" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Ophis Cuma membuang muka karena memerah dan kemudian menuju pintu Luar.

"Cklek" pintu terbuka dan dari luar tampak Rias serta Akeno berdiri didepan pintu tersebut.

"Nana-san?" tanya Ria sambil menatap bingung Ophis dan Vali.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa berkata. 'Celakalah aku!'

Sementara itu di suatu tempat

"Sedikit lagi….akan kukuasai dunia sial ini, hahaha!"

TBC

Demikian Chap 16 kali ini. Adegan action author janjikan pada chap 17 buat yang udah gak sabaran ^_^. Mungkin 5-6 hari kedepan author tidak update karena ada urusan sekolah. Tapi author masih membalas PM dan review kalian kok ^_^. Terima kasih banyak yang udah review. Review kalian sangat berarti buat Author sebagai sumber semangat dan ide menulis. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Narutox?xOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc.

A/N: bayangkan emi seperti emi yusha di hataraku maou sama ^_^

Chapter 17: Kenangan dan dendam

'Celakalah aku!' batin Naruto panik melihat keempat orang tersebut bertemu.

Ophis yang melihat kepanikkan Naruto segera berinisiatif untuk membohongi Rias dan Akeno. "konbanwa, Rias-san, akeno-san" Sapa Ophis dengan Tersenyum

"Konbanwa, ada apa Nana-chan kesini?" tanya Rias. "dan siapa dia?" tambahnya sambil menunjuk vali yang menatap datar mereka berdua.

"perkenalkan, dia kakakku. Namanya Takeru" Kata Ophis sambil menyikut Vali. Vali terpaksa ikut berbohong dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Rias dan Akeno. "Kami kesini untuk memberi tahu Naruto jadwal baru rancangan kakakku untuk mengajarku." Kata Ophis.

"ohh, begitu ya" kata Akeno yang percaya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu" pamit Vali dan Ophis sambil beranjak pergi dari rumah Naruto

"dahhh," Rias dan Akeno melambai kecil pada mereka berdua.

Naruto yang merasa lega dengan kebohongan Ophis kemudian menghampiri Rias dan Akeno. "ada apa kalian datang malam-malam kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"kami Cuma mau mengantar laporan tugas yang belum Naruto-kun kerjakan selama sebulan lalu" Kata Rias sambil tersenyum.

"aduh! Tugas merepotkan itu lagi" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"ya, namanya juga sekolah. Terima saja dan kerjakan secara perlahan. Nanti juga selesai kok" Kata Rias sambil tersenyum.

"hmm, kau benar juga. Ngomong-ngomong kalian tidak mau mampir dulu kedalam kah?" tanya Naruto.

"sepertinya tidak. Aku dan Buchou mau pergi membunuh iblis liar dulu" Kata Akeno sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"hmm, baiklah. Kalian berdua berhati-hatilah, Jangan sampai terluka" pesan Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar pada mereka berdua. Rias dan Akeno hanya bisa merona malu karena perlakuan Naruto. Kemudian tak lama setelah itu mereka berdua pergi dan Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam Rumahnya sambil curhat tentang banyaknya tugas sekolahnya.

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju pulang menuju Rumahnya setelah Sekolah, kebetulan Sena tidak ikut dengannya karena menemani Kushina berbelanja. Sedangkan Minato masih sibuk disekolah untuk memeriksa tugas murid.

"ahh, hari yang membosankan" rutuk Naruto sambil berjalan menikmati angin sore yang menerpanya.

Tak lama kemudian dia melihat seorang pemuda tinggi berbaju kaos hitam santai dengan mata biru tajam dan rambut pendek berjalan mendekatinya dan kemudian melewatinya. "hati-hati di jalan" bisiknya pada Naruto.

"eh? Apa maksudnya" naruto merasa bingung dengan perkataan orang tadi. Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang terbang melesat kearahnya. Dengan sigap Naruto menghindar dan menengok kearah penyerangnya. Tampak seorang pria dengan rambut coklat muda mengenakan pakaian besi dengan 12 pedang melayang diatas naruto sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"naruto Lucifer, tak kusangka 185 tahun tak berjumpa kau masih saja lemah seperti dulu" katanya sambil membaca terus bukunya. "Tak aneh bila emi mati karena kau" Tambahnya sambil menyindir Naruto dengan tatapan dingin dari mata onyxnya

"K-kau?! Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Emi?" tanya naruto yang merasa tidak sabar lagi.

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" tanya balik pemuda itu. "bagaimana kalau aku bilang kalau yang membunuhnya adalah aku" tambahnya.

Hening. Tak ada suara dan ketika Pemuda itu menyelesaikan omongannya Naruto telah lenyap dari hadapannya. 'Gawat!' batinnya.

"BRUAKHHHH!" sebuah tendangan menghantam keras pinggang pemuda itu dan membuatnya meluncur kesebuah bukit didekat Kota Kuoh.

"KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR SEMUA PERBUATANMU BANGSAT!" teriak Naruto yang kini telah berubah ke mode 2 balance breakernya. Dengan beringas Naruto langsung melesat dan mendarat dengan keras menduduki pemuda tersebut.

"BUKH! BUKH! BUKH!" Naruto meninju muka pemuda tersebut dengan tenaga penuh sampai wajah pemuda tersebut terkoyak-koyak.

Naruto menyadari bahwa yang dia serang mungkin telah mati dan mencoba untuk melihat sebentar. Betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa yang dipukulnya telah berubah jadi tubuh kering dengan rambut coklat yang sama.

"APA!" Naruto terkejut dan mencoba melihat kesebaliknya dan mendapati pemuda tersebut sedang duduk di dekat pohon yang berada dibukit tersebut sambil membaca bukunya.

"hmm, sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu emosian, Naruto" Kata pemuda tersebut sambil tetap menatap bukunya.

"Siapa kau?!" tatap Naruto tajam pada pria didepannya.

"hmm, aku? Bisa dibilang aku Cuma jelmaan dari tuanku. Tugasku Cuma untuk melihat musuh tuanku sejenak" Kata pemuda tersebut yang berada didepan Naruto sambil mengacungkan bukunya kearah Naruto, narutopun mengacungkan jarinya kepada pemuda itu .

"hmm, menarik. Aku tak menyangka reflekmu sekelas dengan tuanku. Pantas dia ingin membasmimu." Kata Pemuda tersebut. "baiklah, kali ini tidak aka nada pertempuran disini. Aku terlalu bosan melihat bangkai bertebaran dikota" katanya sambil menghilang sekejap mata.

Naruto yang melihat pemuda tersebut menghilang hanya dapat menghela nafas karena emosinya yang tidak stabil. Kemudian dia mematikan Balance breakernya dan bersandar dibawah pohon karena kelelahan. 'Aku benar-benar butuh kekuatanku sendiri' batinnya sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya sambil mencoba tidur sebentar memulihkan staminanya. "maafkan….aku…..Emi" desahnya dalam lelap

[Flashback]

195 tahun yang lau

"Anak iblis! Pergi kau!" umpat salah seorang ibu-ibu pada seorang anak laki-laki pirang yang berjalan disebuah desa dipegunungan didaerah timur eropa.

"anak setan! Matilah kau!" teriak seorang pria tua sambil melemparkan batu kepada anak itu.

"DUAKH" batu tersebut tepat mengenai kepala anak tersebut dan membuatnya pingsan dengan kepala berdarah-darah.

'inikah akhir hidupku?' Pikir Anak tersebut dengan kesadaran yang mulai menghilang dari dirinya. 'aku ini apa?' batinya sebelum matanya tertutup rapat.

"HIII! Dia mati!" panik seorang wanita tua yang melihat anak tersebut tergeletak dengan genangan darah dikepalanya.

"jangan panik! Kita buang saja dia kesungai" kata seorang bapak-bapak yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari warga sekitar. Kemudian anak tersebut di bawa ketepi sungai yang deras dan dibuang disana. "Ya! Akhirnya si iblis mati juga" Riang warga desa tersebut senang.

Naruto Pov

Hmmm, apakah aku sudah mati? Apakah aku masuk ke surga? Kenapa aku melihat bidadari disebelahku?

End Pov

"Kakek! Dia sudah sadar!" teriak seorang gadis kecil berambut merah dengan mata emerald dengan nada Senang.

"benarkah?" tanya balik sebuah suara dari luar yang perlahan langkah kaki pemilik suara tersebut menghampiri bocah pirang tersebut.

"Kau kenapa, bocah manis?" tanya sang kakek yang berpenampilan terhitung cukup muda dengan rambutnya yang memutih serta sedikit janggut serta matanya yang berwarna emerald.

"Aku….Dibuang ke sungai" jawab anak tersebut. "tak ada yang menginginkanku" tambahnya.

"kejam sekali mereka yang membuangmu" kata si kakek dengan nada marah.

"ini… dimana?" tanya Bocah tersebut dengan nada penasaran.

"Kau sedang berada di rumahku, ini cucuku emi. Dan aku sendiri adalah Dmitri." Katanya memperkenalkan diri. "siapa Namamu, nak?" tanya Dmitri

"Namaku…Naruto" jawabnya.

"Nama yang unik" kata Dmitri. "Dimana orang tuamu nak?" tanya Dmitri.

"Orang tua? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang tidak tahu dengan serangkaian huruf yang diucapkan Dmitri tadi.

'Anak ini pasti hidupnya sangat berat' batin Dmitri. "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa dibuang warga desa?" tanyanya.

"aku tinggal dip anti asuhan, tapi pemilik panti tersebut menyiksaku. Aku marah lalu membunuhnya" kata Naruto dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"hmm, pasti dia sangat jahat padamu" kata Dmitri. "baiklah, mulai sekarang kau boleh tinggal bersamaku" kata Dmitri sambil tersenyum

"benarkah itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"benar, dan sekaran panggil aku kakek" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, kakek" kata naruto sambil tersenyum

Dmitri tersenyum senang mendengar hal tersebut. "emi, mulai sekarang Naruto jadi keluarga kita" Kata Dmitri pada Emi yang datang membawa semangkuk sup kepada naruto.

"baik, kakek" kata Emi sambil tersenyum senang karena keluarfanya telah bertambah.

Naruto yang melihat Emi kemudian menempelkan dahinya pada Emi. Emi yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut mukanya memerah karena menatap langsung safir Naruto.

"K-kenapa naruto?" tanyanya dengan gagap.

"hmm, entah kenapa aku merasa senang bila ada kau disini" katany sambil tersenyum tipis.

Dmitri yang menyaksikan tingkah laku cucu barunya hanya bisa tersenyum. 'anak jaman sekarang sudah bisa mengerti cinta-cintaan' . "hmm, Naruto. Apakah kau menyukai emi?" tanya Dmitri sambil mengambil sebuah mantel untuk cucu barunya.

"sepertinya iya!" balas naruto dengan wajah ceria. "Nanti, aku akan menjadi suaminya" kata naruto.

"ehh?" cengo Dmitri. "Kau tahu apa arti kata itu?" tanya Dmitri.

"tidak!" jawab Naruto dengan nada ceria. "tapi aku tahu Emi dan aku sepertinya akan bahagia" Kata Naruto sambil menatap emi yang tetap memegang mangkuk sup dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus.

"HAHAHA! Bagus! Begitulah kalau jadi laki-laki! Kata Dmitiri sambil tertawa lebar dan memberikan mantel pada Naruto.

Naruto tinggal bersama keluarga Dmitri sejak saat itu dimana dia membantu Dmitri menebang pohon ataupun menggarap lahan.

10 tahun kemudian.

"Naruto! Kau jangan tidur diluar! Ingat ini musim gugur! Kalau kau masuk angin bagaimana?" peringat seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut merah sepinggang dan mata emerald sambil mencubit kuping Naruto.

"Aduh! Maaf Emi. Tapi kalau aku sakitkan tinggal minta kepadamu untuk mengobatiku" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Emi yang mendengar jawaban naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang. "kenapa kau hobi sekali tidur dibawah pohon?" tanya Emi

"hmm, kenapa ya? Aku Cuma membayangkan aku dan kau suatu saat nanti." Jawab Naruto.

"maksudmu?" bingung Emi

"hmm, aku membayangkan bila suatu hari nanti kita menikah dan punya anak. Aku akan membawa kita sekeluarga dan kakek untuk pindah ke Britania. Kudengar disana hidup dapat jadi lebih baik" kata naruto

Emi yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya dapat merona wajahnya. "bodoh! Kau sudah berpikir soal anak. Kita baru 15 tahun dan kau sudah berpikiran begitu." Protes Emi

"hmm, tapi kau mau kan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"hmm, karena kau adalah pria paling malas yang pernah kutemui maka aku tak dapat membiarkan anak-anakmu jadi pemalas seperti ayahnya." Kata Emi sambil ikut duduk disamping Naruto.

Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan, muka keduanya memerah dan tanpa sadar pula, jarak diantara mereka semakin mendekat dan safir serta emerald tersebut bertatapan. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua saling berciuman dengan sebuah padang Rumput didepan pohon tersebut sebagai latarnya.

Naruto dan Emi kemudian pulang kerumah mereka dan menemukan surat yang mengatakan bahwa Dmitri akan pergi kekota untuk membeli bahan makanan. Memang, Naruto tidak pernah kekota karena takut terhadap orang disana. Tapi Dmitri mengajarkannya pengetahuan tentang dunia luar sehingga Naruto tidak bodoh.

"meowww~" raungan kucing dirumah mereka yang meminta makanan. Emi langsung memberi makanan pada Kucingnya dengan wajah tersenyum

"Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan kucing?" tanya Naruto

"kau tidak tahu, kucing adalah makhluk paling imut didunia." Kata Emi. "aku ingin jadi kucing suatu hari nanti" kata Emi.

"baiklah, dan aku akan jadi kucing juga" kata Naruto.

"hmmppp, Gombal." Kata emi sambil mengembungkan wajahnya kearah Naruto. Naruto kemudian sambil tersenyum mencubit pipi Emi.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu!" protes Emi

"maaf, mukanya terlalu lucu" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian Muka naruto berubah menjadi merah dan dia kehilangan keseimbangan

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?!" Emi panik.

"Hmmm…..sepertinya aku demam" kata Naruto sambil bertahan dipelukan Emi.

"Dasar, sudah kubilang tadi." Kata Emi sambil menggendongnya ditempat tidur.

Kemudian Naruto dibaringkan ditempat tidur, dan Emi hanya dapat tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tertidur pulas.

'baiklah, sebaiknya aku pergi' Emi mencoba berinisiatif.

"grep!" tangan Naruto menarik Emi dengan kuat sampai Emi menimpa Naruto yang berada Diranjang.

"tetap disini" Kata Naruto sambil mengigau.

"kuat sekali dia" batin emi. 'tapi sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain' Emi kemudian tidur bersama naruto dengan posisi menimpah Naruto

Lemon:on

Malam harinya, naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan merasakan ada sesuatu berat yang menimpahnya.

"hmm, apa ini?" batinnya sambil merabah-rabah sesuatu yang menimpahnya dan tiba-tiba terdengar desahan.

"are?" Naruto mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya dan ternyata emi tengah berada diatasnya dan tangannya sedang meremas pantat emi.

"ahhh~' desah Emi. Naruto hanya dapat memerah wajahnya sambil mencoba menjauhkan tangannya dari Emi. Entah sial apa yang dialaminya. Emi tiba-tiba bangun. Seketika suasana hening terjadi, kedua mata terebut bertatapan.

"Naruto…." Desisi Emi

"Emi…." Desis Naruto.

Mereka berdua kemudian berciuman dan bermain lidah. Naruto kemudian menngangkat rok emi dan menyelipkan tangannya kedalam selangkangan emi dan mulai menusuk-nusuk pelan vagina Emi.

"hmmmmppppp~" Emi hanya dapat menggelinjang nikmat sambil menikmati ciuman Naruto. Tak lama kemudian ciuman mereka berdua lepas dan tampak jari-jari tangan Naruto yang bermain tadi telah basah oleh cairan bening kental.

"hmmm, kau tampaknya telah basah, emi" kata Naruto halus sambil menjilat cairan tersebut. kemudian Naruto membalikkan badan Emi dan Emi terbaring sekarang. Dengan sigap Naruto melepas pakaian Emi dan kini terpampang tubuh putih mulus dan sepasang gunung kembar dengan ukuran sedang yang siap dilahap Naruto.

"ahhh~" desah Emi ketika Naruto menggigit serta menghisap pelan puting merah muda Emi. Naruto yang tangannya menganggurpun lalu menusuk-nusukkan jarinya ke dalam liang Emi. Kemudian Naruto menemukan klitoris emi dan mulai menggeseknya dengan jarinya. Emi yang menerima perlakuan tersebut hanya dapat mendesah keenakkan dan tak lama kemudian tubuhnya menegang dan keluarlah sebuah cairan dari liang emi.

"hmm, tampaknya kau sangat basah disini" kata naruto sambil tersenyum nakal."Jangan menatapku seperti itu" kata emi dengan muka memerah.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan isi celananya yang telah tegak berdiri. "apa kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Emi.

"tak pernah aku seyakin ini" kata Naruto sambil terenyum. Kemudian Emi mengangkangkan kedua kakinya dan Naruto segera memasukkan senjatanya kedalam liang Emi. Tak lama kemudian Naruto merasakan bahwa ada semacam selaput yang menghalanginya. Dengan sekali hentak selaput tersebut berhasil ditembus dan Emi tampak meringis kesakitan

"Urrrgghhh" emi menahan sakit. "kau tidak apa-apa" tanya Naruto dengan nada Khawatir.

"tidak apa-apa" Kata Emi. Naruto kemudian mulai menggenjot emi secara perlahan .

"ahh~ teru Naru" kata emi sambil mendesah menikmati kenikmatan yang menjalar dari selangkangannya. Dada Emi yang naik turun pun langsung diremas Naruto dengan buas.

"Ahh~" emi mendesah karena perlakuan Naruto.

Naruto terus menggenjot Emi selama 30 menit. Tak lama setelah itu Naruto mulai merasakan klimaks. "emi! Keluar di dalam atau diluar?" tanya Naruto.

"Didalam saja ahh~" emi menjawab sambil menikmati genjotan Naruto. Tak lama kemudian Naruto mempercepat genjotannya dan mereka berdua mendesah dengan liarnya.

"ahhhh~ ahhhh~ ahhhh!" pekik Emi ketika telah mencapai puncaknya.

"AHHHH!" desah Naruto. "Croott" "Croott" "Croott" bunyi tembakan sperma yang meluncur kedalam vagina Emi.

Naruto kemudian mencabut penisnya dan tampak emi yang sedang terbaring mengangkang dengann sperma yang meluber keluar dari vaginanya.

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Naruto sambil mengecup kening emi.

"aku juga" balas emi sambil tersenyum di ranjang tersebut. mereka berdua kemudian segera berpakaian dan merapikan tempat tidur.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"hmm, lama sekali kakek pergi ke kota" kata naruto dengan nada cemas karena kakeknya belum juga pulang dari kota selama 5 hari, biasanya 4 hari ia sudah pulang

"benar, aku juga jadi khawatir" kata Emi

Tak lama kemudian tampak segerombolan awan hitam menghampiri mereka dan menyelubungi rumah mereka.

"apa ini?" naruto tiba-tiba panik. Ia merasa bakal terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik.

Tak lama kemudian dari awan tersebut jatuhlah sesosok mayat yang telah rusak. Naruto membelalakkan matanya karena mengenali bahwa mayat tersebut adalah Dmitri, kakeknya.

"KAKEK!" teriak Emi yang sangat terkejut melihat kakek yang disayanginya telah menjadi sekumpulan daging busuk. "kakek…. Hiks…." Tangis emi

"HIKS…. SIAPA…..SIAPA…..YANG TEGA MELAKUKAN INI?!" teriak Naruto dengan urat menyembul didahinya melihat kakek yang disayanginya telah tiada. Matanya memerah dan air mata mengalir dari matanya melihat kondisi kakeknya.

"HAHAHA!" terdengar suara tawa maniak dari atas awan tersebut.

"siapa itu?!" bentak Naruto dengan nada marah.

Dari awan terebut muncullah sesosok malaikat bersayap hitam berjumlah 12 dengan mata berwarna merah. "perkenalkan, Namaku Ramiel" katanya sambil mengacungkan sebuah pedang hitam panjang kearah Naruto.

"KAU! Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada kakekku?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada marah.

"ini merupakan titah tuanku, dan kau juga akan mati" kata Ramiel dengan nada dingin. "tapi tampaknya kau akan mati ditangan manusia juga, wahai manusia" kata Ramiel sambil menoleh kesampingnya.

Tampak gerombolan warga dengan membawa senjata dan obor menyerbu kerumah Naruto. "Lihat! Bocah iblis itu masih hidup!" kata mereka sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang tercengan melihat dirinya terkepung.

"ayo bunuh dia!" teriak salah seorang warga sambil mengayunkan goloknya dan hendak menyerang Naruto.

"tuan malaikat! Lindungilah kami!" kata para warga pada Ramiel. Ramiel hanya mengganguk sambil tersenyum iblis.

"B-bagaimana kalian tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Naruto.

"hahaha, berkat firman sang malaikat. Kami tahu bahwa Dmitri telah bersekutu dengan setan!" jawab Salah satu warga sambil menyeringai dan mengacungkan panahnya kearah Naruto.

"Zruttt" panah tersebut melesat dengan cepatnya. Naruto hanya dapat membulatkan matanya ketika panah tersebut mulai menuju badannya.

"Jleb!" Naruto hanya dapat memandang kosong terhadap pemadangan didepannya. "emi..." desis naruto yang melihat emi berdiri dihadapannya dengan panah menancap didadanya serta tampak emi yang memuntahkan darah.

"uhuk!" Emi terbatuk sambil memuntahkan darah dan terjatuh. Naruto segera menangkapnya. "EMI! Bertahanlah!" kata Naruto dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya. Dalam 1 hari ia telah kehilangan kakeknya dan sekarang belahan jiwanya? Tidak! Dia menolak itu.

"bertahanlah emi! Aku akan segera membawamu pergi dari sini!" kata Naruto sambil memeluk emi yang telah berlumuran darah.

"Naruto…waktuku tak lama lagi….." lirih emi yang telah sekarat.

"jangan berkata aneh-aneh! Kau akan terus hidup!" kata Naruto sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya

" Walaupun aku akan mati, aku akan tetap berada disisimu, Naruto-kun. Bahkan jika seluruh dunia mengkhianatimu, aku akan menjadi dunia bagimu" lirih emi yang tak lama kemudian menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dipelukkan Naruto.

"EMI!" teriak Naruto dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"lihat! Gadis itu mati karena melindungi iblis itu! " teriak salah satu warga dengan nada menghina. "dia pantas mati" kata mereka. Sementara itu Ramiel hanya memandang bosan pada Naruto dan emi.

Naruto kemudian melepas pelukkannya dari emi dan berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk.

"kalian…." Desis naruto sambil menunduk.

"ada apa iblis? Marah? Kalau bisa coba bunuh kami!" olok salah satu warga

"TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN! UARRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" Naruto menjerit penuh amarah dan tampaklah 6 6 pasang sayap dengan warna berbeda dan tampak Naruto dikelilingi oleh 12 pedang yang melayang dipunggungnya serta rambutnya yang memanjang.

"KALIAN SEMUA AKAN KUBUAT MUSNAH TAK BERSISA, BAHKAN NERAKA DAN SURGA AKAN MENOLAK TUBUH HINA KALIAN! ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" teriak Naruto dengan air mata darah mengalir dari matanya.

Kemudian para warga yang ketakutanpun berusaha kabur. "HIIIII! IBLIS DATANG! SELAMATKAN NYAWA KALIAN!" teriak seorang warga.

"JRASH!" tiba-tiba naruto telah melesat didepan mererka semua dan menusuk dada seorang warga dan membuat jantungnya hancur berkeping-keping. Para warga disamping Naruto hanya dapat terjatuh terduduk dan tampak celana mereka telah basah.

"A-ampuni aku!" kata seorang pria yang telah menangis dengan celannya yang basah.

"JRASSHHHH!" kepala pria tersebut terpenggal hanya dengan tatapan mata Naruto.

"KALIAN SEMUA! TAK PANTAS DISEBUT MANUSIA! KALIAN SEMUA CUMA IBLIS BERKULIT MANUSIA!" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan api hitam dari sekitarnya dan mulai membakar parah warga yang berada disekitarnya.

"UARRGGGGG!" teriak parah warga.

Sementara itu Ramiel yang melihat situasi diluar kendalinya segera memanggil bala bantuan malaikat jatuh dan meneyerbu Naruto.

Tombak-tombak cahaya pun ditembakkan kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam menatap tombak tersebut yang kemudian sirna.

"A-apa?! tombak cahaya kita sirna hanya dengan sekali pandang" mereka semua terkejut.

Namun keterkejutan mereka mesti berakhir setelah Naruto berada dihadapan mereka semua. Tampak tubuh Naruto memancarkan sebuah cahaya putih sangat terang dan menyinari semua yang berada disekitarnya. "VOID!" seru naruto dengan nada kesal.

"ARRGGGGHHHHHH" para malaikat jatuh termasuk Ramiel berteriak kesakitan dan kemudian menghilang menjadi debu.

Naruto kemudian menatap sekitarnya yang telah berubah menjadi tempat berdarah. Dia melihat emi yang telah terbujur kaku dan memeluknya kembali.

"HUAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" teriak Naruto dengan tangis darah yang terus mengalir dari matanya

[flashback off]

"HUAAAHHHHH!" teriak Naruto sambil membuka matanya dan tampak sekarang dia terbaring di pangkuan seorang Wanita dengan rambut hitam serta mata berwarna kuning.

"kau kenapa,nyaaa?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan suara kucing.

"hosh! Hosh!" Keringat dingin mengalir dari badan Naruto. "M-maaf, aku Cuma mimpi buruk" kata Naruto yang masih tetap terbaring dipangkuan gadi tersebut. Naruto kemudian menyadari hal tersebu buru-buru bangun. "M-maaf! Aku tak sengaja berbaring dipangkuanmu" kata Naruto sambil tergagap.

"Tak apa-apa,nyan" katanya sambil tersenyum. "aku melihat tubuhmu sangat tidak stabil tadi, makanya aku menyembuhkanmu tadi, tuan iblis" katanya sambil tersenyum

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya. "D-darimana kau tahu aku iblis?" tanya Naruto menyelidik. "oh, aku melihat kau mengamuk tadi" katanya Sambil tersenyum.

"oh, begitukah. Maaf tadi musuhku membuatku sangat kesal" kata Naruto.

"oh begitu. Baiklah, aku harus pergi dulu, nyan" katanya sambil beranjak pergi. "namaku Kuroka, nyan" katanya sambil tersenyum meninggalkan Naruto

"nekomata ya…." Kata Naruto. "Namaku Naruto uzumaki! Sampai bertemu lagi!" kata naruto sambil berteriak pada Kuroka yang menjauh. 'kenapa ya, rasanya aku taka sing dengan sentuhan tadi' pikir mereka berdua. Naruto kemudian pulang kembali kerumah dan mendapat sambutan berupa kemarahan kushina.

Sementara itu disuatu tempat

Tampak seorang dengan penampilan tidak terlalu tua sedang dihadang oleh segerombolan prajurit dengan jubah hitam dan sabit dipunggung mereka. "Rizevim livan Lucifer! Kau didakwa bersalah karena telah mencuri kekuatan bangsa kami. hukumanmu yaitu dikurung sampai kiamat di tartaros!" dakwa salah satu dari orang berjubah.

"hahaha! Menarik menarik! Kita lihat saja seberapa hebat kalian!" kata Rizevim sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tangkap dia!" perintah salah seorang berjubah.

"HIAH!" teriak mereka sambil mengayunkan sabit mereka kearah Rizevim.

"cancelación" desis Rizevim dan tiba-tiba seluruh orang berjubah yang merupakan pencabut nyawa tersebut sirna dan hanya meninggalkan jubah mereka.

"hmmm, sayang sekali! Aku butuh sampel untuk penelitianku" kata Rizevim sambil beranjak pergi.

Sementara itu tak lama kemudian, Thanatos datang dengan full armor dan melihat bahwa anak buahnya telah pergi dan tinggal jubah kosong.

"dimana kau, Rizevim?!" desisnya kesal krena melihat anak buahnya mati konyol.

TBC

Demikian chapter 17 ini. Terima kasih buat yang sudah review,jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan review. review kalian merupakan sumber inspirasi dan semangat bagi author. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: NarutoxkurokaxOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc.

Chapter 18: Khaos dan Kosmos

"hoammmm, ini sangat membosankan!" gerutu naruto, sang tokoh utama kita sambil menatap bosan tumpukkan buku yang berisi pelajaran-pelajaran yang ditinggalkannya selama ia berada di rumah sakit. Kushina, Minato, dan Sena meninggalkannya disekolah sambil mengancamnya jika dia mencoba kabur dari , dari sisi jendela dekat ruangan ia berada, matanya menangkap pemadangan menarik. Tampak 2 orang gadis exorcist yang beberapa waktu yang lalu berada disekolahnya. Narutopun kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ketumpukkan buku dan kemudian beranjak dari ruangan tersebut. "hmm, kenapa mereka masuk ke teritori iblis?" pikirnya sambil berjalan menemui mereka berdua.

"Xenovia!" teriak Naruto dari arah belakang kepada gadis dengan rambut biru pendek. Sang gadis yang merasa dipanggilpun segera menoleh melihat kearah naruto.

"oh, Naruto-san!" kata xenovia sambil mendekati naruto bersama dengan irina.

"hmm, ada apa kalian datang kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"kami ini melakukan semacam negosiasi dengan penguasa wilayah ini untuk membantu kami mencari pedang suci yang dicuri oleh malaikat jatuh" jelas Xenovia

"ohhh, baiklah. Tapi ingat, jangan membuat tindakan yang mengancam kedamaian ketiga fraksi" ingat Naruto pada Xenovia agar tidak sembrono. Xenovia hanya mengganguk mengerti kemudian meninggalkan naruto, begitu pula dengan irina.

Naruto yang merasa tidak ada kerjaan lagi disekolah lalu berniat meninggalkan sekolah untuk pulang kerumah. Akan tetapi, ia teringat ada sesuatu yang azazel ingin sampaikan padanya sekarang.

'Naruto, besok temui aku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu' pesan azazel waktu itu. "yare-yare, semoga dia tidak minta makan" harap naruto

Kemudian naruto mencari azazel ditempat biasa dia memancing. tampak azazel sedang memancing seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini ia didampingi oleh vali, sang hakuryuuko.

"yo!" sapa naruto pada azazel. Azazel hanya membalas dengan lambaian ringan.

"ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh azazel

"hmm, kau tahu. Kokabiel berniat memulai kembali perang" kata Azazel dengan nada serius.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut sedikit memijat kepalanya. "hah, seharusnya kau dapat mengatur anak buahmu. Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya naruto

"ya begitulah" jawab azazel singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pancingannya

"oh, jadi kau berniat untuk mengajak fraksi lain terutama fraksi iblis mengusung perjanjian damai?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menyelidik

"itu kau tahu" kata Azazel

"hmm, seharusnya kau tinggal suruh aku untuk menyeret Michael dan Sirzechs untuk menemuimu" kata Naruto dengan nada malas

"hmm, begitukah? Sepertinya sudah terlamabat" kata Azazel dengan nada malas

"terlambat?" naruto kebingungan

"DEGGG!" tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan aliran kekkai yang menguak dari suatu tempat.

"hmm, kau sudah mengertikan maksudku?" kata azazel sambil tersenyum

"kau….. sudahlah, lagipula nasi telah jadi bubur" kata naruto dengan nada sedikit kesal karena tindakan azazel. "sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"hmm, aku tinggal suruh vali untuk menghentikannya" kata azazel dengan santai sambil menatap kearah vali. "kau sudah kenalkan dengan dia?" tanya azazel

"hakuryuuko, siapa yang tak mengenalmu" kata Naruto pura-pura tak kenal

"hmm" jawab vali singkat karena mengikuti akting naruto.

"baiklah, kalian berdua hentikan kokabiel!" kata azazel dengan nada bersemangat. Naruto yang mendengar tersebut tidak dapat protes, karena issei dkk masih kurang kuat untuk melawan kokabiel yang merupakan veteran great war. Kemudian vali mengaktifkan balance breakernya sedangkan naruto terbang mengikutinya dengan sayap iblisnya.

"oi vali" panggil Naruto diudara

"apa?" tanya Vali

"apa azazel tahu hubungan antara kita?" tanya Naruto

"jangan menggunakan kata-kata menjijikkan seperti itu. Tentu saja tidak"jawab vali sambil melanjutkan terbang menuju SMA kuoh yang masih sekitar 10 menit lagi

Sementara itu SMA kuoh

Sebuah kekkai berbentuk kubah berwarna putih telah terpasang, tampak sona dan para bidaknya sedang menjaga kekkai tersebut dari luar. Dan didalam kekkai tersebut tampak Sesosok malaikat jatuh dengan 5 pasang sayap dan dengan mata merah dan rambut panjang dengan bagian belakang bergelombang. Dialah kokabiel. Tampak Halaman SMA kuoh telah terbentuk banyak kawah dengan menampakkan Rias dkk dalam kondisi tidak baik

"bersiaplah kalian untuk mati, para iblis rendah!" kata kokabiel dengan nada tinggi.

Sementara itu, issei kini sedang terduduk di tanah karena serangannya dalam mode balance breaker dapat diatasi oleh kokabiel. "sial, bahkan kiba dan Xenovia itupun tidak dapat melukainya!" kutuk Issei. Sedangkan Rias kini sedang panik karena para bidaknya serta 2 exorcist yang menemui mereka telah terdesak. "apa yang harus kulakukan?!" pikir Rias.

"hahaha, terimalah serangan terakhir ini!" seru kokabiel sambil membentuk light spear sebesar bus yang ditujukan langsung ke Rias. "pertama akan kubunuh adik maou sialan itu!" katanya sambil siap melempar tombak tersebut. Rias yang melihatnya hanya bisa menutup matanya menunggu tombak itu membinasakannya. Tenaganya kini sudah habis karena perbedaan kekuatan terlalu jauh.

"PRANGGG!" tiba-tiba kekkai milik Sona retak dan pecah menampakkan 2 sosok yang sedang terbang melayang diatasnya. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Vali. Sona yang menjaga kekkaipun terkejut karena kekkainya bisa tembus. "tak mungkin" sona terkejut

"hmm, sepertinya kita belum terlalu terlambat" komentar Naruto melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Kokabiel yang melihat vali tiba-tiba mukanya memucat. "K-kau!" bentaknya sambil melempar light spear kepada vali.

[DIVIDE] suara sacred gear vali berbunyi dan membuat light spear kokabiel menghilang, sementara itu, Rias dkk hanya dapat membulatkan mata melihat besarnya kekuatan vali. Naruto hanya menatap datar kearah kokabiel.

"SIALAN! Bahkan saat Tuhan telah matipun tetap ada penghalang rencanaku!" rutuk kokabiel. Xenovia dan Irina yang mendengar hal tersebut sontak terkejut dan syok. "T-tidak mungkin!" kata Irina sambil menahan rasa panikknya. Begitupun dengan Xenovia yang kemudian menjatuhkan pedangnya dan jatuh terduduk dengan mata membulat. "D-dia pasti berbohong!" pikirnya coba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

Naruto yang melihat kokabiel mengoceh terlalu banyak dengan sigap menembakkan laser hitam dari tangannya dan menembus kepala Kokabiel dan membuatnya mati seketika. "kau terlalu banyak bicara" desis Naruto dengan nada kesal

Vali yang melihat hal tersebut Cuma dapat mendesah pelan. baginya, Naruto yang kesal adalah hal yang sangat buruk. Naruto kemudian turun menemui Rias dkk yang masih terbengong-bengong karena begitu mudahnya kokabiel dibunuh oleh Naruto hanya dengan sebatang laser kecil

"Naruto, bagaimana kau dapat membunuhnya begitu mudah?" tanya Rias dengan nada penasaran

"ada yang aneh diotaknya tadi ketika kulihat, dan kucoba membidik titik tersebut, dan ternyata dia langsung mati" jawab Naruto dengan santai sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Xenovia dan Irina yang sedang down.

"Kalian berdua, tenangkan diri kalian. Tuhan ada walaupun tidak sekarang bukanlah sebuah masalah, yang menjadi masalah adalah rasa percaya kalian pada-NYA" kata Naruto sambil menghampiri Xenovia dan Irina yang masih terdiam. "mungkin kalian baru mendengarnya, maka dari itu. Tabahlah dan pikirkan jalan yang akan kalian pilih sekarang" kata Naruto menasehati.

Tiba-tiba, disaat Naruto sedang berbicara, datanglah seorang pria 40 tahunan dengan wajah mirip vali keluar dari celah dimensi serta tersenyum kearah naruto, dialah Rizevim Livan Lucifer

"Naruto Lucifer, keponakanku. Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu" kata Rizevim sambil tersenyum.

"siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan mata memandang tajam kearah Rizevim. "dan kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"tentu saja aku mengenalmu" balasnya dengan nada dingin. "anak kakakku tak mungkin aku tak kenal" jawabnya sambil tertawa sinis..

"kakak? Oh! Jadi kau Rizevim itu ya!" kata naruto sambil menepuk tangannya. "ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto

"hmmp, mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah mengalahkan Ker untukku" jawabnya sambil menahan tawanya

"KAU! Ternyata kau penyebab semua masalahku saat ini!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kesal ke Rizevim. "apa tujuanmu?!" tanya naruto dengan nada serius dan waspada. Kombinasi kekuatan Ker dan seorang iblis tingkat atas merupakan hal yang buruk baginya.

"hahahaha, menjadi dewa didunia baru!" jawab Rizevim sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia lalu melirik vali diatas yang sedang menahan emosinya, tak lama kemudian vali menerjang kearah Rizevim sambil berniat membunuhnya.

"Hentikan!" teriak naruto memperingatkan vali, tetapi vali yang telah lepas emosi memasang tinjunya kemuka Rizevim. Sementara itu Rizevim hanya tertawa melihat Vali. Naruto yang sadar Vali dalam bahaya segera melesat dengan mode malaikatnya.

"Bruakh!" Naruto berhasil menendang Vali agar tidak terkena serangan yang akan dilancarkan Rizevim. Saying, tangan Rizevim sudah berada didada naruto dan dia mulai membaca mantra kuno. Naruto merasa badannya melemah dan kemudian terjatuh.

"Naruto!" teriak Rias dan Akeno yang dengan segera berlari menghampiri naruto dan menyerang Rizevim dengan petir dan power of destruction. Rizevim Cuma diam ditempat sambil memegang sesuatu yang dia ambil dari dada Naruto, berupa timbangan emas kecil yang merupakan bentuk asli sacred gear naruto. Serangan akeno dan Rias hanya dengan sebuah tatapan mata dapat dihilangkan Rizevim.

Rizevim tiba-tiba lenyap dari pandangan Akeno dan Rias dan lalu dalam sekejap mata, Rizevim telah berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua sambil mengacungkan kedua telunjuknya kearah Rias dan akeno. Tampak Sinar hitam keluar dari jarinya dan berniat menembakkan Sinar tersebut kearah mereka berdua. Valid an Issei yang merasakan bahaya berinisiatif menolong mereka berdua. Mereka berduapun segera melesat kearah Rizevim dengan sepenuh tenaga.

[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [DIVINE!] [DIVINE!] [DIVINE!] [DIVINE!] [DIVINE!] [DIVINE!] [DIVINE!] bunyi kedua sacred gear mereka mencoba untuk menghadapi Rizevim dengan cara mereka masing-masing, akan tetapi. Ketika mereka mendekati Rizevim, Issei dan vali kembali kebentuk semula segera dicekik oleh sepasang tangan tengkorak yang muncul dari kedua punggung Rizevim, sedangkan koneko, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia dan Irina telah terkapar karena tekanan Aneh dari Rizevim.

Naruto yang melihat keadaan semakin gawat mencoba berdiri, tampak kekuatan malaikat dan iblisnya sekarang bercampur aduk membuat tubuhnya jadi berwarna abu-abu. Matanya menghitam. Tiba-tiba Naruto memegan dadanya karena sakit yang luar biasa. "ARRRRRGGHHHHHHH!" jeritnya dengan darah mengalir deras dari mulutnya. 'sakit' batin Naruto. 'apakah aku akan gagal melindungi mereka' tanya naruto sambil melihat Rias dan akeno yang hanya dapat menutup mata tak bisa menghindar karena kaki mereka ditahan oleh sesuatu.

'apa aku gagal?' batin naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'jlessshhh!' KREKKK!' tampak dimata Naruto sebelum dia memejamkan matanya, Laser Rizevim berhasil menembus kepala Rias dan Akeno serta tangan tengkoraknya berhasil mencekik tewas Issei dan Vali dengan sekali serang

'aku….. gagal…?' batinnya sambil tersungkur dengan darah keluar dari mulut dan aura putih dan hitam yang mulai menguap dari tubuhnya seperti untaian benang yang melayang kelangit

Rizevim yang menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kematian keponakkannya. "tak kusangka, tanpa sacred gear ini, dia Cuma cangkang kosong" komentarnya sambil berjalan santai meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sementara itu

Naruto POV

Apakah aku sudah mati? Kenapa Thanatos tak menemuiku? Apa dia kecewa aku gagal memenuhi janjiku? Kenapa tempat ini begitu gelap?

End POV

Tampak naruto sedang berada disuatu tempat yang sangat gelap, sangat gelap. "dimana aku?" tanya Naruto pada kegelapan tersebut.

"selamat datang di tempatku" kata sebuah suara yang disertai dengan cahaya terang yang mulai melenyapkan kegelapan tersebut

"siapa kau?" tanya Naruto sambil menutup mata menahan Silau

"aku? Aku adalah pencipta kalian Semua" katanya dengan nada bijak

"hah?! J-jadi kau adalah Kami, kalau begitu anda tidak mati seperti yang dikatakan" kata naruto

"tidak, mereka hanya mengalahkan fragmen kecil dari diriku" jawabnya dengan lembut

"lalu, apa tujuan aku dipanggil kesini" tanya naruto

Cahaya yang menyelubungi tubuh Kami tersebut mendekat kearah naruto dan menyelubungi naruto.

"dengar, naruto. Kau akan menghadapi lawan terberatmu dalam beberapa waktu tak lama lagi, Dia tak seperti lawanmu yang lainnya, dia Cuma menginginkan kehancuran. Kau telah kutakdirkan untuk melawannya." Jelas kami

"kenapa aku?" tanya naruto

"VOID" kata Kami dengan singkat.

"rasanya aku pernah mendengar itu" kata naruto dengan pose berpikir

"benar, itu adalah semacam kemampuan yang merupakan bagian dari milikku yang tertanam didirimu" jelas kami.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya naruto

"kau mendapat kemampuan untuk mengendalikan waktu , kemampuan yang mengerikan dengan sebuah taruhan yang setimpal" jelas Kami.

"maksudmu upah setimpal?" tanya Naruto

"mengatur waktu akan mengorbankan umur sebanyak waktu yang kau pakai dank au hanya dapat mengjangkau 1 jam saja," jelas kami

"gulp" Naruto menelan ludahnya. "lalu bagaimana dengan kekuatan lamaku?" tanya naruto

"kekuatan lamamu akan kau dapat kembali jika kau kembali mendapatkan sacred gearmu" kata Kami

"satu pertanyaanku, kenapa kau tidak muncul mendamaikan ketiganya?" tanya Naruto

"Aku punya alasan sendiri, kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti" kata Kami sambil memudar dan menghilang.

Kembali ke SMA kuoh

Tampak Rizevim baru hendak pergi meninggalkan SMA kuoh dan tampak naruto berdiri dengan tertatih-tatih. "VOID!" seru naruto, tampak Rizevim terkejut dengan pandangannya yang bergelombang dan kemudian dia menutup matanya dan menampakkan dirinya yang sedang mencoba menembakkan laser dan mencekik Issei dan vali.

'hah! Terulang lagi?' Rizevim terkejut. Pada saat itulah sebuah celah dimensi terbuka dan menampakkan Thanatos, Minato, Kushina, serta Sena yang mengepung Rizevim

"bagus Naruto! Akhirnya kau dapat menggunakan VOID" kata Thanatos sambil tersenyum. Dia tahu aruto menyembunyikan kekuatan aneh didalam tubuhnya. Kushina dan Minato langsung menerjang kearah Rizevim. Sambil mengaktifkan ash mereka. "sello" kata Kushina sambil menembakkan kabut hitam kearah Rizevim yang membuat Rizevim tak bergerak.

'S-sial!' rutuk Rizevim. "untuk menangkapmu, kami sampai harus memakai umpan anakku" kata Kushina sambil marah karena mau tak mau menyetujui rencana Thanatos untuk menggunakan Naruto sebagain umpan.

Thanatos yang telah berada dihadapan Rizevim segera menusukkan tangannya kedalam dada Rizevim dan menarik keluar sebuah kalung hitam dengan bentuk sayap dan melemparkannya ke Sena.

"ambil kembali kekuatanmu itu, adik" kata Thanatos sambil tersenyum.

Thanatos kemudian menatap Rizevim dan melihat dengan seksama wajahnya, lalu dia mengeluarkan buku hitam dan menuliskan nama "RIZEVIM LIVAN LUCIFER" didalamnya.

Tak lama kemudian Rizevim mengeranng kesakitan dan dari tubuhnya tampak rohnya tertarik oleh suatu tangan. "ARRGGGGGHHHHH!" erang Rizevim yang sangat kesakitan karena nyawanya ditarik paksa oleh thanatos

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kekuatan menarik paksa Nyawa Rizevim dan memasukkannya kedalam suatu lubang. "apa?!" Thanatos terkejut melihat sesuatu yang diluar perkiraannya terjadi, "ada seseorang yang mampu menarik nyawa selain aku!" Thanatos terkejut

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya nyawa Rizevim yang ditarik oleh sesuatu tersebut, muncullah sesosok pria dengan mata biru dan rambut hitam mengenakan pakaian filsafat dengan tatapan kosong menatap semuanya.

"kau!" Naruto teringat pada sosok yang mengatakan hati-hati padanya tempo hari lalu

Sementara itu, Rias, akeno, Issei, dan Vali yang sudah lepas dari bahaya melihat kearah pria misterius tersebut.

Pria tersebut hanya menatap datar kepada mereka semua. "perkenalkan, namaku adalah Khaos. Dewa kehancuran. Maaf untuk intrupsi ini, Thanatos. Aku butuh makhluk ini untukku" katanya sambil melangkah pergi.

Thanatos kemudian menerjang kearah Khaos dengan tenaga penuh sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

"grep!" pedang thantos ditahan dengan satu telunjuk Khaos. "kemampuanmu sebagai dewa memang hebat, tapi maaf. Kau bukan tandinganku, cucu." Katanya sambil menghilang ditiup angin.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia?" batin Thanatos

Sementara itu, Naruto memungut kembali Sacred gearnya yang tergeletak dan menggunakan voidnya untuk menyatukan itu kembali, tiba-tiba kemudian Naruto terjatuh dan pingsan

"Naruto!" teriak semuanya

TBC

Demikian chapter 18. Terima kasih yang sudah review. Chap ini serius kalau menurut saya ^_^ Review kalian sangat berarti buat author sebagai sarana koreksi dan penyemangat author dalam menulis. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam chapter ini. Sekian dan terima kasih


	19. Chapter 19

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: NarutoxkurokaxOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc.

Chapter 19: Oboiteru!

"Naruto!" teriak semuanya ketika melihat naruto terjatuh setelah memasukkan Sacred gearnya kembali kedalam tubuhnya. Rias dan akeno langsung menerjang kearah Naruto untuk mendekati Naruto

"Naruto-kun! sadarlah!" teriak Akeno dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bangun Naruto!" Riaspun ikut meneriakkan hal senada dengan matanya yang telah berair. Thanatos yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri Naruto.

"tenanglah para gadis. Pangeran kalian ini Cuma sedang menyesuaikan dirinya kembali dengan sacred gearnya. Para gadis yang mendengar hal tersebut segera menghembuskan nafas lega. Thanatos lalu meletakkan tangannya keatas dada Naruto dan keluarlah sebuah tato Timbangan kembali. "nah, sudah selesai sekarang, sebaiknya kalian bawa dia pulang. Sepertinya tubuhnya masih menyesuaikan diri dengan voidnya" jelas Thanatos

Rias yang menyadari sesuatu segera menanyakan sesuatu pada Thanatos. "siapa kau dan apa itu void?" tanya Rias pada Thanatos. Thanatos yang mendengar pertanyaan Rias lalu menjelaskannya dengan sangat singkat "Aku adalah orang yang akan kau temui nanti ketika kau mati dan void adalah secuil kekuatan Kami yang terbenam pada segelintir orang, lebih special dari sacred gear sedikit" jelas Thanatos sambil tersenyum

Semua yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya dapat terbengong-bengong dengan penjelasan tak jelas dari Thanatos. Tiba-tiba Kushina dan minato menghampiri Naruto dan hendak membopongnya pulang. "kerja bagus, nak" kata Minato sambil tersenyum. Sementara itu Rias dan Akeno menyadarkan para bidaknya serta 2 exorcist yang membantunya. Kushina yang melihat vali yang masih terdiam kemudian menghampirinya.

"kau kenapa? Ayo ikut kami" kata Kushina

"tidak, aku harus melapor pada azazel dulu" balas vali dengan senyum tipis. Tampak kelompok Sona kemudian datang menemui mereka dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Rias kemudian menjelaskan semuanya. Sona yang melihat naruto terkapar pingsan hanya dapat memandang Khawatir. Saji kemudian menghampiri Sona untuk menghibur Ketuanya itu. "tenanglah Kaichou, Naruto-san adalah orang yang kuat, dia pasti baik-baik saja." Hibur Saji. Sonapun sedikit merasa senang karena mendengar alasan Saji yang masuk akal. Kemudian Naruto beserta keluarganya kembali kerumahnya sambil membopong Naruto yang masih pingsan

Sementara itu di dunia bawah sadar Naruto

Naruto menatap bingung menyaksikan ruang putih disekitarnya. "tempat ini kan tempat Thanatos bertemu denganku dulu" pikir Naruto. Tak lama kemudian muncullah 4 sosok yang naruto kenal sebagai Thanatos, Sena, minato, serta Khusina.

"yo" sapa Thanatos sambil tersenyum

"ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya naruto dengan nada bingung

"pertama-tama, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kekuatan adikku telah kembali" kata Thanatos. "sekarang dia bisa kembali bertugas seperti dulu" tambahnya

"kenapa berterima kasih padaku?" tanya Naruto

"karena kau menjadi umpan untuk mengembalikan kekuatanku" jawab Sena sambil tersenyum tipis

"maksudmu?" tanya Naruto

"Kakakku sadar bahwa Rizevim mengincarmu dan berniat mengambil sacred gear mu itu, maka kakakku berniat mencabut nyawanya. Tapi untuk mencabut nyawa seorang yang memiliki kekuatan kematian butuh syarat yaitu harus melihat wajah pelaku. Kakakku tak dapat menangkapnya karena dia terus kabur. Akhirnya dia membuat kejadian dimana kau bertemu dengannya" jelas Sena panjang lebar

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya dapat terdiam bingung. "hmm, sebenarnya aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu, tapi hampir saja aku melakukan kesalahan besar dengan membiarkan temanku mati. Untung voidku bangkit tadi" kata naruto dengan nada tajam

Thanatos yang mendengarnya hanya dapat tersenyum. Naruto tiba-tiba menyadari suatu hal dan dengan nada sedih dia melihat kearah Sena, Kushina, serta Minato. "jadi, sampai disini sajakah?" tanya naruto.

Thanatos yang paham maksud Naruto Cuma tertawa kecil. "jangan sedih, mereka tak akan kemana-mana. Aku memberi tugas pada Ker untuk menjagamu, sedangkan Minato dan Kushina kuanggap sebagai hadiah untukmu" katanya sambil tertawa.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Naruto.

"tentu saja" jawab Thanatos sambil tersenyum.

Kushina yang melihat anaknya tersenyum senang Cuma dapat berbisik pelan. "tak kusangka anakku telah dewasa". Minato yang mendengar itu Cuma dapat tersenyum pelan

Perlahan Pandangan Naruto memudar dan dia terbangun dengan posisi terbaring diranjang.

Keesokan paginya

Sena yang menunggui Naruto bangun melihat Naruto terbangun segera mendekati Naruto. "apa kau sudah baikkan?" tanyanya.

"hmm, lumayan, biarpun badanku masih agak nyeri" jawab Naruto sambil mencoba duduk diranjang

Sena lalu dengan cepat menghampiri pipi Naruto dan menciumnya. "Cup!" sebuah ciuman mendarat dipipi kanan Naruto. Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut tiba-tiba menjadi gagap. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Naruto sambil panik

"itu tanda terima kasihku, Naruto-kun" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut Cuma dapat tersenyum tipis. "sama-sama" balas naruto. Tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakkan Kushina yang menyuruh mereka makan

Naruto yang kemudian menuju Ruang makan segera menghampiri minato dan Kushina untuk ikut bergabung menyantap sarapan. "kaa-san, kalau tidak salah. Hari ini ada semacam kegiatan pemantauan orang tua kepada anak, kira-kira siapa yang akan menemaniku?" tanya naruto.

"tentu saja aku, kata Kushina. Minato akan menemani Sena" kata kushina sambil mengoleskan selai keroti Naruto.

"oh, begitu ya." Kata naruto singkat sambil menerima roti dari Kushina. Tak lama kemudian mereka berempat berjalan bersama menuju sekolah

Skip time

Di SMA kuoh

Tampak naruto sedang dihadapkan gumpalan tanah liat. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sedih karena ingat bahwa dia dan emi sering membuat patung dari tanah liat dahulu. Tanpa sadar Naruto membuat patung emi yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan patung dirinya. Kushina yang melihat hal tersebut tersentak sambil bertanya dalam dirinya "siapa gadis itu?" pikirnya.

Sementara itu Rias yang melihat hal tersebut sedikit menghampiri Naruto dan bertanya pada naruto. "naruto-kun, siapa dia?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran

"cinta pertamaku….." balas Naruto dengan wajah sedih.

"A-apa?!" Rias terkejut. Sementara itu Lucius yang melihat anaknya berteriak kemudian bertanya pada Rias. "ada apa?" tanyanya. Rias yang sadar dirinya berteriak kemudian kembali diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Lucius. Sementara akeno yang mendengar jawaban naruto merasa sedikit cemburu karena ada gadis yang dicintai oleh Naruto.

Lain dengan Naruto lain pula dengan sena, sena membuat patung dimana terdapat patung ia dan Naruto sedang berpegangan tangan. Minato Cuma tersenyum tipis melihatnya. 'kau beruntung nak' kata batin Minato.

Tak lama setelah itu, tampak Rias dan Sona serta para bidak mereka berkumpul di klub milik Rias dengan serta Naruto dan keluarganya ikut masuk. Tampak Sirzechs dan serafall bingung melihat 2 orang yang mengikuti Naruto

"naruto, siapa mereka?" tanya Sirzechs yang penasaran.

"oh, ini kedua orang tuaku" jawab Naruto

Sirzechs yang mendengar hal tersebut terkejut karena dia yakin naruto itu yatim piatu. "k-katamu kau tidak punya orang tua" kata Sirzechs

Narutopun menghela nafas dan menceritakan garis besar tentang orang tuanya yang muncul sekarang. Sirzechs yang mendengarnya hanya dapat terbengong-bengong mendengarnya.

"hmm, jadi orang tuamu sekarang bisa dibilang hidup kembali?" tanya SIrzechs

"ya, kira kira begitu" balas Naruto dengan anggukan kecil.

Kushina yang penasaran kemudian menghampiri Sirzechs. "ada apa Kushina-san?" tanya Sirzechs

"hmm, kau yang mewarisi nama klanku ya" kata Kushina.

"maksudmu?" tanya Sirzechs

"klan Lucifer" jawab kushina dengan singkat.

Sirzechs yang mendengarnya sangat terkejut. "M-maksud anda?" Sirzechs dengan nada bingung

"aku Kushina Lucifer" jawabnya dengan nada singkat.

Sirzechs dan Serafall terkejut dengan apa yang mereka dengar. "K-kushina lucifer?! Putri Lucifer yang menantang surga beberapa kali itu?!" Sona tiba-tiba berkomentar.

"iya, saying dihentikan oleh dia terus" tunjuk Kushina pada Minato.

"T-tunggu dulu! Yang paling sering menghentikan amukan Kushina waktu itu adalah malaikat Minato kan, malaikat yang mampu membantai sepuluh ribu iblis seorang diri…jangan-jangan kau…" Sirzechs mencoba berfikir.

"ya benar. Itu aku, tapi maaf, aku tidak membantai. Mereka hanya kabur dan mungkin nenek moyang kalian membesar-besarkan cerita tentangku." Balas minato.

Sementara Rias menghampiri naruto dan berkata padanya. "kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa orang tuamu sekuat ini! Kenapa kau Cuma bilang kau anak iblis dan malaikat saja waktu mereka datang tempoh hari?" tanya Rias

"memangnya itu penting?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos. Sementara itu Sirzechs berbincang-bincang dengan Kushina dan Minato tentang keadaan Neraka sekarang. Tampak Akeno menemui Naruto dan menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"naruto-kun, bisa kau jelaskan siapa gadis ini?" tanya Akeno sambil menunjuk patung buatan Naruto. Tiba-tiba semua mata tertuju pada Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran. Sirzechs tahu kalau naruto pernah punya kisah asmara dimasa lalu tapi tak pernah menceritakannya.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "hmm, sepertinya tak ada pilihan, baiklah. Namanya adalah emi." Jawab Naruto singkat

"siapa emi itu?" tanya Rias, akeno, sena, serta sona bersamaan dengan nada cemburu

Naruto kemudian bercerita tentang emi. Ketika naruto menyelesaikan cerita tampak aura klub jadi suram. Tampak Issei dan saji menahan air mata mereka. Sedangkan para gadis menangis sesenggukan mendengarka cerita naruto. Minato dan kushina hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Naruto. 'andai kita ada di sana waktu itu' batin mereka. Sedangkan Sirzechs terdiam.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi mereka hanya tersenyum tipis. "tenanglah, emi sekarang telah bahagia dengan kehidupannya sendiri! Aku yakin itu! " katanya optimis

"maksudmu?" tanya Issei yang sesenggukan tak percaya kehidupan Naruto brgitu berat dahulu.

"dia telah bereinkarnasi, aku yakin dia bahagia sekarang tanpa mengingatku" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"JEDER!" begitulah rasanya hati para gadis mendengar hal tersebut. 'berarti saingan terberat masih ada!' pikir mereka

Naruto lalu mengubah topik pembicaraan. "ngomong-ngomong kenapa para maou berkumpul disini?" tanyanya

"Naruto, kau tahu kan kalau karena serangan kokabiel dan kekuatan misterius kemarin kami memutuskan melakukan perundingan membahas kerjasama antara para fraksi." Jelas sirzechs.

"ohh, itu ya. Kapan diadakannya?" tanya Naruto

"3 hari lagi, kami sedang melakukan pengecekan keamanan sekarang" jawab sirzechs lebih singkat.

"wow, baguslah. Bolehkan aku datang?" tanya naruto

"bukan boleh, tapi harus. Karena kau adalah orang yang paling tahu dengan masalah ini" kata Sirzechs serius. Naruto mengangguk paham dan kemudian mereka semua berbincang-bincang hal tak jelas sampai sore.

Sementara itu ditempat Thanatos

Thanatos yang sedang duduk santai di singgsananya sedang merasa kebosanan, sejak kejadian kemarin. Dia merasa tidak ada aktifitas lain selain mengurusi orang mati. Kemudian timbul ide iseng Thanatos. Dia mengambil selembar kertas yang ada tulisan emi, kemudian kertas itu dia bakar dengan api abu-abunya. "nikmati harem timemu Naruto, hahahahaha" tawanya menggelegar di ruangan tersebut membuat takut para servantnya. 'ada apa dengan Thanatos-sama? Kenapa dia membakar kertas ingatan?' batin mereka

Kembali lagi ke dunia nyata

Naruto sedang pulang kerja sambilan melewati daerah hutan yang biasa dia lewati, kemudian matanya melihat sesosok gadis berambut hitam dengan telinga kucing sedang dikepung oleh beberapa pedang yang melayang. Tampak gadis itu tak dapat bertindak banyak karena pedang tersebut seperti menghisap kekuatannya.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut segera menerjang dan mengeluarkan katana hitamnya dan memotong pedang-pedang tersebut, saying pedang tersebut telah berhasil menghisap kekuatan wanita yang naruto kenal sebagai kuroka tersebut. 'sial!' batin Naruto sambil mencoba melindungi kuroka yang akan ditusuk oleh pedang lainnya. "void!" seru Naruto dan membuat pedang tersebut kembali pada posisinya semenit lalu. Naruto sadar ada sang pengendali yang bersembunyi dari jauh.

Kemudian datanglah pemuda berambut coklat yang membaca buku yang tempo hari menyerangnya. Naruto yang melihatnya segera siaga dan berniat menyerang. "tak usah bertarung denganku, Naruto. Aku tidak melukai wanita itu. Aku Cuma mengetes kekuatannya, kekuatan yang mengecewakan" katanya sambil menghilang. Naruto yang masa bodoh dengan omongan pria tersebut mencoba melihat kondisi kuroka. Namun betapa terkejutnya Naruto mendapati bukan kuroka yang ada dihadapannya melainkan sosok emi yang ia kenal.

"B-bohong! Tak mungkin! Dia emi….." Naruto terkejut karena melihat kenyataan dihadapannya. Tapi tak lama kemudian semacam kekuatan melapisi tubuh emi dan mengembalikan bentuk tubuh kurokanya.

"N-naruto…." Kuroka menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan.

"Emi….." balas naruto dengan lirih dan terpaku.

Keduanya saling bertatapan cukup lama dan tidak ada sepatah katapun mkeluncur dari mulut mereka. "banyak yang ingin kukatakan tapi rasanya tersumpal di mulut" kata mereka berdua. Dengan inisiatif naruto menghampiri Kuroka dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"gomen…." Peluk Naruto dengan erat dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya

Kuroka yang dipeluk Naruto Cuma terdiam sambil tersenyum tipis. "tidak ada yang perlu kau minta maafkan,nyan" balasnya sambil menenangkan Naruto

"seandainya waktu itu aku lebih kuat… kau tak akan mati waktu itu" Naruto tetap membuat dirinya bersalah karena kesalahannya dimasa lalu.

"sudahlah" kata Kuroka sambil terus memeluk naruto.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua duduk disebuah bangku taman yang kosong dengan keadaan saling berdiam diri karena Naruto yang masih merasa bersalah.

"nee, apakah kau sudah menemukan teman?" tanya Kuroka pada Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan kuroka segera merespon. "t-tentu saja, aku harus membuka diri seperti katamu" balas Naruto dengan wajah grogi diwajahnya.

Kuroka yang menyadari gelagat Naruto kemudian membaringkan Naruto dipangkuannya. "tenanglah, semua sudah berubah kok, aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang. Cuma perasaanku saja yang tak berubah padamu" katanya sambil tersenyum

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut Cuma membulatkan matanya dan menarik kepala kuroka dan berusaha menciumnya. "akupun sama…." Balas naruto.

"cup!" Naruto dan kuroka hanya terdiam sambil menikmati kecupan yang telah lama mereka tak rasakan berdua.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto yang masih berbaring menanyakan sesuatu pada kuroka. "kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"aku menjadi iblis liar, majikanku yang sebelumnya menyiksaku sehingga aku membunuhnya dan kabur, sekarang aku bekerja dengan vali" katanya

"vali?! Aku tak pernah tahu dia punya anak buah" kata naruto sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"kau kenal dengan vali?" tanya kuroka balik

"dia saudaraku" Kuroka hanya bisa ber"oh" ria. "dia tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun kok!" kata Kuroka dengan senyum kucingnya.

Naruto yang melihat senyum kuroka hanya dapat tertawa terbahak bahak sekarang. "kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kuroka

"tidak, aku Cuma merasa lucu saja mengingat impianmu jadi kucing menjadi kenyataan" kata Naruto. Naruto tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "kenapa kau bisa diserang?" tanya Naruto.

"Khaos brigade sedang dikudeta kemarin, Ophis saat ini sedang melawan seluruh anak buahnya yang berkhianat. Aku kesini berniat memanggil Vali untuk minta bantuan tapi tampaknya aku disergap tadi" jelas Kuroka

Naruto yang mendengar itu segera bangun dan memegang Kuroka. "anatarkan aku kesana! Aku harus menolong cebol itu!" kata naruto

Kuroka yang mendengarnya hanya bisa bingung. "kenapa memangnya Naruto?sepertinya kau sangat kenal dengannya?" tanya Kuroka

"tentu saja! Dia salah satu orang yang penting bagiku!" jawab naruto. "cepat antarkan aku kesana!" Kuroka kemudian menurut saja dan mengantar Naruto ketempat terjadinya peperangan antara Ophis vs para pengkhianat.

Sementara itu, Ophis sedang kewalahan karena menahan gempuran anak buahnya yang berontak, tampak seorang pemuda dengan pakaian china dan memegang tombak mencoba untuk menusuknya, sedangkan juga tampak sesosok tengkorak yang mencoba memenggal kepala Ophis dengan sabitnya. Ophis dengan sigap mementalkan mereka dengan semacam tekanan kuat. Tak lama kemudian dari atas kepalanya datanglah sesosok wanita dengan kacamata dan melemparkan banyak sekali kubus dengan aura hitam kearah Ophis. "jangan pikir kami rela menantang great red Cuma untuk memenuhi impian bodohmu!" teriak wanita itu. Tak lama kemudian datanglah sesosok pria berambut putih dengan tatapan dingin hendak menembakkan sebuah tombak cahaya berwarna biru kearah Ophis. Ophis yang melihat hal tersebut hanya dapat memejamkan matanya menunggu nasib menghampirinya.

"Blarr!" tiba-tiba sekeliling Ophis terjadi sebuah ledakkan. Tampak naruto dengan mode balance breakernya berdiri dihadapan Ophis serta tampak Kuroka yang berada disampingnya.

"kalian semua akan kubunuh!" teriak naruto dengan aura kemarahan yang besar

Ophis yang melihat Naruto berada dihadapannya membulatkan matanya. "B-baka! Kalau kau berada dimode itu terlalu lama kau bisa mati!" Ophis berteriak

"tenang, sekarang berbeda!" kata Naruto sambil mengambil sebuah pedang dan buku dari lingkaran sihirnya. "Lucifer!" seru Naruto sambil membuka bukunya dan keluarlah sesosok makhluk dengan ukuran belasan meter dan berbadan biru dengan mata merah serta keduabelas sayapnya yang menatap kearah parah musuhnya. "explotar!" seru naruto sambil mengarahkan tangannya kearah parah musuhnya, tampak sosok raksasa tersebut menembakkan sinar biru dengan kekuatan tinggi kearah tengkorak yang sedang siaga tadi.

"SRINGGG!" sinar tersebut mengikis tubuh tengkorak tersebut secara perlahan. Untung kawannya yang berpakaian seperti jendral china itu berhasil menolongnya.

Ophis yang menyaksikan kuroka bersama dengan narutopun menghampirinya. "kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?" tanya Ophis

"hmm, aku kebetulan ditolongnya tadi, nyan" kata Kuroka dengan tersenyum. Ophis yang melihat hal tersebut entah kenapa merasa tak suka. 'perasaan apa ini?' batin Ophis

Kembali ke naruto yang tiba-tiba membuat sebuah bola energi sangat besar dan berniat menghancurkan tempat itu. "verdad!" seru naruto sambil melemparkan bola tersebut ketempat itu. Tiba-tiba datang sesosok pria dengan pakaian filsafat yang mementalkan serangan naruto dengan seujung jarinya.

"naruto, sebaiknya kita tidak berkelahi disini" kata pria yang bernama Khaos itu

"hmmm, kau benar. Aku kalah kekuatan darimu, apalagi pengikutmu dibelakang begitu banyak" kata Naruto.

"pengikut? Jangan bercanda. Aku Cuma kebetulan lewat saja disini" katanya sambil mengeluarkan aura yang membuat seluruh anggota khaos brigade terjatuh pingsan menyisakan seorang pria berambut putih yang berjalan mendekati Khaos.

"Ur, bagaimana menurutmu kekuatan mereka?" tanya Khaos.

"hmm, tidak ada yang kuat, menurutku kekuatan mereka hanya seperempat dari kekuatanku" kata sosok yang bernama Ur sambil menampakkan ekspresi kecewa

"hmm, begitukah? sayang sekali, sudah kubuat mereka berkhianat malah tidak ada yang kuat" desah Khaos kecewa

Naruto yang menyaksikan hal tersebut tiba-tiba memanggil Khaos. "khaos! Sekarang kau mau apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran

Khaos melihat kearah naruto. "hmmm, aku akan pergi dari sini, mereka akan kukembalikan seperti semula, kekuatan mereka tidak aka nada gunanya untukku. Aku tak butuh cawan suci ataupun tombak kuno seperti pemuda itu pakai" kata Khaos sambil menunjuk pria berpakaian seperti jendral china yang sedang terkapar pingsan. "suatu hari nanti aku akan melawanmu, naruto" kata Khaos dengan wajah senang . kemudian tampak seorang pemuda berbaju coklat muncul dan menghampiri Khaos.

"sudah selesai?" tanya pemuda itu.

"sudah,saatnya kita pergi dari tempat ini" kata Khaos sambil menghilang bersama 2 orang itu.

Naruto kemudian membawa Ophis dan kuroka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

TBC

Sekian chapter 19 kali ini. Terima kasih yang sudah review. Review kalian merupakan sumber inspirasi dan semangat bagi author dalam menulis. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^.s


	20. Chapter 20

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: NarutoxkurokaxOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc.

Chapter 20: Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari

Naruto, Kuroka, beserta Ophis berpindah tempat dari tempat penyergapan tadi menuju rumah naruto. Tampak Kushina dan minato sedang berbincang-bincang sedangkan Sena sedang asik bermain game.

Kushina yang melihat Naruto bersama dengan 2 orang gadis tiba-tiba langsung menghampiri Naruto. "ada apa naruto? Kenapa kau mengaktifkan balance breakermu?" Tanya Kushina.

Narutopun menjelaskan semua kejadian yang dia baru alami tadi. Minato yang mendengar hanya bisa mangut-mangut. "hmm, Khaos sungguh kuat, mungkin dia salah satu dewa terkuat di jagat ini" komentarnya

"iya, mungkin Tou-san benar, aku harus menanyai Thanatos lain hari soal siapa Khaos ini sebenarnya" komentar Naruto. Kemudian Minato menoleh pada Kuroka, tampak mata minato sedikit salah focus karena baju Kuroka yang agak terbuka. Kushina yang melihatnya langsung mencubit pinggang minato. "Minato-kun, kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya Kushina sambil tersenyum dengan ash yang telah terpasang ditangannya.

Minato yang merasa dirinya dalam bahaya langsung mengelak sebisanya. "T=tidak ada apa-apa kok! Kau jangan salah paham Kushina-chan" jawab Minato panik. Kushina kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kuroka.

"siapakah kamu?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"aku kuroka, nyan!" kata Kuroka dengan ceria dengan senyum kucingnya.

'K-kawaii!' batin Minato dan Naruto bersamaan

Naruto lalu mengambil alih pembicaraan. "sebenarnya, dia adalah reinkarnasi Emi" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Minato dan Kushina yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut. "N-nani?! Reinkarnasi emikah?" tanya mereka lagi.

Naaruto menjawab dengan anggukan mantap. Sementara Ophis bertanya-tanya siapa itu emi. Sena yang sedang memainkan game langsung menjatuhkan stiknya karena terkejut. 'sial! Pesaing terberat datang !' batin Sena

Ophis lalu menghampiri Naruto. "oi, baka. Siapa itu emi?" tanyanya dengan nada cemburu berat

"emi ya, dia itu calon istriku!" kata Naruto dengan semangat

"jeder!" Ophis bagaikan tersambar petir, dalam hatinya ia sangat terkejut dan kecewa. Ia lalu menatap Kuroka dan memberikan sinyal perang. Kuroka yang melihat tatapan pembunuh Ophis hanya bisa tersenyum kucing.

Naruto yang menangkap raut wajah sedih Ophis lalu menghampiri Ophis. "kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya

"Tidak ada apa-apa,baka!" teriak Ophis sambil berlari keluar dari rumah Naruto. Muka Ophis memerah karena merasa Naruto dengan tidak berperasaan mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya. Sementara itu Minato hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan naruto yang sangat tidak peka terhadap perkataan wanita.

"naruto, kejar dia!" perintah Kushina. Naruto merasa tambah bingung dengan perintah ibunya. "kenapa aku harus mengejarnya?" tanya Naruto

"dasar anak bodoh! Kejar saja dia!" kata Minato. Sementara itu Kuroka hanya terdiam saja dan tampaknya dia memberi anggukan setuju pada Minato

Naruto lalu mengejar Ophis dari belakang. Tampak Ophis mulai terbang menjauhi rumah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut terus mengejarnya sambil memanggil Ophis tapi tidak direspon oleh pemilik Nama tersebut.

Naruto menambah kecepatan terbangnya dan menangkap tangan Ophis diudara. "ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"lepaskan aku, baka!" ophis memberontak dari genggaman Naruto sambil memukul dan menendang badan Naruto

Naruto yang hanya dapat meringis kesakitan lalu berkata "tak akan kulepas sebelum kau menceritakan semuanya padaku!" kata Naruto dengan tegas.

Ophis lalu berhenti memukul Naruto lalu menunduk. "kenapa…" lirih Ophis.

"kenapa kau tidak menyadari perasaanku…..padamu" lirih Ophis. Naruto yang kebingunganpun bertambah bingung. "apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto

"AKU MENCINTAIMU BAKA!" bentak Ophis dengan mata berlinang dengan air mata. "KENAPA?! Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya?! Kenapa kau dengan gampangnya mengatakan hal seperti itu didepanku tadi!" Bentak Ophis sambil memukul dada Naruto.

Naruto tertegun dengan perkataan Ophis. Dia terdiam beberapa saat menikmati Pukulan Ophis.

"Ophis, maafkan aku yang tidak menyadari perasaanmu, tapi jujur. Jika aku disuruh memilih diantara kalian berdua. Aku akan memilih keduanya. Biarlah kau mengatai aku serakah atau egois. Kalian berdua bagaikan tangan kanan dan kiriku. Kau adalah sebelah kanan yang selalu menemaniku dan Emi adalah Kiri karena dia yang berada di titik kehidupanku." Kata Naruto sambil memeluk Ophis dengan pelan.

Ophis yang dibenamkan dada bidang Naruto hanya bisa melemah dan menikmati dada tersebut. "Baka…." Lirih Ophis. "kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pria serakah dan bodoh sepertimu?" kata Ophis sambil menikmati pelukkan Naruto

"entahlah…" jawab Naruto. Mereka berdua berpelukan dilangit dengan latar bulan purnama yang sedang menyinari malam

Ophis lalu melepas pelukkan Naruto. "A-ano, apa yang kau katakan tadi betulkan?" kata Ophis dengan wajah memerah.

"tentu" kata naruto dengan tersenyum. "kalian berdua adalah orang yang kusayangi" kata Naruto.

"Baka, aku maunya dicintai!" Ophis merajuk.

"baiklah, kalian berdua adalah orang yang kucintai!" kata Naruto dengan nada ceria. "walaupun mungkin suatu saat aku bisa saja bertindak tidak seimbang pada kalian berdua" kata Naruto

"Kalau begitu, aku akan jadi yang nomor satu!" kata Ophis sambil tersenyum menatap naruto

"Baiklah" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum sambil menatap mata kelam Ophis. Tanpa ophis sadari Naruto mengecup kening Ophis. Ophis yang kemudian sadar hanya dapat memerah menahan malu.

"kau jangan merajuk lagi ya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"ha'I" kata Ophis sambil tersenyum

Merekapun kembali kerumah Naruto. Tampak Kushina dan Minato tersenyum senang melihat Naruto dan Ophis kembali Akur. Sementara Kuroka dan Sena hanya bisa bengong. Tampak Sena sedikit murung sedang Kuroka terdiam sesaat kemudian tersenyum. 'dasar' batinnya

Merekapun berkumpul dan tampaknya membahas sesuatu. "tampaknya 3 hari lagi semua fraksi akan berkumpul, sebaiknya kau ikut denganku. Ophis" kata Naruto

"kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanya Ophis.

"jujur, aku tahu Khaos Brigade hanya berisi pengkhianat. Maka dari itu aku meminta Vali mengawasimu. Dan sekarang semuanya sudah terbukti, meskipun mereka Cuma dihipnotis. Aku merasakan bahwa orang dengan pakaian China itu memiliki ambisi tersembunyi dalam dirinya" kata Naruto

"cao cao?" tanya Ophis

"ya, dia. Mungkin dia dan nenek moyangnya tak jauh berbeda tabiatnya." Kata naruto. "ambisius" lanjut Naruto. "mungkin sekarang dia telah menghasut seluruh anak buahmu untuk berkhianat" Naruto mencoba berspekulasi.

Ophis yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa tertegun. Dia tak menyangka ada bibit pengkhianatn di timnya.

Kuroka yang melihat ekspresi Ophis kemudian menghampirinya. "tenang,nyan! Aku masih setia kok!" kata Kuroka. Ophis yang mendengar hanya dapat tersenyum tipis. "terima kasih, Rival" kata ophis.

"sama-sama, Rival" balas Kuroka sambil tersenyum. Sementara Sena hanya menatap bengong keduanya.

3 hari kemudian

Tampak di SMA Kuoh telah Terpasang kekkai dan tampak disebuah ruangan 4 petinggi besar Fraksi yaitu serafall, Michael, Sirzechs,dan azazel berkumpul dan saling berbicara serius. Tampak pula Rias dkk serta Sona dkk menjaga ruang pertemuan bersama dengan vali, irina, dan Xenovia serta Grayfia. Tampak Vali hanya membuang muka mendengar komentar Rias yang merasa pernah melihat vali di suatu tempat

"azazel, kau tahu kan apa yang anak buahmu lakukan pada adikku?" tanya Sirzechs dengan mata tajam.

"maafkan tingkah laku anak buahku. Kau tahukan, susahnya mengatur para malaikat liar itu?" Komentar azazel tanpa dosa

Michael yang bertindak sebagai penenang kemudian membuka suaranya. "sudahlah, sekarang kita diskusikan saja Masalah kita" kata Michael

"iya! Cepat selesaikan dan biarkan aku bermain dengan Sona-chan" balas Serafall dengan nada ceria

"hmm, baiklah. Sebelum itu. OI! Naruto! Jelaskan padaku semuanya sedetil mungkin!" kata azazel pada Naruto yang baru masuk ke tempat pertemuan

Naruto kemudian masuk kedalam Ruang pertemuan dan masuk bersama seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan sedikit cebol. Rias dkk terkejut melihat Orang yang mereka kenal tersebut. "nana-chan?" Issei menyeletuk

"siapa dia?" tanya Sirzechs

"dia?" tunujk Naruto pada Ophis. "namanya Ophis" jawab naruto.

"Jeder!" semua yang diruangan rapat langsung terkejut dan siaga. Tampak Rias dkk yang paling terkejut sedangkan vali hanya terdiam dengan keringat dingin. "O-oroboros dragon?!" Sirzechs terbata-bata

"A-apa maksudmu membawanya kemari N-naruto?!" azazel terkejut dengan pendengarannya.

"baiklah, akan kujelaskan" kata Naruto. Naruto lalu menjelaskann tentang hubungan sebenarnya dia dengan Ophis serta Khaos Brigade yang mengkhianati Ophis dan Khaos

"hmm, jadi begitu ya. Tak kusangka kau pandai menyimpan rahasia, Vali Lucifer" Kata Azazel pada Vali dengan tatapan tajam. Vali hanya dapat membuang mukanya

"sudahlah, lagipula ini salahku juga karena selama ini merahasiakannya dari kalian" kata Naruto. "aku sebenarnya berniat menceritakannya suatu hari nanti tapi bukan sekarang." Kata Naruto

Sirzechs yang melihat sahabatnya sedikit merasa bersalah kemudian buka suara. "sudahlah Naruto, Tapi kalau Khaos begitu kuat kita dapat dimusnahkannya. Bagaimana cara mengatasinya?" tanya Sirzechs

"nanti aku akan menanyakan Thanatos tentang info tentang dia" kata naruto dengan santai

Rias dkk kemudian menghampiri Ophis dengan tatapan penasaran. "tak kusangka rupanya Ophis adaalah nana-chan" kata Rias sambil menatap penasaran Ophis.

"apa?" tanya Ophis dengan tatapan tajam pada Rias dkk sambil merapat ke Naruto. Rias yang melihat itu merasa tak senang dan bertanya kepada naruto. "naruto-kun? apa hubunganmu dengan dia?" tanya Rias.

"Dia adalah kekasihku!" kata Ophis dengan nada tegas sambil memeluk Naruto. Sementara akeno dan Rias hanya dapat menatap tajam Ophis. "apa itu benar?" tanya Akeno dengan nada kecewa.

"ano, mungkin kira- kira begitu" jawab Naruto polos. Sementara Ophis menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Akeno dan Rias. Rias dan Akeno terhenyak sesaat mendengarnya. Akan tetapi, tak lama kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum penuh arti. "nee, Ophis-chan. Kau kan masih kekasih. Jadi bersiaplah menerima serangan koalisi" kata Rias dengan nada mengancam. Sementara Naruto hanya kebingungan

Sirzechs yang melihat hal tersebut hanya terdiam dengan keringat dingin. Sedangkan Vali dan Issei saling bertatapan tajam menatap satu sama lain.

"Rupanya kau rivalku ya?" kata Vali dengan nada menghina

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Issei dengan tatapan tajam

"suatu hari nanti kita akan bertempur" kata Vali

"kutunggu itu" balas Issei sambil tersenyum tipis begitupun dengan Vali.

"omoshiroi" batin Vali

Naruto yang menyaksikan mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam. 'semoga mereka berdua bisa akur' batinnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Naruto menghampiri Asia dan Kiba. Naruto kemudian memberikan Kiba sebuah pedang berwarna biru dengan bentuk seperti katana dan bergagang hitam dengan ukiran aksara kuno. "apa ini?" tanya Kiba.

"ini adalah pedang penyegelan" jawab naruto. "kau bisa menghisap kekuatan musuh dan menggunakannya untukmu" jawab Naruto. "tapi dengan takaran tertentu" Tambah Naruto. Kiba membungkuk tanda terima kasih Pada Naruto Naruto lalu menghampiri Asia dan menyerahkan sebuah Kalung berliontinkan sebuah cincin hitam. "N-naruto-san, apa ini?" tanya Asia. "kau akan tahu nanti" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

DEGGG!

Tak lama kemudian sebuah sebuah sensasi waktu yang berhenti terjadi di SMA Kuoh. Asia dan Kiba tiba-tiba diam tak bergerak, begitu pula dengan Xenovia dan Irina serta Akeno dan bida-bidak Sona.

"hmm, sepertinya kita sedang diserang" kata Azazel dengan santainya

"Forbidden Balor View" komentar Sirzechs

Naruto yang mengetahui jurus ini segera menghampiri Rias dan Sona. "apa ada diantara kalian yang punya bidak lain selain mereka yang bisa mengontrol waktu?" tanya Naruto.

Rias yang mendengar hal tersebut tiba-tiba tersadar sesuatu. "gasper! Dia dalam bahaya !" Kata Rias menyebut sebuah nama. "Koneko juga dalam bahaya!" lanjut Rias. Naruto yang mendengar langsung menanyakan dimana keberadaan mereka. "dimana mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"mereka di klub" Rias menjawab sambil buru-buru pergi dan dicegat oleh Sirzechs. "terlalu berbahaya" Kata Sirzechs dengan tatapan tegas. Rias yang merasa diremehkanpun protes, akan tetapi tiba-tiba Naruto menghampiri Sirzechs dan berkata padanya "serahkan saja padaku".

Naruto kemudian menghampiri Akeno dkk yang membeku karena terkena jurus tersebut. "VOID" seru Naruto. Seketika Tubuh Akeno dkk kembali Normal. "bagaimana kau melakukannya Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias. "aku hanya berteori aliran waktuku dengan waktunya berbeda lalu aku mencoba menabrakkan voidku padanya" jelas Naruto.

"baiklah, yang inginkeluar ikut bersamaku!" seru Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya. "baiklah, Issei kau ke tempat Gasper bersama dengan Kiba dan Asia! Aku dan Vali akan melawan Musuh. Sona dkk lindungi Serafall dan Michael! Sirzechs dan azazel dan sisanya ikut aku keluar!" kata Naruto

"kenapa aku harus berlindung?" protes Michael.

"kau itu substitusi Tuhan tahu" kata naruto. Michael hanya bisa terdiam menanggapi omongan Naruto. "hey! Kenapa aku juga?!" protes Serafall.

"aku takut lawan kali ini mengincar nyawamu" prediksi Naruto. Serafall hanya bisa terdiam dengan sedikit perasaan senang karena Dikhawatirkan

Mereka lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menuju tempat yang telah diinstruksikan oleh Naruto. Tampak Telah berkumpul ratusan penyihir yang mendesak ketiga pasukan fraksi. Sementara itu muncullah pimpinan mereka seorang wanita berkacamata dengan tatapan sinis menatap mereka semua.

"hmmp, inikah kekuatan Ophis?" katanya dengan nada menghina , sedangkan Ophis hanya menatap bosan pada wanita tersebut.

"siapa dia?" tanya Naruto

"Katerea leviathan, salah satu keturunan maou asli" Jawab azazel yang kemudian terbang menemuinya.

"lama tak jumpa Katerea" kata Azazel

"Sama" jawab Katerea sambil tersenyum tipis. "kau akan kubunuh dengan kekuatan baruku" kata Katereea sambil mengambil sebuah batu berwarna hitam dan menelannya. Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya berubah memutih dengan mata berwarna hitam total serta sayapnya berwarna hitam jadi berubah kemerahan dan tenaganya meningkat pesat. Azazel yang melihat hal tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan semacam belati yang merupakan Sacred gearnya. "down fall Dragon another armor" serunya yang kemudian muncul semacam armor emas melapisi tubuh azazel.

"Jadi itu sacred gear si mesum" komentar Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto mundur kebelakang melihat ada pemuda berbuku yang menyerangnya. "kau lagi" kata Naruto

"mari bertarung" kata pemuda tersebut. Naruto menerima tantangan tersebut kemudian berubah kemode balance breakernya dan menghampiri Ophis. "Mari kita bertempur bersama" kata Naruto sambil dibalas anggukan oleh Ophis.

Sirzechs dan Rias yang melihat hal tersebut merasa penasaran dengan serangan kombinasi Naruto. Naruto kemudian membaca mantra kuno "jadilah, jadilah tangan kanan yang menjaga diriku". . Dan seketika Ophis menghilang dan menjadi sebuah pedang yang berukurang seperti katana dengan warna putih pada mata pedangnya dan gagangnya yang berwarna hitam disertai dengan sebuah tali berwarna merah darah diujung gagangnya. Tangan Naruto yang sebelah kanan menjadi berwarna hitam dan dihiasi dengan tato mantra serta sebuah sarung tangan yang mirip seperti punya Issei tetapi dengan warna Kristal bening.'**Pareja**' batin Naruto dan ophis yang sudah menyatu pikirannya. Semua yang menyaksikan hanya dapat terhenyak melihatnya. "S-sugoi!" komentar Rias melihat perubahan tersebut. sementara Naruto menatap Pria berbuku tersebut dengan tatapan tajam. "siapa kau?" tanya Naruto

Pemuda tersebut menutup bukunya dan menampakkan dirinya yang berlapis armor putih dan rambut coklatnya (mirip kayak light yagami) dengan matanya yang berwarna merah pada irisnya dan menatap tajam Naruto. "baiklah, namaku adalah Chernobog" katanya dengan 12 pedang melayang dipunggungnya membentuk formasi sayap. Kemudian dia mengarahkan pedangnya dengan satu sapuan ringan kearah Naruto.

"TANG!" "TANG!" "TANG!" bunyi Naruto menangkis pedang Chernobog dengan pedangnya. Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pistol kuno dan menembakkan sinar laser berkekuatan penghancur. " lluvia" seru Naruto sambil menembakkan puluhan sinar laser besar menuju Chernobog. Chernobog kemudian menggunakan 3 pedangnya untuk menangkis semua serangan dengan membentuk perisai energi dengan ketiga pedang tersebut sebagai ujungnya. "shchit" kata Chernobog lemah sambil menatap datar kearah naruto. Tiba-tiba naruto telah berada disebelahnya dan siap menebaska katananya dengan energi abu-abu mengalir dari pedangnya. "orgullo" Naruto menebas dengan tenaga penuh. Chernobog yang terlambat menyadari terpaksa menerima serangan naruto dan membuat armornya retak disebelah kiri perutnya.

"menarik" kata Chernoborg sambil menatap serius Naruto. "baiklah, kali inin aku akan serius" Kata Chernoborgc. "ot" seru Chernoborg yang kemudian tubuhnya berubah menjadi seekor naga hitam besar dengan sayap besi dan 12 pedang raksasa melayang mengelilinginya.

"AYO BERMAIN NARUTO~" desisnya dengan mata merah menyala.

TBC

Sekian chapter 20 kali ini, setelah ini author baru update seminggu lagi karena ada UKK. Doakan author supaya sukses UKKnya. Nanti akan author buat sebuah Chapter bonus Romance dan Lemon. Author akan meminta Reader saja untuk menentukan siapa pairnya. Voting terbanyak nanti akan menjadi pairnya 1 aja hehehe. Terima kasih buat yang udah Review, Fav, ataupun Follow fic ini. Review kalian sangat berarti buat Author dalam mengembangkan cerita. Terima kasih ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: NarutoxkurokaxOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. Strong!Naru but not God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc.

Chapter 21: Ryuusei

"AYO BERMAIN NARUTO~" desisnya dengan mata merah menyala.

Chernobog kemudian membuka mulutnya dan menembakkan bola api berwarna hitam kearah naruto.

"Bwusshhh!" dengan sigap Naruto menghindar kekiri untuk menghindari serangan tersebut. tetapi alangkah terkejutnya Naruto begitu melihat ada 4 pedang yang telah melesat untuk menusuknya dari samping. Naruto dengan sigap mengumpulkan energi ke pedangnya dan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah 4 pedang terbang tersebut." niebla!" seru Naruto dan diikuti dengan ayunan pedang Naruto yang memmbuat sebuah sinar horizontal yang membuat pedang-pedang tersebut terpenntal kearah pemiliknya. Chernobog dengan santai mengatur kembali formasi senjatanya..

Sementara itu di tempat Koneko dan Gasper

Tampak Koneko mulai kewalahan menahan serangan para penyihir anak buah Katerea, sementara itu orang dengan seragam Wanita Sma Kuoh hanya bisa ketakutan sambil memegangi kepalanya. 'sial!' rutuk Koneko yang telah terkepung sekarang. Senjutsunya belum cukup tinggi untuk menahan serangan musuh. Tiba-tiba seorang penyihir menembakkan sihirnya kearah Koneko yang sedang lengah. Koneko yang terlambat sadar hanya bisa mmemejamkan mata menunggu kematiannya.

"Trang!" sebuah tangan transparan menahan serangan tersebut. Koneko perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat seorang gadis dengan telinga kucing dan rambut hitam berdiri didepannya. "ohayou, Koneko-chan!" seru sosok tersebut yang ternyata Kuroka. "Nee-san" kata Koneko dengan mata melebar karena terkejut.

"Bicara nanti saja." Kata Kuroka yang dibalas anggukan Koneko. "lebih baik bereskan mereka dulu" kata Kuroka sambil menatap para penyihir dihadapannya. Sementara itu, Issei, Kiba, dan Asia telah sampai ke tempat Koneko. Mereka melihat Koneko sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis sambil membunuh para penyihir. Merekapun ikut membantu mereka

Sementara itu Azazel dan Katerea sedang melakukan pertarungan diudara. Nampaknya Azazel masih jauh lebih unggul dari katerea yang biarpun sudah berubah wujud tapi tak mampu mengontrol kekuatannya. "Kenapa katerea? Merasa tak sangggup lagi?" ejek Azazel pada Katerea yang sudah ngos-ngosan mengimbangi tenaga tempur azazel.

"ini belum selesai!" kata Katerea sambil mengumpulkan energi dan membentuk sebuah bola energi hitam berukuran raksasa. "HEYYYA!" teriak Katerea sambil melempar bola tersebut. Azazel hanya memandang bosan sambil membentuk sebuah tombak cahaya bermata 2 dan membelah bola energi tersebut.

"AP-UARGHHHH!" katerea tiba-tiba sudah tertusuk oleh tombak Azazel yang memanjang kearahnya. "Kau tahu kan sekarang kenapa kau menjadi Gubernur Malaikat jatuh" kata Azazel pada Katerea.

"K-kurang ajar! Akan kubunuh kau bersama denganku" katanya sambil mengaktifkan Sihir bunuh diri dan menerjang kearah Azazel dengan perut tetap tertembus tombak. Azazel hanya memandang bosan pda Katerea. "Jleb!" tiba-tiba sebuah pedang menusuk Kepala katerea dan membuatnya sirna dari hyadapan azazel.

"A-apa itu" Azazel terkejut melihat pedang tadi. "WUSSHHH!" tiba-tiba pedang tersebut melayang kearah Azazel. "JRASSH!" Untung dia dapat menghindarinya meskipun tangan kirinya terpotong. "apa itu tadi?!" pikir azazel.

Tiba-ttiba muncul seorang pria berambut putih dengan mata hijaunya memegang sebuah tombak dan memakai sebuah pakaian perang menghampiri Azazel. "jadi inikah gubernur malaikat jatuh?" katanya dengan nada dingin. "hmm, mengecewakan" lanjutnya sambil mencoba menusuk azazel dengan tombaknya. Azazel dengan sigap menghindar. Akan tetapi tombak tersebut memanjang dan mengejar azazel. "sial!" Rutuknya. "BRUAKH!" Sirzechs dan Vali muncul dihadapan azazel dan Sirzechs memukul jatuh tombak itu dengan Power of destructionnya. "kelihatannya kau butuh bantuan Azazel" kata Sirzechs sambil tersenyum.

"sepertinya begitu" kata Azazel. Mereka bertiga kemudian menatap kearah musuh mereka yang berdiri tegak sambil menatap bosan mereka berdua. "Siapa kau?!" tanya Azazel

"namaku adalah Ur. Aku adalah pengawal Khaos" katanya singkat sambil menghantamkan tombaknya ketanah dan membuat SMA Kuoh rata dengan tanah. Untung Kekkai masih dapat bertahan dan melindungi area diluar sekolah. "k-kekuatan macam apa ini!" kata Sirzechs yang terkejut. Sementara Itu naruto terkejut melihat sekolahnya hancur lebur karena satu hentakkan dari Ur. "A-apa apaan dia?!" kata Naruto.

"Naruto, musuhmu disini!" kata chernobog sambil menerjang kearah Naruto mencoba untuk menelannya. Dengan sigap naruto menghindar. Namun saying, kedua belas pedang Chernobog telah melayang dan mencoba untuk menusuk Naruto dari berbagai arah. "sial!" kata Naruto. "Trangg!" tampak 3 sosok mengelilingi Naruto dan menangkis semua serangan pedang tersebut menangkis serangan pedang tersebut. "untung belum telat!" kata sosok yang ternyata adalah Minato.

"sudah telat tahu" kata naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya. Sementara itu Chernobog tampak senang karena lawannya bertambah. "menarik!" waktunya aku sangat serius!" katanya sambil berubah bentuk lagi. Semua pedangnya menyatu dan menjadi sepasang pedang dan wujudnya berubah menjadi kembali seperti semula tapi dengan sayap hitam dipunggungnya

"Heahhh!" teriak Chernobog sambil melesat kearah Naruto. "TRANG!" tiba-tiba sebuah sabit dan sepasang pedang kembar menahan pedang kembar Chernobog

"Jangan lupakan kami, Heyahhhh!" teriak Kushina dan Sena sambil mencoba menahan serangan Chernobog. Naruto dan minato tidak membuang kesempatan dan segera memanfaatkan celah yang ada untuk menusuk Chernobog

"Jlebbb!" pedang Naruto dan minato berhasil menusuk kepala Chernobog dan membuat kepalanya terbelah dua. Tetapi, tiba-tiba tubuh Chernobog berubah menjadi mayat kering.

'Sial, trik yang sama!' batin Naruto yang secara Refleks melihat kebelakang dan melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir besar dengan cahaya biru yang siap menembak mereka berempat. Dengan sigap naruto menendang Minato, Kushina, dan Sena agar menjauh dari lingkaran tersebut. "Naruto!" teriak mereka. Sementara itu tiba-tiba kuroka telah berada disamping Naruto. "jangan nekat, nyan!" katanya sambil memeluk tangan kiri Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra kuno. Dengan ajaib, tubuh kuroka menjadi sebuah pistol. Naruto lalu mengarahkannya kearah lingkaran sihir tersebut

"Cero: metralleta" kata naruto sambil menembakkan pistolnya dan muncul laser biru dengan jumlah sangat banyak yang membuat lingkaran sihir yang ditembakinya meledak.

"Duarrrr!" Rias dan yang lain yang sempat melihatnya hanya bisa ternganga dengan efek serangan tersebut.

Sementara itu ditubuh Naruto tepatnya di alam bawah sadar Naruto terjadi perdebatan antarab 2 jiwa. "hey, kapan-kapan kau bisa bergabung dengannya!" protes Ophis yang dalam kondisi bugil. "sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, nyan!" kata Kuroka. "berkat Void Naruto, aku bisa bersatu denganya, nyan/\\." Katanya sambil dalam posisi bugil juga.

Sementara itu Naruto dialam nyata hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ocehan mereka. "Yare-yare" katanya. Sementara itu dari bekas ledakkan muncul Khaos yang menatap dengan bosan kearah Naruto. Sedangkan Chernobog telah berada dibawah kaki Khaos dengan luka amat parah karena tembakkan tadi. "istirahatlah, aku akan akhiri sekarang dengan cepat" kata Khaos.

Naruto dan Keluarganya bersiaga dan Khaos hanya melihat bosan kearah mereka. "apa tujuanmu?" tanya Naruto.

Khaos yang mendengar kemudian tersenyum dan membuka suaranya. "tujuanku? Tentu saja kehancuran seluruh alam semesta ini! Kami memerintahkanku sebagai eksekutor penghancuran dan menurutku sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat!" kata Khaos dengan tertawa

"kenapa sekarang kau bilang tepat?!" tanya Naruto

"lihatlah! Lihatlah semua ciptaan Kami yang sudah gagal ini! Manusia yang gila perdamaian tapi cinta perang, para malaikat yang melanggar tugasnya, setan-setan yang antar saudara masih berperang, dan yang paling parah yaitu…." Khaos menahan suaranya.

"apa?" tanya Naruto

"Kalian semuanya! Kalian semuanya adalah kesalahan dimataku!" teriak Khaos sambil menunjuk kearah semua orang disana. Ur yang melihat Cuma terdiam sambil tersenyum

"apa maksudmu?" tanya naruto

"Lihat! Dengan kekuatan yang tidak sempurna begini saja kalian sudah berani berperang, bagaimana bila kekuatan kalian menyentuh level Kami. ciptaan sepeerti kalian tak pantas hidup! Kalian semua mesti dimusnahkan! Tak peduli manusia, malaikat, malaikat jatuh, ataupun iblis. Semua mesti dimusnakan. Kalian adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dibuat!" kata Khaos dengan nada marah

"kau gila!" Kata Naruto.

"Khaos yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Naruto, kau tahu! Kalian semua adalah makhluk yang tidak tahu diri, dalam great war terdahulu sudah membuktikan bahwa ciptaan seperti kalian punya bibit pengkhianat karena tega membunuh Tuhan. Akan kumusnahkann kalian semua!" kata Khaos sambil tersenyum sinis.. kemudian Khaos menunjuk jarinya kelangit dan tiba-tiba datanglah sebuah cahaya putih menuju kebumi.

Semua orang disana membulatkan matanya dan terkejut karena Khaos memanggil sebuah Komet untuk menghantam SMA Kuoh! Kekkai sekolah mulai terkikis. Tampak terjadi kepanikkan diseluruh dunia. Para tentara jepang yang menyadari hal tersebut mencoba menembakkan Rudal kearah komet tersebut tapi tidak berhasil. Sementara itu diseluruh dunia para orang-orang beriman berdoa sambil menagis mengira kiamat telah tiba

Rias dkk hanya bisa tertunduk lesu menatap Komet yang makin mendekat kebumi dengan ukuran sebesar Tokyo. "inikah akhir dari kami?" pikir mereka.

Sementara itu Khaos hanya tersenyum senang melihat komet yang semakin mendekat. "lihatlah Naruto. Aku akan menutup sejarah kesalahan ini dengan tanganku sendiri!" Teriaknya pada Naruto dan kemudian

Dia menghilang beserta para pengawalnyaSementara itu Naruto dengan segera memberikan perintah. "Minna! Tembakan seluruh kekuatan kalian dengan tenaga penuh dan dorong Komet itu menjauhi bumi!" naruto dengan tenaga penuh menembakkan pistolnya. Sirzechs dan para petinggi fraksi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka sekuat tenaga menembaki komet yang masih dekat tersebut.

Naruto kemudian terbang denga kecepatan tinggi keangkasa. "Apa yang kan kau lakukan baka!" teriak Ophis pada naruto yang masih memegang pistolnya dan pedangnya. "tentu saja mendorong komet itu kembali kejalurnya!" kata naruto dengan nada protes.

"jangan bodoh! Akupun tidak sanggup menahan serangan Komet" protes Ophis.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut tersenyum tipis. "bukan kita, tapi aku yang akan menahannya" kata Naruto. Ophis dan kuroka langsung protes. "jangan bodoh Naruto! Kau bisa mati tahu!" Kata mereka.

"Gomen" kata naruto sambil melepas segel mereka berdua secara paksa dan melempar Pedang dan pistolnya ketanah. "Aku harus menghentikan ini bagaimanapun caranya!" kata Naruto.

"Naruto!" teriak mereka berdua dari bawah. Naruto hanya melihat mereka sesaat dan terbang menuju ke komet tadi. "baiklah! Void!" teriak Naruto sambil menyentuh Komet tersebut.

"Sing!" tiba-tiba komet tersebut dan Naruto lenyap dari orbit bumi. Kini Naruto berada Jutaan tahun cahaya dri bumi. "Aku harus cepat! Khaos sial! Dia menteleportasikan benda jauh kebumi tadi! Pantas Voidku tidak merespon tadi. Kemampuan Khaos menghalangi aktivasi Voidku" pikir Naruto

Naruto lalu mengumpulkan energi penuh ditangannya dan meninju Komet tersebut. "JUSTICIA!" teriak Naruto sambil diikuti dengan ledakn superdahsyat di tempat tersebut. Naruto terpental dan kemudian menghilang

Sementara itu

Kuroka dan Ophis telah kembali berubah wujudnya dan mendarat di SMA Kuoh. Rias dkk kemudian menghampiri mereka. "dimana Naruto? Apa yang dia perbuat?" tanya Issei pada Ophis

Ophis hanya terdiam sambil tertunduk begitupun dengan Kuroka. "D-dia…." Lirih Kuroka dengan air mata menjatuhi pipinya. Ophis juga terdiam. Rias dan Akeno yang paham maksud mereka langsung berteriak "Kau pasti bohong! Tidak mungkin naruto-kun mati!" teriak Akeno

Issei dkk terkejut mendengarnya. Menurut mereka, Naruto merupakan orang yang paling tidak mungkin mati. "SIALLLL!" teriak Issei sambil memukul tanah dan menangis. Kushina yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menangis dipelukkan minato. Sena juga tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Sirzechs,Vali, azazel, dan Michael Cuma bisa mengutuk Khaos akibat perbuatannya. Sona hanya bisa terpekur dan menangis. Serafall hanya dapat terdiam. Koneko tampaknya terdiam dengan sangat sambil menenangka Asia. Kiba hanya bisa menggennggam erat pedangnya. "naruto…." Pikir mereka.

Sementara itu

Naruto kembali berada ditempat Kami yang pernah ia temui. "disini lagikah?" pikir Naruto

Tiba-tiba mucul sesosok cahaya terang menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto, sekarang kau sudah mengertikan kenapa aku menuyuruhmu melawan Khaos?" tanya Kami

"iya, aku akan menyadarkannya. Dia tetap dibutuhkan sebagai pelaksana akhir nanti. Tapi bagaimana dengan tubuhku? Tubuhku sudah hancur" kata Naruto pada Kami

"tenang saja, tubuhmu akan kembali Normal, sekarang kau bisa pergi menemui temanmu. Satu lagi, voidmu sudah bermutasi sehingga kau dapat mengendalikan ruang dan ingatan. Tapi ingat, resiko tetap ada!" Kata Kami memperingatkan Naruto.

Naruto mengganguk dan kemudian Tubuhnya menghilang dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

Sementara itu.

Semua di SMA Kuoh masih termenung dengan hal tadi. Mereka masih terdiam tanpa bicara. Tiba-tiba datanglah cahaya putih terang menyinari sekolah yang telah hancur itu. Mereka semua tampak siaga. Namun seiring dengan berpendarnya cahaya itu, mereka langsung terkejut karena yang berada disana adalah Naruto. "ohayou" sapanya dengan nada polos

Tiba-tiba Kuroka,Ophis, Rias, AKeno, dan Sena berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk. Naruto merasakan firasat tidak baik. "A-ano…." Kata Naruto

"Bruakhhh!" kelima gadis tadi memukul perut, menangkap, dan menampar Naruto.

"Baka! Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku!" teriak Ophis

"Naruto no baka! Melemparku dari ketinggian dan meninggalkanku sendiri" teriak Kuroka

"Baka! Kau seenaknya mati! Kata Rias ambil memukul Naruto

"kenapa kau begitu nekat!" teriak Akeno

"Naruto baka! Teriak Sena sambil meninju perut Naruto

"g-gomen, aku pikir aku akan mati tadi" katanya. "tapi aku harus hidup agar kalian semua tidak sedih!" katanya dengan serius. Kushina yang melihat anaknya selamat lalu memeluknya dengan erat begitupun Minato. "kalau mau mati ajak-ajak dong!" kata Kushina walaupun ia sudah mati

"mati kena serangan Khaos itu beda lo dengan mati diserang yang lain" kata Naruto. Para pemimpin berkumpul menghampiri Naruto.

"aku tahu kau tidak mungkin mati segampang itu!" kata Azazel. "tapi bagaimana kau bisa selamat?" tanya Sirzechs. Naruto lalu menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Kami.

Michael yang mendengar hal tersebut sangat senang karena Kami masih hidup, begitupun Asia, Xenovia, dan Irina.

"lalu kenapa Kami-sama tidak kembali ke sini?" tanya Michael

"Dia memberikanku tugas penting. Menyadarkan Khaos!" kata Naruto dengan nada penuh semangat.

"menyadarkan?" pikir mereka?

TBC

Sekian Chapter 21 dari fic ini. Terima kasih buat yang udah review, Review kalian sangat berarti untuk Author Chapter bonus aka nada di chapter 22. Author juga rencananya akan buat fic Black bullet x Naruto. Mungkin malam ini publish. Jadi, kalau ada waktu sempatkan untuk melihat-lihat ^_^


	22. Chapter 23

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: NarutoxkurokaxOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc.

A/N: Author mungkin bakal meminjam penampilan beberapa Karakte Anime lain

Chapter 23: Prepare for war my friends!

Naruto kini sedang duduk santai dibawah pohon dekat sekolahnya. Sudah seminggu sejak serangan Khaos terjadi. Terima kasih pada para Maou sehingga seluruh wilayah yang terkena kerusakkan dapat teratasi dan juga terima kasih pada kemampuan baru Naruto, dengan muda ia menghapus ingatan seluruh umat manusia tentang komet itu, meskipun dibayar dengan 1 tahun umurnya akibat jumlah orang yang ia hapus ingatannya lebih dari 7 milyar.

"hmm, nikmatnya angin ini" katanya sambil memejamkan mata mengingat perkataannya minggu lalu.

[Flashback]

"Menyadarkan?" tanya para kawan Naruto yang kebingungan dengan maksud Naruto untuk menyadarkan Khaos

"iya, nanti kalian juga akan tahu" katanya sambil tersenyum. Sementara yang lain hanya dapat memasang ekspresi bingung

[End Flashback]

Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang mengingat perkataannya. "aku berkata namun tidak tahu cara melakukannya, sungguh cari penyakit" batin Naruto dengan berat hati

Karena terlalu pusing memikirkan hal tersebut, Naruto membatalkan niatnya untuk bersantai dan lebih memilih untuk bolos dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Di suatu daerah pegunungan di daerah eropa

Naruto muncul dari lingkaran sihir dan menatap bosan deretan pegunungan yang terselimuti salju abadi yang terus menerus menghujani pegunungan tersebut. Naruto hanya menatap bosan melihat tempat tersebut lalu berjalan menyusuri suatu jalan setapak dan tiba di sebuah gubuk kecil.

"Kriet….." tampak pintu tua gubuk tersebut dengan perlahan terbuka. Naruto lalu masuk kedalamnya, Tampak ia mencari sesuatu didalam gubuk tersebut. setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kunci berwarna hitam. Dengan kunci tersebut, Naruto berjalan perlahan ke sebuah pintu kecil yang terletak di belakang gubuk tersebut.

Dengan menggunakan kunci hitam tersebut, Naruto berhasil membuka pintu tersebut. dan tampaklah sebuah ruangan dengan beragam senjata yang dipakai naruto mulai dari pistol sampai katana yang sering dia pakai berjejer disana dengan rapi dan apik. Naruto lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kesebuah gulungan dengan banyak segel didalamnya. Dengan santai Naruto mengambil gulungan tersebut dan meneteskan darahnya ke gulungan tersebut

"ZRAT!" gulungan tersebut terbakar, dan tubuh naruto diselubungi cahaya hitam yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit menghitam. "Urgh!" rintih Naruto sambil menahan sakit karena tubuhnya menerima kekuatan baru yang membuat keanehan terjadi pada tubuh Naruto

Akhirnya cahaya tersebut memudar dan membuat tubuh Naruto berubah bentuk, bentuknya berupa . tubuh Naruto dengan pakaian berwarna Hitam dan sepasang sayap dengan warna hitam dan putih.

Naruto terdiam sesaat melihat penampilannya yang terpantul dari besi pedang raksasanya. "tak kusangka aku akan menggunakan astral cloth sebagai senjata terakhirku" kata Naruto dengan nada sedih dan sedikit gugup

"baiklah, dengan menggunakan ini, akan kuakhiri semuanya" kata Naruto dengan tatapan serius. Perlahan Naruto berjalan keluar dari gubuk tersebut dan mengembalikan modenya ke bentuk manusia biasa.

Tak beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah seorang pria dengan tatapan tajam yang Naruto kenal. "Khaos, ada apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Naruto

Khaos hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati dunia yang masih ada ini" katanya sambil menghampiri Naruto

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Kau memang begitu, kau tidak tahu bahwa ,Kometmu dapat membawa masalah besar bagiku dan umat manusia" Kata Naruto dengan tatapan tajam

"asal kau tahu. Aku tidak segan menghancurkan semuanya. Bahkan sekarangpun aku dapat menghancurkannya bila aku mau, Kosmos" katanya dengan nada sinis

"hmm, sepertinya kau sudah tahu aku ini titisan apa" Kata Naruto dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya

Khaos hanya tertawa kecil saja mendengar perkataan Naruto. "tentu saja aku tahu, dialam semesta ini, Cuma aku. Khaos yang dapat menghancurkan dunia ini, dan tentunya Kosmos akan berusaha untuk menjaga dunia ini. Kita sudah jauh diciptakan sejak alam semesta terbentuk. Aku tetap tertidur di ujung alam semesta sementara ka uterus berinkarnasi sepanjang jaman untuk memastikan semuanya aman" kata Khaos panjang lebar

"ya,kau benar. Terima kasih atas serangan kometmu, sepertinya aku dapat mengingat kembali semuanya dengan jelas." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Khaos dengan tatapan tajam

"tentu saja melindungi mereka semua" kata Naruto.

"baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu" kata Khaos sambil menghelakan nafasnya. "aku akan memberitahukanmu, aku telah mengaktifkan 666 dan sedang memanggilnya kesini" kata Khaos dengan tatapan tajam. "aku mengharapkan kehancuran dunia ini secepatnya" kata Khaos dengan senyum senang

Naruto hanya bisa memijat kepalanya mendengar perbuatan Khaos. "baiklah, kali ini aku terpaksa menggunakan great red untuk melawanmu" kata Naruto dengan tatapan tajam

Khaos hanya dapat tertawa mendengarnya. "ya,itu sungguh menarik. Kutunggu di medan perang. Bersama para Titanku" katanya sambil membuka sebuah celah dimensi yang berisi banyak Titan yang berupa pasukan berpakaian romawi kuno dengan sorot mata mayat hidup

Naruto sungguh menghela nafas dalam-dalam melihat kelakuan kontranya ini. "ka lihat saja, para makhluk dunia pasti menang" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan pancaran kekuatan transparan dengan baju naruto yang ikut berubah menjadi baju filsafat yunani berwarna putih, begitupun dengan Khaos yang memancarka kekuatan yang sama "dengan ini, aku akan mengakhiri semua kesalahan yang ada" kata Khaos dengan tatapan sinis

Naruto hanya dapat terdiam sambil menatap tajam Khaos. Baginya ini pertempuran terbodoh. "sekali lagi, dunia menjadi medan laga untuk suatu hal yang seharusnya dapat dicegah" kata Naruto. Semntara itu, Khaos hanya tertawa mendengarnya dan menghilang dari pandangan

Skip time

Naruto kini berada di ruangan pertemuan disuatu tempat dengan para petinggi fraksi berkumpul lengkap dan semuanya bertatapan dengan tajam satu sama lain

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pemuda pirang dengan wajah tampan serta iris biru langit masuk dengan wajah berwibawa dan duduk dikursi tengan yang menandakan bahwa dirinya adalah pemimpin rapat ini

"baiklah, sekarang akan kumulai pertemuan petinggi fraksi dengan agenda membahas peperangan dengan Khaos" kata sosok yang ternyata Naruto sambil menatap serius semuanya. Tampak dari golongan malaikat seperti Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, dan Raphael menatap serius Naruto sambil berkeringat dingin. Mereka tahu sepak terjang musuh yang mereka hadapi selama ini, musuh gila yang mampu menghancurkan seluruh dunia dengan jari telunjuknya saja

Naruto lalu membuka pertemuan dengan langsung menuju ke inti masalah. "seperti yang kita ketahui, Khaos merupakan lawan terberat bagi seluruh makhluk hidup, dia dapat menghancurkan segalanya dengan sekali tepuk. Tapi, kali ini aku berhasil menemukan cara untuk melawannya. Yakni dengan menyegel dia bersama diriku diujung alam semesta" kata Naruto yang membuat semuanya terkejut

"Kau jangan bodoh Naruto" teriak salah satu yondai maou yang bernama Sirzechs. "aku tak ingin melihat temanku berkorban diri seperti itu!" katanya sambil memukul meja

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis. "tenanglah, kau harus memikirkan segalanya dari berbagai sudut pandang, jangan hanya dari satu sisi saja. Lagipula aku telah memikirkannya masih dapat bertemu kok, ketika hari penghakiman tiba. Aku akan kembali melepas segel karena Khaos bertugas melakukan tugasnya" jelas Naruto

Biarpun Naruto memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal, tetap saja beberapa petinggi menolak usulan itu. Bagi mereka, lebih baik berjuang bersama ketimbang membiarkan Naruto berkorban diri. "aku lebih baik bertarung sampai musnah daripada memilih itu" kata Azazel dengan nada tegas yang dibalas anggukan Ajuka dan Falbium.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya dapat menghela nafas. "baiklah, kalau begitu aku memberika opsi terakhir, yaitu perang. Kali ini kita akan melawan Khaos dan para titannya yang merupakan prajuritnya" jelas naruto

Raphael lalu berdiri dan menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruto. "bagaimana kita melawan mereka?" tanyanya dengan nada serius

"Titan merupakan makhluk dengan tubuh manusia tapi tidak lagi berakal dan berhati, kalian cukup musnahkan mereka dengan membunuh mereka, tapi waspada pada Ur yang merupakan komandan mereka" jelas naruto. Naruto lalu menambahkan sesuatu yang membuat semua yang ada disana berkeringat dingin. "Khaos memangggil 666 dari ujung alam semesta menuju kesini sebagai senjata pamungkasnya

"JEDER!" semua petinggi fraksi langsung membulatkan mata mereka. "B-bagaimana mungkin kita melawan makhluk itu? Yang mungkin melawannya cuma great red!" kata Michael sambil berdiri karena angat terkejut ada yang memanggil makhluk mengerikan seperti itu untuk maju kemedan perang

"tenanglah, untuk hal itu aku sudah mengantisipasinya. Aku akan melawannya dengan great Red" kata Naruto yang membuat semuanya kembali terkejut

"N-naruto Lucifer, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Uriel

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut lalu mengeluarkan aura beningnya dan tampak penampilan asli Naruto dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata berwarna hijau dengan pakaian filsafatnya. "namaku adalah Kosmos, aku merupakan dewa penjaga alam semesta, dan setelah sekian kali bereinkaranasi akhirnya Khaos terbangun dan mencoba kembali berulah. Karena itu, kumohon bantuan kalian semua untuk melawanya. Jika kita menang kita selamat, jika kalah maka kita tamat." Kata Naruto dalam wujud dewanya tersebut.

Para pemimpin Fraksi kembali dibuat terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto tersebut. "J-jadi ada yang lebih dahulu diciptakan sebelum kami?" tanya Michael dengan tidak percaya

"ya, kau benar. Aku diciptakan bersama dengan Khaos jauh sebelum kalian tercipta. Kami telah menyaksikan banyak hal lebih dari kalian. Mulai dari sel terkecil awal kehidupan sampai manusia yang sekarang telah berevolusi selama ribuan tahun. Selama itu pula terjadi banyak hal yang membuatku melupakan semua ingatan terdahuluku, sekarang aku telah kembali mengingatnya. Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian semua, sesuai janjiku" kata Naruto dengan tangan kanannya memegang dada kanannya

Seluruh ketua Fraksi yang mendengarnya hanya dapat terkagum-kagum. "jadi, bagaimana rencanamu sekarang Naruto?" tanya Falbium dengan wajah serius.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya tersenyum sejenak, lalu Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kuno dan membukanya. Tiba-tiba gulungan tersebut menjadi semacam peta kuno. "ini adalah Celah ketiga dimensi, tempat yang telah diduduki Khaos sejak lama, kita akan berperang disini. Kalian tunjukklah Semua petinggi yang kalian kenal dan usahakan pilih yang paling berpengalaman karena Khaos hanya dapat dikalahkan dengan kualitas bukan Kuantita, ditambah lagi dengan pasukan Khaos yang sebenarnya berjumlah 15000 menurutku, kita perlu setidaknya 30000 pasukan untuk mengimbanginya secara minimum. Belum lagi para jendral Khaos yang bangkit kembali untuk membantu Tuannya. Aku tak dapat menjamin keselamatan kalian, tapi aku dapat menjamin bahwa pertempuran ini adalah demi masa depan bukan demi kita" jelas Naruto panjang lebar

Para petinggi hanya dapat menelan ludah mendengarnya. Sirzechs lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto lalu menepuk pundak Naruto. "tenang saja, serahkan pada kami. kau serang saja Khaos. Aku dan azazel masih punya dendam dengan Ur itu."katanya sambil tersenyum.

"ya, kau hanya perlu bertarung melawan Khaos, aku akan menghadapi Chernobog itu" kata Vali yang juga ikut menemani Azazel

Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "sebagai tambahan, apa kalian tahu kenapa aku diam-diam memanggil semua petinggi di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan tersenyum tipis

"tidak, lagipula Ophis dan Issei tidak kau panggil, begitulah dengan Rias dan Sona. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sirzechs

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "dengarkan kata-kataku kali ini, Issei, Ophis, serta Rias dan Sona merupakan orang dengan tempramen tidak stabil. Kalau kuadakan rapat dan kuundang mereka pasti akan melakukan tindakan Nekat, aku akan mencegah hal itu dengan membuat keputusan diam-diam disini." Jelas naruto

Semua yang hadir lalu mengganguk tanda setuju. Naruto lalu menuliskan daftar nama malaikat, malaikat jatuh, serta iblis yang menurutnya harus hadir membantu dalam perang. Tiba-tiba mata Sirzechs sedikit bingung melihat daftar itu. "naruto, apa kau serius memakai Raiser dalam perang ini?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung. Begitupun dengan Michael yang sedikit bingung melihat daftarnya. "Metatron dan sandalphon? Kau yakin mereka mau?" tanya Michael dengan nada tidak meyakinkan. Begitu pula Azazel yang sedkit tak percaya dengan daftar itu. " Tamiel dan Danel? Kau benar-benar tidak disangka meminta bantuan mereka" kata Azazel sambil tersenyum

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar mereka. "tenanglah, mereka semua merupakan orang-orang yang kompeten menurutku." Jawabnya dengan santai. "baiklah, perang akan terjadi sekitar sebulan lagi, aku akan mendeteksi apakah 666 akan mendekati bumi dan akan memindahkannya ke celah dimensi itu untuk bertarung disana." Kata Naruto.

"baiklah, sekarang Rapat selesai" kata Naruto sambil menghilang dari tempat itu dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Disuatu tempat

Tampak Khaos dengan 2 orang pengawalnya yang berdiri dibelakangnya sedangkan Khaos duduk ditengah sebuah Kursi dengan meja memanjang berbentuk panjang dan tampak ada sepuluh sosok sedang duduk di kursi yang berada disitu. "baiklah, apa kalian tahu kenapa aku memanggil kalian disini?" tanya Khaos

"tentu saja, Khaos-sama. Kita akan membahas strategi perang melawan makhluk dunia busuk itu" kata salah satu di meja pertemuan tersebut. orang tersebut memiliki tampang yang tampan dengan rambut sepundak lurus dan matanya tampak menangis tapi dengan warna hitam yang terus mengalir kebawah wajahnya dan memiliki wajah hijau.

Khaos yang mendengarnya hanya bisa teersenyum. "ya, kau benar. Aku mendiskusikan ini. Tapi sepertinya kalian puny aide masing-masing, tapi akan kuberikan ide dasarnya. Bunuh mereka semua. Sisakan kosmos untukku." Kata Khaos dengan nada psikopat

"baiklah, aku juga tak berniat melawannya, aku lebih berniat melawan orang yang bernama Ajuka itu." Komentar seseorang dengan wajah ramah dengan rambut hitam pendek serta matanya yang tajam bagaikan mata elang

"terserah kalian, aku hanya ingin mengamati bagaimana pola makhluk dunia setelah sekian lama" kata Seseorang pria dengan rambut panjang acak-acakan dengan kantung mata lebar dan duduk sambil jongkok diatas kursi.

"ya, terserah kalianlah. Aku Cuma mengharapkan kemenangan kali ini. Aku tak ingin tenagaku habis hanya karena menarik jiwa kalian dari berbagai dimensi" kata Khaos sambil meminum wine diatas mejanya. Sementara itu tampak sesosok pria berambut merah pendek serta mata merahnya yang menatap tajam minumannya.

"ada apa, Akuto?" tanya Khaos penasaran melihat salah satu jendralnya melamun.

Akuto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersadar lalu mennatap Khaos. "Khaos-sama…" tatapnya sambil menatap tajam minumannya dengan wajah sangat serius

"ya?..." tanya majikannya dengan wajah lebih serius lagi

"kenapa minumanku ini air putih bukan wine?" tanya Akuto yang sukses membuat semuanya Sweatdropped. Salah satu temannya yang jongkok tadi sampai jatuh kebelakang karena terkejut mendengar pertanyaan epic dari temannya itu.

"hah… baiklah, ini winemu" kata Khaos sambil berjalan menghampiri Akuto dan mennyerahkan Gelasnya. Akuto dengan hormat menerimanya dan meminumnya.

Disuatu celah dimensi

Tampak Naruto sedang berdiri di suatu jurang dan menatap seekor Naga merah yang sedang melayang-layang sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto lalu memengadahkan tangannya keatas dan mengeluarkan sebuah segel dari situ"Void: Memoir!" seru Naruto sambil mengarahkannya kearah Naga yang rupanya adalah Great Red. Tak lama kemudian Naga tersebut turun dan menghampiri Naruto

"ada apa menemuiku, kosmos?" tanya Great Red

"aku hanya ingin memberikanmu penawaran, bagaimana kalau kau kuberi kesempatan melawan 666 lagi?" tanya Naruto

"menarik, akan kudengar penawaranmu" katanya sambil menyeringai

"baiklah.." kata Naruto sambil membuka pembicaraan

TBC

Sekian Chapter 23 ini, terima kasih sudah Review,fav,dan Follow fic ini. Author erharap kalian menikmati fic ini. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^


	23. Chapter 24

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: NarutoxkurokaxOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc.

A/N: Author mungkin bakal meminjam penampilan beberapa Karakte Anime lain

Chapter 24: Tatakae! Tatakae! Tatakae! Tatakae! Tatakae!

"Menarik" kata Great Red sambil mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Naruto. "jadi maksudmu tugasku Cuma menghadapi makhluk itu dank au melawan Khaos, omoshiroi" komentar Great Red dengan seringai naga terpampang diwajahnya

Naruto yang menatap datar kearah Great red hanya dapat mengganguk. "kalau kau setuju maka dalam jangka waktu sebulan ini, bersipalah untuk menghadapi peperangan " kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju dunianya, dunia manusia

"baiklah. Aku setuju" kata Great red sambil terbang menjauhi Naruto dan kembali melayang-layang di celah dimensi

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menjauhi tempat tersebut.

Naruto sekarang telah tiba dirumahnya, tampak Ophis, Kuroka, Minato, Kushina, serta Sena telah menunggu diruang tamu dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "naruto, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Kuroka dengan ekspresi kesal.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya dapat menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. "maaf lupa memberitahukan kalian. Sebulan lagi kita akan berperang melawan Khaos." Kata Naruto yang membuat semuanya terkejut

"B-bagaimana caranya kita melawan monster itu?" tanya Minato dengan ekspresi bingung. Naruto lalu menjelaskan pertemuan yang dia lakukan tadi.

"hmm, jadi ini merupakan perang aliansi ya?" tanya Ophis. Naruto mengganguk pelan. "ini merupakan pertaruhan besar, kita harus menang apapun yang terjadi" kata Naruto dengan tatapan serius pada semuanya

"baiklah, aku akan membantumu bagaimanapun, nyan" kata Kuroka sambil bergelayutan di lengan naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Kuroka. "terima kasih, emi" katanya sambil mengelus kepala Kuroka dengan lembut. Sedangkan Kuroka hanya memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan Naruto

Hal ini membuat Sena dan ophis naik darah. Ophis lalu menyeret naruto. "aku juga akan membantumu, baka" kata Ophis sambil menyeret naruto ke kamarnya. Sementara Sena hanya menatap iri pada mereka berdua, tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum sendiri. Setidaknya dia pernah merasakan kejantanan naruto.

Ophis terus menyeret Naruto sampai Kuroka terlepas pegangannya dari Naruto. Ophis lalu menngunakan semacam lingkaran sihir dan membawa Naruto kesuatu tempat.

Tak lama kemudian, Ophis dan Naruto tiba di sebuah daerah di Rusia tepatnya didalam sebuah gubuk. Naruto yang melihat tempat tersebut merasa sedikit familiar. "ini kan…." Kata Naruto yang kemudian dipotong ooleh Ophis

"ya, ini tempat pertama kali kita bertemu" kata Ophis dengan tatapan sendu. Naruto yang melihat raut wajah Ophis hanya memasang wajah bingung. "ada apa denganmu?" tanya dengan nada bingung

Tiba-tiba Ophis mendekap Naruto. "Kumohon, jangan mati kali ini…." Katanya sambil mendekap erat dada naruto. "Kumohon" katanya sambil menitikkan air mata dalam dekapannya

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum tipis. "jangan bodoh, aku pasti akan hidup" Kata Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Ophis. tak lama setelah itu Ophis menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap naruto.

Iris Biru dan hitam itu bertatapan cukup lama, tanpa naruto sadari Ophis memajukan sedikit wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Naruto. Naruto hanya bengong dengan sedikit rona diwajahnya dan memeluk Ophis dengan erat.

"ini kontrak agar kau tidak mati seenakmu, baka!" kata ophis sambil membuka bajunya. Naruto hanya bisa membulatkan matanya sambil menahan mimisan

Lemon:on

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya naruto

Ophis tidak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto dan menindih Naruto dan kemudian mencium Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti permainan Ophis. kedua lidah mereka saling beradu dan bertukar saliva. Setelah 2 menit keduanya kehabisan nafas dan melepas ciuman pemanasan mereka.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya naruto bingung pada Ophis. OPhis dengan wajah semerah tomat lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah naruto. "kau harus menjadi ayah anak-anakku, jika kau mati sekarang maka kau akan menjadi seorang pria tidak bertanggung jawab" kata Ophis. Naruto hanya menatap bengong kearah Ophis. "kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Naruto.

Ophis tidak menjawab dan membuka celana Naruto dan mengeluarkan pedang Naruto yang telah tegak. Ophis kemudian perlahan menjilati batang tersebut dan membuat Naruto mendesah. "ahhh~ tampaknya kau benar-benar yakin" kata naruto sambil menatap bokong Ophis yang menghadap kemukanya. Perlahan naruto membuka celana Ophis dan menarik putus celana dalam Ophis. dengan perlahan Naruto mendekatkan bokong tersebut kewajahnya dan menjilati kewanitaan Ophis.

"ahh~, T-terus Baka –Naru" kata Ophis sambil meracau dan tetapa menjilat dan mengocok batang Naruto

Naruto yang mendapat komando tersebut mempercepat jilatannya dan tak lama kemudian tubuh Ophis bergetar dan menyemburkan cairan bening kewajah Naruto melalui kewanitaannya. "Ahh~!" desah Ophis.

Naruto lalu menghentikan jilatan Ophis dan menindih Ophis. "kau harus dihukum karena telah mengotori wajahku" goda Naruto sambil menatap Ophis dengan tatapan intens

"H-hentikan tatapan mesummu" kata Ophis sambil memasang pose melindungi kedua gunung kembarnya. Naruto lalu menahan kedua tangan Ophis sambil menatap kedua dada mungil Ophis.

"hmm, meskipun kecil tapi tetap saja menggoda, asal kau tahu saja. Aku ini setengah lolicon" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum nista. Ophis hanya dapat memerah dan menahan malu. "tidak kusangka sib aka ini mesum sekali" kata Ophis dalam hatinya

Naruto lalu perlahan menjilati putting pink milik Ophis. "ahh~! Apa yang kau lakukan, baka?" tanya Ophis yang diam-diam menikmati perlakuan Naruto. "diam saja dan nikmati, ophis-chan" goda Naruto sambil menghisap dan mengigit pelan putting Ophis. Ophis hanya dapat mengerang dan mendesah menikmati perlakuan Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kea rah selangkangan Ophis. "hmm, tampaknya kau sudah lebih dari basah" katanya sambil mengarahkan batangnya kearah liang Ophis. "Itadakimasu!" kata Naruto sambil mendorong batangnya kedalam liang Ophis. Ophis hanya menahan sakit karena ukuran batang Naruto yang cukup besar

Tak lama kemudian Naruto merasakan adanya selaput tipis yang menghalangi "invasinya" lalu dengan sekali hentak selaput tersebut robek. "Ahhh! Sakit tahu!" protes Ophis yang ditahan oleh ciuman Naruto. "bles!" batang tersebut dengan sempurna menacap di tempat yang seharusnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatan dan kehangatan liang Ophis. "entah kenapa bila aku bersamamu aku bisa jadi gila seperti ini" kata Naruto sambil memulai genjotannya

Ophis yang mendengarnya hanya dapat memeluk naruto. Dengan penuh tenaga Naruto menggenjot Ophis. "ahhh~ terus Baka-Naru! Lebih cepat!" racau ophis yang menikmati pengalaman pertamanya.

Setelah 30 menit bertempur, Naruto merasakan klimaksnya telah tiba. "Ophis-chan, kurasa aku akan keluar" kata Naruto sambil menambah kecepatan Genjotannya

"Keluar?~ keluarkan didalam! Ahh~" jawab ophis. Tak lama kemudian Naruto sedkit bergetar dan menembakkan spermanya kedalam liang Ophis. "ahhh~" desah naruto dan Ophis. keduanya kemudian terlentang dengan keadaan bugil dan tersenyum satu sama lain. "baka" seru ophis

Lemon :off

Naruto dan Ophis kemudian kembali ke rumah, tampak Minato, dll telah menunggu mereka. Naruto kemudian makan malam bersama mereka dan setelah itu beranjak ke tempat tidur.

"are?" kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh dibagian kaki?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri karena merasa ada sesuatu yang menjalar kedalam selimutnya. Dengan perlahan dia menyibakkan selimutnya dan tampaklah Kuroka yang sedang merayap perlahan di selangkangan naruto

"apa yang kau lakukan, emi?" tanya Naruto bingung

"kau curang, nyan. Aku mencium bau kelakianmu yang masih bau ini" kata Kuroka sambil protes.

"hmmm, ini akan jadi malam yang panjang" kata Naruto sambil menatap Kuroka yang sekarang menindihnya.

Skip time

Naruto kini sedang berada dikelas. Matanya tampak berkantung. "Kuroka dan ophis seminggu belakangan ini kenapa begitu sering minta "main" denganku" tanyanya dalam hati

Rias menatap sendu kearah naruto. Dia telah mendengar semuanya dari sang kakak.

[flashback]

"apa?! Nii-sama jangan bercanda! Kita harus berperang lagi?!" tanya Rias dengan nada tak percaya

"ya, memang begitulah kenyataannya, kita ketiga fraksi harus bersiap-siap terhadap segala kemungkinan, Naruto tidak akan mengijinkan kalian ikut dalam perang. Jika kalian memaksa maka kalian haruslah meyakinkannya dengan cara kalian sendiri" Kata Sirzechs sambil menatap tajam adiknya

[End Flashback]

Kini Rias hanya memikirkan cara agar meyakinkan Naruto bahwa dia dan para bidaknya bisa membantu. Rias menyadari beban yang kini ditanggung naruto, tampak Kantung mata itu sebagai tanda bahwa Naruto berpikir terlalu keras. Sungguh kesalahpahaman besar, rias…

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Naruto dihampiri oleh Rias.

"Naruto-kun" kata Rias sambil menepuk pundak Naruto. Naruto lalu menoleh kearah Rias dan melihat dengan tatapan ngantuk kearah Rias. "ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"aku telah dengar semuanya dari nii-sama, kudengar kau akan melangsungkan perang besar melawan Khaos" kata Rias dengan tatapan Serius kearah Naruto

"lalu kenapa? Jangan bilang kau mau ikut" kata Naruto sambil menatap Rias dengan tatapan tak percaya

Rias lalu menggengam tangan Naruto. "Naruto-kun, ijinknlah aku ikut dalam perang tersebut" kata Rias dengan nada memohon dan tampak air matanya perlahan mengalir. Semua orang yang berada dikelas menatap heran keduanya. "konflik cinta?" pikir mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Akeno juga melakukan hal yang sama, akeno tampaknya mendengarnnya dari Rias. "ijinkan kami ikut" kata mereka berdua. Naruto menatap mereka, tampak mereka berdua sungguh-sungguh ingin ikut perang. "baiklah, kalian boleh ikut. Tapi….." naruto menahan suaranya

"tapi apa?" tanya akeno

"kalian Cuma membantuku melawan para titan saja, urusan Khaos serahkan padaku, level kalian terlalu jauh untuk menantangnya" kata Naruto. Naruto lalu mengambil semacam kuas kuno dan melukis sesuatu telapak tangan kanan Rias dan telapak tangan Kiri akeno. "apa ini?" tanya Rias

"ini adalah bukti segel regalia. Kalian berdua akan membantuku dalam perang" kata Naruto dengan wajah penuh misteri.

"maksudmu?" tanya Akeno

"nanti kalian akan tahu" kata Naruto sambil beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berjalan menuju luar kelas.

Ketika baru sampai depan pintu tampak Issei, Asia, kiba, koneko, Sona, serta para bidaknya menghadang Naruto. "ada apa?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu

"kau jangan pura pura bodoh Naruto, kalau kau mau mati janganlah egois dengan pergi perang tanpa memberitahu kami" kata issei denan wajah sebal.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. "aku tidak berniat merahasiakannya kok, aku cuma belum merasa tepat waktu untuk mengatakannya." Kata naruto sambil tersenyum tipis

"dan ketika kau mati itu baru waktu yang tepat?" tanya Kiba dengan tatapan kesal. Baginya Naruto sudah seperti guru baginya

Naruto hanya terdiam sesaat. "baiklah, kalian boleh ikut perang ini, tapi kumohon. Jangan memaksakan diri. Lawan kita adalah dewa kehancuran, Khaos" kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam semuanya.

"asal kau tahu, kami tak selemah yang kau pikirkan" kata Sona sambil tersenyum pada Naruto

Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "degg!" tiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh sesaat. Semua yang ada di situ panik dan langsung menghampiri naruto

"A-ada apa denganmu?" tanya Issei yang panik. "t-tidak mungkin!" kata Naruto sambil berkeringat dingin.

"ada apa?!" tanya Rias disamping Naruto

"666 telah tiba di tata surya kita" kata Naruto dengan wajah berkeringat dingin

"maksudmu?" tanya Rias bingung

"nanti penjelasannya, kumpulkan seluruh petinggi maou, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh sekarang juga. 2 hari lagi kita bersiap untuk perang!" kata Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri lagi. "kenapa kekkai yang kupasang dapat ditembusnya dengan mudah?" pikir Naruto

Mereka yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung melaksanakannya walaupun bingung dengan maksud perkataan naruto.

Sementara itu di markas Khaos

"khaos-sama, 666 telah memasuki wilayah tata surya" kata salah satu jendralnya yang memiliki Rambut panjang berwarna hijau muda dan merupakan satu- satunya wanita di jajaran jendral Khaos.

"aku tahu. Selanjutnya kau atur para Titan untuk menghadapi pertempuran, C.C" kata Khaos sambil menikmati secangkir winenya

"hah! Untuk apa anda meminta makhluk buas itu datang, Khaos-sama. Kami lebih dari cukup untuk menghadapi para makhluk dunia itu!" kata salah seorang jendralnya yang berwajah cantik dengan rambut biru mudanya

"kau jangan meremehkan musuhmu, Aphrodite" kata Khaos dengan tatapan tajam. "666 merupakan alat untuk menambah kesenangan bertempur" kata Khaos sambil tersenyum ala psikopat

Sementara itu jendral Khaos yang berpenampilan rapi dengan aura emas dibelakang badannya terus menatap datar kearah para Titan yang telah berbaris di depan pelataran tempat Khaos berada. "mereka merupakan makhluk tanpa akal yang diperintah oleh sepuluh mayat hidup seperti kami, sungguh ironis" katanya sambil menatap sendu barisan pasukan tersebut

"sudahlah, shaka. Hentikan ocehanmu, nanti bos marah loh!" kata salah seorang jendral Khaos yang lainnya yang mengenakan pakaian santai dengan wajah santainya disertai sinaran tajam dari matanya yang berwarna merah.

"terserah kau saja, Gin" katanya sambil kembali meneguk winenya. "kemana dia pergi?" tanya salah seorang jendral khaos yang memiliki rambut hitam pendek serta mata hitam yang memancarkan aura mengerikan.

"entahlah, aku tak tahu dia dimana" kata akuto sambil menikmati gelas winenya. Menurutnya para makhluk dunia harusnya langsung angkat tangan menyaksikan kehancuran daripada repot-repot berperang melawan mereka.

Khaos yang menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Menurutnya para jendralnya setara dengan pemimpin seluruh fraksi, belum ditambah Chernobog dan Ur yang juga ikut berperang

"baiklah, aphrodite dan Gin, kalian pergilah dulu kebarisan terdepan sebagai pasukan pelopor, bawahlah 1500 titan bersama kalian." Kata Khaos sambil memberi tanda komando pada Aphrodite dan gin. Mereka berdua bersujud dan menerima tanda komando berupa pedang tersebut dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat pertemuan

Di depan lapangan pelatihan Titan

Tampak Gin dan Aphrodite mengenakan pakaian perang mereka, tampak Gin mengenakan pakaian seperti obi berwarna putih santai. Tampak rambut ungu pudarnya basah karena tetesan rintik hujan. Semantara Aphrodite mengenakan pakaian perang lengkap berwarna emas dan dirinya menggemgam sebatang mawar dengan jari lentiknya. "baiklah, kita akan maju berperang. Demi memenuhi keinginan khaos-sama, bertempurlah dengan sepenuh jiwa kalian! Gunakan mayat teman kalian sebagai perisai! Injaklah mayat musuh! Bunuh semuanya! Jangan ragu!" Aphrodite mengumandangkan pidatonya dengan berapi-api, semntara Gin menatap Aphrodite dengan tatapan sinis dari mata sipitnya

"UWOOOHHHHHH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! " teriak para Titan tersebut.

"maju!" teriak Aphrodite sambil mengarahkan mawar yang dipegannya kearah depan.

2 hari kemudian

Naruto kini telah berkumpul dengan semua petinggi fraksi. "bagaimana? Apakah kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya naruto sambil menatap mereka semua. "siap!" jawab mereka semua dengan tatapan tegas

"baiklah, semuanya telah kuatur, pembagian penyerangan bergantung pada kemampuan masing-masing individu, ada 10 jendral kita, yaitu Uriel, Raphael, Ajuka, Falbium, Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel, Shemhazai, Barraqiel, dan juga ayahku Minato" kata naruto sambil memanggil nama para jendral tersebut dan menyuruh mereka berjejer.

Naruto lalu menatap ayahnya. "ayah, untuk kali ini kau akan kukembalikan jadi malaikat dengan kekuatanku" kata naruto. "baiklah" jawab Minato

"Void: Undo" kata Naruto sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah minato. Seketika tubuh minato berubah dan kembali ke wujud malaikatnya. Para Malaikat terkejut melihatnya. "selamat datang kembali, Minato" kata Michael dan Gabriel sambil tersenyum. Sementara itu Kushina menghampiri naruto

"Naruto….ibumu juga ya, yah!" kata kushian sambil tersenyum ala pembunuh. Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain dan mengembalikan bentuk ibuny kedalam bentuk iblisnya. "baiklah, aka nada sedikit perubahan rencana, dari pengamatanku. Khaos mengirim pasukan pelopor untuk melawan kita, maka dari itu. Aku mengutus Vali dan Ibuku untuk melawan mereka. Kemudian semua unit yang lain telah kuatur formasinya. Pasukan kita yang secara mengejutkan berjumlah 45 ribu akan dibagi jadi 10 bagian dan 5 ribu pasukan akan jadi pasukan pelopor untuk melawan pasukan pelopor Khaos. Jadi tiap unit dapat jatah 4 ribu pasukan dengan wakil jendral 2 orang

"baik!" kata mereka. Lalu Naruto mengeluarkan sihirnya dan menunjukkan pembagian prajuritnya. Para jendral menatap dengan seksama. "hmm, Tamiel dan danel jadi wakilku" kata Azazel sambil mangut mangut. "hmm, bocah phenex dan sitri itu jadi wakilku? Menarik" komentar ajuka. Berbagai komentar keluar dari mulut mereka.

Naruto lalu berdeham sesaat. "ehem! Baiklah, sekarang akan kutransport kalian semua kemedan pertempuran, bersiaplah" kata Naruto sambil mengelurkan Lingkaran sihir dan mentransport semua pasukannya yang masih berada di surga maupun Neraka.

"Sing!" mereka tiba disebuah tempat dengan langit berwarna biru cerah dan pada rumput luas membentang. Sementara para malaikat, iblis, serta Malaikat jatuh segera menuju ke battalion mereka masing-masing setelah tiba ditempat tersebut.

Setelah 30 menit pengaturan. Naruto berdiri disebuah podium tinggi dengan Ophis dan Kuroka berada dibelakangnya.

"saudara-saudaraku, sekarang kita menghadapi ancaman terbesar bagi dunia kita, khaos. Cara kita melawannya hanya dengan bertempur. Maka dari itu, kumohon. Bertempurlah sampai titik darah penghabisan. Aku tidak bilang pertempuran ini demi kita, tapi demi masa depan dunia!" seru naruto dengan nada berapi-api

"uwoooohhhhh! Pasti menang! Pasti menang! Pasti menang! Pasti menang! Pasti menang! Pasti menang!" teriak mereka semua.

"baiklah, sekarang kalian semua bergeraklah sesuai dengan rencana, kita akan mengepung istana Khaos" seru naruto. "untuk sekarang Vali dan Kushina akan maju menjadi pasukan pelopor" kata Naruto sambil mengambil pedang emas lambing penugasan untuk diberikan pada Valid an Kushina. Kushina bertugas sebagai pemimpin serangan dan Vali sebagai wakilnya.

Kushina menunduk dan bersimpuh menerima pedang penugasan dari Naruto. Kushina sadar, dalam militer tidak ada kata hubungan keluarga, yang ada hanya atasan dan bawahan

Setelah menerima penugasan tersebut, Kushina dan Vali beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan beranjak pergi dengan pasukan pelopor mereka

2 jam kemudian

Tampak Pasukan Kushina dan Vali yang terbang menuju area pasukan Khaos dihadang oleh segerombolan pasukan milik Aphrodite dan Gin. "berhenti!" perintah Kushina pada pasukannya.

Pasukan Kushina berhenti dan sekarang menatap pasuka Aphrodite yang berada di tanah. "hmm, ini akan mudah. Mereka tidak bisa terbang, kita dapat dengan mudah menghabisi mereka" komentar salah seorang iblis. "iya, kau benar" sambung seorang malaikat jatuh.

Aphrodite hanya tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. "hmmpppp, dasar sombong. Mereka lupa ini dunia kita" katanya sambil menjetikkan jarinya. "Gaia Coda!" seru Aphrodite. Secara ajaib pasukan Kushina yang terbang ditarik paksa ketanah oleh suatu tekanan. "A-ada apa ini?!" teriak salah seorang malaikat panik. Terjadi kepanikan besar dikubu Kushina. Aphrodite mengangkat mawar ditangannya dan memberi aba-aba menyerang kearah pasukan Kushina. "serang!" teriak Aphrodite. Para titan yang bersenjatakan tombak dan kapak besar dengan sigap berlari sambil menebas para pasukan Kushina yang panik sendiri.

"arrhgggggggg!" teriak salah seorang iblis yang kepalanya tertembus tombak titan dan tergeletak ditanah. Vali yang melihat hal tersebut mengaktifkan balance breakernya dan melesat menghajar satu persatu titan tersebut dengan tinjunya. "nampaknya Cuma aku dan Kaa-san yang tidak terkena efek serangan aneh tadi" pikirnya sambil menghindari serangan tombak titan yang brutal

"wush!" sebuah pedang katana melesat kearahnya dan Vali dengan sigap menghindar. "hampir saja" komentarnya. "siapa yang menyerangku tadi?" pikir Vali sambil melihat kedepan. "wush!" datang lagi serangan yang sama dan untungnya dapat dihindari oleh Vali. "hmm, reflekmu cukup bagus juga" komentar sebuah suara yang perlahan menampakkan wujud pemiliknya. Dialah Gin

"Vali Lucifer kah? Baiklah, aku akan mengetes kemampuanmu" kata gin sambil menembakkan sinar hitam dari ujung telunjuknya.

"omoshiroi!" balas Vali sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya. [divide]! Sebuah suara mekanik terdebgar dan berusaha menghilangkan sinar milik Gin. Tetapi gagal

"jrush!" dengan sigap vali berhasil menghindar. "hmm, tampaknya ini akan menarik" katanya sambil tersenyum

Sementara itu, kushina sedang berhadapan dengan Aphrodite. "hah! Kita lihat kemampuanmu, wahai iblis" kata Aphrodite sambil mengigit bunga mawarnya

"ayo maju, banci kaleng!" teriak Kushina dengan aura iblisnya yang meluap-lupa

TBC

Sekian Chapter 24 kali ini, terima kasih buat yang udah Fav,follow, ataupun review fic ini. Review Chapter 23 akan author balas besok karena author sebenarnya masih kurang fit. Oke, sekian dan terima kasih ^_^


	24. Chapter 25

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: NarutoxkurokaxOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc.

A/N: mohon maaf chapter 22 terppaksa saya hapus karena mengandung song fic yang dilarang dif fn, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Dan beberapa karakter yang saya ambil gambarannya untuk jendral Khaos antara Sora Takeuchi (Sora), Saint pisces( Aphrodite), Gin ichimaru(gin), serta Shaka (Saint Virgo)

Chapter 25: Sora

Sementara itu, Ajuka dan pasukannya telah berangkat menuju kearah barat memilih jalan memutar karena mereka anggap lebih aman dalam rangka menuju istana Khaos. "Ajuka-sama, menurut anda siapakah jendral musuh yang akan kita temui?" tanya Sona yang mengikuti Ajuka dari belakang. "dan kenapa kita mesti naik kuda ketimbang langsung terbang?" tanya Raiser dengan muka penasaran

Ajuka hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan kedua maou muda ini. "sona, daripada memikirkan musuhmu lebih baik kau memikirkan siapa dirimu dan untuk Raiser, terbang sama saja dengan memberitahu posisi kita" kata Ajuka yang membuat keduanya tersadar dari pikiran bodoh mereka. "Ha'i!" jawab mereka.

Setelah berkuda selama 30 menit, mereka tiba disebuah padang rumput luas, tampak sesosok pria berbaju amat santai, Cuma t-shirt dan celana jeans serta dengan topi yang penuh dengan emblem sedang duduk diatas batu dan menikmati sebungkus onigiri.

Ajuka menghentikan langkah pasukannya dan menghampiri pemuda tersebut. "anoo… istana Khaos dimana ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Gubrak!" Raiser terjatuh dari kudanya karena melihat tingkah bosnya. "jelas-jelas dia itu musuh kok malah bertanya pertanyaan sepeerti itu?!" pikir Raiser yang tidak habis pikir.

Sementara itu, sang pemuda dengan wajah polos membalasnya. "hmm, kau butuh belok kearah barat sebentar untuk kesana" katanya sambil menikmati onigiri. "mau?" tanya pemuda tersebut menawari Ajuka

"A-ajuka -sama! Jangan!" teriak Sona dari atas kuda. Sedangkan Ajuka dengan masa bodoh menerimanya dan duduk sebentar dibawah rumput sambil memakan Onigiri tadi, "hmm, lumayan enak. Aku lebih suka pakai telur salmon daripada umeboshi" kata Ajuka sambil mengunyah makanannya. Ajuka lalu mengeluarkan botol minumnya yang berisi teh. "mau?" tanya Ajuka.

"hmm, boleh. Terima kasih" kata pemuda tersebut sambil meminum teh dari ajuka. "nah, sekarang sudah siap bertempur?" tanya Ajuka dengan nada berguyon

"hmm, tentu saja. Kau mau apa? perang frontal?adu formasi? Atau jendral vs jendral?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap Ajuka yang masih makan Onigirinya

"hmm, bagaimana kalau formasi perang dulu, kau aturlah dulu pasukanmu dan aku tidak akan menyerang sebelum kau maju " kata Ajuka sambil meminum tehnya. "baiklah, aku juga sama. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Sora" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Ajuka Beelzebub" balas Ajuka

"wah, sepertinya kau memang berjodoh mati ditanganku" kata Sora sambil beranjak dari batu tersebut dan menghampiri pasukannya. "oh iya, pasukanmu tidak bisa terbang loh diwilayah ini" kata Sora sambil ememberi kode formasi pada pasukannya

Ajuka hanya tersenyum. "iya, aku tahu kok" balasnya sambil pergi dari situ dan mengatur formasi pasukannya. "apa yang terjadi, Ajuka-sama?" tanya Sona yang penasaran.

"tidak ada apa-apa kok, Cuma chit chat biasa sebelum perang" balas Ajuka yang membuat mereka semua bingung. "minna! Akan kuberitahukan kalian satu hal, kita tak bisa terbang disini. Maka dari itu. Kuda merupakan nyawa kalian, persiapkan senjata dan armior kalian sungguh sungguh jangan sampai kalian mati konyol loh " peringat Ajuka

Tak lama kemudian ada Sinyal dari pasukan Sora dan Ajuka melihat formasi perang Ajuka. Tampakformasi aneh berupa Segi delapan yang dibentuk dari pasukan Sora dan tampaknya Sora hanya menggunakan 50% pasukannya. Ajuka tersenyum sambil melihatnya. "hmm, Bagua ya? Menarik" komentarnya

"baiklah, kalian lihat pintu di utara itu?itu merupakan pintu hidup dan sebelah barat laut serta timur laut merupakan pintu mati, kalian masuk dari tenggara dan tusuk keutara" perintah Ajuka pada pasukannya. "siapa yang mau jadi pemimpib pasukan?" tanya Ajuka.

"Saya siap!" teriak Raiser sambil mengangkat tangannya. "oh, bocah phenex. Baiklah, kau kuberi komando seribu pasukan dan pecahkan formasi lawan" perintah Ajuka

"baik!" katanya sambil memacu kudanya bersama para pasukkannya. "semuanya! Serbu Tenggara tembus Utara! Maju!"

"uwoooohhhh! Teriak para pasukan tersebut sambil memacu kuda mereka. Pasukan Sora telah siap menghadapi pasukan Ajuka

"pemanah! Tembak!" perintah Sora pada battalion Selatan dan Timurnya untuk menembaki Pasukan Ajuka. "Jrut!" "Jrut!" "Jrut!" "Jrut!" "Jrut!" "Jrut!" "Jrut!" "Jrut!" panah berkekuatan petir tersebut tebang melayang siap menembus kepala pasukan Raiser. Raiser tidak tinggal diam dan mengeluarkan jurusnya. Dengan kekuatan apinya dia membuat sebuah peluru api dan mengarahkannya kesemua panah tersebut. "Phenex bullet!" serunya. Semua pasukan kagum melihat kemaampuan Raiser, dan juga tempramennya yang sudah jauh berubah dari waktu terdahulu.

"Serbu!" teriak Raiser memerintahkan parah pasukannya menyerbu bagian tenggara. Pasukan Titan milik Sora panik dan kacau dibagian tenggara. "Jrash!" "Heyyaaaa!" teriak pasukan Raiser yang menebasi satu persatu titan dengan senjata mereka, baik itu pedang iblis, maupun light spear

Sora hanya tersenyum melihat hal tersebut. Perlahan ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengubah formasinya, sekarang tampak pintu utara jadi barat dan pintu tenggara tertutup sepenuhnya. Pasukan raiser dilanda kepanikan

"bagaimana ini?!" teriak mereka. Tanpa sadar para titan keluar dari formasi dan mulai menyerang secara membabi buta. "arrgggghhhhh!" teriak salah seorang malaikat yang perutnya dibelah oleh seorang titan

"Sial!" rutuk Raiser. Kemudian ia mengkonsentrasikan kekuatannya dan kemudian api emas menyelubungi dirinya. "Suzaku!" batinnya sambil mengubah dirinya menjadi seekor burung Phoenix besar dengan warna api emas. Raiser dengan segera terbang kearah para titan disebelah timur dan berusaha membuka jalan lari bagi para pasukannya.

"Uarrggghhhhh!" teriak para titan karena terbakar oleh api emas raiser. "kalian semua! Keluar lewat sini!" teriak Raiser sambil membuka jalan bagi pasukannya. "baik!" teriak mereka sambil melesat keluar dari kepungan tersebut.

Raiser berniat menyusul tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa ada tekanan angin kuat yang menghempaskannya ke tanah dan membuat wujudnya kembali seperti semula. "Hmm, inikah klan Phenex itu?mari kuuji" kata Suara tersebut sambil tersenyum iblis dan meletakkan telapak tangannya kedada Raiser

"DEATHWAVE!" seru Sora yang ternyata memegangi dada Raiser. "Bwush!" dada Raiser bolong sampai kebagian bawah perutnya. Untung saja Kemampuan Phenexnya segera meregenerasinya meskipun sangat lambat. Sora lalu melempar Raiser dengan tenaga kecil menuju Ajuka

"Ajuka! 1-0 untukku !" teriaknya sambil tersenyum. Sementaraa Itu Ajuka ddengan sigap menangkap Raiser yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya

"M-maaf, Ajuka." Katanya yang kemudian pingsan

"tak apa-apa, kali ini aku akan maju" kata Ajuka. "Sona, rawat dia" perintah Ajuka

"Ha'I" jawab Sona

Sora dan Ajuka lalu maju berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Ajuka yang mengepakkan kedua belas Sayapnya dan Sora yang melayang perlahan dari tanah. "nampaknya aku masih biisa terbang" komentar Ajuka dengan santai

"oh, baguslah" komentar Sora Sambil menunjuk Ajuka dan menembakkan Peluru udara kearah Ajuka. Ajuka dengan santai menahannya dengan perisai aura iblisnya. "hey, santai saja. Pertempuran baru dimulai" kata Ajuka sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Oh, maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat" kata Sora. Beberapa detik kemudian Ajuka telah melayangkan kakinya disamping kepala Sora

"Wush!" kaki Ajuka membelah kepala Sora yang menjadi Gas. "wha, wah kau juga curang loh!" komentar Sora sambil tertawa

"maaf, tidak ada kata curang dalam perang!" kata Ajuka sambil menembakkan sinar hitam dari tangan Kirinya. "Kuroi-ken!" serunya sambil meninju Sora.

Sora lalu menghindar dengan mundur kebelakang dan Tiba-tiba Ajuka telah berada disampingnya. Sora dengan sigap menatap Ajuka lalu mengeluarkan peluru Udara dari mulutnya. "Wush!" Ajuka dengan sigap menggunakan aura iblisnya yang memadat untuk menghadang serangan Sora tadi

Ajuka lalu mundur kebelakang. "omoshiroi nee~ tak kusangka kau benar-benar manusia angin" komentar Ajuka

"hey, aku bukan manusia" balas Sora. "asal kau tahu, langit dan udara adalah sekutuku" katanya sambil menurunkan tangannya seolah menarik sesuatu

Ajuka yang sadar lalu terbang menghindar, Rupanya semacam pisau udara besar meluncur dari langit dan mencoba menusuk Ajuka. Ajuka yang terbang merasaa tergencet oleh suatu tembok udara. Rupanya sora dibawah menyatukan kedua tangannya sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya sambil mengarahkannya kearah Ajuka sambil mencoba mengencetnya

"Omoshiroi!" batin ajuka sambil terbang menuju Sora dengan kecepatan penuh. "jleb!" sebuah lingkaran Sihir berlambang Beelzebub keluar dan sisi kiri dan kanan Sora dan muncul tangan besar yang memotong kedua tangan Sora.

"Jrash!" tangan Sora terpotong dan berubah jadi gas dan menyatu lagi kearah tuannya. "hmm, kau memang unik, Sora!" teriak Ajuka sambil melayangkan Pukulan kearah Sora, Sora menerimanya dan menjadi gas kembali.

"hehehe, kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" kata Sora sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkan kepalannya kearah Ajuka. "Catrina!" seru Sora. "Wushhh!" "Jrash!" jrash!" suara angin setajam pedang terbang disertai tornado menerjang kearah Ajuka. Ajuka yang melihat bahaya tersebut dengan sigap mengarahkan tinjunya ke tornado tersebut. "Ho-ken!" serunya sambil meninju Tornado tersebut. "Brusshhh!" tornado tersebut terbelah dan beranak pinak jadi 9 buah

Ajuka terkepung dari seluruh arah. "Wusshhh!" "Bruakh!" bunyi tornado tersebut menghantam tanah, rupanya Ajuka sudah melayang diatas Sora sambil menatap Sora. "nah, sekarang akan kaulihat kemampuanku, bocah angin" Kata Ajuka

"Vung!" muncul sebuah kekkai yang membuat Ajuka dan Sora melayang. "nah, sekarang kita telah berada pada zona low Gravity, tanpa udara akan kulihat kemampuanmu!" seringai Ajuka

"menarik!" balas Sora sambil melukai dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. "jrashhh!" darah menyembur dari dada Sora. Dan Sora berubah wujud menjadi berambut panjang dengan saya p putih panjang. "asal kau tahu, Ksatria langit tak akan mati di langit!" katanya sambil mengambil tombaknya yang terbuat dari udara.

"Baiklah, aku menanti ucapanmu itu menjadi realita" ejek Ajuka

Sementara itu di kubu Kushina

"Heyaahhh! Teriak Kushina Sambil menembakkan laser hitam kearah Aphrodite. Aphrodite dengan santai menangkisnya dengan tangan kosong sambil mengigit bunga mawarnya.

"sial! Banci kaleng ini kuat juga!" rutuk Kushina

"hmmppp, dasar wanita barbar, asal kau tahu. Tidak ada keindahan dalam tubuh kasarmu itu" ejek Aphrodite sambil melempar mawar birunya kearah Kushina.

Kushina dengan sigap menghindari lemparan benda aneh tersebut. Tiba-tiba bunga tersebut bergerak seperti peluru kendali dan menusuk dada Kushina. "arrgghhh!" Rintih Kushina menahan sakit karena benda asing tersebut menancap didadanya

"hahaha! Lihatlah bagaimana mawar cantikku memulihkan dirimu kebentuk aslimu, yaitu mayat kering!" ejek Aphrodite

"Ohok!" Kushina memuntahkan darah sangat banyak, ternyata mawar terssebut beracun dan racunnya sangat kuat. "Sial!" rutuk Kushina. Tak lama kemudian Kushina Roboh

Aphrodite dengan wajah puas menghampiri tubuh Kushina yang sudah terbaring lemah. "hah! Cuma segini kekuatan anak Lucifer?!" ejeknya dengan nada senang

"Jrash!" tiba-tiba sebuah pedang menusuk dada Aphrodite

"A-apa?! bagaimana mungkin?!" Aphrodite membelalakan matanya ketika menoleh kebelakang melihat penusuknya yang ternyata adalah Kushina nyang dalam baju serba hitam

"hah! Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah mati sekali tahu!" teriaknya sambil menambah tusukkannya kedada Aphrodite. "waktunya kau mati lagi, banci kaleng." Teriak Kushina "Jrashhh!" pedang Kushina menebas silang badan Aphrodite dan membuatnya menjadi mayat kering

Gin yang menatap kematian Aphrodite hanya dapat tersenyum tipis. "dasar tak berguna" batinnya tertawa sinis

Vali merasa tak senang karena diacuhkan. "apa yang kau lihat?! Lawanmu ada disini!" kata Vali sambil melayang kan pukulan kearah Gin

Gin hanya dengan santai menghindari setiap pukulan Vali. Kemudian Gin menjentikkan jarinya. "mess!" katanya dan muncul sebuah portal yang mengepung Vali dari kiri, kanan, bawah, atas, belakang, dan depan.

"Jrashhh!" tiba-tiba muncul segerombolan pisau yang meusuk Vali dari portal tersbut. "uarrgghhhh!" Rintih Vali menerima serangan super kuat tersebut, Pisau-pisau itu menembus armor Vali dengan sangat cepat seolah Vali Cuma mengenakan Kain

"brukh!" Vali terjatuh dan tersungkur. "bagaimana? Masih minat melawanku?" tanya Gin sambil tertawa

"tentu saja" balas Vali dengan senyum Senang

Tiba-tiba Gin berhenti sejenak. ' Jendral Gin, mundur dari pertempuran, 666 akan datang 15 menit lagi' sebuah Suara bergema didalam kepala Gin

"baiklah, aku mundur dulu" kata Gin sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Valid an para pasukan iblis

"Mau kemana Kau?" tanya Vali

"nanti kalian akan tahu" katanya sambil berjalan menghilang dari semua orang dengan para titan yang ditinggalnya.

"kenapa dia pergi?" pikir Vali, namun dia menepis pikiran tersebut dan menatap para Titan yang masih bersisa puluhan setelah bertempur susah payah.

Sementara itu ditempat naruto.

"ah! 666!" Seru Naruto sambil merapal beberapa mantra. Sedangkan Rias,akeno, Ophis, Kuroka, serta Sena Cuma terdiam bingung melihat Naruto. "apa yang dia baca ya?" batin mereka

Diorbit bumi

Tampak makhluk berukuran 100 meter dengan ekor berduri dan berwarna Hitam dengan 2 pasang sayap besi berwarna Hitam terbang dan membuka mulutnya yang berwarna hitam dan tampang menyerupai naga. Dengan perlahan dia membuka mulutnya dan menembakkan sebuah laser kejepang

"bummm!" tembakan tersebut melesat dan untungnya naruto menggunakan Sebuah lingkaran sihir untuk menyedot tembakan tersebut dan mentarnsfernya kearah 666 sendiri.

"Duarrrr!" tembakan tersebut mengenai badan 666, Naruto lalu menyedot 666 kedimensi khaos

Khaos yang berada diruang pertemuannya tidak membiarkannya semudah itu, dengan sigap dia mengubah koordinat 666 ketempat Kushina.

Kushina dan vali yang masih melawan para titan tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan datanngya monster berukuran sangat besar yang menatap marah pada mereka

"Groooaaaaarrrrrr!" Teriak 666 sambil menyemburkan api hitam mencoba membakar Kushina dan Vali. "Graup!" tiba-tiba sebuah celah dimensi muncul dan Nampaklah seekor naga merah mengigit leher 666 dan menghantamkan ekornya kearah 666.

"Great Red!" batin Vali melihat Naga merah besar tersebut membanting 666 ketanah. 666 tidak terima dan mengibaskan ekor berdurinya dan mencoba mencambuk Great red. Great Red lalu menembakkan bola api besar kewajah 666. "bummm!" 666 menjerit kesakitan, 666 lalu menggunakan rahangnya dan mengigit Great Red sambil melayangkan tinju dengan tangannya yang sudah bercamour api hitam pekat. "bruakh!" bogem mentah melayang kewajah Great Red.

Kushina dan Vali hanya terpana menyaksikan pertempuran 2 makhluk terbuas sealam semesta tersebut

"apa yang kalian lakukan! cepat mundur!" teriak Naruto dalam telepatinya dengan nada panik. "baikklah, kami mundur sekarang." Balas Kushina

Sementara itu

"hmm, jadi inikah yang akan kuhadapi?" kata seorang pria berambut panjang dengan aura dewa yang memancar dari badannya

Sementara itu azazel hanya menatap daatar lawannya. "hmm, jelmaan dewa ya?" batin Azazel

TBC  
sekian chapter 25 ini. Terima kasih buat yang uad fav, follow, watupun Review Fic ini, sekian dan terima kasih ^_^.


	25. Chapter 26

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: NarutoxkurokaxOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc.

Chapter 26: Separate fight!

Azazel lalu menghampiri pria didepannya tersebut. "kalau boleh tahu, siapakah kau?" tanyanya dengan nada santai sambil berkacak pinggang. Sementara Tamiel dan Danel hanya menunggu diam dibelakang Azazel.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan iris berwarna merah dan berpakaian armor lengkap berwarna hitam dengan motif rose menatap Azazel. "dasar, gubernur miskin itu tak berubah-ubah juga, padahal sudah tahu musuh langsung saja babat" katanya sambil melipatkan tangannya didepan dadanya

"diamlah, Tamiel." Seru seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan dengan rambut pendek dan potongan tipis mengenakan armor hitam dengan senjata trisula dipegangnya dengan erat. "Azazel pasti punya lasan untuk melakukan sesuatu, kau jug tahu itukan" katanya sambil tetap waspada memandang pria berambut panjang yang dari tadi bersila diatas batu tanpa menjawab pertanyaaan azazel

"terserah kau,Danel" jawab Tamiel balik dengan nada sedikit kesal, menurutnya tidak ada gunanya menunggu Musuh yang bertapa tidak jelas seperti ini

Azazel tetpa pada posisinya sambil tetap bertanya pad musuhnya. "siapakah anda kalau kami boleh tahu?" tanya azazel dengan nada sedikit sopan

Musuhnya tak sedikitpun menggubris. Tamiel yang kesal lalu menerjang sambil mengeluarkan panahnya dan mencoba membunuh pria tersebut. "rasakan!" katanya sambil menembakkan panah bertenaga cahayanyan." Jrut!"

Pemuda tersebut tidak menggubris sedikitpun, dia Cuma tetap diam dan tak mengurusi panah tersebut. "tak!" panah tersebut terdiam dihadapan pemuda tersebut dan kemudian jatuh. Pemuda tersebut kemudian berdiri sambil menatap bosan mereka semuanya. "hmm, tampaknya kalian telah menggangu pertapaanku, akan kuberi kalian arti pelajaran dalam bertatap dengan dewa" katanya dengan aura dewa dibelakang punggungnya.

"namaku adalah Shaka, aku adalah titisan dewa Shiwa" katanya sambil mengeluarkan aura emasnya yang membuat Tamiel sedikit terpental. Sedangkan Azazel hanya berkeringat dingin melihat lawannya tersebut. "waduh, tampaknya ini akan merepotkan" katanya sambil mengaktifkan balance breakernya

Sementara itu, ditempat pasukan Sirzechs.

Sirzechs sedang melewati jalur timur bersama pasukannya dengan kuda bersama kedua wakilnya yaitu Grayfia dan Sairaorg bael. Mereka semua terus berkuda sambil waspada karena berada diwilayah hutan

"Bruakh!Bumm!Jedar!" tiba-tiba keributan terjadi di bagian tengah pasukan. "Sirzechs segera menuju kesana dan mengecek

"Ada Ap-….Apa-apaan ini!" serunya melihat bagian tengah pasukannya telah diobrak abrik oleh seseorang didalam gumpalan debu yang menutupinya

Tak lama kemudian tampaklah seorang pemuda dengan baju perang berwarna hitam dan rambut merah pendek serta mata merah menyalanya terlihat dari debu tersebut

Sirzechs yang melihatnya lanngsung menatapnya dengan waspada sambil menjaga jarak. "siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada sangat serius

Pemuda tersebut hanya bengong sebentar lalu mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Sirzechs. "namaku adalah Akuto" katanya sambil melesat kearah Sirzechs, Sirzechs telah memasang pose siaga.

"wush!" akuto menghilang dari pandangan Sirzecsh. "hah!, dimana dia?" pikir Sirzechs sambil bingung. "jrash!" sebuah pedang mencoba menembus baju besi Sirzechs. Sirzechs yang tersadar lalu berbalik dan mencoba memberikan pukulannya yang telah terlapisi dengan power of destructionnya

"Wush!" akuto kembali menghilang. Kali ini dia muncul diatas kepala Sirzechs dan mencoba menendangnya. Tapi niatnya gagal karena sebuah tendangan penuh tenaga diarahkan padanya. "bruakh!" Sairaorg rupanya menendang Akuto dengan tenaga penuh. Akuto terpencal dan mengelap darahnya yang berwarna hitam dan mencoba berdiri. "hmmm, kalian memang kuat. Mungkin aku agak ceroboh kalau mencoba menyergap kalian sendirian, tapi akan kucoba." Kemudian dia menancapkan pedangnya ketanah dan pedangnya tenggelam ketanah. "tertawalah, Arion" katanya sambil menerjang kearah Sirzechs. Sairaorg yang mencoba menolong Sirzechs tiba-tiba dihadang oleh Akuto yang lain yang muncul dari Tanah dengan wujud yang sama. "ayo bertempur" kata sosok tersebut sambil mengeluarkan rapier dari dalam tanah. "baiklah! Kuterima tantanganmu" seru Sairaorg sambil mengayunkan kapak besarnya

Sementara itu Sirzechs melawan Akuto yang asli sambil terus menangkis pukulan Akuto yang amat kuat. "Sial! Kalau begini terus aku bisa kalah. Baiklah, aku akan serius" kata Sirzechs sambil memadatkan power of destructionnya menjadi sebuah sarung tangan hitam. "Abaron Gauntlet" serunya sambil memukul Akuto.

"wush!" akuto kembali menghilang. Kali ini Sirzechs telah lebih waspada. "aku tahu kau akan muncul disitu!" kata Sirzechs sambil memukul tanah yang membuat tanah tersebut terbelah dua dan terjadi retakkan memanjang karena pukulan tersebut. Sementara parah prajurit Sirzechs hanya terdiam melihatnya. Mereka tak berani menggangu pertempuran tersebut

Akuto yang terpukul berubah menjadi asap dan dari atas muncul akuto asli dengan sebuah tombak siap menusuk Sirzechs

"Zrash!"Sebuah pedang es menebas perut Akuto yang mencoba menyerang Sirzechs

"jangan kau sentuh Sirzechs-sama!" teriak sosok yang ternyata adalah Grayfia dengan wajah marah dan kemudian menghampiri Sirzechs. "hati-hatilah Sirzechs-sama, yang kita lawan semuanya adalah ilusi" kata Grayfia sambil menatap Sairaorg yang memukul-mukul seuatu yang tidak ada.

Sirzechs tersadar. "iya, kau benar, aku dan sairaorg telah terhipnotis oleh kemampuannya. Sekarang dia menyamar jadi salah satu dari kita" kata Sirzechs sambil memasang pose siaga

"hmm, kau sudah tahu trikku ya?menarik. baiklah, kali ini aku akan menghabisi kalian dalam sekali tebas" kata suara yang menggema dihutan tersebut

"Zrash!" sebuah tebasan tedengar dan semuanya tersadar dan mencari arah tebasan tersebut. "dimana asal bunyi itu?!" tanya Sirzechs sambil kebingungan

"disini" jawab Akuto yang berada di ketinggian

Semuanya menoleh keatas dan terkejut dan membulatkan matanya. Tampak Akuto berada didalam tubuh makhluk yang tampak transparan namun dengan pakaian perang lengkap dan berwarna hitam pudar dengan bentuk seperti dewa petir jepang, Raijin. Dengan delapan buah drum kecil melekat dibelakang punggungnya dan sebilah golok panjang dipegang dengan mantap oleh sosok astral tersebut yang bertinggi 50 meter.

"Susano'o" kata Akuto sambil tersenyum tipis, semntara kubu Sirzechs berkeringat dingin

Sementara itu diistana Khaos

Khaos tersenyum tipis merasakan kekuatan Akuto. "tampaknya Akuto serius memakai itu untuk membantai mereka" kata Khaos sambil tersenyum. "tak kusangka, curianku dari dimensi lain dipakainya sekarang" katanya sambil menenggak wine

Kembali lagi ketempat Akuto

Akuto yang matanya telah berubah menjadi pola hexagonal menatap parah lawannya lalu mengayunkan tangannya. "dung!" "dung!" "dung!" drum dipunggung tersebut dibunyikan dengan ujung golok tersebut

"Jedar!" "Jedar!" "Jedar!" Suara petir yang menghantam pasukan Sirzechs. "arggghhhh!" teriak mereka yang langsung hangus terbakar jadi abu karena serangan itu" Sirzechs tidak tinggal diam, denagn konsentrasi penuh dia memadatkan power of destructionnya dan membuat tubuh raksasa untuk melawan Akuto.

"sring!" terbentuklah tubuh raksasa ukuran 50 meter dan berbentuk seperti Lucifer serta berwarna hitam kemerahan dan terdapat Sirzechs ditengahnya. "Heyahhh!" teriak Sirzechs yang menghantamkan pukulannya kearah Akuto

"tang!" akuto menangkis dengan goloknya. Tiba-tiba tubuh susano'o Akuto oleng karena sesuatu. Ternyata dibawah Grayfia dan Sairaorg telah meninju kaki susano'o Akuto. Sairaorg menggunakan balance breakernya dan mencoba menumbangkan kaki tersebut dan Grayfia mencoba membuat kaki tersebut tergelintir

"kesempatan!" kata Sirzechs. "heyahhh!" "Bruakh!" sebuah pukulan bertenaga penuh menghantam tepat ketempat Akuto dan membuatnya terpental bersama susano'onya

Sementara itu di tempat Azazel

"hah….hahhh… hahhh" azazel kehabisan nafas karena melawan Shaka. "tak kusangkia dia sekuat ini!" pikir Azazel sambil menahan letih yang menyerang. Tamiel dan danel tampaknya sudah terkaapar tak berdaya melawan Shaka

Shaka yang menyaksikan hanya memandang bosan kearah Azazel. "menyerahlah, biarkan saja dunia ini hancur dan kembali tersucikan" kata Shaka

"jangan bercanda, ada atau tidak adanya tuhan, dunia ini akan tetap ada dengan kemampuan masing-masing orang dalam menikmatinya!" teriak Azazel sambil melesat dengan tombak cahayanya

"tak aka nada gunanya" kata Shaka sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya dan keluarlah sebuah cahaya kuning dari tangan Shaka dan diarahkan keazazel kearah Azazel. "Tenma Kofuku" kata Shaka dengan nada lembut

"blarr!" ledakan tersebut sangat dahsyat sampai membuat seluruh titan dan pasukan azazel musnah seketika dan Tamiel serta danel terpental jauh. "sial!" seru azazel sambil menunggu maut

Tetapi, tampak seorang pemuda dengan katana hitam menahan ledakkan tersebut dihadapan azazel. "maaf, tapi aku menolak kedatanganmu keduniaku" katanya dengan nada bercanda

"K-kau!" azazel melihat tak percaya dengan pandangannya

"ya, aku thanatos. Apa kabarmu?" tanya sambil menahan ledakan tersebut.

"ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Tidak terlalu baik" balas Azazel sambil berdiri menahan sakit

Shaka yang melihat thanatos lalu berhenti melakukan jurusnya. "apa yang dewa lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

"aku hanya ingin membuat adikku senang, itu saja" balas thanatos sambil melesat kearah Shaka

Shaka yang sadar melawan dewa sungguhan lalu bersiaga. "trang!" "trang!" "trang!" "trang!" "trang!" bunyi pedang Thanatos beradu dengan tangan beraura pedang milik Shaka.

Thanatos yang melihat celah pada shaka lalu menembakkan laser dari ujung jarinya. "Repulso!" laser tersebut terbelah 9 dan menyerang Shaka dari berbagai arah. Shaka yang melihat tidak tinggal diam. " Kan!" serunya sambil tercipta sebuah pelindung yang melindunginya dari serangan laser tersebut

Thanatos yang menyaksikan hanya tersenyum tipis. "Room!" serunya dan laser yang terhalang dari barrier tersebut menyebar dan melapisi barier tersebut. "bagaimana hah? Jika kau keluar maka kau pasti mati, dan jika tidak kau pasti hanya terkurung selamanya disitu" kata Thanatos sambil tertawa.

Shaka hanya terdiam dan mengkonsentrasikan tenaganya pada sesuatu yang berada di luar sana, tepatnya sebuah kalung yang teronggok di atas medan tempur

" Janma" serunya sambil mengumpulkan energinya dan tubuhnya tertransfer kessuatu tempat dan terpindah ketempat kalung tersebut berada.

Thanatos yang menyadari Cuma tersenyum tipis. "hmm, menarik. Akan kulihat apa saja yang kau punya" kata Thanatos sambil menyerbu kesana. Shaka telah bersiap dan bersiaga

Sementar itu, di tempat Serafall

Serafall kini sedang berhadapan dengan seorang wanita berambut hijau dengan pakaian dress putih aneh. Serafall sadar bahwa itu musuh langsung memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menyerbu. "serbu!" perintah Serafall

"uwohhhh!" teriak mereka semua.

Wanita itu hanya berdiam diri sambil menunggu musuh sudah sekitar 100 meter darinya dia mulai melaukan pose seperti bos

"kalian semua!kuperintahkan mati!" teriak Wanita itu. Para pasukan Serafall membalas. "Baik!" seru mereka dan mereka menusukkan senjata ataupun menembakkan diri mereka sendiri sampai mati.

Serafall terkejut buka main melihat ini. "Apa-apaan ini?! Setengah pasukanku hilang dalam sesaat" batinnya. Serafall memperhatikan dengan benar-benar dan melihat ada yang aneh dengan mata gadis itu. "hmm, jadi mungkin aku tidak boleh menatap mata gadis itu" batinnya. Serafall lalu mengumpulkan tenaganya dan mengarahkannya kelangit dan kemudian menjatuhkan banyak balok es kearah wanita itu, "Bruakh!" "Bruakh!" "Bruakh!" "Bruakh!" "Bruakh!" balok es tersebut jatuh tapi sepeti mengurung wanita itu dan terbentuklah sebuah kubah yang mengurung wanita itu dan pasukkannya. Ternyata didalamnya terdapat labirin. "kalian semua tunggu disini, biar aku yang hadapi dia" kata Serafall sambil pergi mesuk dengan menyatu bersama labirin itu

Sementar itu, di tempat falbium

Falbium kini sedang memikirkan strategi perang melawan musuh disebuah padang rumput dan tak lama kemudian sebuah tembakan sinar kekuningan mengarah tepat kewajahnya. "apa-apaaan tadi?!" batinnya terkejut dengan serangan tadi

"hmm, tampaknyaa maou memang memiliki reflex yang bagus, baiklah, aku akan mencoba bersenang-senang denganmu" katanya sambil berjalan sseorang diri menghampiri Falbium. Tampak dia berwajah sendu dengan rambut keperakkan dan panjang sampai kebahu serta dengan dua buah sayap putih metalik dipunggungnya dan sebuah tongkat berada ditangan kanannya. Kedua mata hijaunya menatap bosan kearah semuanya. "ayo, kita ciptakan Surga" katanya sambil menghantamkan tombaknya ketanah dan tanah tersebut kemudian perlahan retak dan terangkat keatas berserta dengan falbium dan pasukannya. Mereka kemudian sepakat terbang

"Siapa kau?!" tanya falbium dengan wajah garang

"namaku adalah ikaros, aku adalah langit" katanya sambil mengarahkan tombaknya dan muncul seekor naga berwarna putih dengan mata biru yang menatap parah pasukan maou.

"ao, kau hancurkan mereka, sisanya untukku" katanya dengan nada sendu

"oarrggghhhhhh!" teriak Ao sang naga sambil menerjang para maou. Falbium berniat menolong tapi dihadang oleh tombak Ikaros. "lawanmu disini" katanya sambil menembakkan gelombang angin kearah Falbium

Sementara ditempat minato

"trang!" "trang!" "trang!" bunyi besi beradu antara minato dengan seorang pemuda bermata hijau dengan garis hitam dimatanya.

"kau kuat, ulquiorra."kata Minato memuji lawannya sembari bertukar jurus pedang

"terima kasih" balas ulquiorra sambil menahan besi minato dan mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Minato. "cero" desisnya dan perlahan keluar sebuah sinar hijau yang mengarah pada minato. "hup!" minato dengan sigap menghindari serangan tersebut sambil mengeluarkan mode spesialnya. "Velocidad!" batinnya sambil kembali menerjang musuhnya

Ulquiorra tidak tinggal diam dan mengeluarkan "resurreccion" seru ulquiorra yang berubah tampilan dengan sepasang sayap kelalawar besar dan bajunya menjadi sebuah jubah yang memanjang diseluruh tubuhnya.

"trang!" kedua senjata mereka, yakni pedang katana cahaya milik minato dan tombak javelin cahaya milik ulquiorra beradu satu sama lain saling unjuk gigi siapa yang lebih keras.

Minato lalu mengambil kesempatan dan menembakkan laser dengan sayap malaikatnya. "alto!" seru minato sambil menembakkan laser seukuran orang kearah ulquiorra. Dia hanya menatap diam lalu menghindar dengan menggunakan javelinnya untuk menangkis serangan minato

"hmm, kau benar-benar kuat, kau akan memberi masalah pada kami."kata ulquiorra. "Sebaiknya kau serius sekarang" sambungnya sambil mengeluarkan energi penuhnya

TBC

Sekian chap 26 ini, terima kasih yang udah fav, follow, ataupun review fic ini. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^


	26. Chapter 27

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: NarutoxkurokaxOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc.

Chapter 27: Rintihan Sora

"Zrash!" "Zrash!" "Zrash!" "Zrash!" "Zrash!" sora terus menerus menerus menyerang ajuka dengan tombaknya yang terbuat dari udara. Sedangkan ajuka menghindar dengan gesit sambil memegang sebuah pedang berwarna hitam dengan ukiran tangan iblis.

"wah, wah. Tampaknya sang jendral langit mulai kehilangan Kontrol dirinya" ejek Ajuka sambil terus menghindari serangan Sora.

Sora yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum penuh makna. Ajuka yang menyadari hal tersebut lalu menoleh kebelakang dan tampaklah berbagai goresan yang berkumpul pada satu titik yang hampir jebol. "sial! Dia mau merusak kekkainya dengan serangan tadi!" batin ajuka terkejut.

"haha, sepertinya kau terlambat menyadarinya." Ejek Sora. Sora lalu mengarahkan tombaknya dan melemparnya ke titik tersebut. "sial!" ajuka merutuki kebodohannya

"Vung!" tombak tersebut menghilang ketika menyentuh titik tersebut. Sora terperanjat dengan apa yang ditangkap oleh kedua matanya. "B-bagaimana bisa?!" batinnya. Sementara itu ajuka hanya tersenyum tipis.

"kau lupa bahwa jurusku ini selalu special hah?!" tanya ajuka. "aku sengaja ingin membuatmu membuang tombak sialmu itu. Sekarang kau lemah tanpa kekuatan. Udara disini telah kuhilangkan" kata ajuka sambil melesat dan menusukkan pedangnya keperut Sora yang masih terpaku.

"Ohok!" Sora menumpahkan darah dari perut dan mulutnya. Kesadarannya perlahan memudar bersamaan dengan semakin derasnya darah yang meluncur dari tubuhnya. "tidak! Aku tidak boleh mati disini!" batin Sora yang kemudian sadar dan menangkap tangan ajuka yang memegang pedang yang masih menancap diperutnya.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" teriak Sora sambil menarik paksa tangan ajuka agar melepaskan pedang tersebut dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya yang telah teraliri oleh darahnya sendiri kini memegang sebuah bola energi berwarna merah dan terbuat dari angin yang bercampur darah Sora

Ajuka yang melihat hal tersebut membulatkan matanya dengan nada yang tidak percaya. "apa?! dia memakai darahnya untuk menjadi senjata" batin Ajuka yang mencoba mundur tapi ditahan oleh tangan kiri Sora.

"Trixio!" teriak Sora sambil menghantamkannya tepat kedada Ajuka dan membuat Ajuka terpental. "DUARR!" "ARRGGGHHHHH!" Ajuka terpental membentur kekkainya dan membuat kekkai tersebut hancur dan serangan tersebut meledak dan membuat ajuka terjatuh ketanah.

Sora yang baru saja mengakhiri pertempurannya turun dengan sayap hitam darah yang tentu saja terbuat dari darahnya. "hmm, tampaknya aku menang kali ini" katanya sambil menatap tubuh Ajuka yang terkapar dibawah kakinya

"grep!" sebuah cekikan kuat mengunci leher Sora. Ajuka dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat mencekik leher Sora. Tampak perlahan sebuah kubuh mulai terbentuk dileher Sora dan seolah memadatkan leher Sora. "kau jangan senang dulu, bocah angin!" teriak Ajuka dengan mata nanar. "bahkan gaspun bisa dipadatkan tahu!" teriaknya sambil meremas leher Sora sampai hancur berkeping-keping jadi Kristal. "prang!" kepala Sora dan badannya terpisah dari badannya

Ajuka yang melihat hal tersebut segera memungut kepala Sora yang matanya masih terbuka. "selamat jalan, jendral langit" katanya sambil menutup mata Sora. "vajra" desis suara yang ternyata berasal dari kepala Sora tersebut. Ajuka yang terkejut kontan melempar kepala Sora ketanah.

Sora yang badannya terpisah tiba-tiba melayang dengan kepalanya dan menghampiri tubuhnya. Kemudian secara ajaib tubuhnya bersatu lagi dengan leher baru. Dan tak lama setelah itu tubuhnya diselimuti armor emas dan sepasang sayap berwarna emas dengan sebuah cincin emas bercorak delapan buah bola api melingkara dibelakang punggungnya melengkung dari sisi kiri ke kanan punggungnya. Dan tangannya menggemgam sebuah tombak emas yang berujung amat tajam

"ajuka, kau adalah orang pertama yang berhasil memaksaku memakai vajra setelah sekian lama, kujamin kau tidak akan selamat kali ini meskipun kau menggunakan seluruh kekuatanmu" kata Sora sambil terbang tinggi kelangit dan menggemakan suaranya ketanah pada Ajuka yang masih berdiam diri ditanah.

"kau tahu ajuka, setiap makhluk memimpikan berada dilangit. Ada yang dapat terbang dengan sayap mereka dan ada pula yang berusaha dengan menggunakan alat, tapi apa yang mereka dapat setelah berada dilangit tertinggi? Mereka mati kehabisan udara ataupun keletihan karena berada dipuncak. Aku akan memberitahukan pada kalian semua bahwa biarkanlah langit sendirian disini dan kalian semua tetaplah berada ditanah dan menikmati langit dari bawah. Janganlah egois!" teriak Sora dengan nada emosional

Ajuka yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menghela nafas. Ia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya kelangit dan terbang dengan ratusan lingkaran sihir tercipta di sekitarnya dan dari lingkaran sihir itu ia menciptakan ratusan laser hitam yang mengarah kepada Sora.

Sora yang menyaksikan Cuma tersenyum angkuh, dengan satu kibasan sepasang sayapnya dia mementalkan seluruh serangan ajuka kesegala arah. "tidak ada gunanya! Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!" teriak Sora sambil melemparkan tombak emasnya kearah kepala Ajuka.

Ajuka yang melihat itu lalu mencoba menghindari serangan itu. Namun matanya terkejut melihat bahwa tombak itu beranak pinak jadi ratusan buah dan mengarah kearahnya. Ajuka lalu mengkonsentrasikan kekuatannya keseluruh tubuhnya dan dari tubuhnya berpendar sebuah aura yang meledak dengan ajuka sebagai pusatnya. "Heyahhh!" "sing!" aura tersebut menghilangkan seluruh tombak tersebut

Sora yang meilhatnya lalu mengamuk. "kurang ajar! Kau akan kubunuh ajuka!" teriaknya sambil terbang melesat dan tampak muncul aura berbentuk burung elang berwarna biru yang menukik tajam kearah Ajuka.

Ajuka lalu mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya ditangan kanan dan kirinya sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Kemudian Ajuka melepas sebuah pukulan secara bersamaan kearah Sora. "Ken!" teriak Ajuka dan dari pukulan tersebut timbul ratusan lingkaran sihir yang dilalui oleh sepasang energi dari pukulan ajuka yang membuat pukulan tersebut makin kuat dan kemudian pukulan Ajuka serta Sora beradu.

"Duakh!" pukulan dan elang tersebut beradu sengit dan tak lama kemudian aura Sora melemah dan ditembus oleh pukulan Ajuka. "Bruakh!" pukulan Ajuka dengan seketika menghantam wajah Sora. "Duar!" dari sentuhan dengan pukulan ajuka otomatis muncul ledakkan yang membuat Sora langsung musnah seketika.

Ajuka melirik pada sisa pasukannya yang masih bengong. "apa yang kalian lakukan?! Bantai para titan itu" perintahnya sambil berjalan kekudanya. Seluruh pasukkannya tersadar dari kebengongan mereka dan melesat dengan semangat membantai para titan yang masih tersisa. Sedangkan para titan panik luar biasa ketika melihat bosnya mati. "uwohhh! Serbu!" Teriak pasukan Ajuka

Sementara itu di pasukan Sirzechs

"uargghhh!" teriak Sirzechs yang terpental karena terkena bogem dari susano'o milik Akuto. "sial! Grayfia dan Sairaorg telah dibuat K.O oleh Akuto.

Akuto yang melihat Sirzechs berada dibwah hanya tersenyum remeh sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. "heh, sebentar lagi kau akan mati" katanya sambil mengayunkan golok hitam besarnya. Sirzechs hanya dapat memejamkan mata menunggu maut menghampirinya.

"tep!" Sirzechs menyadari aura es keluar dari sesuatu dan aura itu menahan serangan milik Akuto. Sirzechs perlahan membuka matanya dan tampak Sebuah pedang es Raksasa berwarna putih sedang menahan golok hitam Akuto

Sirzechs lalu menoleh kebelakang melihat siapa penolongnya. Tampak sosok yang dikenalnya. Berambut kuning dengan mata biru lautnya yang indah. Ialah Naruto sang kosmos. Naruto berada didalam sebuah raga roh berukuran 50 meter berwarna putih transparan dengan bentuk seperti malaikat dengan dua buah sayap putih dan sebuah pedang beaura es yang dipegang oleh tangan kanannya

"kau tidak apa-apa Sirzechs?" tanya naruto dari atas. Sirzechs yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. "ya, aku tak apa-apa." balasnya

Naruto yang kini berpenampilan mengenakan armor berwarna hitam dengan corak sabit serta sepasang sayap merah kehitaman yang memiliki bagian bulu yang memanjang dibagian pangkalnya serta memegang pistol dan pedang katana yang sebenarnya adalah Ophis kini menatap Akuto,

"jadi kau tangan kanan khaos hah?" tanya Naruto sambil mengarahkan pedang raksasanya kearah Akuto. "benar, aku juga ingin melawanmu, jadi kupikir ini saat yang tepat" katanya sambil merapal segel yang asing dimata naruto. "summon: 666!" teriak Akuto

Naruto yang mendengarnya mebulatkan matanya. Ia baru kali ini mendengar ada orang selain khaos, dia, dan Kami yang bisa menjinakkan 666. Tak lama kemudian muncul gerbang sihir berukiran sepasang wanita yang berada dikedua sisi pintunya dan ketika gerbang itu terbuka muncullah sang 666 dengan tatapan ganas siap menerkam siapa saja yang menghalanginya.

Naruto yang tak mau kalah lalu memanggil Great red kearena tempur. Naruto lalu menatap Akuto yang telah menunggangi 666 dengan susano'onya dan kemudian terbang. Dari udara akuto menembakkan petir kearah Naruto namun dengan mudah ditahan Naruto.

Naruto lalu menaikki great red dan menembakkan bola api kearah Akuto. Akuto dengan sigap menghindar dan mencoba menusukkan golokknya kearah Naruto namun ditahan oleh pedang Naruto. Naruto lalu mengeluarkan ratusan lingkaran sihir dan menembakkan ratusan sinar laser kearah Akuto yang terbang disampingnya.

Akuto yang melihatnya langsung mengaktifkan sihir anehnya berupa perisai transparan yang menghilangkan semua laser yang menuju kearahnya dan tiba-tiba muncul kearah Naruto

"Void!" teriak naruto sambil membuat semua laser tersebut menghilang dan muncul kedalam susano'o Akuto.

"Bumm!" terdengar ledakkan keras dari tubuh astral itu, Akuto tampak masih berdiri diatas 666 yang masih terbang. Akuto dengan tubuh gosong mengucapkan mantra aneh. "Vajra!" serunya sambil menancapkan pedangnya yang muncul entah dari mana kepunggung 666. Tak lama kemudian akuto seolah menyatu dengan tubuh 666 dan kemudian 666 dilapisi oleh aura hitam susano'o milik Akuto

"siapa sebenarnya kau akuto?!" pikir Naruto bingung melihat kejadian didepan matanya ini.

Akuto yang sekarang berwujud 666 hanya tersenyum menyeringai mendengarnya. "baiklah, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu. Aku adalah avatar dari 666. Dengan kata lain aku adalah bagian otak dari 666" katanya sambil melesat mencoba menyerang Naruto.

Naruto lalu mencoba melakukan hal yang yang sama dengan Akuto tapi ia hanya berdiri didepan moncong Great Red. "Great red, kuserahkan dia padamu, aku akan membantu saja" kata Naruto sambil menatap santai pertempuran Akuto vs great Red

Namun sebenarnya Naruto sedang berdiam diri karena mencoba menenangkan cekcok 5 wanita dialam bawah sadarnya

"apa kau lihat-lihat!" teriak Ophis dengan nada marah pada tatapan meremehkan dari mata Sena pada tubuh bugil Ophis

"ara ara, rupanya begini rasanya bersatu dengan naruto, cukup nyaman" komentar akeno dengan tubuh bugilnya yang begitu indah

"iya, tak kusangka kita santai sedangkan tenaga kita dipinjam Naruto" kata Rias sambil menatap layar raksasa yang memperlihatkan seluruh daerah sekitar Naruto dengan lingkup 360 derajat

"iya, aku tak menyangka seperti ini" komentar sena sambil mencoba memainkan dada Ophis

"Kya~ hentikan!" teriak Ophis

"bagaimana?baguskan? kita Cuma perlu waspada melihat semua layar ini sambil memberi reflek pada bagian tubuh kita, nyan" komentar Kuroka

Sementara itu Naruto menahan mimisan karena melihat Sena yang memainkan dada Ophis

"sial! perang begini masih main-main mereka!" Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri sendiri karena setuju mengajak mereka berperang

"kami mendengarnya tahu!" protes semuanya dari dalam

Naruto hanya bisa membisu. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan bahaya mendekat kearahnya. Dengan sigap naruto menghindar terbang meninggalkan great red yang masih terbungkus dengan aura putih milik naruto.

Naruto melihat kearah dialah khaos yang tampaknya sudah tak sabaran ingin bertemour dengannya. "kosmos, aku terlalu tidak sabaran untuk membunuhmu, sekarang mari kita akhiri disini!" kata Khaos sambil mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya. Tampak Sembilan portal terbuka dan muncul ketujuh jendralnya yang tadinya terpisah dan seluruh pasukkannya di permukaan tanah beserta dengan ur dan chernobog.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu kemudian membalas jurus khaos dengan tekniknya. "kau kumpulkan mereka maka akan aku musnahkan mereka semua disini!" Naruto lalu mengarahkan tangannya kekumpulan jendral khaos tadi. "Freeze!" teriak naruto sambil menembakkan sebuah cahaya putih kearah mereka. Ur dan chernobog dengan sigap menghindar sedangkan jendral yang lain masih belum siap menghindar dan akhirnya terkena sinar tersebut dan musnah.

Sirzechs yang melihat kekuatan dewa naruto hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan kemampuan penghancur milik naruto yang kelewat kuat ini. "i-inikah kekuatan dewa itu?!" batin Sirzechs dengan tatapan tak percaya

Sedangkan khaos hanya menatap bosan pada naruto. "terserah kaulah kosmos! Kau mau apakan mereka! Yang penting sekrang bertarunglah denganku" kata Khaos dengan tatapan menyeringai. "Rasakan ini! Venom!" teriak khaos sambil menembakkan sebuah laser hijau tua berdaya hancur sangat dahsyat yang mampu menghancurkan sebuah benua dengan sekali serang

Naruto dengan sigap mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak laser tersebut. "Mithra!" seru Naruto sambil menembakkan sinar merah besar yang menghantam laser hijau tua Khaos. "Duar!" ledakkan dahsyat terjadi dan mementalkan akuto serta great red yang berada disekitar mereka beserta Ur, Chernobog, serta Sirzechs. Sirzechs dengan sigap menangkap Grayfia dan sairaorg yang masih terkapar tak sadarkan diri

"hahaha! Ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu, Naruto! Mari kita bertarung sampai salah satu diantara kita mati!" teriak khaos sambil mengeluarkan sepasang sayap berwarna hitam dengan bentuk seperti sayap reptile. Dari telapak tangan kanannya keluar sebuah pedang rapier dengan warna hitam dan dari tangan kirinya keluar sebuah pistol hitam dengan ukiran kuno. "kau pikir Cuma kau yang bisa?! Aku juga bisa!" teriak khaos sambil menembakkan pistolnya.

" Tremur!" seru khaos sambil menembakkan pistolnya secara beruntung kearah naruto. "dorr!" "dorr!" "dorr!" bunyi tembakan tersebut. tapi tidak muncul apapun dari moncong senjata tersebut. melainkan dari belakang naruto muncul 3 buah lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan sinar laser.

Rias dan akeno yang tanggap langsung menggerakkan sepasang sayap naruto dan terbang menghindar dari situ. "untung saja kalian cepat, terima kasih" kata naruto sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan khaos masih menatap kesal karena serangannya dapat dihindari.

Naruto lalu melesat kearah khaos sambil mengayunkan pedangnya. "terima ini,khaos!" teriak naruto sambil mengeluarkan aura putih dari pedangnya. "Obscura!" teriak Naruto sambil menebaskannya kearah Khaos. Khaos dengan sigap menahan serangan tersebut dengan rapiernya. "Trak!" kedua senjata tersebut beradu dan saling bertumbukkan.

Naruto yang melihat khaos sibuk menahan serangannya kemudian mengarahkan pistolnya kearah khaos. "Duar!" bunyi tembakan dari pistol naruto yang berupa sinar laser biru yang tak terlalu besar tapi telak menghantam dada khaos.

"urgghhh!" khaos mundur kebelakang karena serangan tersebut. khaos yang menerima serangan tersebut hanya tertawa psikopatik sambil memegang dada kanannya yang terhantam oleh laser naruto. "khukhu…huahahaha! Omoshiroi! Memang kau orang yang tepat jadi lawanku!" teriak khaos dengan puas. "baiklah, aku akan serius kali ini! Chernobog! Ur!" teriak khaos sambil memanggil mereka berdua. Dengan segera mereka berdua muncul dihadapan khaos. "lihat dan nikmati ini, kosmos!" teriak khaos sambil berteriak ala ilmuan gila.

"Vajra!" teriak khaos sambil berdiri dibelakang ur dan chernobog seketika itu pula berubah menjadi sebuah trisula berwarna hitam dengan aura emas yang keluar dari senjata tersebut.

"kosmos, pertempuran kita baru dimulai" kata khaos sambil mengarahkan trisulanya kearah Naruto dan "Bumm!" sebuah sinar kebiruan memancar dan melesat kearah naruto. Naruto dengan sigap menahan sinar biru itu dengan pedangnya namun karena saking kuatnya sinar tersebut, ia terpental kebelakang.

"Arrgggghhh!" rintih naruto karena terkena serangan tadi. "Bruakh!" narutopun terjatuh ketanah. Khaos yang melihat hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dari atas langit

Naruto perlahan bangun dan mencoba berdiri. "kalian semua keluar dari tubuhku" kata naruto. "aku akan menghadapinya sendiri" kata Naruto pada kelima gadis ditubuhnya

"tidak!" jawab mereka serempak. "jika mau mati, maka matilah bersama-sama" bentak Rias yang protes dengan perkataan naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis. "maaf, tapi kalian tak boleh mati disini" kata Naruto sambil menggunakan sebuah mantra aneh dan menyentuh dadanya dan membuat kelima gadis tadi keluar dari tubuhnya dan terpental kembali kedunia nyata. "aku akan melawan khaos sampai mati disini!" kata Naruto sambil mengaktifkan astral clothnya

Khaos yang melihat naruto menggunakan kemampuannya hanya tersenyum puas. "astral cloth? Huahahaha! Akhirnya kau serius juga,kosmos!" katanya sambil kembali menembakkan sinar biru tersebut dari ujung trisulanya

Naruto menatap sinar biru tersebut dengan bosan lalu menepisnya dengan satu tangannya. "kau jangan menggunakan mainan bocah untuk melawanku, khaos!" teriak naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pedang berwarna merah kehitaman berukuran besar dengan gagang berukiran dirinya dan khaos serta cahaya ditengahnya yang merupakan sang pencipta

"wah wah wah, kau menggunakan Armageddon untuk melawanku? Baiklah aku terima tantanganmu" kata khaos sambil melesat ketanah dan menusuk-nusukkan trisulanya kearah naruto. Naruto dengan sigap menghindari semua serangan khaos sambil mencoba membalas namun dapat ditahan oleh khaos juga.

"Trang!" "Trang!" "Trang!" "Trang!" "Trang!" bunyi kedua senjata tersebut beradu. Selama 15 menit mereka beradu pedang tanpa berhenti. Tiba-tiba disela serangan tersebut khaos menggunakan jurusnya. "open gate:Gilgamesh!" katanya sambil mundur kebelakang dan seketika muncullah ratusan lingkaran sihir dengan ribuan pedang yang terbang kearah naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian mengarahkan tangannya kearah ribuan pedang itu. "Void: destruido!" teriaknya dan seketika semua senjata tersebut meledak secara beruntun.

Rupanya serangan tadi Cuma umpan untuk menyerang naruto yang lengah. "kena kau!" kata khaos dalam hatinya ketika berada dibelakang Naruto sambil mencoba menusukkan trisulanya kedada naruto. "Grep!" Naruto ternyata sadar dengan kehadiran khaos dan berputar kebelakang dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang pedang besarnya dan mencoba memenggal kepala khaos.

"sial!" batin khaos merutuk. Dia mengangkat paksa trisulanya yang ditahan sehingga trisulanya yang terkena sabetan pedang naruto dan terbelah dua. Khaos memanfaatkan interval sempit itu untuk mundur kebelakang. Naruto yang melihat khaos mundur kebelakang langsung mengambil bagian ujung trisula khaos dan melemparnnya kearah khaos.

Khaos yang sadar trisulanya mengarah padanya langsung menghindar kesamping. Ternyata lemparan naruto Cuma umpan agar khaos menghindar. Dengan satu tebasan kuat, naruto menebas khaos tepat diperutnya. Untung khaos sempat menahannya menggunakan tangannya. Meskipun kini tangan khaos hampir putus.

Akibat tebasan tadi, khaos terpental jauh kehutan. Naruto dengan segera melesat mengejar khaos yang terpental tadi.

Sementara itu, khaos yang tangan kirinya terluka kini terbang keatas dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memanggil belasan meteor untuk menghantam naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari hal tersebut segera mengaktifkan voidnya dan membuat semua meteor tesebut berhenti bergerak. Tetapi, naruto tak menyadari bahwa khaos telah berada disebelah kirinya dengan sebuah pedang putih besar yang telah terayun dan "Slash!" menebas punggung Naruto sampai jatuh ketanah.

"urghhh!" rintih Naruto sambil menahan sakit karena tebasan tadi. "Huahahahaha! Kau pikir aku akan kalah semudah itu?jangan bercanda!" katanya sambil membuat ratusan tombak cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuh naruto.

"matilah kau, Kosmos!" teriak khaos sambil menghujamkan tombak cahaya tersebut kearah Naruto. "duarrr!" ternyata tombak tadi meledak ketika menyentuh tubuh naruto. Khaos hanya tertawa dari kejauhan melihat hal tersebut. "dengan ini akan kumusnahkan dunia!" katanya sambil merapal jurus dan memanggil sebuah lubang hitam yang berada didekat bulan. "huahahahaha" tawanya dengan nada sinis

TBC

Sekian chapter 27 kali ini, terima kasih buat yang sudah fav, follow, ataupun review fic ini. Tanpa kalian, author bukanlah siapa-siapa ^_^. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^


	27. Chapter 28

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: NarutoxkurokaxOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc.

Chapter 28: Aku Akan Melawanmu Sampai Mati

"matilah kau, Kosmos!" teriak khaos sambil menghujamkan tombak cahaya tersebut kearah Naruto. "duarrr!" ternyata tombak tadi meledak ketika menyentuh tubuh naruto. Khaos hanya tertawa dari kejauhan melihat hal tersebut. "dengan ini akan kumusnahkan dunia!" katanya sambil merapal jurus dan memanggil sebuah lubang hitam yang berada didekat bulan. "huahahahaha" tawanya dengan nada sinis.

"Naruto!" teriak Sirzechs dari kejauhan yang melihat Naruto menerima serangan fatal dari Khaos. Dengan penuh amarah Sirzechs bangkit dan menatap Khaos dengan tatapan penuh keinginan untuk membunuh. "Kau!" katanya sambil mengumpulkan penuh tenaganya. Tampak power of destructionnya menyelimuti tubuhnya secara penuh.

Khaos yang melihat hanya memandang bosan. "huh, dasar makhluk dunia. Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tenaga kecil seperti itu?" tanya Khaos dengan nada mengejek. "buakh!" detik berikutnya perut Khaos terhantam oleh tinju keras dari Sirzecsh.

"Bruakh!" Khaos terpental jauh kebelakang. "itu akibatnya melukai sahabatku!" teriak Sirzechs dengan mata nanar. "urghhh, menarik." Komentar Khaos sambil mencoba berdiri. "Grep!" tiba-tiba Sirzechs telah berdiri dihadapannya sambil menyiapkan beragam pukulan beruntun.

"duakh!" "duakh!" "duakh!" "duakh!" "duakh!" pukulan tersebut menghantam Khaos bagai seorang petinju meninju sebuah samsaknya. "argghh!" Khaos hanya dapat merintih kesakitan. Sirzechs kemudian mengangkat kuat-kuat tangan kanannya dan memadatkan power of destructionnya disana.

"duakh!" tangan kanan tersebut kemudian meninju dada Khaos dan membuat dada Khaos bolong. "argghhh!" Khaos terpental mundur kebelakang menabrak batu besar.

Sirzechs lalu berlari menuju tempat Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "deg!" Sirzechs tidak menyadari bahwa bahaya besar mengincar dari belakangnya.

"Sing!" sebuah kaki bercahaya putih telah berada di sebelah kiri perut Sirzech dan siap menendang Sirzechs. Sirzechs mencoba menahannya akan tetapi kaki tersebut sudah terlalu dekat. "duakh!" Sirzechs terpental jauh dan tangan kirinya putus karena saking kuatnya tendangan tersebut.

Khaos, si penendang Cuma menatap datar Sirzechs. "wahai iblis, beraninya kau menantang dewa. Sekarang terima akibat dari perbuatan kurang ajarmu itu." Kata Khaos sambil menunjukkan telunjuk jarinya yang telah bercahaya dengan cahaya hitam kearah Sirzechs. Sirzechs yang benar-benar telah kehabisan tenaga hanya dapat terdiam sambil meratapi maut.

"Zrat!" sebuah pedang mencoba menebas Khaos dari samping. Khaos dengan sigap menghindar. "wah wah wah, tampaknya aku sedikit terlambat." Kata sang penebas dengan senyum khasnya.

"T-thanatos" kata Sirzechs dengan nada lemah. Thanatos hanya tersenyum getir melihat kondisi Sirzechs. "tenanglah, sebentar lagi semuanya menyusul. Naruto akan baik-baik saja" kata Thanatos sambil menatap tajam Khaos.

"ayo kita bertarung, kakek!" teriak thanatos sambil melesat maju kearah Khaos. Khaos yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis. "dasar cucu kurang ajar, akan kuperlihatkan padamu kekuatanku" kata Khaos sambil tertawa gila.

"trang!" pedang Thanatos dengan mudah ditahan oleh dua jari telunjuk dan tengah Khaos. "A-apa?!" batin Thanatos. Thanatos kemudian melepas pedangnya dan mundur kebelakang sambil mengeluarkan api hitam dari tangannya. Tampak punggungnya mengeluarkan sayap dari tengkorak dengan api hitam berkobar. "Inferno!" seru Thanatos.

Khaos hanya menatap remeh jurus tersebut. "Blar!" aura hitam pekat meledak dari tubuh Khaos. "baiklah, aku akan sedikit menunjukan padamu kekuatan dewa senior padamu" katanya sambil berdiri santai menatap Thanatos.

Thanatos tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut dan melesat maju kedepan sambil melayangkan pukulannya. "duakh!" "duakh!" "duakh!" "duakh!" "duakh!" Khaos hanya mengindari pukulan tersebut dengan sangat santai seolah menikmati angin semilir yang berhembus. Khaos lalu mengangkat kakinya dan menendang keras Thanatos. "Bruakh!" "arghhh!" teriak Thanatos sambil terpental kebelakang karena kerasnya tendangan tersebut. "hahaha, apa kubilang hah?! Salahmu melawan dewa" katanya sambil tertawa gila.

Khaos lalu terbang keatas dan menghampiri 666 yang masih sibuk melawan Great Red. Khaos lalu dengan mudah mementalkan Great Red kebelakang agar tidak menggangunya dengan 666. Khaos lalu menyentuh kening 666 dan mengatakan sesuatu. "vajra!" teriak Khaos sambil menyentuh 666. "oargghhhh!" 666/ Akuto berteriak dengan keras. Perlahan tubuh Khaos dan 666 seolah menyatu dan berubah menjadi armor bagi khaos. Tampak armor tersebut berwarna hitam dengan duabelas sayap naga berwarna hitam melayang dibelakang punggungnya.

"hmm, tampaknya untuk menghancurkan seluruh alam semesta ini aku butuh tenaga ekstra." Katanya sambil menyatukan tangannya seolah mengaktifkan sesuatu.

Sementara itu diujung alam semesta.

"zrut!" tampak sebuah lubang hitam raksasa dengan putaran yang sangat mengerikan perlahan muncul dan membesar dan siap untuk menghisap segalanya.

"Void!" teriak sebuah suara dengan lantang. "deg!" tampak lubang hitam di bumi maupun diujung alam semesta berhenti.

Khaos yang merasa ritualnya terganggu lalu melihat kebawah dan tampak Naruto, sang kosmos menatap dari bawah dengan tajam kearahnya. "sialan kau kosmos!" teriaknya dengan nada amat marah sambil mengeluarkan ledakkan energi yang membuat tanah disanah bahkan terkikis hancur.

Naruto memandang datar Khaos. "Khaos, kau sudah kelewatan. Dengan ini akan kuhentikan seluruh perbuatanmu" katanya sambil mengeluarkan aura emas dari badannya.

"Vajra!" teriak naruto disertai dengan ledakkan energi emas yang memancar dari badannya. Khaos hanya diam menatap hal tersebut.

"sring!" tampak Naruto telah berubah bentuk dengan pakaian filsafat yunani serta sepasang sayap bening muncul dari punggungnya. Naruto memegang pedang yang memancarkan aura keemasan yang sangat kuat.

"omoshiroi! Akhirnya kau melakukan vajra!" kata Khaos sambil tertawa keras. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menatap datar Khaos. Sepersekian detik kemudian Naruto telah berada didepan Khaos.

"A-apa?!" Khaos terkejut tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Naruto lalu melancakan bogem mentah dengan tangan kirinya yang kosong. "duakh!" tinju tersebut menghantam Khaos dengan sangat kuat sampai membuat dia terpental jauh.

"duakh!" "ohok!" Khaos terbatuk-batuk karena tinju tersebut. "sialan kau kosmos!" teriaknya marah sambil mengeluarkan ribuan lingkaran sihir yang berukuran besar dari langit dan menembakkanya dengan sasaran Naruto.

"Bum!" bunyi tembakan ribuan laser tersebut bersamaan kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap datar kearah Khaos yang menembakkan sinar tersebut sambil berseru. "Void!" "tek!" waktu laser tersebut berhenti. Khaos tahu akan hal tersebut. dia hanya memanfaatkan interval pengaktifan Void tersebut untuk menghajar Naruto.

"kena kau!" teriak Khaos dalam hatinya sambil melesat dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlihat oleh mata. "jleb!" tiba-tiba pedang keemasan Naruto telah menusuk punggung Khaos. "urgghhhh!" rintih Khaos hanya menatap datar Khaos. "jangan pikir kakak tidak tahu niatmu, dik." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan sinar emas dari tangannya.

"El Justicia!" teriak Naruto sambil meninju keras punggung Khaos yang masih tertancap pedang Naruto. "krak!" "buakh!" bunyi pedang Naruto yang hancur karena tinju Naruto sekaligus Khaos yang terjatuh kebawah dengan lubang menganga dipunggungnya.

"Sring!" pedang yang patah tersebut kembali menyatu dengan tetap memancarkan cahaya emasnya dan kembali ketangan Naruto. "Khaos, kau tidak mungkin menang melawan kakak. Berhentilah sekarang, misimu itu nanti. Bukan sekarang" kata Naruto dari kejauhan.

Khaos hanya terdiam dan tampak aura hitam menggumpal dari tubuhnya seolah hendak menjadi sebuah bom waktu. "berisik!" katanya dengan nada marah.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut langsung meneteskan keringat dingin. "Shimatta! Dia mau meledakkan dirinya bersama semua isi alam semesta" batin Naruto yang kenal jurus ini. Dengan cepat dia terbang melesat menghampiri Khaos. Namun, Naruto terlambat. Cahaya hitam tersebut telah mulai meledak dengan kekuatan sangat kuat dan mulai melebar. Dimensi tersebut perlahan mulai terkikis.

"Sial! Kalau begini aku tidak punya pilihan lain!" batin Naruto sambil merapal segel aneh dan menerobos cahaya hitam tersebut sembari menyentuh inti cahaya hitam tersebut. "urghhh!" rintih Naruto dengan nada kesakitan karena pancaran energi yang kuat tersebut.

"Sing!" tiba-tiba cahaya putih berpendar dengan sangat kuat dan membuat semuanya tampak silau. Para petinggi fraksi yang baru saja datang semuanya menutup mata mereka. "A-apa apaan ini?!" pikir mereka sambil menutup mata menahan silau.

Sementara itu

Disebuah ruangan yang sangat putih, tampak Khaos yang terbaring baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Khaos POV

Dimana aku? Apakah aku berhasil mengalahkan kosmos?

End POV

"Sring!" tiba-tiba muncul cahaya putih besar. Khaos sadar dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya lalu bersujud hormat.

"Kami-sama!" katanya sambil memberi hormat. "maafkan kegagalan hamba karena gagal menghancurkan seluruh isi dunia ini" katanya dengan nada menyesal.

Sementara itu, Kami yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Khaos. "Khaos, aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu menghancurkan isi dunia sekarang. Aku bilang padamu lakukan ketika aku perintahkan" katanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Khaos yang mendengarnya Cuma terdiam dalam penyesalan.

"jadi, selama ini aku salah?" katanya dengan nada bingung. Kami hanya menjawab. "ya"

Kami lalu berkata kepada Khaos. "tetapi, yang lebih penting. Kau harus berterima kasih pada kakakmu dan juga meminta maaf padanya. Dia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyegel ledakan tadi dan membawamu disini untuk menemuiku." Katanya dengan nada bijak.

Khaos tersentak. "kakak! Dimana kakak?!" tanyanya dengan nada bingung. Dia menyesali sendiri tindakkannya selama ini yang membuat kakaknya menderita.

Kami hanya menjawab." Tenanglah, dia sudah kembali kedunia nyata. Sebaiknya kau tidak menggangunya. Disisa waktunya ini, biarkan dia menikmatinya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Karena menyegel ledakkan tadi. Dia akan tertarik kesini dan bersama denganmu nantinya. Sekarang biarkan dia menikmati sisa waktunyan yang tidak lama lagi didunia dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi." Kata Kami dengan nada sedih.

Khaos hanya bisa terdiam merutuki kesalahannya. "Kami-sama, apakah kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu pada kakakku untuk menolongnya?! Ini semua kesalahanku!" kata Khaos sambil berteriak. Kami hanya menjawab. "ini adalah keinginan kakakmu, aku hanya bisa mengubahnya jika kakakmu mau" kata Kami dengan nada datar. Khaos yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sementara itu, di medan pertempuran

"Naruto! Dimana kau?!" teriak Sirzechs yang telah disembuhkan oleh ajuka sambil berjalan mencari Naruto.

"aku disini! Hehehe" kata naruto sambil berjalan dengan pakaian compang-camping. Sirzechs dan yang lainnya yang melihatnya langsung menghambur kearah Naruto.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ajuka yang melihat kondisi Naruto yang lumayan mengenaskan dengan luka menganga dipunggungnya. Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan. "tidak apa-apa kok hehehe" balasnya sambil tertawa ringan.

Azazel lalu menjitak kepala Naruto. "Jeduakh!" "Ittai! Apa maksudmu hah?! Dasar gubernur miskin!" teriak Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan lembut. "ini akibat sudah membuat kami khawatir!" kata Azazel sambil merangkul Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sambil berkata pada Azazel. "biar saja! Yang penting kita menang!" teriak naruto sambil dibalas senyum oleh oleh semuanya. Naruto lalu menarik nafas panjang. "minna, sekarang mari kita pulang dan merayakan kemenangan ini!" teriak naruto sambil mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir dan mentransfer mereka semua kembali ketempat mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu

Di gedung klub Spiritual milik Rias tampak 5 orang gadis sedang was was menanti kabar hasil perang tersebut. Sementara itu, Nampak Ophis, Kuroka, serta Sena yang paling was was. Mata mereka memerah mengingat bahwa mereka bertiga merupakan orang yang paling dekat dengan naruto.

"Sring!" sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dan tampaklah Naruto yang datang dengan pakaian compang-camping dengan para petinggi fraksi berada disampingnya.

"naruto!" teriak kelima orang tadi dengan nada terkejut dan campur aduk antara senang dan sedih melihat kondisi Naruto sekarang. "O-ohayou" balas Naruto dengan nada lemas karena menahan ledakkan tadi.

Ophis lalu berjalan dengan cepat kearah Naruto menatap Naruto dalam-dalam. "ada ap-" "plak!" sebuah tamparan manis menghantam wajah Naruto. Sementara itu, para petinggi yang sudah mulai terbiasa melihat pemandangan itu Cuma tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau hah?! Sudah kubilang jangan sok kuat!" kata Ophis sambil membiarkan air matanya mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma dapat tersenyum getir. Kemudian, dengan langkah cepat dia memeluk Ophis dengan erat. "gomen. Aku sudah membuatmu khawatir. Namun aku tidak ingin membahayakan kalian semua" katanya sambil menatap Rias dkk yang masih menangis lega dan senang karena naruto pulang dengan selamat.

Naruto lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Ophis dan membisikkan sesuatu. "terutama Naruto kecil yang ada dalam tubuhmu" kata Naruto dengan sangat pelan. Ophis yang mendengarnya hanya bisa bersemu merah. "J-jadi kau tahu ya…" lirih Ophis dengan sangat pelan.

"tentu saja" balas naruto sambil melepas pelukkan Ophis. Naruto lalu berdiri sembari berteriak. "Minna! Mari kita berpesta merayakan kemenangan ini! Aku akan mentraktir kalian yakiniku!" teriak Naruto dengan nada bersemangat sambil mengganti pakaiannnya dengan lingkaran Sihir. "urggghhh!" rintih Naruto sambil kemudian terjatuh pingsan.

"Naruto!" teriak mereka semua. Namun sedetik kemudian mereka tampak tenang karena Naruto tampaknya hanya tertidur pulas. "dasar, dia membuat kita khawatir saja" kata Azazel sambil membopongnya.

Sementara itu di alam bawa sadar Naruto.

"Naruto, ingat. Umurmu tidak lama lagi. Nikmatilah saat-saat terakhirmu bersama mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kau telah melepas seluruh kekuatan kosmosmu. Ingatlah, kau tidak dapat bereinkarnasi lagi setelah ini. Pergunakanlah waktumu sebaik-baik mungkin kali ini" kata Suara yang terus bergema ditelinga Naruto.

"iya-iya. Aku tahu" balas Naruto dengan nada cuek. Tak lama kemudian Naruto terbangun dan telah berada ditempat tidurnya dengan 5 gadis yang menemaninya berperang tidur berjejer disisi dipan dengan posisi seperti ikan sarden. Tampak juga ayahnya serta ibunya duduk dilantai sambil tertidur saling bertimpang tindih menunggunya. Naruto Cuma tersenyum tipis menlihatnya.

"Sesshhhh…" Naruto yang mendengar bunyi aneh melihat ujung jari kelingkingnya yang mulai berubah warna menjadi kehitaman. Naruto Cuma menatap jarinya tersebut sambil berkeringat dingin. "sudah mulai ya" batinnya sambil kebali tertidur.

TBC

Demikian chap ini. Mohon maaf bila bagian battlenya pendek hehehe. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah fav, follow, ataupun review fic ini. Enggak beberapa lama lagi fic ini bakalan tamat. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^


	28. Chapter 29

Tittle: The Shifter

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: NarutoxkurokaxOphisxRiasxAkeno

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto,seorang anak hasil keturunan malaikat dan iblis harus ikut terseret pada konflik antara 3 fraksi yang terjadi di dunianya. Dengan peninggalan dari orang tuanya sebuah sacred gear istimewa yaitu Scale of Fate, mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. God like,Smart!naru

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc.

Chapter 29: I'll be back, baby!

Sudah seminggu sejak perang besar dengan Khaos berakhir. Kini semuanya kembali damai seperti semula tanpa ada banyak masalah besar. Ketiga fraksi kini tampaknya lebih akur sejak perang besar tersebut. Mereka sadar bahwa mereka semua harus menjaga dunia yang ditinggalkan sang pencipta tersebut. Mereka kembali bekerja seperti biasa meskipun ada sedikit gesekan yang tidak terlalu berarti. Semuanya berkat Sang Kosmos, Naruto Lucifer.

Ketika kita berbicara soal Naruto, apa yang sekarang ia lakukan? Mari kita intip kesehariannya sekarang.

Disebuah Kafe  
Tampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata biru langitnya sedang tersenyum sembari berbincang-bincang dengan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dengan tubuhnya yang montok dan juga seorang gadis berambut ekor kuda dengan tubuh tak kalah menggoda juga.

"Ah, begitukah? Selamat deh. Semoga budak-budakmu naik tingkat" kata sipemuda pirang tersebut sambil tersenyum. Sementara itu kedua gadis tersebut hanya bersemu merah melihat senyum pemuda tersebut. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua berdiri dari kursi tempat mereka duduk dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang telah lama mereka pendam dalam hati mereka.

"Naruto-kun…" kata Si gadis berambut merah dan gadis berikat ponytail tersebut bersamaan.

"Ada apa? Rias? Akeno?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto-kun! Jadilah pacarku!" kata mereka berdua dengan tegas. Untung saja Kafe tersebut masih sepi, jika tidak mereka akan disangka Orang gila karena berteriak seperti tadi.

Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi bingung sendiri. "Eh?!" teriaknya dengan nada sangat terkejut. "T-tunggu dulu! Kalian kan tahu aku sudah punya pasangan, 2 lagi! Apa kalian tidak merasa marah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung.

Rias, gadis berambut merah tersebut angkat suara. "itu kan baru pasangan belum istri! Aku yakin aku akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu!" kata Rias sambil berkacak pinggang. Sedangkan Akeno yang mendengar perkataan Rias juga menjadi ikut-ikutan angkat bicara. "Ara, Buchou terlalu percaya diri. Lihat saja nanti. Aku yakin Naruto-kun akan memilihku sebagai istrinya" kata Akeno dengan nada menyindir.

Naruto yang mendengar perdebatan kedua orang tersebut hanya tersenyum sendiri. "Deg!" tiba-tiba sebuah rasa sakit yang amat sangat menjalar dari dadanya. Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan rasa sakit tersebut. Rias dan Akeno yang melihat tingkah aneh Naruto lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dan menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto-kun, ada apa?" tanya Rias dengan nada bingung. Naruto yang melihat mereka berdua langsung memasang tampang sehat. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok" balas Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

Akeno lalu mengangkat suaranya."Naruto-kun, jadi kamu pilih siapa? Aku atau dia?" tanya Akeno dengan nada tegas yang jarang dia perlihatkan. Rias yang mendengarnya pun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto sama seperti Akeno.

"Tuk!" kedua jari telunjuk kiri dan kanan Naruto menyentuh dahi Rias dan Akeno dan membuat mereka seolah mematung. "Maaf, tapi kalian berdua terlalu baik bagiku. Eksistensiku didunia ini sudah tak lama lagi. Aku tak ingin membuat kalian berdua bersedih. Maka dari itu akan kusegel semua ingatan kalian juga orang-orang yang pernah mengingatku agar kalian semua tidak menangisi kepergianku" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sring!" sebuah pendaran cahaya kecil berpendar dari kedua jari telunjuk Naruto dan masuk melalui kening Rias dan Akeno. Rias dan Akeno lalu terdiam sesaat. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua tersadar dari diam mereka. Tampang mereka berdua tampak kebingungan. "Ano, apa yang kulakukan disini?" pikir Rias dan Akeno yang kebingungan. Mereka akhirnya pulang karena tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Sementara Naruto yang berada dibalik sebuah gang hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Naruto lalu berjalan santai menuju kesuatu tempat.

Naruto kini berada di sebuah puncak bukit tidak jauh dari sekolahnya, matanya menatap sendu kota Kuoh seakan dirinya tidak rela pergi dari tempat itu. "tep!" sebuah langkah kaki menghentikkan lamunan Naruto. Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sosok yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Ada apa kamu menemuiku, adik?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ramah.

Sementara itu, orang yang dipanggilnya adik kemudian duduk diatas rumput dibukit tersebut. Mata sang adik menatap sendu sang kakak. "Kak, maafkan aku kak. "katanya dengan nada lirih. Tampak mata sang adik mulai berwarna merah karena menahan sesuatu.

Sementara itu, Sang Kakak yakni Naruto hanya merangkul sang adik sambil berkata lembut. "sudah tugasku menyadarkan adik bodoh sepertimu" kata sang kakak sambil menggesek rambut biru sang adik yakni Khaos.

Sang adik hanya terdiam dalam tangisnya. "maaf membuat kakak kehilangan semua hal yang berharga bagi kakak" kata sang adik dalam lirihannya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tahu sejak aku menabuh gendering perang bahwa akan jadi seperti ini. Ini takdir yang tidak bisa diubah" kata Naruto sambil menatap sendu Kota Kuoh. "Setidaknya aku sudah memenuhi ucapanku dengan menjadi perdamaian bagi dunia." Kata Naruto sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang adik dalam tangisnya.

Sementara itu, sang kakak meninggalkannya, si adik bersumpah sendiri dalam hatinya. "Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan kakak! Biarpun aku tidak tahu caranya" kata Sang adik dengan nada pasti.

Kembali kepada naruto.

Kini ia berjalan menyusuri kota Kuoh tidak jelas mau kemana. Matanya hanya menatap sendu setiap pemandangan yang dia tatap. Kemudian matanya menangkap seseorang yang dia kenal. Dialah Ophis.

"Baka, sedang apa kau dari tadi? Dari tadi aku mencarimu tahu!" katanya sambil menggembungkan wajahnya yang membuat Naruto ingin mencubitnya.

"Gomen gomen, tadi aku jalan-jalan sebentar. Kamu kenapa mencariku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung.

Ophis Cuma menarik tangan Naruto menuju Gedung SMA kuoh yang sepi karena sedang libur. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Ophis Cuma mengikuti saja. Naruto sebenarnya telah berhasil menyegel ingatan banyak orang seminggu ini. Tinggal ingatan Ophis saja yang belum dia segel, menurutnya Ophis merupakan wanita yang paling special baginya. Melebihi Emi yang kini berwujud Kuroka. Termasuk ingatan kedua orang tuanya yang dia segel pagi hari ini beserta dengan ingatan Sena dan Thanatos yang kebetulan sedang berada dirumahnya dan membuat dia kabur dari rumah itu, ia berniat menyegel ingatan Ophis hari ini juga karena dia merasa bahwa hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi.

Kita kembali pada Naruto dan Ophis yang kini sedang duduk berdua dibawah pohon tempat biasanya Naruto bersandar disekolah tersebut. "Nee, apa kau ingat ketika kita pertama kali bertemu?" tanya Ophis dengan wajah merah merona.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. "tentu saja, aku mengingat semuanya. Amukanmu, ocehanmu, juga jitakkanmu" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Ophis yang mendengarnya Cuma dapat tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. "Jadi kamu hanya ingat hal-hal jeleknya saja?!" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Tidak juga kok! Aku juga ingat senyummu, tawamu, dan juga sifat tsundere akutmu yang lucu itu" kata Naruto sambil tertawa renyah. Ophis yang mendengar kata tsundere langsung bersemu merah wajahnya. "B-baka! Beraninya kamu memanggilku dengan kata "tsundere"!" teriak Ophis sambil memukul punggung Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma bisa tertawa kecil.

"Namun, itulah yang aku suka darimu" kata Naruto dengan singkat dan membuat wajah Ophis merona padam. "A-aku juga menyukai sifat bodoh dan kelewat polosmu itu" kata Ophis tertunduk malu. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "hahaha, kita memang aneh" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ophis yang mendengarnya juga tersenyum "iya, kita memang aneh" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tuk!" Naruto perlahan menyentuh kening Ophis. Ophsi yang disentuh keningnya merasa kebingungan. "kenapa kau menyentuh keningku?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung. Naruto tidak menjawab tetapi hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ophis, waktuku didunia ini sudah tidak lama lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih karena aku mati kelak" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Ophis yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum getir. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku sudah tahu sejak seminggu lalu kamu bergelagat aneh dengan sering keluyuran entah kemana untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Aku juga melihat sebagian besar tubuhmu sudah menghitam karena sesuatu" kata Ophis dengan nada sedih.

"maaf, tapi kamu harus melupakan diriku" kata Naruto sambil memasukkan segelnya dan berniat untuk pergi. "Deg!" segel yang mau masuk ketubuh Ophis tiba-tiba tertolak keluar. "Bagaimana bisa?" batin Naruto kebingungan. Ophis hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Kamu lupa bahwa sekarang aku memiliki Naruto kecil?" tanyanya dengan nada mengolok.

Naruto yang mendengarnya menepukkan kepalanya. "Astaga! Aku hampir lupa! Tapi bagaimanapun aku sebentar lagi akan mati, nyawaku sudah berada diujung tanduk" kata Naruto dengan nada bingung. Ophis yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis. "tenanglah, aku yakin kamu pasti akan kembali. Kulihat tadi pria yang namanya Khaos itu nampaknya akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu" kata Ophis sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya terperanjat. "Adikku? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" pikirnya bingung. Ophis sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto lalu mengaktifkan sebuah segel. Void: Reset!" teriak Naruto dan seketika sebuah cahaya silau berpendar terang lalu kembali padam. Ophis yang melihatnya Cuma membulatkan matanya melihat segel tersebut.

Ophis lalu berkata kepada Naruto. "kenapa kamu menghapus segala bukti eksistensimu?" tanya Ophis dengan nada bingung. Naruto lalu menoleh pada Ophis. "Aku tahu sekarang, Cuma kamu yang dapat mengingatku karena kau memilihki janinku, aku mungkin akan mati sekarang. Tapi aku akan kembali lagi kesini suatu hari nanti. Maukah kau menunggu kembali kedatanganku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bertanya.

"Sampai kapanpun akan kutunggu itu" kata Ophis dengan senyum terukir. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum saja sembari berbaring dipaha Ophis karena tubuhnya semakin lemah akibat menggunakan teknik tadi.

"ahh, sebelum aku pergi. Aku ingin menitipkan nama anakku padamu. Bagaimana kalau jika dia laki-laki namanya Kojiro dan kalau perempuan namanya Lisa?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Ophis. "kau jangan bodoh, Aku lebih suka kalau anak kita namanya Thomas atau paling tidak jika dia perempuan namanya Haruna" protes Ophis dengan nada tak kala sengit. Naruto yang mendengar nama tersebut langsung protes. "tidak mau! Aku maunya Kojiro atau lisa!" teriaknya. Mereka berdebat cukup lama sampai kehabisan nafas.

"B-bagaimana kalau ini saja?" Kata Ophis sambil membisikkan sebuah nama pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya sedkit sweatdropped. "nama itu sepertinya mengolokku tapi aku setuju jika itu Namanya bila ia laki-laki kelak. Aku juga punya saran jika dia perempuan" kata Naruto sambil menyuruh Ophis mendekatkan telinganya. Ophis yang mendengar nama itu tampak senang. "nama yang bagus juga, aku setuju." Katanya sambil tersenyum

"Sresss….." Tubuh Naruto perlahan menjadi butiran cahaya. Ophis yang melihatnya langsung menjadi sedikit sedih. Naruto yang melihat tubuhnya mulai sirna pun Nampak tersenyum getir. Dia melihat Ophis yang nampaknya mulai meneteskan air matanya. "Tidak usah berlagak tegar, aku tahu kamulah yang paling sedih akan hal ini. Jika kamu mau menangis, menangislah sekarang" kata Naruto dengan nada lembut. Ophis yang mendengarnnya Cuma terdiam sambil menghapus air matanya. "tenanglah, baka. Ouroboros Dragon tidak akan sedih karena hal seperti ini." Kata Ophis sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, tunggulah aku sampai aku kembali lagi" kata Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah Ophis. "Cup!" mereka berciuman dengan lembut. Perlahan tubuh Naruto berubah dan sirna menjadi cahaya. Ophis yang melihatnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "jangan membuatku terlalu lama menunggu, baka…." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu

Khaos sedang berada disuatu tempat hampa sembari merapal sebuah segel kuno. "Heyahhh!" teriaknya. Da muncullah sebuah bola energi berwarna kuning. "Sring!" tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah cahaya putih yang berukuran kecil mencoba berbicara pada Khaos. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya cahaya tersebut.

"tentu saja menghidupkanmu, kakak!" kata Khaos sambil tersenyum simpul. Cahaya yang ternyata adalah roh Naruto yang ditangkap Khaos hanya sweatdropped. "hey, kalau mau menghidupkanku lagi kamu harus punya alasan kuat loh" kata Naruto seolah jaim.

Khaos hanya tersenyum tipis. "tentu saja ada! Kau lupa bahwa Khaos brigade masih ada serta beberapa dewa gila yang mau memulai perang lagi?" tanya Khaos dengan nada mengejek. Naruto lalu menepuk dahinya. "oh iya! Baiklah, aku akan segera bangkit lagi dengan kekuatan baru, meskipun tidak sekuat dulu" katanya sambil tertawa lebar. Khaos yang mendengarnya lalu mengambil cahaya tersebut dan memasukkan cahaya tersebut kedalam bola energi kuning tersebut. "Nah, sekarang kakak istirahat dulu. Kita akan tunggu sampai mereka bertindak" kata Khaos sambil tersenyum. Naruto lalu menatap bingung Khaos. "kau sendiri?" tanya dengan nada bingung.

"aku?tentu saja menjagamu dan menunggu giliranku yang sebenarnya di hari penghakiman nanti" katanya sambil duduk menemani Naruto. Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum mendengarnya. "ya, kau benar." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

END

Demikianlah cerita The shifter berakhir, Fragmen pertama telah tertutup hehehe.**Endingya ngegantung?** Author masih banyak ide hehehe. Naruto nggak akan mati dicerita ini. Author akan melanjutkannya di sekuel keduanya. Terima kasih buat yang selama ini sudah Review, Fav, ataupun follow fic abal author newbie ini hehehe ^_^. Author berjanji akan kembali dengan cerita yang lebih bermutu dan benar-benar anti mainstream hehehe ^_^. Sekian dan terima kasih. ^_^. See ya in Next series hehehe ^_^( sok inggris padahal ulangan sering remedial #plakkk**) Bagi yang ada usul/ Ide buat sekuelnya silahkan Review aja, author tampung buat bikin sekuelnya nanti hehehe.**


End file.
